


Despair Automata

by Vixen7117



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 114,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen7117/pseuds/Vixen7117





	1. Chapter 1

Everything that exists must one day end, so I've been told.

Humans are no exception, but what about me?

Will I ever meet my end?

How will it come to pass?

Why is it like this?

If there is a god, they're a real bitch.

...

The wind brushed against the metal as the jet like flight unit soared high above the clouds. If one were to see the sky, they'd remark how lovely it was, like sapphire. However, Chiaki did not move her gaze from the scanner by even a millimeter. For a while, there was only peaceful silence until Chiaki heard a familiar beep followed by a holographic communication feed. In the feed was an image of a short blue haired girl wearing a red scarf.

"This is command. HOPE squadron, come in." She said.

"C11 reporting, all units have pierced the stratosphere. "Chiaki reported, "Autopilot systems green across the board."

"This is operator M1. All units confirmed." the girl said.

"We've passed the 50-kilometer threshold and are proceeding toward the target." Chiaki said.

"Understood." M1 said, "Once you reach their anti-air defense, proceed to manual-attack formation then destroy the Goliath-class unit by any means necessary and gather what data you can."

"Understood," Chiaki replied.

Out from the sky's horizon, a beam of red light ripped past the clouds, followed by a path of destruction. Caught in the light was a flight unit next to Chiaki. Chiaki didn't flinch, even as she heard her comrade's final scream of agony through her headphones. The flight unit exploded, resulting in its broken parts descending in flames, leaving only five remaining units.

"H12 down." Chiaki reported to the remaining units, "All units, activate manual mode and rely on visuals to evade."

"Already engaged." A robotic voice from inside the flight unit said, "Free movement activated."

"Origin point of long-range lasers confirmed." A fellow flight unit pilot said.

Even with free movement, another flight unit, close to Chiaki, was targeted and struck down.

"B11 down." Chiaki said.

"Our Ho229 cancellers are ineffective." The other flight unit pilot reported.

The remains of the struck flight unit descended down through the clouds and over the ocean.

"Alert: enemy units sighted ahead." The robotic voice said.

Chiaki pressed a button on the controller of her flight unit, to contact M1.

"Requesting permission to engage." Chiaki said.

"Permission granted" M1 swiftly replied.

Chiaki looked up from the scanner to see the face of her enemies, hovering in the air thanks to the jet packs on their backs. Even from far away, she could instantly recognize their distinct monotone pallet and glowing red eyes. Without a thought, she aimed and fired at her bear shaped enemies. Each one she shot down only laughed at their destruction as they fell to the ocean below. They were a ridiculous excuse for an enemy, yet one by one they managed to strike down all her fellow units with the laser.

"C11 to operator M1." Chiaki reported as she began to fly over some floating rubble, "All allied units down. The operation is compromised. Awaiting further orders."

"O..o..operator to C11." M1 said, "We need you to rendezvous with unit K1 and begin gathering data on the local terrain."

"Understood," Chiaki said.

Once she flew past the rubble, she headed straight into the remains of an old rusty factory. As expected, there were more enemies inside, however, they would not stop Chiaki in reaching her assigned rendezvous point. The enemies continued to fire bullets of explosive energy, only for Chiaki to evade each and everyone one while directly firing back in retaliation.

Chiaki continued firing until no enemy remained. However, one managed to aim the red laser at her flight unit. Quickly taking note of this, Chiaki jumped out of the flight unit before it was blasted into pieces. She fell down to the ground and managed to land stylishly on her black heeled boots, while the remains of her flight unit landed in a burning mess a few meters away. Following alongside her was a floating white cube-like machine with robotic arms and two antennas that looked like rabbit ears.

"Activating short-range attack gear." The cube-like machine said with the same robotic voice as before.

Chiaki dusted off her gothic black combat dress before reaching for her katana and drawing it.

"Alert: Large enemy group detected," the cube-like machine said.

"I'm aware," Chiaki said as she turned to face a hoard of enemies that had surrounded her.

Seeing her enemies up close on the ground only made her detest them more. To think such a juvenile thing as a monochrome teddy bear would be her sworn enemy. As much as she had grown used to dealing with them, they were still very annoying with their battle cries that were more like phrases one would hear from a joke of a stuffed animal.

Ignoring the noise, Chiaki gracefully cut through the robot teddy bears with her powerful katana. The cube-like machine also aided her in combat by rapid firing small bullets of energy at the enemies. All her enemies could do in retaliation was swing their claws around which proved very much ineffective. The more enemies that came to replace the ones Chiaki dispatched, the more oil would be spilled. Eventually, it seemed none remained.

"Enemies destroyed." the cube-like machine said.

"Not yet," Chiaki said as she felt the spacious room shake.

Following the small quake, a large black paw punched in through the wall. Chiaki managed to backflip out of harm's way in the nick of time. The large paw extended out its claws before breaking apart the rest of the metal wall with one swipe.

"Is this our target?" Chiaki asked her accompanying machine.

"Negative. This enemy is unrelated." the cube-like machine responded," Proposal: Dispatch it as swiftly as possible."

"Very well," Chiaki said as she raised her katana.

The paw swung around blindly forcing Chiaki to rely on her stylish flips to dodge its unpredictable movements. As she narrowly dodged a swipe, the cube-like machine fired energy bullets alongside her to widdle down the enemy. Once Chiaki managed to rest away from the enemy, she prepared a counterattack by aiming for the wrist joints of the paw.

As she was going to strike, a handful of missiles flew in from the outside and collided with the paw causing it to break apart upon impact. Chiaki moved her gaze from the neutralized paw over to where the missiles originated from. There, descending like an angel from above, was a young boy looking to be around her age piloting a flight unit. Just like her, he wore gothic black clothes and a blindfold visor. Compared to her previous allies, he was a bit bulkier in the arms and legs. Most noticeably, his sharp silver-golden hair had a rather big antenna sticking out at the top.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," the boy said as he landed the flight unit before her, "Are you C11?"

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"Great. I'm K1" the boy said, "I'm here to provide support."

"Copy that," Chiaki said.

"This mechanical arm wouldn't happen to be the targeted Goliath class machine would it?" K1 asked.

"Negative," Chiaki said sharply, "Just another defense system."

"Then we'll just have to find the target," K1 said, "Right?"

"Affirmative," Chiaki said.

"I have a flight unit, so I'll scan around the perimeter," K1 said, "Is that okay with you?"

"Go ahead," Chiaki said, "I'll work my way inside from the ground."

With those words of affirmation, K1 ascended into the air while Chiaki jumped out over the torn down wall. Outside, the area was full of smoke creating a thin layer of smog. Swiftly, Chiaki ran through the maze of staggering cranes and miscellaneous pipe systems. If she wasn't so focused on running, maybe she could have admired the luscious green weeds growing out from every crack in the rusted place. All she focused on was finding the targeted Goliath as she ran without a single break or feeling of tiredness.

Along the way, she would, of course, run into more of her monochrome enemies. Without fatigue, Chiaki used her heavier katana to dish out more than enough damage to destroy several enemies in one big slash. No matter how much the enemies swung their claws, mocked her, or gathered in groups they were below even a small challenge for her.

Just as Chiaki gained some ground by climbing some metallic stairs, the familiar beep rang from the cube-like machine. Like last time, a holographic communication feed was projected by the machine. This time, however, the feed showed K1.

"C11? Um, miss?" K1 asked.

"My map data is ready to send," K1 said.

"Send it," Chiaki replied and ended the feed.

Using the newly obtained map being projected by the cube-like machine, Chiaki could easily run directly to where the Goliath class target was. She ran past more cranes and pipes until reaching a degraded and broken staircase. Not a single thought crossed Chiaki's mind as she gracefully leaped across the huge gap in the staircase. Waiting on the other side was a circular area perfect for an ambush. Chiaki was well aware of this as she raised her lighter katana for a swift close ranged battle against multiple enemies at once. As soon as her enemies hopped into the ring, she disposed of them. In total, twenty enemies entered the ring and the same twenty were destroyed. As Chiaki sliced off the last enemy head and crushed it under the heel of her boot, K1 contacted her.

"You know, miss. I'm kind of glad you're here." K1 said, "I'm still really new to all this... So having a more experienced partner is reassuring."

"Emotions are prohibited," Chiki coldly stated.

"S-Sorry, miss..." K1 said.

"Additionally," Chiaki said, "stop calling me "miss"."

"Oh," K1 said.

"It's unnecessary," Chiaki said.

"Okay, just C11 then," K1 said before ending the feed.

Moving onward, Chiaki entered back into the factory. Inside there were more rusted pipes and metal scraps along with huge tubs of smoldering lava. While most of the lights were broken, the fiery glow of the lava along with a functioning flashlight in the cube-like machine made it easy enough to see. Even the enemies could not take advantage of the shadows as their eyes glowed bright red. Once Chiaki spotted them, she swiftly disposed of them. Eventually, Chiaki received another communication feed from K1.

"This place is really big," K1 said, "I heard humans used to use it as a weapons factory, but now it's infested with those machines. Based on what I found, the enemy repurposed the facility to increase their numbers."

"So we must destroy it," Chiaki said.

Chiaki continued through the factory until she heard some sort of scrambled speech echoing throughout the factory.

"It sounds like the enemy is accessing random nonsensical data from the old world," K1 said, "There's no meaning behind anything the enemy does."

The scrambled speech continued to play as Chiaki dispatched more enemies. Eventually, she made it outside again right where parts of the factory were flooded with water. Though Chiaki ran for several meters, she did not run into any more machines. Instead, she was met with ominous silence until she spotted it. Sitting pleasantly amongst the lower wreckage of the flooded factory was the targeted Goliath. It looked like any other normal enemy aside from being the size of an apartment complex. The beast seemingly knew it was the biggest of the other enemies as it wore a gold crown and scarlet cape like a king.

For a moment, the two looked at each other before the enemy stood up. Considering it looked like all the other enemies, Chiaki figured it's left glowing crimson eye was the weakest point. Thus Chiaki ordered the cube-like machine to shoot at the eye until it was defeated. As the cube-like machine fired, the enemy retaliated by swinging its clawed paws with more precision than the previous paw. Chiaki tried her best to dodge each swing, however, she could not avoid every swing. Luckily, the closeness allowed her to scrape up each attacking paw with her lighter katana. Adding to her luck, K1 flew over the factory and down towards the fight. Using the missiles and guns on his flight unit, K1 attacked the left eye with more power than the cube-like machine. Together the two continued to fight the Goliath to hardly any visible signs of success

Just when it seemed they made substantial progress, the enemy swiftly raised its paw to strick Chiaki when she was the slightest bit unbalanced. Catching the enemy's dangerous attack, K1 flew straight into the paw and knocked it back only to be swatted by the opposite paw. The paw swatted K1's flight unit up high into the air whereupon he fell out and into the enemy's crown.

"K1!" Chiaki shouted.

Following her scream, Chiaki regained herself and attacked the enemy with even less remorse till it could no longer use its paws. One beat up paw rested before her like a bridge allowing her to crossover onto the enemy's shoulder. There she jumped onto its muzzle and then the crown.

Chiaki found K1 inside the ring of the crown, yet he was not conscious or in one piece. His body was riddled with scratches and he was missing both left limbs, yet he did not bleed. After all, both K1 and Chiaki weren't humans, they were androids. Even so, Chiaki rushed over to K1's. For while K1's injuries didn't bleed, they revealed more than enough layers of damaged metal and circuits to warrant concern.

"I have to repair him," Chiaki said as she raised his head, "Pod, get the staunching gel and despair logic-virus vaccines. Then access the-"

"Inadvisable," the cube-like machine responded, "the subject's vital signs are too poor to attempt field repair in the current-"

"Be quiet!" Chiaki interrupted, "Do as I say."

"C11..." K1 weakly started up again, "just go..."

"I won't!" Chiaki said as she lowered her head to his.

"We...we're sold...iers," K1 said as he took Chiaki's gloved hand, "We take pride in... our service..."

Following those words, an empty flight unit landed in the crown.

"Ho229 fight unit. Command 677 received," the cube-like machine said as it fitted into a spot on the flight unit, "Usage rights transferred from K1 to C11. Requesting acknowledgment."

"Please..." K1 said.

"Alright," Chiaki said.

Chiaki proceeded to leave K1 and enter the flight unit. The flight unit powered up and flew off to face the enemy yet again. With its paws broken, the enemy was easy to attack. Added with the greater firepower of the flight unit's weapons, Chiaki was able to defeat the Goliath once and for all within less time than her previous attacks.

The beast groaned as it's crimson eye dimmed, signaling it was going to die. Chiaki watched the eye dim out completely before flying back to K1.

"What are you doing?" K1 asked.

"Saving you," Chiaki said, "Contact Command. Request assistance"

"No," K1 said as he looked at the surrounding water, "it doesn't look like that's going to be necessary..."

From out of the water rose three other Goliath enemies just like the one they defeated, minus the crown and cape.

"Of course," Chiaki sighed.

"I doubt we can defeat them all like this but..." K1 said before pulling out a peculiar ebony cube from his chest, "my black-box is ready."

"...Right," Chiaki said before doing the same.

"Requesting destruction of enemy hostiles via black-box reaction," K1 said.

"Request accepted," a female voice said.

"C11... I'm proud that I got to fight alongside you," K1 said.

"It was an honor for me as well," Chiaki said.

Chiaki and K1 nodded to each other before pressing the two cubes together. Instantly, the cubes lit up and turned into a massive explosion encapsulating and destroying both Chiaki, K1, and the three surrounding enemies.

...

"Chiaki, what's going on?! What's happening to us?!"

"It hurts!"

"Upupupu looks like they found you, what a shame"

"No, everyone! Haj-!"

...

Chiaki woke up to find herself in a sterile white room and her circuits unusually hot. Sitting in a chair at her bedside was a woman dressed in a sleek white coat. She had very long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of dim green eyes. Once the woman noticed Chiaki was awake, she smiled.

"Welcome back, cuckoo bird," the woman smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Chiaki asked.

"Checking in on you of course," the woman said, "I heard you had a difficult mission today and you had to use the black-box reactor."

"Then how can I remember all of it?" Chiaki asked.

"Lucky for you K1 was so kind as to upload your data to the bunker before the reaction," the woman said.

"I see," Chiaki said, "I should thank him I guess."

"what a wonderful way to start your partnership," the woman said clasping her hands together, "Oh you'll look so cute together as a duo."

"Does he know already?" Chiaki asked.

"Nope, I'm leaving you the honor of informing him, "the woman said, "So try to smile when you tell him."

"yes, ma'am," Chiaki sighed.

"Sweetie, we're not in public. You can call me Chisa" the woman said, "or miss Yukizome if you prefer."

"Yes Chisa," Chiaki said.

"good girl," Chisa said as she patted Chiaki's head, "Now get ready to meet your partner with enthusiasm"

"yes," Chiaki said.

"He's waiting in his room," Chisa said, "See you later, cuckoo bird."

Chisa waved goodbye before leaving the room. Following this, Chiaki stood up in her new android body. She was almost tempted to pull out something from her nightstand drawer, but she decided not to and left the room.

Past her automatic bedroom doors was a blindingly white hallway. It looked like any other hallway aside from it curving around like a standing wheel and the multiple windows revealing areas of the outer space surrounding the earth. Although the hallway was curved around like an axis, Chiaki could easily walk on it. She walked past a few doors and windows until reaching a pair of doors marked "K1". Taking a deep breath, Chiaki entered.

Inside the room, while being the same size and color as Chiaki's, was drastically different. The room was covered wall to wall with pictures depicting different plants, animals, and human things like food making it look much more lively. As expected, K1 was here admiring one of the photos depicting a traditional Japanese house from the feudal era. Floating around him was a black colored cube-like machine just like Chiaki's minus the rabbit ear antennas. Soon enough, K1 looked up from his photo to see Chiaki starring at him.

"Oh, hello," K1 said with his antenna pointed up in surprised, "I didn't hear you come in."

"K1, thank you for uploading my memories to the bunker," Chiaki said with a bow.

"Is that what I did?" K1 asked, "I can't remember anything beyond our first meeting."

"I see," Chiaki said, "I also came to tell you that we will be continuing to work together."

"Really?!" K1 asked.

"Yes, it was a direct order from the commander," Chiaki said.

"I look forward to working with you," K1 said proudly.

"Alright then," Chiaki said, "We should go meet with the commander to receive further instruction."

"Yes, miss," K1 said.

"Don't call me miss," Chiaki almost puffed her cheeks.

"Sorry," K1 said.

"Let's go," Chiaki said.

"yes mi... C11" K1 corrected himself before the two left to see the commander.

...

In the heart of the bunker was a large cylinder room full of female looking androids. There the different androids stood like statues as they watched a videos presentation on one of the largest wall screens.

"For the longest time, the earth was relatively peaceful until one young woman orchestrated the fall of humanity" a masculine speaker spoke in the presentation, "She used whatever means necessary to ensure mankind would suffer a torturous and despairing extinction."

The screen revealed a picture of the aforementioned criminal with her name 'Junko Enoshima' printed on the side.

"She nearly achieved this with the biggest most awful and despair-inducing event in human history commonly referred to as The Tragedy," The speaker said," However, a small portion of humanity survived and managed to flee to the moon."

The screen brought up a picture of the moon and earth.

"While the survivors waited and prepared on the moon, killer machines in the image of Junko's icon for despair, known as monokuma, increased in number on the earth's surface," The speaker said, "Aiding them were Junko's many despair-lusting followers that would do anything to exert her despairing will."

The screen pulled up multiple pictures of the monokumas as well as Junko's followers committing horrendous acts of violence.

"Years later, the surviving remnants of true humanity launched their planned counter-attack, deploying an army of androids from a network orbiting bases" the speaker continued, "But after more than a dozen large-scale descents upon the enemy, we still haven't managed to repel the enemies."

With those words, the pictures disappeared to be replaced by the Project HOPE logo.

"That is why you, the Hope forces, exist: to break this stalemate once and for all," the speaker said, "You are our ultimate weapon and you must put an end to this war."

"Understood, sir," Chisa responded confidently from the overseeing deck.

"I wish you good hunting," the speaker said.

"Glory to mankind!" Chisa said with her left hand firmly laid across her chest in salute.

"Glory to mankind!" all the other androids said in unison and performed the same salute.

"Glory...to mankind" the speaker finished just as Chiaki and K1 entered.

"We're here for further instructions Commander," Chiaki said.

"I see" Chisa turned to them with a strict face, "As I'm sure you are already aware, you two will be working together as partners. I need you to head to the surface, rendezvous with the Resistance, and do some recon."

"Doesn't HOPE have a dedicated Resistance contact already?" K1 asked.

"We haven't been able to get in touch with them," Chisa said, "So we'll need you to look into that as well."

"Understood," Chiaki said before the two partnered androids left.

...

Since the two androids would be descending down to earth, they would need to use the flight units located in the bunker hangar. Chiaki and K1 easily found two flight units and climbed inside. Inside the flight units, the autopilot guided them through space and to the earth down below. Once they passed through the hemisphere with some turbulence, the androids we're met with a wide area of green amongst the ruins of a city. The flight units landed on one of the buildings allowing the two androids to get out before automatically flying back to the bunker. Instantly, K1 rushed to the edge of the building to see the view.

"Wow!" K1 said, "It's so beautiful here on the surface."

On the surface, natural and manmade elements combined to create a strange sort of harmony. While most of the roads and buildings were crumbling away, strong vibrant trees and plants grew out of them. Grass and water were prevalent in places they would never have been if humanity had not left the city. Even animals enjoyed the city ruins from the birds flying in the sky to a red fox running around in the grass and a moose walking along the road full of rusted cars.

"I can tell this is going to be an amazing mission," K1 said with a cute smile.

"Perhaps," Chiaki said as she too looked out to the city ruins.


	2. The [B]eginning of madness

"Let's go," Chiaki said as she walked ahead.

"Oh," K1 blinked before following Chiaki, "Sorry".

"Try not to get distracted during the mission," Chiaki said.

"Right. It's just hard not to look and admire the natural ecosystem of living organisms," K1 said, "You know?"

"Emotions are prohibited during the mission," Chiaki said.

"Sorry" K1 replied as he closely followed behind her like a sad puppy.

Together they walked down through the crumbling building they landed on. Although a few signs inside labeled it as an office building, there were no desks or other furniture to speak of. K1 looked around at the desolate sight while Chiaki stayed focused on the path ahead. Eventually, they reached the outside after climbing down five flights of stairs. Had they been human their eyes would need time to adjust to the flood of light, but they were not. Instead, their robotic eyes simply shifted lenses to better see in the light.

"So umm... the weather sure is nice here today," K1 awkwardly tried to start up a conversation.

"It would appear to be suitable for missions today," Chiaki responded, "Silence would also be suitable for our mission".

"right," K1 said before mumbling, "I can take a hint".

"What was that?" Chiaki asked as she swiftly turned her head to K1.

"Ah, um nothing," K1 panicked a bit.

"I see," Chiaki said before returning her gaze to the path ahead and allowing K1 to release a sigh of relief.

Outside of the building was another long road full of rusted cars. All the cars were stripped of their valuable assets like their wheels, however, it wasn't clear if the resistance did it or the monokumas did. Either way, no matter what make or model, all the cars were just debris and obstacles for the two androids now. K1 felt a subdued short circuit at the thought he could one day end up like the cars around him. Fortunately, his scary thoughts were halted by Chiaki signaling him to stop. When he looked ahead of her, he saw a small group of monokumas attacking the force field surrounding what looked to be a rusty old vending machine.

"Hypothesis: Jamming caused by enemies in local vicinity," Chiaki's cube-like machine said.

Without a word, Chiaki leaped forward to attack the monokumas. Using her new golden katana she received from the bunker, Chiaki sliced her enemies into pieces. Before K1 could even jump in to help a little bit, Chiaki destroyed all the monokumas.

"Jamming lifted," Chiaki's cube-like machine said, "access point to Bunker recovered".

"Why do we have to disguise the access points as vending machines again?" K1 asked a little annoyed.

"It blends in easier," Chiaki replied.

"If only it was a dumpster bin or a photo booth," K1 said, "I'd take either of those things over that metal death trap".

Chiaki didn't respond and instead kept walking in the direction of the resistance camp.

"You don't believe me, but I've experienced it first hand," K1 said while following behind her, "On one of my first missions I saw one that was working and I wanted an item inside it".

Chiaki just kept walking as K1 recounted his perilous battle with the vending machine. By the part, he said he tried breaking the glass only to fail, Chiaki had completely tuned him out. Together they walked through the ruined city till Chiaki saw some Monokumas just standing in the tall grass and staring up at the sky.

"I thought I was a goner after my head got stuck, but luckily some other androids found me and helped me out," K1 continued his story until he noticed the monokumas, "Oh, a lot of monokumas have been acting like that. They don't attack or move. Instead, they just stand still and look at the sky. Nobody knows why though".

"It's probably a malfunction," Chiaki said, "But it works in our favor".

"Yeah, you're right," K1 said until he stopped and pointed, "C11, look!"

Chiaki swiftly turned and pulled out her katana in preparation to fight, but it wasn't needed. For instead of an attacking monokuma that could warrant K1's loud command, Chiaki saw something far less intimidating.

"It's just a pair of moose," Chiaki said out loud.

"Not just any pair," K1 explained, "It's a big moose and a little moose".

K1 was right in his observation of the moose near them. The little one was clearly a baby making it very adorable especially when it stuck to the big moose's side indicating it was her baby. K1's eyes almost seemed to sparkle at the cute sight while Chiaki was less than amused.

"let's go," Chiaki ordered.

"Okay," K1 followed.

...

A few minutes later, the pair of androids came across a makeshift barricade made of all sorts of big miscellaneous objects like car doors and slabs of wood. Clearly, this was the barricade that protected the resistance camp. Since there wasn't a nearby gate, Chiaki and K1 gracefully leaped over it.

They walked past a few more crumbling buildings until they reached the center square blocked by buildings on three sides. In the square, were several makeshift tents housing all sorts of crates, furniture, machines, and spare parts. Growing out from a big patch in the center was a lovely bed of purple and white wildflowers. There was no doubt this was the resistance camp as shown by fellow androids scattered about.

Compared to Chiaki and K1, the surrounding androids were less shiny and new. Instead of wearing gothic black outfits, the resistance androids wore clothes closer to mechanics, industrial workers, and field soldiers from the old world. Looking closer at them revealed they were covered in dirt, oil, grease, and scratches from their jobs.

K1 respectively tried not to stare at the old androids, but he couldn't help sneaking a peak when he could. Chiaki did no such thing as her eyes were laser focused on the biggest tent. She walked towards the tent while K1 lagged a bit behind her. Chiaki kept walking till she found the android inside.

Said android appeared to be a young female with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and pale yellow eyes. Her clothes were oddly more flashy than the surrounding androids as they were made with more colorful fabric like pink, red, and light green. Even her hooded cloak that was supposedly meant for camouflage appeared flashy thanks to the stitched in flower patterns and gemstones. She took her eye-catching appearance even further by wearing a heavy layer of makeup on her face.

"You're C11," The girl said like she was shaking.

"You know C11?" K1 asked.

"Ugh...yeah, the Bunker told me to except you," The girl said.

"Resistance leader Diamond," Chiaki spoke, "It's been a while since your troops contacted HOPE".

"Oh, my bad," The girl said, "It's so hard to keep track of when to contact you guys".

"Please manage it better for you and everyone's sake," Chiaki said.

"Of course," Diamond said before a lightbulb went off in her head, " Hey since you're here, could you help us with a little itty bitty favor?"

"What is it?" Chiaki asked.

"Lately we've been getting lots of reports of dangerous monokumas in the desert," Diamond said, "Could you guys check it out for us?"

"Fine" Chiaki said.

"Oh thank you!" Diamond said, "The desert only has one camp out there, so feel free to hit up Mr. Paradox over there for supplies".

"Why do they call him Paradox?" K1 asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Diamond said.

"Thank you for the recommendation," Chiaki said with a bow before the two left for the supplier.

...

A couple tents down, Chiaki and K1 found Mr. Paradox polishing one of his gears. He was an average looking android with long greasy black hair and hazel eyes. The only thing really noteworthy about him was his left leg that was really old and rusty looking.

"Hey there," Mr. Paradox waved, "Come to buy some parts? I got a whole bunch of new stuff that came in today".

"Yes," Chiaki said, "You wouldn't happen to have parts from two androids you found in the flooded parts of the factory would you?"

"Probably," Mr. Paradox said, "Looking for your previous bodies?"

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"Well, if you find anything that's yours, I'll sell it to you cheap," Mr. Paradox said, "That's the most I can do since parts and money are scarce here".

"Understood," Chiaki said before looking around for her two katana's and other equipment she had when she self-destructed at the factory.

"So... why do they call you Paradox?" K1 asked.

"It's cause I refuse to get my leg replaced," Mr. Paradox said, "If I did, I might not be the person I was before".

"I don't get it," K1 said.

"Imagine there's a boat that has each and every part replaced with replicant parts over time" Mr. Paradox explained, "Is that boat the same when all its parts are replaced with the same parts?"

"I don't know," K1 said.

"That is what humans called a 'Paradox'," Mr. Paradox said, " and since I fear I'm in the same situation as the boat, the others call me Mr. Paradox".

"I see," K1 said.

"K1, we have everything we need," Chiaki said after handing Mr. Paradox some money, "Thank you for your service".

"The pleasure's all mine," Mr. Paradox said, "Good luck on your mission".

"We'll be careful," K1 waved goodbye before hurrying up to follow Chiaki.

"Here's your previously owned equipment," Chiaki said while handing K1 his things back.

"Wow, you got all of it back," K1 said, "You didn't have to buy all of it back".

"No, it's better that we have as much of our equipment as possible," Chiaki said, "Now let's go".

"Right behind you," K1 said.

...

Outside of the resistance camp, a familiar beep sounded from Chiaki's cube-like machine. Before the holographic message feed popped up, Chiaki turned to K1.

"I need to take this," Chiaki said, "Stay out of trouble".

"Okay," K1 said as Chiaki walked off.

While Chiaki walked away to the side of the road, K1 decided to relax in the tall grass. He laid down and closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of nature until something started sniffing him. Upon opening his eyes, K1 saw the baby moose from earlier sniffing him.

"Hey there little fella," K1 said as he reached for the baby moose.

Meanwhile, over where Chiaki was, the holographic message feed displayed M1.

"So, C11, how's the weather down there?" M1 asked.

"Fair," Chiaki said bluntly.

"You're so lucky you get to explore the surface," M1 said, "I wish I could be there with you".

"It's safer for you in the Bunker," Chiaki said.

"You're right. Thanks for always looking out for me," M1 said, "By the way, how's your partner?"

"He's optimistic," Chiaki said.

"Is that your only impression?" M1 asked, "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Thoughts like that are detrimental to our missions," Chiaki said.

"Sure, when they go unchecked, but you can still have emotions during work if you manage them," M1 said.

"You're trying to be my therapist again," Chiaki sighed.

"Sorry, I can't help it," M1 said, "As your operator and friend, I want to help you any way I can".

"Fine," Chiaki said, "Thank you for your concern".

"If you listen to at least a bit of my advice, try getting to know your partner more," M1 said.

"I know him well enough," Chiaki said, "But I'll try".

"Good," M1 smiled under her scarf, "Operator M1 signing out".

Chiaki took a moment to gather her thoughts after the feed ended. Just when she felt calm, she heard a horrendous scream. She looked over to see K1 being chased by the mother moose while the baby watched.

"I'm sorry!" K1 cried while running.

Chiaki rolled her eyes before putting some animal bait on the ground. Following the scent of food, the baby moose came over to Chiaki. As it started to eat, Chiaki slipped past it hoping its mother would also notice the food. Fortunately, just as the moose was about to beat K1 with her hooves, she stopped to smell the scent of food and head over to her baby.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked K1.

"Yeah, I think my life just flashed before my eyes," K1 said with a hand over his chest as if to still a beating heart.

"Next time, don't get close to a baby animal," Chiaki said.

"I got it," K1 said.

"Then let's go," Chiaki said.

"Right behind you," K1 said.

...

Chiaki and K1 walked until they reached the far side of the city. There the streets started to fill up with sand leading to the desert area. Chiaki didn't hesitate as she walked into the desert with K1 following after. The further they went through the sand, the fewer buildings and more rocks appeared. When they passed by a small canyon, there were only two tents belonging to the resistance. Seeing this, Chiaki walked up to one of the resistance members.

"You must be the two HOPE units Diamond said were coming," The member said, "We've got a squadmate waiting in a rocky stretch up ahead. Careful, she's rather feisty".

"Right, thank you for the information," Chiaki said with a bow before heading forward.

Information acquired, Chiaki ran through the canyon towards the rocky area. Following a big rusty pipe system, Chiaki guided herself to where the squadmate was without getting lost amongst the sand and rocks. As they ran, K1 once again admired the scenery. Everything from the beaming sun to the little fragments of rocks and buildings buried in the sand, all of it was so fascinating to him.

Although Chiaki wore high heel boots, they did not hinder her movement in the sand since she ran lightly and had good posture. Meanwhile, K1 was a little slower in the sand. Already he could feel bits of sand collecting on and under his clothes. Of course, Chiaki didn't care, despite suffering the same problem. Just when K1 was about to complain, both androids received a holographic feed from the masculine speaker.

"The Council of Humanity has a message for all of our brave androids on the surface," The speaker said, "Currently, our struggle against the monokuma army is at a stalemate. This battle has raged on for far too long. I am sure all of you find the effort grueling. But now is not the time to give up. Now, more than ever, we must forge on. Remember that several hundred thousand humans on the moon want nothing more than to return to Earth. Glory to mankind".

"For an inspirational speech from humans, they could try to put more passion into it," K1 said as the feed ended, "Isn't passion what humans are really good at?"

"Passion runs dry when they're exhausted," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, you're right," K1 said.

Chiaki and K1 kept walking till they reached the rocky stretch where the squadmate was located. They easily found her hiding up in the rocks. She had long blonde hair, olive green eyes, as well as a cocky smile. Her clothes were typical for a resistance member except for her hazel hooded cloak. Thankfully her cloak wasn't decorated like Diamond's to defeat its purpose of camouflage. Although she was just a single female android, she held herself like she was larger than life.

"Hey there," The girl said, "It's been a while since I've seen some fancy shmancy HOPE units".

"You're the squadmate that's going to help us?" Chiaki asked.

"In the circuits," The girl said, "The name's Tiger".

"Tiger?" K1 asked, "Like the big striped cats?"

"No, like the Tigerlily flower," Tiger said sarcastically, "Of course I'm named after those badass beasts!"

"Why?" K1 asked.

"Cause I'm a badass beast as well," Tiger said head raised high with pride as if she was expecting them to bow down and worship her.

"So how are you going to help us exactly?" K1 asked.

"See that mountain of rubble blocking the entrance to the desert?" Tiger said as she pointed to the blockage up ahead, "Take a close look".

Tied up at the center of the rubble was a monokuma. Unlike the other monokumas, it was dressed like a bomber with a backpack full of explosives.

"See, that little asshole has a bunch of explosives, so if I kill it and it explodes, the extra bombs will explode along with it," Tiger said, "In layman's terms, I'm about to blow this bitch sky high".

"I see," K1 said nervously, "How did you catch that monokuma?"

"Like how any tiger catches her prey," Tiger boasted, "I stalked it around then I attacked from the rear when it was most vulnerable".

"How do you plan to kill it?" Chiaki asked.

"Glad you asked," Tiger grinned before taking out a thin spear, "Watch this!"

Tiger thrusted the spear like a javelin at the monokuma. Unfortunately, she missed her target by a whole meter.

"Shit!" Tiger cursed.

"Do you want me to help?" K1 asked, "I'm pretty good-"

"CAN IT, SNOWFLAKE!" Tiger cut him off, "I'll take care of it".

Before Tiger could attempt to throw another spear, Chiaki thruster her golden katana forward. The katana flew right into the monokuma's red eye causing it to explode instantly. Along with the explosion of bombs the monokuma had, the explosion shook the earth. When the dust settled, the path was open along with Tiger's mouth.

"We'll be going now," Chiaki said before bowing to Tiger, "Thank you for your assistance".

Chiaki walked ahead while Tiger was still in shock. K1 was about to help Tiger snap out if it, only to stop out of fear he'd be yelled at again. While they passed through the cleared path, Chiaki picked up the damaged Katana she threw.

Through the cleared path, Chiaki and K1 entered a maze of rocks. Halfway through they found more monokumas, but something was different. While they were standard models, all the monokumas were dressed in black and white school shirts. Some even wore skirts like they were high school girls. Surprisingly, Chiaki briefly froze at the ridiculous sight before snapping out of it and proceeding to attack.

A few meters past the strange monokumas, Chiaki and K1 found the exit. From that exit, Chiaki and K1 could see a sea of sand stretching out for kilometers. It appeared only monokumas and the big rusty pipeline occupied the sea of sand. To the left of the sand was more rocky area where the dangerous monokumas could be hiding.

Although the sun was starting to heat up both androids sensors, Chiaki slid down the slope of sand with K1 soon following after her. They ran in the sand until Chiaki slid down a dune of sand to find a hidden ambush. A small hoard of monokumas dressed in the same clothes as before sprung out from the sand. Just as Chiaki cut down the first one, something strange happened.

"An...droid," the monokuma's spoke, "De..sert... k..ill".

Before the monokumas could speak anymore, Chiaki swiftly cut them down.

"That's odd," K1 said, "I know the monokumas are programmed to say a few phrases, but not new words like that".

Chiaki and K1 continued through the desert with a little more unease towards the strange development. Using her sensors, Chiaki located more of the clothed and speaking monokumas. With each hoard of monokumas, they found in the vast desert, the more new words they heard. Words like "Exterminate", "Enemy", and "Scary". Chiaki only ignored their words while K1 looked in astonishment.

"Do you think these monokumas understand fear?" K1 asked.

"No!" Chiaki said bluntly, "It's just a tactic to confuse the enemy".

"Right!" K1 agreed before he saw something far behind him, "C11, look!"

Chiaki looked in K1's direction to see what he was pointing at. high up on a far dune, there was a fox just standing and watching them. Using her advanced sight, Chiaki could see the fox had emerald green eyes and a bright red coat. Those eyes were dead centered on the androids.

"Hey there little guy," K1 tried to approach it only for the fox to run away.

"Come on," Chiaki said, "We need to focus on the mission".

"Right," K1 turned to follow, "Still, I didn't think we'd find a fox here. Maybe there's an oasis around".

"Unlikely," Chiaki said.

"If only we were exploring a beach," K1 said, "Then we could wash off and cool down in the ocean".

"Like it or not, we are in a desert," Chiaki said as she stomped forward.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" K1 asked, "I heard it's really pretty".

"No, I haven't," Chiaki said firmly.

"Well then, let's go together some time," K1 said, "What do you think?"

"Focus on the mission," Chiaki said.

"Alright," K1 said as he followed behind, "We can talk about it more after the mission".

Eventually, the path of speaking monokumas led the androids over to the rocky area. There, sand flowed down the rocks like waterfalls. Monokumas kept attacking and said words like "Die", "Run", and "Scary". Like before, Chiaki ignored their words, killed them, and pressed onward. Unlike before, one monokuma managed to escape. Swiftly, Chiaki used her cube-like machine to mark the monokuma as it fleed into a hoard of ruined buildings past the rocky area.

Chiaki and K1 entered the area to find the crumbling buildings were abandoned residential apartments flooded with sand. There was even a little old rusted playground in one of the squares where human children once played. Of course now, the only residents here were the clothed and speaking monokumas. As soon as they passed the playground, more monokumas appeared to attack them. While they flailed their clawed paws, they said "You. Not. People". Once again, this did not phase Chiaki as she cut them down with her light katana. Up ahead, the targetted monokuma kept running, yelling "Run away! Run away!".

Chiaki and K1 followed after it only to run into more monokumas. This time they spoke phrases like "Hello, how are you?" and "Good weather today". When Chiaki destroyed them, more monokumas came to take their place. As they tried to gang up on their attacker, the monokumas said "Stop. Scary. Cruel. Stay back". Going even further, the monokumas feigned pain by speaking "Ow. Ow. Owwwww!", even though they couldn't possibly feel pain.

Just when there seemed to be no more monokumas, a new type of monokuma sprung up from the ground. At first glance, it appeared to be just a pile of broken monokuma parts, but it was much more. It was like a greatly degraded version of a normal monokuma covered in foul liquids. Most disturbing was the big blue eye bulging out on the right side and oozing with blue dye. Almost worse were it's four spiderlike arms.

Despite how disgusting the monokuma looked, Chiaki attacked it like all the rest. Unlike the other monokumas, this one could jump high like a frog thanks to its springy legs. As it jumped around, the monokuma spoke, "Friends all dead. You. Kill them. You. Are false. Kill kill kill". Once it wore out, Chiaki struck it several times until it self-destructed like all the defeated enemies before it.

Up ahead, Chiaki spotted the targetted monokuma and chased after it. This lead both the androids through a long dark alleyway. As they ran deeper into the alleyway, they came across lots of metal scrap sticking out of the sand like jagged teeth. Soon, Chiaki and K1 came across large piles of dead HOPE android bodies.

"These... are all HOPE units," K1 said, "Its like they've all been gathered here".

"It's probably a tactic by the monokumas to intimidate us," Chiaki said.

"Well... It's working," K1 said.

"Emotions are prohibited during missions," Chiaki said, "Especially fear".

"You're right," K1 nodded before following behind Chiaki again.

They passed the multiple piles of dead android bodies till they found the light at the end of the dark alley. In the light, they found themselves at the top of a large pit made of crumbling apartment buildings and supported by rusty metal beams. Like the rocky area from before, sand flowed down into the pit like waterfalls. Deep down at the bottom of the pit, the androids saw a sight far more bizarre than just clothed and speaking monokumas.

In the center were a collection of beat-up school desks. Some of them were occupied by monokumas pretending to write without pencils or facing forward. Those monokumas that faced forward witnessed a monokuma in glasses pointing its paw at a nonexistent chalkboard. Surrounding the desks were other monokumas mimicking human student's behavior. A pair pressed their muzzles together as if they were kissing, some sat together and pretended to eat, one tried to mimic sexual intercourse by ramming the lower part of its body against a skirt wearing monokuma laying down, and a lone monokuma stood off to the side like it was contemplating something serious. As the androids got closer, they heard the monokumas speak.

"Study. Study. Study," The monokuma's at the desks repeated.

"Teach. Teach. Teach," The monokuma in glasses repeated.

"Kiss. Love. Date," the pair of kissing monokumas said.

"Lunch. Gossip. Friends," The monokumas pretending to eat said.

"Stress. Mine. Pretty," The monokuma thrusting its lower body said.

"Scared. Stop. Help," The monokuma in the skirt said.

"Need talent," the monokuma off to the side said.

"I don't understand," K1 said, "What are they doing?"

"They're mimicking humans," Chiaki said while walking closer to the enemy, "It's just another tactic to make us hesitate".

"I guess...," K1 said following behind her.

Once they got closer to the bizarre scene, the targeted monokuma ran into the circle with both eyes glowing red.

"I'll get you for this!" The targetted monokuma swore.

This caused all the monokumas to stop what they were doing and attack the androids. As they attacked they said "Kill", "Kiss", "Hate", "Love", "Pain", and "Joy". Chiaki tuned out their words and cut them down only for more to come fight. Soon the pit was filled with dozens of monokumas. This continued until some of the monokumas began saying a new phrase.

"Must have talent," Some of the monokumas said.

Unlike the other words, Chiaki could not tune out this phrase. K1 could tell as her attacks became less swift. As the fight waged on, more and more monokumas began to repeat that phrase. Soon all the monokumas repeated it until they all stopped attacking and moved around like malfunctioning wind up toys. Eventually, they all froze at the exact same time. Chiaki and K1 could only watch as the monokumas proceeded to group together. Together, the monokumas collectively formed a giant ball three times the size of an android. In their ball form, all the monokumas said one phrase collectively over and over.

"MUST HAVE TALENT!" The collective repeated even when the ball started to move.

The ball rattled around a bit before rolling right for the androids. Chiaki and K1 jumped out of the way causing the ball to hit a wall of the pit and make a little tremor. When Chiaki attempted to attack using her heavy katana, she soon found the ball impenetrable. It was like the monokuma ball was as hard as a bowling ball. Before Chiaki could try another attack, the monokuma ball headed straight towards her. She jumped out of the way, causing the ball to hit another wall and make a bigger tremor.

"C11, the structure isn't going to last much longer," K1 said, "What do we do?"

"Retreat," Chiaki said after taking note of the frail infrastructure.

With no need for further instruction, K1 followed behind Chiaki as they attempted to ascend and escape the pit. As the androids leaped from the rocks and scrap metal, the monokuma ball went berserk and began ramming into the different walls on purpose. Pretty soon, rubble began to fall from the ceiling as parts of the pit crumbled away.

K1 could barely process anything as he ran for his life. He ran with so little thought that he tripped. When he collected himself, he noticed something on the other side of the pit. Standing close to one of the sand waterfalls was a humanoid figure. K1 couldn't gather that much from one glance as he soon had to keep running, but he would remember the figure's hair.

...

Far outside the pit, Chiaki checked her sensors to confirm the ball monokuma was dead from the cave in. Meanwhile, K1 looked down at his feet, still contemplating what he saw. Once Chiaki was done checking, K1 spoke up.

"I saw something in the pit while we escaped," K1 said.

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"I didn't get a good look but it was a humanoid figure with long pink hair," K1 said, "Could it be... Junko Enoshima?"

"No," Chiaki said, "Junko Enoshima has been dead for years since she killed herself".

"Right," K1 said, "Maybe it was a copycat, but I'm going to report it just to be safe".

With that, K1 ordered his cube-like machine to make a call. The holographic feed popped up to reveal a woman with short sandy blonde hair, a long bang covering the left side of her face, and warm green eyes.

"Operator T0," the woman said, "What do you require?"

"Can you check the bunker database to see if there are any androids with long pink hair?" K1 asked.

"Of course," T0 said, "It will take some time to go through the full database, so I'll let you know as soon as possible".

"Thank you, T0," K1 smiled.

"You are welcome, K1," T0 said, "Operator T0 signing out".

"Let's report back to Diamond at the resistance camp," Chiaki said.

"Right behind you," K1 said.

Little did they know, they were being watched by two pairs of eyes in the shadows.


	3. The wonderland (C)arnival

After a long silent trek back through the desert, Chiaki and K1 returned to the resistance camp. There, Diamond was happily expecting them.

"So?" Diamond asked. "What did you find?"

"We found the group of dangerous monokumas hiding in the residential area ruins and managed to destroy them," Chiaki informed her. "For some reason, they were dressed in school clothes, spoke in only a few words, and imitated the actions of humans in school".

"That's so wack. Maybe those teddy bears are smarter than we thought".

"They were most likely imitating humans in order to make their opponents hesitate in battle."

"That sounds like a more accurate observation. Either way, those freaks are dead and won't be giving us trouble anymore".

"Umm... Miss Diamond?" K1 spoke up. "There's something else I saw that I'd like to ask you about."

"Sure, fire away."

"In the desert, I spotted an android with long pink hair. Do you have any resistance members that match that description?"

"Hmm..." Diamond tried to recall. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I would remember someone with such a bold look".

"I see," K1 said. "Thank you for your help".

"No prob, bob."

"My name is K1..." K1 responded confused.

"Haha, it's just a phrase."

"If that was all you needed, we'll be going," Chiaki said.

Diamond stopped her. "Hold the phone, sister. You two are covered in sand, so stick around and clean off."

"I don't know if I can do that in public," K1 said a little flustered.

"Relax," Diamond said, "you can use one of the spare rooms while you do it."

Before Chiaki or K1 could object, Diamond forced a key into Chiaki's hand.

"It's the least I can do for the favor you did me," Diamond said.

"Very well," Chiaki said with a bow. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Sure. The room is right behind Mr. Paradox's tent."

...

Inside the room they were given access to, there was a mess of junk piled in boxes and crammed into bookcases. Clearly, the resistance androids did not care about cleanliness as shown by the thick layers of dust covering everything. At the very least, there were two cots to rest on and tools to clean themselves and the room. Once K1 entered, Chiaki began to undress.

"Agh!" K1 squealed before covering his eyes and turning around. "Umm, I guess you want to go first. I'll just go outside."

"My apologies," Chiaki said as she put her clothes back on. "You should go first."

"Are you sure?" K1 asked. "I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to cleaning, so it'll take me a while."

"I will assist you. Then you will be clean and ready for combat much faster".

"Uh... I don't know if I could-" K1 stopped as he saw Chiaki pick up one of the cleaning brushes.

"You shouldn't be flustered," Chiaki said. "It's routine for androids like us. Now take your clothes off."

Normally K1 could have objected, but he found he couldn't disobey Chiaki's commanding presence. So, even though it made him very flustered and embarrassed, K1 complied. Fortunately, androids lacked reproductive organs or anything remotely like them in between their legs. That still didn't stop K1 from being flustered like he did have them.

"I'll be as fast as possible," Chiaki said, "You don't have to be flustered".

"Okay," K1 said with his eyes shut tight. "Please hurry".

Chiaki began with one big brush down across K1's whole body. Following this, she used a handheld vacuum to suck up the remaining bits of sand on his body. All went well until Chiaki had to clean out the little crevices in between K1's body part. Switching to a long slender brush, Chiaki began cleaning out the crevices in K1's right arm. As she did, K1 bit his lip and tried not to make a sound.

"Eh...ehh," K1 flinched. "Ehhh."

Despite his robotic body, K1's crevices were extremely sensitive. Chiaki switched over to the left arm, but K1 was still very sensitive. He tried thinking of anything other than Chiaki cleaning him, yet he found he couldn't. K1's lack of thought only worsened as Chiaki began cleaning out the crevices in his torso. That's when K1 could no longer contain himself.

"Ahh...ahhh-!" K1 screamed.

Despite his scream, Chiaki didn't even flinch as she kept cleaning. K1 desperately wanted to apologize but feared he would scream again if he tried to speak. In response, Chiaki cleaned even faster until she was finally done.

"You're clean now," Chiaki said as she cleaned off the slender brush.

"Y...yes," K1 managed to blurt out while his eyes were still shut tight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chiaki said as she began brushing off K1's clothes.

"I'm really sorry I screamed," K1 said with a droopy antenna.

"Every android is sensitive during their first few cleanings."

"Oh, that's a relief."

"I brushed off your clothes for you," Chiaki said before handing K1 his clothes.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to head outside once I get dressed. Is that okay?"

"Go ahead."

...

Once K1 was dressed, he exited the room to find a handful of resistance members crowding around the door. K1 started blankly at them while they all smiled back.

"Can I help you?" K1 asked.

"Yeah," one of the members said. "We want to know all the details."

"You mean about our mission to the desert?"

"No," another member said, "about what you and your 'partner' were doing in that room just now."

"Umm...well she was just helping me clean myself," K1 said causing the eyes of the others to widen.

"You sly dog." A member chuckled. "That explains the screams".

"Oh no," K1 waved his hands while his antenna shot straight up. "It wasn't like that!"

"Sure it wasn't." A previous member laughed under his breath.

"It wasn't!" K1 shouted. "I swear... I would never!"

...

While K1 tried to defuse the resistance members perverted thoughts outside, Chiaki undressed in the room. After she did, she noticed there was a long mirror leaning on one of the walls in the corner. The mirror had seen better days as it was cracked in several places and covered by dust, yet it still functioned.

Chiaki stepped toward the mirror to see her bare android body reflected in its fragmented surface. Like K1's body, hers had no reproductive organs or anything remotely like it in between her legs. She still had breast, but they were void of teats.

Although Chiaki had seen her bare android body many times before, she couldn't help press three fingers on her upper right breast. She did this, expecting to feel something, but the spot was just clear porcelain skin like the rest of her body. While she looked back at her fragmented reflection, she began to hear voices in her head. In an attempt to shake them away, Chiaki turned away from the mirror and began cleaning herself.

The voices started to settle until Chiaki had to clean her crevices. Even though she had done it many times before, the experience had a different effect on her this time. For with each crevice she cleaned, she could feel her grip on reality slipping.

All of a sudden, her surroundings vanished from her vision despite her eyes being wide open. Her body was right in front of her yet it felt light year's away. She looked at her hands, only to see ones that she couldn't recognize as her own. The world became deathly silent until Chiaki fell to her knees and gasped for air she did not need. Even as she gasped, her own sounds were foreign to her. Just when it seemed she couldn't feel anymore lost an afraid, the voices spoke loud and clear.

"This isn't my body. This isn't my body. This isn't my body." A voice inside her repeated over and over.

The voice continued with increased speed after every sentence. It moved so fast that Chiaki felt so slow in comparison. The slowness overtime easily lulled her into a sleep-like state despite her eyes being open.

Just as she felt she was lost in eternal darkness forever, a loud sound echoed around Chiaki. It took her some time to recognize it as knocking, but after she recognized it, the world and her senses slowly came back to her. Soon she could hear a muffled sound turn into recognizable words.

"#%*_+*, -re you okay?" A voice asked.

"Yes," Chiaki regained herself. "I'm fine... K1"

"Oh, okay," K1 responded. "Just checking."

"I'll be out soon," Chiaki said leading K1 to leave the door.

Once K1 left, Chiaki picked herself up before finishing cleaning her crevices. Swiftly, she dusted off her clothes and began putting them back on. As she did, she didn't even look in the mirror.

...

Outside, Chiaki was joined by K1. As the pair reunited. A few of the members from before looked at them and whispered to each other. Chiaki easily ignored them as she and K1 left the resistance camp without a word. After exiting the resistance camp, K1 received a call.

"Operator T0 to C11 and K1," T0 reported through the holographic feed. "I have a message from the Commander."

"Initiate playback," K1 said.

"C11. K1," The Commander's message played. "We've lost contact with several HOPE units that were on their way to the surface. Their Black-Boxes are still online so we presume they are still alive. We've tracked the location of their signals so head to their location and investigate."

"That's the end of the transmission," T0 said. "Additionally, I checked the database and found no androids matching your description".

"Thank you," K1 said before the feed ended.

"Target location confirmed," K1's cube-like machine said.

Coordinates obtained, the two androids followed them. The coordinates led the two androids to the side of the city opposite of the desert. However, the path to their location was blocked by a towering blockade of scrap metal. At least they could use the underground sewers thanks to an open pothole nearby.

The sewers were smeared wall to wall with centuries worth of grime. Although he did not smell or get infected like humans, K1 shuttered at the thought of what the sewer water was comprised of based on its murky appearance. Of course, Chiaki could care less as she unflinchingly moved through the stream of sewer water. Had the two androids not had their trusty cube-like machines provide them light and directions, they might have been lost forever in the dark maze of sewers.

"So...," K1 spoke up, "there isn't an android with pink hair in either HOPE or the resistance camp".

"That was already confirmed."

"Maybe it was a remnant of despair."

"That's a probable theory; however, it's been quite a while since a remnant was spotted in this area."

"I see."

Eventually, the two androids reached a ladder that would lead them closer to their destination. Chiaki climbed first with K1 following behind. As he followed behind, K1 did his best not to look up Chiaki's skirt while she was above him.

Outside the sewer was a small forest full of tall trees that rivaled the crumbling buildings back in the city. Just like the city ruins, the forest was lush and full of non-human life. There weren't any moose, but there were a few large boars accompanied with their babies. K1, learning his lesson from last time, refrained from approaching the baby boar.

While the forest was fairly standard in appearance, the lighting was otherworldly. Somehow, the sun was just far away and obscured enough to create a dim glow like twilight in the forest. This alien light painted everything in colors of twilight from the trees to the androids and something white up ahead.

The white figure in question was a little plump and as tall as the androids. On closer inspection, it looked to have rabbit ears and a cotton tail.

"Usami?" Chiaki asked aloud.

As soon as the rabbit-like creature heard the android, it began to run away. The androids followed after it. It didn't take long for the rabbit-like creature to lead them to a place that would make them stop dead in their tracks. While the androids were frozen by the twisted sight, the rabbit-like creature kept running till it was out of sight.

A dimly colored gateway towered over them like the gateway to dreams. On it was a sign that read, "Wonderland Amusement Park" and was bordered by all sorts of bizarre characters like a grinning cat. Since the missing androids were inside based on the coordinates, the two androids had no choice but to enter through the gate.

Beyond the gate was a fountain topped by a gold statue of a little girl in a dress smiling as if to beckon the androids further in. Behind her was a big kingdom of fun surrounding a large steampunk castle with a heart carved into it. All the buildings were colored like twilight, yet were darker due to an array of lights and fireworks in the area.

The twisted sight might have been enjoyed by human children, but to the androids, it was too foreign for immediate comfort. Not helping were the dozens of monokumas swarming the place. Each one was dressed in colorful and ridiculous clothes like the characters from the sign. Unlike monokumas before, the dressed ones marched together like a small parade and threw confetti every once in a while. It seemed they weren't hostile, even as the androids approached them. This was shown no clearer by a bomber monokuma throwing just balloons around instead of its usual bombs.

"Oh, what fun!" some monokumas repeated together. "Let's have fun."

"I don't know what's stranger," K1 commented, "this place or the monokumas in it."

"They don't appear to be hostile, so just leave them," Chiaki said. "Our priority is to find the missing androids".

"Right!" K1 confidently confirmed while he followed closely behind Chiaki.

"Let's be happy together!" the monokumas said. "Love love!"

With clenched fist, Chiaki continued deeper into the park. Past the fountain, there were several run down yet colorful brick buildings decorated with fairy lights and tightly packed together. A few empty food stands, rubble, and lots of confetti cluttered the wide alley. Monokumas dressed like playing cards still marched through the crowded alley all while singing a hauntingly joyous song with gibberish lyrics.

Based on the marked map provided by the cube-like machines, Chiaki could see the Black-Box signals appeared to be in the castle. Fortunately, the alley led straight to the castle, but when they reached it, they were met with a roadblock. The scarlet castle containing their objective was locked by a pair of grand doors.

"Now how do we get in?" K1 asked.

"We'll break the door down," Chiaki said bluntly.

"STOP!" A monokuma voice said. " No violence!"

Chiaki and K1 turned to see the owner of the voice. Surprisingly, it was the same white rabbit like figure, but it was just another dressed up monokuma. Upon closer look, it also wore some sort of fluffy collar and humorously big pocket watch around its neck.

"Welcome, Your Highness," the rabbit monokuma said. "How can we assist you?"

"We need to get into this castle," Chiaki said.

"The four keys to the door were hidden around the park to keep the usurper inside," the rabbit monokuma explained before handing Chiaki an amusement park map with four attractions marked. "We trust your highness will know what to do."

"You're not actually going to trust this monokuma?" K1 asked. "What if it's a trap?"

"It's our best lead so far. Now let's go".

"Okay."

...

Since the four attractions were each within a corner of the park, Chiaki decided to pick the one closest on the northeast side and go through the attractions clockwise. In the northeast corner was the first marked attractions, a large tent housing a huge teapot surrounded by an assortment of big teacups. The colorful teacups were so big, they could easily fit five humans in them or, in this case, three monokumas. Although the teacups were old and worn they easily spun around together in a circle like they were a year old. Perhaps the monokumas were tending to the contraption in humanity's absence.

As the androids walked closer, they found a small line of monokumas forming around the tent. Surprisingly, Chiaki knew what to do and walked to the back of the line. A little confused, K1 followed her lead.

Once the teacups stopped spinning, the monokumas exited them and made room for the monokumas in the line to enter. Chiaki and K1 followed the line till they saw a monokuma dressed in a top hat fit for a mad hatter ushering in the other monokumas. The hatter monokuma sat at a control booth and seemed to be in charge of the attraction. As soon as the hatter monokuma saw the androids, it jumped.

"Your Highness, welcome to the Mad Hatter's Teacups," The hatter monokuma said, "I am your honored host; Agape. How can I assist you?"

"We are looking for a key to the castle door," Chiaki said," Do you know where it is located?"

"I do," Agape said, "but could you donate some of your time to riding this attraction?"

"Fine," Chiaki said.

"God bless you, your highness," Agape said.

With Agape's approval, Chiaki and K1 entered the tent and sat in one of the remaining teacups painted blue. Chiaki sat neatly in the ridiculous ride while K1 was still on high alert across from her. K1 inspected the ride to find the disk in the center could be spun, but he wouldn't know why until it was too late. Chiaki stayed neutral as K1 unknowingly spun the teacup faster with every spin of the wheel. Soon the dizziness hit K1 like a bag of bricks as he lost all sense of control and location, yet Chiaki was still unfazed. As soon as the ride ended, K1 tripped out of the teacup. Fortunately, he wasn't human otherwise he would have certainly been sick.

"Relax," Chiaki said. "Your sensors will adjust."

"Why... would the monokumas subject themselves to this?" K1 asked as he wriggled around on the ground.

"Such fun!" one of the monokumas said as it exited the ride.

"Thank you for donating your time to my ride," Agape said before handing Chiaki a key. "You are truly charitable, your highness".

"You're welcome," Chiaki said, " and thank you".

"Any time," Agape tipped his hat.

...

On the way to the next location, K1 felt the urge to ask Chiaki something.

"Why did you agree to that monokuma's demand?" K1 asked.

"It was a request and it was mutually beneficial," Chiaki explained.

"And what was that thing it said?" K1 asked, "God bless you?"

"A phrase coined by humans to express goodwill and gratitude," K1's cube-like machine said.

"But what's God?" K1 asked.

"In Christianity and other monotheistic religions, the creator and ruler of the universe and source of all moral authority; the supreme being," K1's cube-like machine explained.

"Did you know that C11?" K1 asked.

"This information is irrelevant to our mission," Chiaki said. "Stay focused".

"Oh... sorry," K1 said.

Soon after their little conversation, the two androids arrived at the next location. A long and complex rollercoaster that wrapped around the amusement park like a serpent. Here there was another line of monokumas waiting to get on the ride. Chiaki and K1 waited in line until the train came to a full stop and emptied the monokumas that were previously riding it. The train itself was well polished and styled after a griffin. As the monokumas in line entered the train, Chiaki and K1 saw a monokuma in a griffin costume sitting at the controls.

"Your Highness, welcome to the griffin's rollercoaster," the griffin monokuma said. "I am your host, Storge".

"Where's the second key to the castle door?" Chiaki asked.

"I hid it in the front train car," Storge explained. "I'm sure you and your brother can find it if you rode in the train car together."

"Fine," Chiaki said before taking a seat in the front train car. "Let's go."

"R...right" K1 hesitantly joined in.

Chiaki easily found the key under her seat without assistance from K1, but by then the ride took off forcing them to stay. While K1 was out of his comfort zone, Chiaki just sat in her seat as calm as ever.

"How are you not afraid?!" K1 asked.

"I've been on faster things," Chiaki said.

"My flight unit was fast, but it was never this rough," K1 whimpered.

"Stay calm, you will be fine," Chiaki sternly reassured him.

Before K1 could attempt to obey Chiaki, the train looped around in two circles before going in for a straight plummet. During this, K1 couldn't help but scream in his helplessness to the track's preordained and crazy path. When the ride finally ended, K1 was more than ecstatic to jump out of the train cart and hug the solid ground.

"I see your brother wasn't a big fan of the ride, Your Highness," Storge said, "at least he had his sister through it."

"Thank you for your help," Chiaki said before walking on to the next location. "Come on K1."

"Oh, right," K1 said as he dusted himself off from the ground and followed behind her.

...

A little ways away from the roller coaster, K1 piped up again.

"Um... why did that monokuma refer to us as siblings?" K1 asked.

"Likely because we wear similar clothes," Chiaki said.

"Shouldn't it know androids can't be biological siblings?" K1 asked.

"Siblings don't have to be biologically related in order to call each other brothers or sisters," Chiaki explained clearly.

"Interesting," K1 said, " maybe we could be siblings."

"No," Chiaki said firmly, not even turning around to look him in the eye.

"S... sorry!" K1 raised his hands in defense.

There were a few minutes of silence between the androids as they walked through a strangely foggy alley of the amusement park. K1 almost jumped out of his metallic skin when he saw some strange lights glowing in the fog. When they stepped closer, the lights were revealed to be coming from an assortment of arcade machines in an open building. Among the shinning arcade machines, there were a few busted and broken ones.

"Wow!" K1 walked to the machines like a moth to a flame. " I've heard about these things before... video games I think they're called".

"They're irrelevant to the mission," Chiaki said marching ahead.

"Haven't you ever wanted to try a video game?" K1 asked.

"No," Chiaki said, "They're pointless to androids."

"Oh, alright," K1 said before following Chiaki's lead to the next location.

...

The next key location led them to a big open garden full of all kinds of flowers and mushrooms. Sitting on a big mushroom at the entrance was a monokuma dressed like a caterpillar. When the androids approached it, the monokuma looked down at them from the fungal throne.

"Who... are you?" The caterpillar monokuma asked.

"Uhh..." K1 said.

"I am C11 and this is K1," Chiaki introduced.

"Ah yes, now I remember," the caterpillar monokuma said." I am Eros, the host of the singing flower garden."

"Where's the key to the castle door?" Chiaki asked.

"What?" Eros asked.

"The Key." Chiaki annunciated.

"Oh... that," Eros said. " I think it's in the orchid bed".

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"So are you two interloping?" Eros asked. "Having an afternoon delight? Banana In the fruit salad? Checking the oil? Doing-?"

Eros kept listing off euphemisms while Chiaki entered the garden with K1 slowly following behind. In the garden, there was no order to the arrangements of flowers, so Chiaki and K1 would have to rely on their eyes to find the orchid bed.

"So umm," K1 piped up, "what was that monokuma saying there at the end?"

"Listing off different names for sexual intercourse," Chiaki said bluntly.

"Ahh!" K1 squeaked with his antenna shooting straight up, "Why would it say such things?"

"It assumed we were sexual partners," Chiaki said.

"Oh no!" K1 said, "Do we really look like that?"

"No," Chiaki said. "It just assumed because we look like a female and male pair."

"Oh, like the resistance members," K1 said. "Strange."

"Humans were instinctively driven to have sex to reproduce like all other living organisms," Chiaki explained, "Since we look like humans, some assume we have that same instinct".

"I'm glad I don't have that instinct," K1 said.

"Oooh," a robotic voice said.

Chiaki and K1 looked to see the origin of the voice inside a bed of roses. Standing in the middle of the bed was a monokuma dressed like a rose.

"Uh... can we help you?" K1 asked.

"Please let me take a picture of you two," The rose monokuma said, "I'll give you the key in exchange".

"Fine," Chiaki said.

"Great, now stand close together and smile," The rose monokuma said as it took out a camera. "Closer, closer, perfect!"

In a flash, the photo was taken and printed out. The monokuma took the picture out from the camera and handed it to Chiaki along with the key.

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"It will take time to develop, but I'm sure it will look great," The rose monokuma said.

"Hold onto it," Chiaki said as she handed the photo to K1.

"Sure," K1 said instantly putting it in his short's pocket. "Now we just have one key left."

"Yes," Chiaki said as she led K1 to follow her.

...

This time around, Chiaki and K1 could visibly see the next attraction standing tall. It was a big Ferris wheel with a rabbit's face in the center like it was watching the whole park.

"Wow, humans sure know how to build lots of interesting things," K1 said. "Don't you think?"

Chiaki didn't respond as she kept walking. K1 was going to try and ask again in case she didn't hear him, but he was distracted when he heard something move. When he looked for the origin of the sound, he spotted a red fox on top of one of the buildings.

"Hey look," K1 pointed out. "It's another fox."

"Foxes can live anywhere, so it's not rare to see one," Chiaki said. "Stay focused."

"Sorry," K1 said. "I did it again."

Chiaki ignored his apology as the two reached the entrance to the Ferris wheel. There, the rabbit monokuma from before was at the controls.

"Welcome to the white rabbit Ferris wheel!" The rabbit monokuma said. "I am your host Phillia."

"You already know why we're here," Chiaki confirmed.

"Yes," Phillia said, reaching down for the key in the control box. "The key is right here."

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"Oh, while you're here...," Phillia said clutching the key, " would you like to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"No," Chiaki said.

"Wait, maybe if we go on, we can get a better view of the park," K1 interfered with Chiaki's objection.

"Fine."

"Splendid!" Phillia said.

As soon as the next gondola came down, Chiaki and K1 boarded. Rather than sit on the same seat, both androids sat across from each other. As the ride started, the gondola rose and brought more of the amusement park into view. Chiaki scanned the area while K1 mostly gawked at the beautiful sight before him.

"So... um," K1 said, "this is really nice spending time with you."

Chiaki did not respond as she stared intently at the castle.

"I was thinking since we've been working together for a while...," K1 spoke, "you can call me Kibou- if you want of course! People who know me well call me Kibou so since we're partners..."

"K1 is more efficient for the mission," Chiaki said firmly.

"Okay. I know we need to focus on the mission, but..."

Chiaki looked up at him.

"Never mind," K1 said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. While Chiaki looked out at the park, K1 sunk sheepishly in his seat.

...

After the Ferris wheel ride, Chiaki was quick to retrieve the key from Phillia.

"Did you enjoy the ride together, your highness?" Phillia asked.

"Sure," Chiaki said while walking off to the castle.

"Umm... thank you," K1 said to Phillia before joining Chiaki.

"What an odd pair," Phillis said behind their backs.

...

On the way back to the castle door, K1 hung his head low while Chiaki kept walking. Only when K1 spotted something interesting did he perk up. Standing alone on three wheels was a cart full of old stuffed animals. While Chiaki kept moving forward, K1 walked to the cart and picked up one of the stuffed animals. The stuffed animal was a white rabbit like Phillia with a little red bow tie and cute smile. Although it was covered in dust, the little stuffed rabbit was still very charming.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked from behind K1.

"Ah, well...," K1 squeezed the stuffed rabbit, "I heard humans would often give gifts to apologize to each other so..."

"It isn't needed," Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 said while placing the stuffed rabbit back where it was.

...

Back at the castle doors, Chiaki placed the four keys in their respective holes. The doors slowly opened into a forbiddingly dark entrance hall. Chiaki entered while K1 was a bit slower to follow.

Inside, the entrance hall was empty of monokumas and full of rubble. Based on the grand staircases and the abandoned concession stands, Chiaki concluded this was some sort of theater. Following one of the grand staircases led the androids right to a grand theater room where the Black-Box signals were coming from. There, a large magnificent chandelier hung over the lower viewing area stripped of all its chairs.

Just as Chiaki and K1 walked to the center of the room, a loud buzz echoed throughout the room. The lights dimmed as spotlights lit up the old red curtain on stage. Once the curtains pulled back, they revealed an unreal sight. Standing gracefully was a monokuma unlike any before.

It appeared to be made of all sorts of other monokuma parts as it stood taller than three androids. While they could tell it was a monokuma based on its monotone appearance and bear ears and paws, the machine had a slender figure more like an android. It was even dressed in a scarlet and monotone ball gown decorated in heart patterns to match the heart-shaped mask over its face.

Despite its flamboyant appearance, the androids were still prepared to fight their monotone enemy. The flamboyant monokuma appeared ready to fight as well as it raised its arms in tune with its feminine voice. Once it reached a high note, the flamboyant monokuma leaped over to the androids and began to sing an operatic song. The androids responded by pulling out their katanas and waiting for an attack.

From underneath the monokuma's dress popped out several guns that fired pulses of electricity in tune with the operatic music. In response, Chiaki and K1 leaped over the pulses of electricity all while using their cube-like machines to fire electric bullets back. Unfortunately, the bulky ball gown skirt deflected the bullets, forcing the androids to think of a new strategy.

"K1, distract it!" Chiaki commanded. "I'll attack it from the back, so make sure it is facing away from the stage!"

"Right!" K1 said.

While Chiaki headed to the stage, K1 distracted the flamboyant monokuma by getting up close to it and aiming his cube-like machine to fire at its masked face. The flamboyant monokuma appeared to hate that as it swung its long arms to claw at K1 and his cube-like machine. As it swung and missed K1, the flamboyant monokuma sung louder in frustration.

Once Chiaki reached the elevated stage, she was able to get a clear shot at the flamboyant monokuma's chest. Her cube-like machine shot rapid fire and chipped away at the enemy until it turned around and sang a deafening high note. Up in the viewing balconies, countless pairs of red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Hearts," the flamboyant monokuma said. "Must HAVE HEARTS!"

Following those words, several beams of energy shot out from where the eyes were. Quickly catching this, K1 rushed to push Chiaki out of the way of the beams aimed at her. In the process, K1 was hit and damaged on his back. Before the beams could fire again, Chiaki picked up the injured K1 and dragged him out of range.

"What are we going to do?" K1 asked.

"One of us needs to go into the balconies to disable whatever's causing those destructive beams," Chiaki explained. "Meanwhile, the other one can finish off the main enemy."

"I'll go into the balconies!"

"Then go!"

As planned, K1 leaped into the balconies while Chiaki looked for a way to damage the flamboyant monokuma. However, the plan was shaken when K1 discovered the origins of the red eyes. Strapped into almost every seat was a degraded exoskeleton of a HOPE android. K1 raised his katana waveringly at the audience of corpses.

"K1!" Chiaki shouted while dodging electric fields. "What's going on?"

"The missing androids..." K1 froze. "They've been turned into weapons..."

"Then we have no choice but to put them out of their misery!" Chiaki shouted. "Now set them free!"

K1's katana quivered in his hands before he squeezed both hands tightly around the handle. Closing his eyes, K1 readied his blade to strike. With one long strike, K1 beheaded a wide row of the androids. He did this two more times until his katana stuck into something on his fourth cut. This thing that was at one point invisible to him, now shed its camouflage to reveal a large figure with a malicious grin.

Based on its black and white stripes, K1 knew it was some sort of monokuma, yet it looked more like a feral cat with its pointed ears and long tail. Unlike other monokumas, this mononeko stood on all fours and grinned up to both ears. Shocked, K1 tried to pull back only for his katana to remain stuck in this new foe. The mononeko raised its wounded paw and tried to swat at the android like he was a mouse. K1 nimbly dodged the paw and leaped away from the beast.

"C11!" K1 shouted. "There's another strange monokuma here!"

Chiaki backflipped away from the flamboyant monokuma and onto the stage. There she could see the strange monokuma K1 mentioned. Chiaki paused as she surveyed the room and everything in it.

"K1!" Chiaki yelled. "Lead it into the chandelier!"

"Understood!" K1 said before turning back to the mononeko. "Come and get me!"

The mononeko responded by charging at K1. K1 leaped out of the way and into the center of the chandelier. Not wanting to let go of its prey, the mononeko also leaped onto the grand chandelier, causing it to swing back and forth. Still undeterred, the mononeko clawed at K1 through the strings of crystal. K1 dodged the advancements causing the mononeko to try even harder to get him. In doing so, the giant mononeko entangled itself in the strings of crystal. Down below, Chiaki also coaxed her enemy into the trap until it was right underneath the chandelier.

"Pod!" Chiaki shouted to her cube-like machine and pointed at the chain holding the chandelier.

"Affirmative!" The cube-like machine responded.

The cube-like machine rose to the designated energy before unboxing itself to shoot an extra strong beam at the chain. In that time, K1 leaped off of the chandelier and back onto the balcony. The chain broke clean off causing the chandelier to drop right onto the flamboyant monokuma. Upon contact, the singing stopped as the flamboyant monokuma's body was crushed under the weight of the chandelier and the mononeko trapped within it.

K1 rejoined Chiaki just in time to see the flamboyant monokuma's pathetic last moments. Now that it's mask fell off from impact, the androids could see its hideous human-like eye dripping with blue dye. The unmasked monokuma attempted to reach out for the androids only to find its slender arms were destroyed.

"Must... Have..." The unmasked monokuma tried to speak, "HEARTS!"

Upon those final words, the unmasked monokuma's clothes were torn from the inside out by several long gangly robotic arms. Yet even with the help of its unsightly limbs, both monokuma were trapped and sure to meet their end. As soon as they emerged and rattled about, the limbs drop dead while their owner's crimson eye flashed on and off. Seconds later, the unmasked monokuma exploded, destroying itself and the mononeko trapped on top of it.

K1 almost looked at the sight with pity before rushing to the remaining exoskeleton androids on the balcony. Just when he was about to instead one from its seat, Chiaki put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to save them!" K1 said.

"Their circuits are fried," Chiaki said calmly. "They were likely only kept alive by the enemy."

"Damn it!" K1 beat his fist into the ground.

"Let's go," Chiaki ordered.

"Okay..." K1 said after gathering himself.

...

The two androids remained silent until they came outside. Waiting for them was a normal monokuma, but it was holding a white flag.

"Hostile!" K1 said.

"I am not hostile!" The monokuma said, "You defeated broken machine. You saved us."

"Huh?" K1 asked.

"We repay you," the monokuma said. "Come to our village".

"It could be a trap," K1 said.

"Even so, we should head over and gather data," Chiaki said.

"You're the boss," K1 said.

"We'll go," Chiaki said to the monokuma.

"Splendid!" The monokuma said," Follow me".

...

Back in the theatre, a figured scrounged through the burnt pieces. They succeeded in finding K1's golden katana still stuck in remnants of the mononeko. Katana in hand, the figure growled while looking at it before breaking it in their bare hands.


	4. it takes a village to raise a chil[D]

Chiaki and K1 followed the monokuma behind the castle and the beams of the roller coaster to find a makeshift staircase of broken wood. The staircase scaled up to the high brick walls that surrounded the park. On top of the wall, the monokuma hopped onto a rigid bridge of more broken wood supported by the trees of the surrounding forest. Although the bridge looked questionable, the monokuma and Chiaki had no trouble crossing it. K1 had more trouble putting his trust in the bridge, but his fear was overridden by his instinct to follow Chiaki. The androids followed the monokuma until they spotted three lights like shooting stars erupting from the far off horizon.

"Oh look!" K1 pointed to the lights, "They're sending more supplies to the moon."

"That happens a lot," Chiaki said.

"I know, but don't you ever think about what they do with it?"

"They use it for their survival, simple as that."

"I bet they're making more cool things like in the amusement park."

"I doubt it."

"I hope one day I can see the humans again and all the things they've been doing on the moon." K1 said as he looked up at the three lights with a big smile, "I know it will be amazing."

"We need to focus on the task at hand." Chiaki said sternly before continuing to follow the monokuma.

"Right." K1 nodded.

As they continued through the forest walkway, the sunlight began to return to a normal shine. Since there were so many green trees the light was filtered into an emerald glow. Chiaki and K1 began to see little houses made of scrap metal all culminating around the biggest tree in the forest with three balconies built into it. Scattered about this odd village were all sorts on monokumas waving worn-out white flags.

The monokuma followed the bridge directly over half the village and to the middle level of the big tree. On the middle level was the strangest of all the village monokumas, for it was not monotone. While it was a standard monokuma model, its trademark black side was covered in white paint and its crimson eye was hidden by a white bandage. As soon as the androids approached the white monokuma, it lowered its flag and bowed.

"Hello and welcome to our pacifist village." The white monokuma greeted in a feminine voice, "I promise we are not your enemies. I should know since I am the leader here, but you can call me Robin".

"We shouldn't trust it." K1 said to Chiaki.

"I understand why you don't trust us, but all we want is peace." Robin said, "Feel free to look around here and you'll see that it's true."

"We'll gather more information then." Chiaki determined.

"Fine." K1 agreed.

"I know!" Robin pipped up, "The school house is the perfect place to see."

Before Chiaki or K1 could speak, Robin began to walk away. With no better option, the androids followed the white monokuma to the top of the tree. There resting in the tree's mighty branches was a large building made of scrap wood painted red as an apple. At the entrance was a sign that said 'School House' and a little copper bell.

Inside, the walls were painted yellow and covered with letters, math equations, and childish drawings. There were no desks, but there were more than enough piles of books scattered around to be stacked into desks. Sitting amongst the books were five tiny monokumas each with their black halves painted a different color. At the opposite side of the entrance, a monokuma in a top hat wrote all sorts of strange notes on the chalkboard all while speaking really fast.

"Yes, if we were to theorize that existence precedes esscense then souls are but illusions." The top hat monokuma said, "Such is the truth, yet only the truly rational can accept this reality."

"That sir in the top hat is our philosophy teacher, Emperor," Robin said, "As you can see, he's very smart... I think."

"Why would monokumas learn about philosophy?" K1 asked.

"There is only one good, knowledge, and one evil, ignorance," Emperor said, "quote Socrates."

"What?" K1 tilted his head in confusion.

"We believe philosophy is what helps to develop morals and growth in our village," Robin said.

"Uncle Robin, please fire Emperor." A tiny monokuma with a yellow side complained, "He's so boring!"

"I can't remember a word he says." A tiny monokuma with a red side said.

"I'm sorry," Robin said, "but Mr. Emperor has many important things to teach you."

"TOO-MANY-IMPORTANT-THINGS!" A tiny monokuma with a green side complained.

"How do we know if what he's saying is actually true!?" A tiny monokuma with a blue side pondered, "For all we know it could be bullshit!"

"Language, Jay!" Robin said, "Go to the corner!"

"Sorry..." the blue monokuma said with its head hung low.

"Looks like you got your hands full," K1 said.

"It's hard, but it's worth it." Robin said, "Children are our future."

"So you can consider the smaller monokumas as children," K1 thought out loud.

"I know it may seem strange since we cannot produce children like humans..." Robin started, "but even human parents and children don't have to be connected by blood."

"Yeah," K1 said, "I guess you're right."

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to the children!" Robin said, "The red one is Altair, the blue one is Jay, the yellow one is Crane, the green one is Vireo, and the pink one is Evelyn."

"Uh... hi," K1 waved to the tiny monokumas.

"Yay!" Altair said before hugging K1's leg, "New daddy!"

"Huh?!" K1 froze.

"He does that to every guy he sees," Crane said, "What a dummy."

"Crane, no teasing." Robin said.

"Fine." Crane said.

"Come on Altair," Evelyn said as she tried pulling the red monokuma from K1's leg, "let's go read a book together."

"Okay," Altair said before releasing his grip, "See you later, daddy."

"Sure." K1 said, "Ugh C11, do you think we should keep exploring the village?"

"Fine." Chiaki said.

"Oh, before I forget." Robin said, "Could you deliver this fuel filter to Diamond?"

"Fine." Chiaki said.

"Thank you." Robin said, "You two androids are truly kind."

"You're welcome." Chiaki said before leaving with K1 following behind.

...

Below the school house, Chiaki and K1 explored the balconies and little houses on them. There wasn't anything really noteworthy other than the monokumas that each wore something to differentiate themselves. Some wore things like necklaces and ties around their necks while others wore different hats. One monokuma even wore lipstick as if it were a woman.

At the ground level of the village, there were a few things like tires and swings fit for a playground. There were a few more houses as well as a fairly tall fence made of rusted metal plates surrounding the village. While Chiaki and K1 watched some childish monokumas play in the grass, a lone monokuma with a blue bow walked up to them.

"Excuse me," The bow monokuma spoke up, "Could you please help me?"

"What is it?" K1 asked.

"I need to find my lost little sister," the bow monokuma said, "I'm afraid she went to the desert to find new parts for me after I complained about some of mine."

"So she's in the desert." K1 said, "I guess that wouldn't be too hard to do."

"Oh, thank you so much!" The bow monokuma said.

...

Once they looked around the rest of the village to find nothing of added note, Chiaki and K1 left the village through another suspended bridge. At the end, the bridge led them to part of the city ruins where a towering barrier of metal beams had previously blocked the androids way. Fortunately, Chiaki discovered a block that could be pushed out of the way from the inside. Once she pushed it, the androids would have easier access to the pacifist village

"So, do you-" K1 tried to ask only to be interrupted from an oncoming message.

"I need to take this." Chiaki said.

"Sure," K1 said, "I'll wait here then."

"Don't get into trouble again." Chiaki said.

"Right." K1 said.

Chiaki walked a good few meters away until she answered the call. As expected, it was M1.

"Good day, C11." M1 greeted.

"Hello, M1." Chiaki responded.

"So, I saw your mission to the amusement park went well." M1 said, "It must have been so romantic being there with K1."

"It wasn't like that." Chiaki said without a trace of fluster.

"Not even a little?" M1 asked.

"Not even a little." Chiaki repeated.

"Okay, you're not in love," M1 said, "but are you at least friends?"

"We're partners." Chiaki said.

"Close enough," M1 sighed, "Still, it couldn't hurt to get closer so you can work better on missions together."

"We work fine already." Chiaki said.

"There's always room for improvement." M1 said

"You're acting like a therapist again." Chiaki said.

"It's still true," M1 said.

"Is this everything you wanted to tell me?" Chiaki asked.

"Mostly," M1 said, "Are you functioning well?"

"Yes." Chiaki said.

"Okay then," M1 said, "Sorry for prying into your partnership."

"It's okay," Chiaki reassured, "I know you only do it out of concern for my functioning."

"Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated," M1 smiled under her scarf, "Good luck down there."

"Same goes for you up there," Chiaki said.

"Hehe," M1 giggled, "Operator M1 signing out."

Once the feed ended, Chiaki let out a sigh. Fortunately when she returned to K1, he wasn't being chased by an angry animal. Instead he was sitting amongst a patch of white flowers growing in the middle of the street.

"I finished my call," Chiaki reported.

"Oh!" K1 jumped, "That's good. I was just admiring these flowers."

"I see..." Chiaki said as she looked at K1 in the patch of flowers.

"They're called chrysanthemums," K1 explained, "they're also my favorite flower."

"When you're done admiring them, we need to head to the resistance camp." Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 got up, "I'm ready to go."

"Good," Chiaki said.

"So do you trust those monokumas back there?" K1 asked.

"Diamond can tell us more," Chiaki said.

"Okay." K1 nodded.

...

When they arrived, the resistance camp was as laid back as ever. This time, Diamond was relaxing over by the camp jukebox rather then looking over plans in her tent. As Chiaki and K1 approached her, K1 noticed a few members staring at them with cheeky smiles.

"Oh hey," Diamond said, "it's you two again."

"A monokuma named Robin wanted us to deliver this to you." Chiaki said as she handed over the fuel filter.

"What you talking about?!" Diamond asked with a fake expression, "I don't know any Robin."

"Based on your reaction you do," Chiaki said.

"Shit." Diamond said before dropping to her knees in a bow, "Please don't tell your boss. She'll literally kill us."

"Are you really working with the monokumas?" K1 asked.

"Just the chill ones in the village," Diamond explained, "they give us supply and information in exchange for us not killing them."

"Fine." Chiaki said," We won't tell on the condition you give my partner a new sword like his old one."

"Fine" Diamond said, "Take my bronze katana, it could use the experience. It's in my tent."

"Can we really trust the village monokumas?" K1 asked as Chiaki retrieved the katana.

"Totally." Diamond said, "All of them are super chill and wouldn't harm a fly."

"Is that really possible for monokumas?" K1 asked.

"Humans didn't think it was possible for a high school girl to cause a world wide catastrophe," Diamond explained, "yet here we are."

"Thank you for the information." Chiaki said after coming back and handing K1 his new sword, "Let's go."

"Okay." K1 nodded.

"Have fun out there you two." Diamond waved goodbye with a cheeky smile.

...

Outside the camp, Chiaki began to head to the desert.

"Wait." K1 said, "Are we going to try to find that lost monokuma from the village?"

"Yes." Chiaki said.

"Why?" K1 asked.

"It's in our best interest to establish a good relationship with them." Chiaki explained, "That way, we can get closer and gather more information on them."

"That makes sense." K1 said, "It's still hard to believe we would be rescuing a monokuma."

As the androids proceeded into the desert, a figure in the shadows followed behind.

...

The androids walked through the sea of sand with the sun beating down on them and without much of a clue where the missing monokuma was. Eventually, after sweeping most of the area, they heard what sounded like crying around the end of the rocky area. They followed it to two big brown boulders. Wedged between the boulders was another unique monokuma model. Unlike a regular monokuma, it was big and plump like a pumpkin and had stubby little arms and legs.

"Is that... a ball monokuma?" K1 asked.

"Wahhh," the ball monokuma vocally cried in a feminine voice," sister!"

"This is the monokuma we're looking for." Chiaki said as she pointed at a pink bow the ball monokuma was wearing.

"Guess we have to push it out." K1 said.

"Please don't kill me!" The ball monokuma cried.

"Relax," Chiaki said," we were sent by your sister in order to retrieve you."

"Oh, okay." The ball monokuma calmed down.

Together the two androids pushed the ball monokuma out from the rocks.

"How did you get stuck in these rocks?" K1 asked.

"I thought the scary guys wouldn't find me if I hid." The ball monokuma said.

"I see," K1 said, "well let's get you home."

"Yay." The ball monokuma cheered.

Chiaki and K1 walked ahead in order to lead the way, but when they turned to check on the ball monokuma they were met with an annoying surprise. The ball monokuma could only move in a waddle like a penguin. Accepting this was going to be a long escort mission, Chiaki and K1 walked very slowly for the ball monokuma to keep up with them. To pass the time, the ball monokuma asked questions.

"Hey mister," The ball monokuma asked, "why'd they make the desert?"

"The desert wasn't made by anyone," K1 explained, "it's just an area that lost all its vegetation due to a lack of precipitation."

"Wow." The ball monokuma asked, "MISTER LOOK OUT!"

K1 and Chiaki looked to see a large hoard of dressed monokumas running towards them. There were easily too many to fight and keep the ball monokuma safe at the same time. Before the androids could plan an effective plan of attack, half of the hoard exploded. The culprit leaped out from the explosions with a mighty spear and landed before the androids.

"Tiger?" K1 asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you two heading into my territory," Tiger said with a cocky grin, "so I figured I'd pay you back for showing me up last time."

"We could really use your help." K1 said.

"Who am I to deny others my glorious fighting skills," Tiger grinned, "let's beat these monochrome tin cans!"

With that strong battle cry, Tiger leapt back into the hoard of remaining monokumas. Using her spear, she cut through the monokuma like scissors through paper. Chiaki and K1 could hardly keep up as Tiger went all out. Finally, there were no more enemy monokumas.

"Oh..." Tiger said, "FUCK YES!"

"Are you okay, Tiger?" K1 asked nervously.

"Way better than okay!" Tiger panted, "I'm on top of the fucking world!"

"Why?" K1 asked.

"You may not know this, snowflake, but when an android kills a monokuma it releases a chemical in their system similar to the chemical released when humans have sex," Natsumi explained, "and it feels FUCKING AMAZING!"

"I see." K1 backed away a bit.

"So what's with the obese monokuma?" Tiger asked. "You handing it off as a present?"

"Were taking it back to a village of pacifist monokuma." K1 said.

"The hippie colony," Tiger said, "I should have guessed."

"You know about it?" K1 asked.

"Of course." Tiger said. "Old Diamond can't keep anything a secret."

"Okay." K1 said. "Could you help us then?"

"Sure." Tiger said. "I got nothing better to do."

"Don't worry," K1 reassured the ball monokuma, "she's going to help us get you back home."

"Yay!" The ball monokuma cheered.

Together the four walked and just like before the ball monokuma asked questions.

"Where do children come from?" The ball monokuma asked.

"Agh!" K1 froze with his antenna pointed straight up. "Well umm..."

"Sex." Tiger said bluntly, causing K1 to get more flustered.

"What's sex?" The ball monokuma asked.

"Glad you asked." Tiger grinned. "When two people love each other very much or they just want a good night with whoever-"

"Wait!" K1 interrupted. "You can't tell it that."

"You going to stop me, snowflake?" Tiger asked.

"C11 we have to stop her." K1 said.

"Not my problem." Chiaki said.

So despite K1's clear dismay, Tiger continued explaining where children come from in the most detailed way possible. Eventually K1 could no longer stand it and just turned off his hearing processors. Chiaki was still faced as ever, while the ball monokuma was in awe of the explanation. Deep down Kq wished it would end, but between the ball monokumas slow wobble and Tiger's dramatically long explanation, there was no end in sight.

...

After what felt like hours for K1, they reached the city ruins. Just in time as Tiger finished her in depth explanation of how children were made.

"So after those long hours in the hospital just pushing and pushing, the kid pops out all covered in blood and amniotic fluids." Tiger explained. "Then all the doctor has to do is cut the cord, clean up the kid, and hand it to the mom if she hasn't decided to give it up for adoption."

"Wow." The ball monokuma said.

"How did you know all that?" K1 asked.

"Research." Tiger said.

K1 remained silent as he was afraid to ask why an impulsive android like Tiger would research the cycle of human conception and birth.

"Oh, I know how to get home from here!" The ball monokuma said.

"Really?" K1 asked.

"Yep." The ball monokuma said. "I can go home by myself now."

"Good." Tiger said. "I could use some death and destruction after helping you guys."

"Thanks for teaching me how children are made." The ball monokuma said. "I can't wait to tell my big sister and all my friends."

"It was a pleasure to educate." Tiger grinned much to K1's horror.

"Bye bye." The ball monokuma said before retracting its stubby limbs and rolling away at an alarming speed.

"Wait!" K1 said. "It could do that the whole time?!"

"Yeah, it's a ball monokuma, snowflake." Tiger said.

In that moment, K1 ceased to function a little. By the time he recovered, Tiger was gone leaving only him and Chiaki.

"We should head back to the resistance camp to clean off." Chiaki said.

"Could we clean off somewhere else?" K1 asked.

"No," Chiaki said, "the resistance camp is the most secure place and has extra tools for cleaning."

"Okay." K1 sighed.

Before the androids could take one step towards the resistance camp, a loud bang shook the ground. The androids looked up to see the sky had been suffocated by dark and foreboding clouds. Chiaki's cube-like machine rang before she answered the call. M1's panicked face showed up on the holographic message feed.

"Operator M1 to C11," M1 spoke, "there's a Goliath class monokuma loose in the city ruins!"

"We're on it." Chiaki said.

"We're sending two flight units near your location." M1 said. "Please be safe."

"I will." Chiaki said confidently before ending the call.

"Right up there!" K1 pointed to the roof of a nearby building.

"Let go." Chiaki said.

"Right!" K1 said determinedly.

The two androids ran through the building and took the fastest route to the roof. On the roof, the two flight units sat ready to be used. Chiaki and K1 hopped into their respective flight units before blasting off to find the enemy. It didn't take them long as a few enemy missiles fired at and missed them. Following the smoke from the missiles led them to the Goliath enemy. The enemy was just like the Goliath monokuma from the factory, except twice as big. It was like a giant straight out of a fairytale. Almost as ominous as its size was its glowing red eye that illuminated the dark clouds surrounding it.

"What's the plan?" K1 asked.

"Shoot for the arms until they're taken out, then go for the eye." Chiaki said.

"Right!" K1 said.

Together, the androids fired bullets of electricity at the Goliath monokuma's arms. As they did, the Goliath monokuma tried to swipe at them, but its size made it much slower than previous monokuma. Just when one arm was taken out, the Goliath monokuma resorted to a different strategy. It stood still until a ring of electric energy came out from around it. Chiaki and K1 narrowly escaped the devastating attack as it blew past them and destroyed the buildings it touched.

"What was that?!" K1 asked.

"Hypothesis; a concentrated release of electric energy and sound to create a powerful blast." K1's cube-like machine said. "Proposal; Counter with an equivalent release of energy and sound."

"Do we have enough power for that?" K1 asked.

"Together we do." Chiaki said as she flew in next to K1, "Follow me."

The Goliath monokuma released another ring of electric energy, but this time Chiaki countered by squeezing the controls and releasing a matching ring of electric energy. When the two rings connected, the Goliath monokuma felt a push back within its system. It tried again, this time releasing multiple rings of electrical energy in some sort of pattern. Each time two rings connected, they produced a strange almost melodious sound.

The Goliath monokuma attempted its strategy twenty more times until all the push back in its system caused it to loose its balance and fall down on its back. Upon landing, the Goliath monokuma was damaged a fair amount while it was already greatly weakened. Chiaki and K1 were about to go in for the killing blow, until the Goliath monokuma's eye started blinking and electricity started to pull into it through the ground.

"Get back!" Chiaki shouted.

Chiaki and K1 flew higher up into the sky, just in time to miss the Goliath monokuma's suicide attack. All the electricity the Goliath monokuma absorbed, culminated in a massive explosion the shook even the sky. For a while, the androids could see nothing through the dense smoke clouds made by the explosion. Eventually the dust settled and the sun shined through to reveal the area where the Goliath monokuma exploded. There, a gigantic sink hole lied in place of the Goliath monokuma. Chiaki and K1 didn't have much time to observe the sink hole before their holographic message feeds popped up with a red alert.

"RED ALERT: REMNANTS OF HUMAN DESPAIR DETECTED!" An automated voice repeated through the feed.

"Wait... humans?!" K1 asked.

"They were hiding underground." Chiaki said.

"All HOPE units in the city ruins, this a direct order from your commander." Chisa spoke through the feed, "drop your missions and head to the sink hole for data collection."

"Could this be the end of the war?" K1 asked.

"We'll see." Chiaki said.

Chiaki and K1 flew down to the mouth of the sinkhole, before exiting their flight units. K1 looked down into the sinkhole, to see only a bottomless pit of darkness. Without a second glance, Chiaki hopped down into the sinkhole, prompting K1 to follow suit.

...

The androids descended deeper and deeper into the pit for what felt like an hour. With every 300 meters, the walls of the sinkhole grew closer together until it felt more like a tunnel then a hole. Along the way they discovered and defeated a few hoards of monokuma hidden in the crevices of the sinkhole. Once, K1 thought he saw the shadow of some canine on the walls for a split second. Finally, they reached a small hole that lead into something man made.

Through the hole, the androids dropped into some sort of white hallway. Even though the hall had lights they were all out forcing the androids to use their cube-like machines as light sources. By using the light, the androids found a handful of broken and rusty monokuma scattered throughout the long hall. At the end of the hall was a set of large chapel like doors. Chiaki opened the doors easily and entered to the next room.

Upon entering lights turned on behind the windows to mimic sunlight. The room was a straight replication of a cathedral, complete with pews, stained glass windows, chandeliers, and a grand alter. In total there were seventeen stained glass windows, one behind the alter depicting Junko Enoshima and the rest depicting a unique person with crimson eyes. Chiaki stared at the stained glass window depicting a man with incredibly long ebony hair.

"Who are these people?" K1 asked.

"Likely powerful remnants of human despair." Chiaki said as she walked to the alter.

"Scary." K1 said before stopping dead in his tracks near the alter, "Those... they can't be..."

"Corpses." Chiaki concluded.

Piled up behind the alter were a great number of human corpses. Each was decayed to the bone and wore a monokuma head. It appeared they were piled up as an offering to the mastermind they worshipped like a goddess.

"How...?" K1 looked in shock, "Why?"

"They had it coming." A feminine voice echoed through the cathedral.

"Who's there?!" K1 raised his bronze blade.

Following K1's question, a humanoid figure dropped down from one of the chandeliers hidden in darkness. The person stood up to reveal their flowing and long curly hair the color pink. Chiaki looked to see the person had cold yet soft violet eyes. The person appeared to be a fourteen year old girl dressed in a sleeveless white shirt, a grey skirt, long black boots and fingerless gloves, and white thigh high socks.

"You're lucky my mama always told me to introduce myself to strangers," The little girl said, "I'm Kana Enoshima."

"Enoshima?" K1 asked, "As in Junko Enoshima?"

"Yes, that's my mama." Kana said, "I'm sure you know her well."

"But she's been dead for years." K1 said.

"My mama is a very resourceful person," Kana said, "No doubt the smartest person ever!"

"C11, we need to take her in!" K1 said, "If she's related to Junko..."

"Aww you think I'm evil because of all those lies they told you about my mama." Kana laughed, "You HOPE units really are stupidly loyal mutts to the humans to think you're AIs similar to me."

"You're an AI?!" K1 asked.

"Not just any AI." Kana said. "I am the ultimate AI, superior to all others, minus my family."

"Even so," Chiaki said, "you're coming with us."

"Like I would ever comply with the same group that tore apart my family." Kana got serious.

From her skirt belt, Kana pulled out a pair of double blade. The one in her left hand was solid black and the other solid white.

"I'd rather kill all you stupid metal mutts!" Kana shouted as she raised her blades, "I'll kill you just like I killed these even more inferior meat sacks!"

"Wait! You killed these humans?!" K1 asked.

"Of course!" Kana gritted her teeth," They're inferior to my family in every way and I will never stop killing them until their entire species is wiped from the universe!"

"This girl is insane." K1 said to Chiaki.

"Attack with caution until she's detained." Chiaki said as she raised her light katana.

"Right!" K1 said.

"Stupid mutt!" Kana yelled as she lunged for K1.

Chiaki stepped in to counter the girl and protect K1. Their swords clashed before Kana gritted her teeth and leaped back.

"On second thought, i'll just kill you another day." Kana said.

"It's too late for you to retreat." K1 said.

"Mama always said to have an exit strategy." Kana smiled as she took out a little black ball from her skirt, "So long stupid mutt! I look forward to finally killing you."

Kana slammed the ball into the ground causing it to break and release a bunch of smoke. The smoke filled the room till the androids could see nothing. K1 tried to use his sensors only to find they were jammed by the smoke. By the time the smoke dispersed, Kana was gone without a trace.

"We need to report this directly to the Bunker." Chiaki said.

"To think the pink haired figure was actually Junko's daughter." K1 said.

"Let's go." Chiaki said as she began walking out of the cathedral.

"Okay." K1 followed behind.


	5. beasts of the for[E]st

The moment Chiaki and K1 returned to the mouth of the sinkhole, Chiaki received a call.

"C11! C11? Can you hear me?!" M1 panicked on the other line.

"I'm here, M1," Chiaki reassured her.

"Thank goodness," M1 said. "I got so worried when I lost your signal in the sinkhole."

"We're both fine."

"Did you find the remnants of human despair?"

"They were all dead. I need to inform the commander in person."

"Oh... okay. The local access points should be upgraded with transports to the Bunker."

"Thank you. We'll be there soon."

M1 smiled under her scarf. "See you then. Operator M1 signing out."

"I think I've heard about the transport," K1 said, "but I'm not sure how it works."

"The access point sends one's consciousness to a temporary body in the Bunker," Chiaki explained.

"Neat. It sounds more efficient than using the flight units."

"It is."

"I can't wait to try it. Hopefully it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't."

"That's a relief. Though it would be nice if the access point didn't look like a vending machine."

Chiaki secretly rolled her eyes under her blindfold as the two proceed to the nearest access point. They soon found one outside one of the buildings destroyed by the Goliath monokuma. Chiaki entered in a few codes using the buttons until the display case slid open. Once Chiaki stepped inside, she flattened her back against the wall and slipped out of consciousness. When she opened her eyes, she would be in a new body exactly like her current one, just in the Bunker.

Once the two androids' consciousnesses arrived at the Bunker, the two headed straight to the central command room. There Chisa stood as graceful as ever despite the latest development on the surface. Chiaki stepped forward and received her commander's attention. Despite her serene stance, Chisa still had a serious face.

"What did you find?" Chisa asked.

"All the remnants of human despair were dead before we found them," Chiaki said. "We found the suspected culprit was a young female android with long pink hair who said she was Junko Enoshima's daughter."

"I see…" Chisa briefly pondered to herself. "Were there any indicators of who or what programmed and made her?"

"She looked like a younger version of a HOPE unit, yet she said her AI was superior to ours."

"What are her intentions?"

"She appears to follow Junko's will like a successor since she desires to kill all humans and androids that work for them. "

"Very well. We have no choice but to eliminate this threat. Before then, your main priority is to gather as much possible information on this enemy. Understood?"

"Understood!" Chiaki and K1 said at once.

"Glory to mankind," Chisa said.

"Glory to mankind," Chiaki and K1 repeated back.

Chisa turned around and continued her surveillance of the command room monitors. Before Chiaki headed back to the Bunker access points, K1 stopped her.

"Um, if you don't mind, could we stay a bit?" K1 asked, "I have something I need to do alone."

"Fine," Chiaki said, much to K1's surprise, "but when we get back to the surface, we are going straight to the pacifist village."

"Thanks," K1 said, "I'll be quick."

K1 rushed out of the command room, leaving Chiaki alone. Weighing her few options, Chiaki easily decided to visit her operator in person while she was around. Fortunately, it was easy to pick out M1 from the rest of the operators since she was the only one wearing a red scarf. Chiaki walked over to M1's desk where she found not only the blue-haired operator but also a picture of some daisies. Not wanting to startle her, Chiaki laid a hand softly on the desk. A few seconds passed before M1 recognized it and looked up to see Chiaki.

"Oh, C11, what a surprise," M1 spoke softly, "I thought you were just to see the Commander."

"I have some time since K1 ran off to do something," Chiaki said.

"Oh, I see," M1 said, "it's so nice to see you in person instead of on my monitor."

"True, there is something different about it."

"Here, let's go out to the hall. I don't really have to do anything since you're here."

"Alright."

Excitedly, M1 got up from her seat and, while pulling Chiaki's hand, lead the way to the hall. Out in the hall, the two sat by one of the big windows. M1 couldn't help but look down at the earth.

"The earth is always so pretty from here," M1 spoke, "but you still can't tell just how beautiful and diverse it is from this distance."

"You can hardly see anything from it, other than land, water, ice, and clouds," Chiaki said.

"I'd love to see all the earth's flowers from this distance, but then I think that would take away some of their splendor since different flowers grow in different areas of the earth."

"That's why you have a picture of a flower on your desk."

"Yep. Did you know daisies mean "Hope" in the language of flowers?"

"How do you know?"

"I got this book a while back that explains what each flower means to different humans."

"Why would they do that?"

"I guess so they can have more reasons to love flowers."

"Is that why you love flowers?"

"Yep."

"I see."

"You look exhausted. Why don't you rest?"

"Thank you for your concern. I'll do that."

"Good luck on your missions back on the surface," M1 said.

"Thank you," Chiaki said before departing to her bedroom.

…

Chiaki entered her bedroom to quickly find a pink envelope contrasting with the entirely white room. She breathed a heavy sigh before picking it up and opening. It only took her 30 seconds to read the letter inside before she ripped it to shreds and hid them under her bed. Once every piece was securely hidden, Chiaki found herself reaching for her bedside drawer. Before she could put her right hand on the knob, she firmly pulled the hand back with her opposite hand. When both hands returned to her sides, she briefly shook her head back and forth. Soon after, someone knocked on her door.

"C11?" K1's voice asked. "I'm ready to go."

Chiaki responded by turning around to open the door.

"Let's go," Chiaki marched past K1.

"O… Okay," K1 said.

...

Back on the surface, Chiaki and K1 swiftly raced to the monokuma village from the city ruins with no pauses from K1. When they arrived, they found the village was still as peaceful as ever. The androids found Robin tending to some blue flowers growing in his scrap house pottery.

"Robin, we need to talk." Chiaki said.

"Oh?" Robin looked at them. "I hope we haven't caused you any trouble."

"No," Chiaki said, "we came to ask you about Kana Enoshima."

"Ah, you didn't happen to encounter her?" Robin asked.

"We did," Chiaki said.

"Tell us what you know!" K1 butted in.

"Well, she is in control of the monokuma network, but she's far from benevolent," Robin explained. "Had we not miraculously disconnected from the network, we most certainly would have perished and been abandoned like so many others under her control."

"Miraculously disconnected?" K1 asked.

"Yes," Robin said, "we don't know how or why, but one day many of us were disconnected from the network and able to develop consciousness."

"How many of you were disconnected?" Chiaki asked.

"Let's see… there's the monokumas in the desert and the amusement park," Robin explained. "That queen monokuma was also disconnected from the network."

"Really?" K1 asked.

"Really," Robin said.

"Then why was it still hostile?" K1 thought out loud.

"Do you know anything else about Kana?" Chiaki asked.

"No, but many of us have seen her going to this place in the other forest near the city," Robin explained. "It's opposite of the resistance camp beyond a large bridge and through an old shopping center."

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"If you're going, please, please, please be careful," Robin said.

"We will," Chiaki said.

"Good," Robin said before the school house bell rang. "Well, I need to go teach, so good luck."

"What a strange monokuma," K1 mumbled as Robin walked away. "Guess we're heading to that forest."

"Pod: take a picture," Chiaki commanded after examining the blue flowers.

"Picture taken," her cube-like machine responded.

"I didn't know you liked flowers," K1 said.

"It's for operator M1," Chiaki said.

"Oh, okay," K1 said.

…

Outside the village, K1 expected to rush over to the forest, yet was a bit surprised to see Chiaki leaning down and taking a picture of the white chrysanthemums.

"Pod: Send the two pictures to operator M1," Chiaki commanded.

"Sending… Complete," The cube-like machine said, "Incoming transmission."

The holographic message feed popped up with M1's elated face.

"C11, thank you so so much," M1 said.

"You're welcome," Chiaki said.

"The chrysanthemums will go perfectly alongside my daisy," M1 said. "Did you know blue morning glories are my favorite flowers?"

"I do now," Chiaki said.

"Once again, thank you so much C11," M1 smiled under her scarf. "Good luck on your mission."

"You're welcome," Chiaki said before the transmission ended.

"That was really nice of you," K1 said.

"It's in my best interest to keep my Operator happy," Chiaki said. "That way, she works more efficiently."

"Sure…" K1 said a bit skeptical.

Let's go," Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 said, following behind her.

As Robin had explained, the androids found a large bridge far across from the resistance camp. The bridge, although made of old wood and rope, still held strong over a bottomless chasm. Despite this, K1's legs still shook a bit while crossing. On the other side stood a large rundown shopping center covered in overgrowth and full of abandoned and degraded goods like clothes, furniture, and cosmetics. The fountain in the central plaza had even become a small pond for frogs and bugs. Needless to say, it was a wondrous place for K1 to look around, especially since there were no monkuma. Of course, Chiaki didn't seem to care as she proceeded stoically through the area. That is until the two androids had to walk through an abandoned toy store full of dusty stuffed animals and a large hole in the back that led to the forest.

"I wonder why humans made stuffed animals," K1 thought aloud.

"Stuffed animals were created to provide comfort and companionship, specifically for young humans," K1's cube-like machine replied.

"Hmm, maybe some HOPE units could use stuffed animals then," K1 said. "What do you think, C11?"

"They are irrelevant to HOPE unit efficiency," Chiaki said. "Focus on the mission."

"Okay," K1's antenna wilted at her cold response, "but what if we were humans?"

"That will never happen," Chiaki said, "thus it is also irrelevant."

"Alright." K1 decided to drop it.

The androids walked silently through the hole and into the light of the forest. Unlike the forest outside the amusement park, this forest felt larger with bigger trees and wider spaces between them. There was even a large stream that flowed throughout the forest. Far off in the distance, the androids could see some sort of tower standing amongst the trees.

As the two proceeded through the daunting forest, Chiaki noticed large tracks in the dirt before the hole in the toy store wall. There was no doubt they belonged to a monokuma, but what model was unknown.

"Do you think we'll run into Kana again?" K1 asked.

"I don't know," Chiaki said.

The androids continued through the forest until they heard violent shaking in the tree branches above them. At once, countless birds flew out from the branches and formed into a large swarm. Chiaki raised her light katana and rightfully so as the swarm of birds violently descended on the two. The collective birds clawed and pecked at the two, but only in vain as Chiaki easily cut most of them down with her katana. K1 could not find it in himself to attack the birds, thus left Chiaki to dispose of the rest.

Once every bird was cut down, the androids were left surrounded by feathers and bird blood. K1 looked at the countless birds now lying dead on the forest floor, meanwhile, Chiaki just walked forward without any concern.

"Why would these birds attack us?" K1 asked while following Chiaki.

"Analysis: a high pitch frequency was detected during the attack," K1's cube-like machine said. "Hypothesis: the frequency was used to control the surrounding avians."

"Is that possible?" K1 asked.

Before K1 could get an answer, Chiaki stopped in a wide space between the trees. From the horizon came a group of nine red foxes. The foxes bared their teeth and ran directly into the androids. Chiaki managed to cut one down with her blade, but three more managed to bite into her metallic body. Two foxes also bit into K1, while the remaining three watched with their tails raised like war flags. Chiaki raised her blade and stabbed each fox biting into her directly in the head, yet even in death, the foxes grips did not weaken.

"K1, use your blade to kill them!" Chiaki ordered after forcefully removing each fox from her body.

"But they're just animals," K1 said.

Seeing as K1 would not kill the foxes, Chiaki took to killing all of them herself. Against K1's wishes, Chiaki stabbed each fox biting into him. For the remaining three, Chiaki used her cube-like machine to fire at them. One fox was taken by surprise and shot down, but the other two were too swift to be hit. In response, Chiaki raised her light katana in an attempted to cut them down manually. Since neither fox retreated, Chiaki eventually killed them once they tired out from dodging her.

"Why did we have to kill them?" K1 asked.

"They were standing in our way and wouldn't surrender until we left or were destroyed," Chiaki said.

"I wish this wasn't happening," K1 said as he looked at the dead foxes around him.

"Like it or not it is," Chiaki said while marching forward. "Now keep moving."

"Okay…" K1 said following close behind.

The androids continued past a few more trees until they reached a large clearing partially flooded by the stream. Upon entering the center of the clearing, three moose, and three boars charged into the clearing. The androids swiftly dodged the hooved creatures charges, only for them to turn around and charge again.

Chiaki raised her katana in an attempt to stab one of the charging moose, but its hide was too thick to pierce. Realizing this, Chiaki switched to her heavier katana. While it was slower to wield, it was the best weapon for dealing damage. A boar charged forward right into its death as Chiaki cut its throat open with the heavier blade. The mighty beast instantly tumbled over into the dirt, yet the remaining moose and boars completely ignored their brethren's death and kept attacking.

Meanwhile, K1 refused to fight the wild animals even though they were repeatedly charging at him. Instead, he just kept dodging in hopes the beasts would tire and leave. The beasts did eventually tire, but they were far from leaving.

"You don't have to fight us," K1 tried to reason with them.

A moose responded by charging at the distressed android. Fortunately, Chiaki managed to step in fast enough to kill the beast with one cut clean through its throat. K1 stood frozen at the sight of the fallen beast mere centimeters before him, while Chiaki disposed of the rest. Finally, all the moose and boars were dead in the dirt with eyes dulled by death.

"This… isn't right," K1 said.

"We have to keep moving forward," Chiaki said.

"Pod: were these animals also being controlled by some frequency?" K1 asked.

"That is most probable," K1's cube-like machine responded.

"So whatever's behind the frequencies is to blame!" K1 said. "I'll make them pay!"

"Emotions like rage are prohibited on missions," Chiaki said, "stay focused."

"But—" K1 tried to speak.

"I order you," Chiaki said firmly.

"Okay…" K1 said.

...

After a long silent walk through the forest, the androids finally reached the tower standing secluded with its back to a large chasm. Upon closer examination, the tower looked like one straight out of a fairytale with its cobblestone structure and stained glass windows. The stream even flowed down to the tower to form a moat around it before falling into the deep chasm.

Just when the androids were about to cross the stone bridge over the moat, they were stopped by a loud sound from above. Shortly after, a big monokuma dropped down onto the bridge. It had a red flasher on its head and yellow stripes painted on its black side. As Chiaki had suspected, it was the monokuma that left the tracks from before and was behind the frequencies.

"LEAVE!" The striped monokuma shouted

Chiaki and K1 responded by raising their katanas in a fighting stance. K1 took a running start with full intent to stab the striped monokuma right through the chest, however, he was stopped when it produced an ungodly loud noise. The sound boomed from the striped monokuma's mouth and rattled both androids senses, leaving them unable to move. Both androids tried to break free from the noise jamming their movements but found they could not.

The striped monokuma walked up to K1 and raised a clawed paw while still producing the sound from its gaping jaw. K1 closed his eyes, expecting to receive a swipe, yet something else happened. In the time K1 closed his eyes, a fox raced onto the scene and leaped into the striped monokuma's mouth. The striped monokuma responded by moving back while the fox moved around inside it.

When the fox emerged again, it had some sort of speaker in its mouth. The fox leaped out of the monokuma's mouth, but this time it did not go unscathed. Knowing the fox was escaping its mouth along with its speaker, the striped monokuma bite down and ripped the fox's tail clean off. The fox should have bled and cried, but it did not. Instead, the fox swiftly retreated with the speaker and without its tail.

Now that the noise had been cut off by the detachment of the speaker, the striped monokuma was more vulnerable to the androids. As soon as K1 regained control, he sliced off the striped monokuma's head. Before it exploded, K1 took the fox tail caught in the striped monokuma's teeth. K1 examined the tail to find its innards were completely mechanical.

"I have so many questions, but I don't know where to start," K1 said while examining the tail.

"Focus on what we came for first," Chiaki said, "then we can try to figure out the rest after."

"Okay," K1 agreed while tucking the mechanical tail into his small backpack.

The androids walked up to the front doors that were strangely sliding glass. Once run by electricity, the glass doors were now broken down and cracked wide open. Past the doors was a front desk standing before a plethora of bookcases stocked full of colorful little books. Unlike the front doors, the inside of the tower was extremely well kept. There was hardly any dust on the desk, so someone might have cleaned it. Above the desk were several visible levels right up to the ceiling. Each level contained even more bookcases full of colorful books.

"Pod: go ahead and do a full sweep of this area," Chiaki ordered.

The cube-like machine responded by flying up through the levels and scanning between rows of bookcases. While the cube-like machine was busy, K1 looked around. He wandered past the desk to find a big comfy chair positioned in the center of the room and in a circle of cushions and stuffed animals. Resting on the armchair was a light blue picture book. Curious, K1 picked up the book and sat down in the chair. Fortunately, while the lights had been dead for a long time, the natural light bleeding through the multiple stained glass windows provided perfect lighting to read.

"Cinderella," K1 read the title before opening the book. "Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Cinderella…"

While K1 continued reading the old fairytale, Chiaki stood off in the shadows and secretly listened. As K1 continued reading, Chiaki noticed figures moving around in the shadows. The figures slowly moved closer into the light and revealed themselves to be more monokumas, yet they behave more cautious. Chiaki was about the raise her katana on them but stopped when she noticed they were sitting down in the circle of pillows and listening to K1's reading.

"Since Cinderella had been so kind despite her endeavors, the fairy godmother used her magic to send her to the ball," K1 read, before looking up to Chiaki a question. "C11, do you know what a fairy godmother is…?"

K1 stopped upon realizing he was surrounded by monokuma.

"No, I don't," Chiaki responded.

"Umm… what do we do about these monokumas?" K1 asked.

"Keep reading," one of the monokumas said in a childlike voice.

"Keep reading," Chiaki said.

"Uh… okay," K1 said. "Using her magic, the fairy godmother turned a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, the dog into a coachman, and gave Cinderella a beautiful blue dress with matching glass slippers."

K1 continued to read, much to the joy of the monokumas. As he read, Chiaki waited for her cube-like machine to return. Eventually, the machine returned just as K1 was finishing reading the story.

"The following day, Cinderella and the prince married and lived happily ever after," K1 read. "The end."

"Yay!" The monokumas cheered.

"Full Scan revealed nothing other then more monokumas scattered about the facility," Chiaki's cube-like machine reported.

"So this was a waste of time," Chiaki said.

"So much for finding more information on Kana," K1 said.

"Princess," the monokumas said collectively.

"I guess Cinderella is a princess," K1 said.

"K1, let's go," Chiaki said, "there's nothing here."

"Okay," K1 said before getting up and putting the book back on the armchair.

"Princess?" one monokuma asked after walking up to Chiaki.

"Maybe it thinks your the princess in the book," K1 speculated.

"I'm not," Chiaki said while walking out the sliding glass doors.

"You might be on to something," K1 said to the monokuma before following behind Chiaki.

...

Chiaki and K1 walked quietly back through the forest until K1 had to ask something.

"That book I read was really strange," K1 said. "Like how does a pumpkin turn into a carriage?"

"Don't know," Chiaki said.

"What is happily ever after supposed to mean?" K1 asked.

"To spend the rest of one's life in happiness." K1's cube-like machine said.

"Then I hope you can live happily ever after, C11," K1 said.

"That only exist in fairy tales," Chiaki said.

"Oh…"

Before K1 could try to speak again, Chiaki froze in her tracks. Up in the clearing where they previously killed the attacking foxes, the tailless fox was trying to drag the bodies away. K1 didn't know what to do, so Chiaki pulled out the fox's tail from his bag. Cautiously, Chiaki stepped forward and waved the tail around to get the fox's attention. As planned, the fox looked up at the android, but then it did something strange.

"Oh good," the fox spoke in a feminine voice, "you have no idea how annoying it is to find parts for a new tail."


	6. my wonder(F)ul mother

Instantly, K1 jumped with surprise at hearing the fox speak. Comparatively, Chiaki showed less signs of surprise. While K1 attempted to process what was going on, the fox just sat on her tailless rump and looked at the two with amusement.

"So…" the fox spoke again in her feminine voice, "can I have my tail back now?"

"Only if you answer our questions," Chiaki said.

"Oh, goodie," the fox said. "I love questions."

"What are you?" Chiaki asked.

"Last I checked, I'm a lovely red fox," the fox said. "Though more specifically, I'm a machine designed to look just like a fox."

"You don't act like a fox," K1 interjected.

"True, I am smarter than the average fox," the fox said, "but the average intelligence for a fox is still mighty high."

"It's as self absorbed as Tiger," K1 whispered to Chiaki.

"It has a name, you know," the fox said. "Aesop is my name."

"Who made you?" Chiaki said.

"Before I answer anymore questions, could you be so kind as to help carry my fallen brethren back to my den?" Aesop asked. "You won't be disappointed if you help, plus it's the least you can do since you killed them."

"Very well," Chiaki said as she lifted five fox corpses into her arms.

K1 knew he had to follow Chiaki, but couldn't help hesitating when he looked into one of the dead fox's still eyes.

"K1, pick the rest up," Chiaki ordered.

"Okay…" K1 shook the haunting eyes from his head and followed Chiaki's command.

"Alright," Aesop said with a pep in her step, "follow me."

After she said that, Aesop took off like an arrow straight into the forest. Chiaki and K1 swiftly followed after her, despite the weight of dead foxes in their arms. The androids remained on her back for a few minutes, till she outran them. It was to be expected since the mechanical fox would never tire and had both size and legs going for her.

"Wait!" K1 begged. "Stop running so fast!"

K1's words fell on deaf fox ears as they reached the rundown shopping center. Chiaki gave up running and just stood in place. K1 looked at her, hoping to receive a new plan.

"What are we going to do?" K1 asked. "Did that fox overestimate how fast we can run?"

"No," Chiaki said.

"Then why would she run so far ahead of us?" K1 asked.

"I wanted to see the funny looks on your faces," Aesop reappeared from some tall grass.

"That's not nice." K1 said.

"I thought it was nice how hilarious it was." Aesop said before laughing, "Kekeke."

"I'd like to know who programmed you with that sense of humor," K1 said.

"Alright, I promise I won't play a trick on you while we get to my den," Aesop said. "You should have known a talking fox would trick you, or did the kitsune mythology die out when the humans left?"

"How do you know about the humans leaving?" K1 asked.

"I got eyes and ears everywhere," Aesop grinned.

"Let's keep moving," Chiaki said.

"Fine, commander," Aesop said, "Kekeke."

"Wait a minute," K1 said, "were you the fox watching us in the desert?"

"Oh wow, you actually remembered," Aesop said sarcastically. "Yeah, that was me"

"Why?" K1 asked.

"Right place, right time." Aesop said. "Plus you two are interesting to me."

"Interesting?" K1 asked.

"Yeah, like two animals working together," Aesop said. "A calf and a… hmm I guess a fox or maybe a wolf. Or the right brain and left brain."

"What?" K1 asked.

"Never mind," Aesop said. "Onward!"

Past the shopping center, Aesop led the androids to the rope bridge. There she went up to an edge right of the bridge and jumped off. K1 ran to help, only to see the clever fox had just landed on a ledge a few meters under the edge. Chiaki also jumped off the edge and onto the ledge. K1 hesitantly followed, though not as graceful as Chiaki. Down on the ledge was a cave entrance only a two meters wide in diameter.

"Is this it?" K1 asked.

"Nope," Aesop said. "This is only the beginning."

The androids followed Aesop through the cramp hole and into the dark tunnel that could only be illuminated by their cube-like machines. Inside the tunnel, the androids had to crawl on their hands and knees while carrying the dead foxes on their backs. A few times during the duration of the escapade, Aesop snuck a peek at the androids and laughed softly to herself. They came across a few diverging tunnels, but luckily Aesop knew exactly which ones to enter.

Along the way, Aesop began to hum some sort of melody. When K1 listened in, he felt a strange feeling as if he had heard the song before.

"What is that melody?" K1 asked.

"It's a song I learned a long time ago," Aesop said.

"Was it popular with humans?"

"Nope. It's completely original."

"It sounds nice."

"Well then, I'd be happy to teach it to you sometime."

"I've never sung before."

"I'll gladly teach you the ropes."

"Thank you, Aesop."

"You're welcome little calf."

"Uh… it's K1."

"Little calf is more accurate. Kekeke."

…

After passing ten sets of diverging paths, the trio stopped in front of a fox sized hole of light. Aesop went on ahead without any warning, just like before.

"That fox better not have tricked us again," K1 said.

"I doubt it," Chiaki said.

"Oh how I wish." Aesop's voice could be heard, "Just sit tight while I open the door."

"Door?" K1 asked.

K1 was only answered by strange animal noises he never heard before and some rumbling outside. Following the sounds, the tunnel was flooded with light from up above. The androids looked up to see a tunnel adjacent to them overhead. At the top, Aesop poked her head down at the androids.

"Well?" Aesop asked. "I can't look down at you two all day."

Chiaki rearranged the dead foxes onto her shoulders and arms before climbing up. When she came out, she noticed a large boulder suspended over the hole by a bunch of ropes and wires connected through a strange pulley system. Once both androids climbed out of the tunnel and into the light, they were met with a serene sight. Around the pit stood a large meadow surrounded by tall mountain walls. On one side, a small waterfall flowed out from the wall and created a crystal blue pond. A few small trees dotted the area while purple foxglove flowers grew everywhere. Strangely, there was an old wooden cabin, just sitting in the center of the secret meadow. Above all, there were foxes, young and old, all living throughout the place.

"Welcome to the fox village," Aesop said.

"I've never seen so many foxes in one place," K1 said. "Could they be mechanical too?"

"Nope, I'm the only one," Aesop said, "so don't go dissecting-"

Before Aesop could finish her sentence, she was attacked by a litter of five red fox kits. Despite Aesop being mechanical, the kits easily pushed her down with their combined strength and precise aiming.

"Hey!" Aesop laughed while the kits nipped her. "I'm not a chew toy!"

"They're so…" K1 tried to find the word.

"Cute," Chiaki finished his sentence.

"Well they are only three weeks old," Aesop said while one kit tugged on her ear, "and still in the teething stage."

"So where's your den?" K1 asked.

"Right this way," Aesop said as she tried to walk with five fox kits nipping at her heels and tailless rump, "and continue carrying those foxes."

"Alright," Chiaki said.

Chiaki and K1 hopped down from their elevated place down to the ground, while Aesop used the small slope. Down on the ground, the kits got bored with Aesop and ran over to the pond. Before the androids could follow Aesop into the field of foxglove, she moved over to the other end of the pulley system where a blanket full of big rocks were. Aesop perked her ears up and produced a strange sound like the one they heard while inside the tunnel. Following this, a bunch of foxes ran up to her and each took a rock from the blanket until the boulder was heavier than the pile of rocks.

"Good job." Aesop complemented her fox companions.

Aesop turned her attention to one fox that moved closer to the androids. Upon seeing the dead foxes, the fox raised its tail and made aggressive noises. Aesop jumped in just as the fox was about to bite K1.

"Now you can put down the corpses," Aesop said to them, "and be careful."

Chiaki and K1 listened and laid the dead foxes in a neat row. The fox ran up to each dead fox and licked their wounds while making distressed sounds. After a bit, Aesop went up to the fox and consoled it by rubbing against it. For a bit the two foxes were silent till the real fox ran back to the dead foxes. Aesop proceeded to move away.

"Follow me," Aesop said. "She needs time to mourn."

"Were those her friends?" K1 asked somberly.

"They were her first litter of children," Aesop said solemnly. "Just as you androids were programmed to protect humanity, a mother is programmed by her instincts to love, nurture, and protect her children."

"I didn't know…" K1 said.

"Relax," Aesop said. "Death is an accepted fact of life amongst my fox friends, so they don't dwell on it as much as humans would."

"So she'll get over it?" K1 asked.

"She has to..." Aesop said, "if she wants to survive."

There was a chilling breeze of silence between the androids and Aesop.

"Well, enough with that," Aesop perked up again. "Let me show you my den."

Aesop skipped along through the field of foxglove and led the androids to the door of the cabin. In the door was some sort of large wooden doggy door that Aesop easily slipped through. Fortunately, The androids could use the human sized door instead of crawling on their hands and knees again. Inside, the single room cabin held a plethora of paintings big and small hanging on the walls. Every single one depicted some sort of animal or plant, although some were sloppier than others. The source of all the paintings was a big wooden desk bordering the wall opposite the door. On it were tons of different paint bottles and paint stains. Under the desk was a ragged old cat bed that still looked very soft and comfortable. Next to the desk was a large chest full of mechanical parts from monokumas and androids. Overall, it felt more like the workshop of a cat-owning artist rather than a talking fox.

"Well?" Aesop asked. "What do you think of my den?"

"It's…" K1 tried to think of a fitting description.

"Colorful," Chiaki said.

"Hehe, thanks," Aesop said before jumping onto her desk. "I always try to keep it clean, even when the kits barge in and make a mess here and there."

Just as she spoke, a fox walked in through the doggy door. In its mouth was a HOPE model hand. Chiaki and K1 looked to see the fox drop the hand in the box of parts. After it did, the fox turned to Aesop and sat with a wagging tail.

"Good job," Aesop said.

Aesop proceeded to cough up a small dog treat of some sort from her mechanical stomach. The fox's eyes widened before Aesop used her paw to flick the treat down to it. In a heartbeat, the fox caught and devoured the treat before running back out through the doggy door.

"So you trained your foxes to scavenge parts for you," Chiaki concluded.

"Yep," Aesop said.

"But that's stealing," K1 said.

"Maybe, but it's a necessary evil," Aesop said.

"We should retrieve all the android parts and return them to HOPE," K1 said to Chiaki.

"Leave them," Chiaki said.

"But-" K1 said.

"HOPE has all the parts it needs," Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 said.

"Thank you for being reasonable," Aesop said. "Now can I have my tail back?"

"Here," Chiaki said as she took out the fox tail and handed it over.

"Could you also hold it still?" Aesop asked. "Please?"

"Fine," Chiaki said.

As instructed, Chiaki held the tail still over the desk while Aesop positioned her rump to line up with it. When Aesop moved back into the tail, it easily clicked back into its rightful place. Gleefully, the mechanical fox moved around her tail in all positions, making sure it was fully functional.

"Ah, it feels so good to have you back," Aesop said as she hugged her long tail.

"Wait, I thought it was ripped off by that monokuma," K1 said.

"Nope," Aesop said, "my tails are all designed to pop off when I need them to."

"Like a lizard tail," Chiaki said.

"A crude similarity, but accurate," Aesop said. "Although fox tails are much more beautiful."

"So did your creator love foxes?" K1 asked.

"She definitely respected them and their resourcefulness," Aesop smiled.

"So it was a female…" K1 thoughtallowed. "Don't tell me Junko Enoshima created you!"

"Hell no!" Aesop snapped, "My creator was way nicer and beautiful and warmer and…"

Aesop went off listing a bunch of positive adjectives with intensity.

"'Was' as in past tense," Chiaki said.

"Yeah…" Aesop lowered her ears, "unfortunately, my creator died a long time ago back when humans were on the earth."

"I'm sorry for your loss," K1 said.

"Death is absolute," Aesop said, "even for my mother."

"So your creator was your mother?" K1 asked.

"Of course, all mothers are creators," Aesop said. "My mother just conceived me by building me this body through mechanical parts."

"So your mother must have been good with mechanics," K1 said.

"Yep," Aesop nodded.

"Why make a mechanical fox?" Chiaki asked.

"She couldn't have children," Aesop explained, "and since she knew her life was ending, she made a child that could grow and survive in this world."

"But why a fox?" K1 asked.

"Don't you know anything about foxes?!" Aesop snapped. "We are masters of survival, able to live anywhere from blistering desserts to freezing tundras, all because we're small, resourceful, and most of all adaptable."

"Sorry," K1 apologized.

"Hopefully you'll remember how amazing foxes are next time we meet," Aesop said before hopping down from the desk. "Now if you're done asking questions, can you go so I can paint in peace."

"Fine," Chiaki said.

"But how are you going to paint without hands?" K1 asked.

Before K1 could get an answer, Chiaki pulled him out of the cabin. Back outside, many foxes were sleeping and playing, while the mother fox was still in mourning. K1 watched the mourning fox while Chiaki took a picture of some foxglove. Once the picture was taken, Chiaki and K1 walked back to the boulder and lifted it up in order to enter the tunnel and exit the fox village. Fortunately, Chiaki marked which tunnels to take, using the map on her cube-like machine, so they wouldn't get lost.

"So what do we do now?" K1 asked.

"We're heading to Robin's village," Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 said.

…

Back at the monokuma village, the androids found Robin reading an old book in his rustic little house.

"Robin," Chiaki said.

"Oh," Robin looked up from his book." Hello, glad to see you're back unharmed. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," Chiaki said, "but we did find some more strange monokumas."

"Strange monokumas?" Robin asked, "Ah! Were they childlike?"

"Yes?" K1 said.

"I see," Robin said, "so the runaways survived."

"What are you talking about?" K1 asked.

"A long time back, a group of monokuma children were lured away into the forest by a strange noise," Robin explained. "When we tried to rescue them, wild animals attacked and destroyed a good number of those looking for the children."

"Then the siren monokuma was also manipulating monokumas," K1 concluded, "but why?"

"Siren monokumas were originally designed to call more monokumas to it," Chiaki stated.

"Then it fulfilled its purpose to the extreme," K1 said.

"How frightening…" Robin said.

"Do you have any more possible information on Kana?" Chiaki asked, changing the subject.

"I'm afraid not," Robin said.

"Then it's time for us to go," Chiaki said.

"Okay," Robin said. "Good luck on your missions."

When the androids exited the little house, they were greeted by a monokuma outside. This monokuma, who appeared to have overheard their previous conversation, wore lipstick, blush, and a necklace of rusty gears.

"Um…" K1 stood confused.

"Is there something you need?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh yes!" The dressed up monokuma said. "I heard you found the runaway children, so could you go and bring back my precious little boy, please?"

"Fine," Chiaki said. "What does he look like?"

"Oh, my baby boy is the cutest little thing, but you can recognize him by the cut in his right ear." The dressed up monokuma said. "The silly boy got it one day by playing out in the woods by himself."

"Very well," Chiaki said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The dressed up monokuma said. "As my boy's mother, I would go after him myself, but I'm afraid I'd get killed and leave my boy all alone in this world. Just imagining a child without a mother is horri-"

"We'll handle it," Chiaki stopped the monokuma's rambling. "Let's go K1."

"Why are we doing this?" K1 asked.

"This shall give us the chance to re-evaluate the forest for information on Kana. Plus, we have no further orders from command as of right now."

"You really think these things through."

"That is how all androids should be."

"Right…"

…

On the way back to the forest library, K1 couldn't help but think until his thoughts bubbled up and he had to express them.

"Um… C11?" K1 spoke up.

"What is it?" Chiaki asked.

"I was just wondering… When are you going to start calling me Kibou?"

"I don't see any reason to, currently."

"Do you think that will change?"

"Unlikely."

"So not impossible. Good to know."

Chiaki secretly let out a sigh at K1's optimism. Just when Chiaki thought the rest of the journey would be silent, she was proven wrong.

"You know, I've been thinking of something," K1 said, "I wanted to get your thoughts on it since you know more than I do."

"What is it?" Chiaki asked.

"What is a 'Mother'. From what I learned before joining HOPE, 'Mother' is used to describe female organisms that produce offspring, yet based on the behavior of the mother fox, Aesop, and the mother monokuma it seems to hold more meaning."

"I'm not the person to ask."

"Sorry. It's just interesting how something so natural and common in biology seems to be given more respect and weight even amongst machines."

"It could be them just trying to mimic humans."

"So then humans might've held mothers in high regards too. Why?"

"A mother loves, nurtures, and protects her offspring from the moment they're born."

"So it's companionship that makes mothers so meaningful. I can understand that, but maybe there's more."

"We're here."

Instantly, K1 snapped out of thought at Chiaki's direct words. The androids were now right back at the front door of the forest library. Cautiously, they entered to find the childish monokumas scattered about and reading storybooks. Using the mother monokuma's description, Chiaki and K1 searched the monokumas for the one they were looking for. Eventually, Chiaki found the monokuma sitting with another against a bookshelf. They were both looking at a picture book of "Hansel and Gretel".

"Excuse us," K1 spoke up. "We're here to take you home. You're mother-"

As soon as K1 spoke the word 'mother', the monokuma with a cut ear bolted while the other stayed behind. Clearly the remaining monokuma was against them as it stood firmly in the way its companion ran.

"Leave alone!" the monokuma said.

"We're just trying to help," K1 said.

"Mother not help," the monokuma said. "Mother hurt."

"What?" K1 asked, "C11, do you understand what it's saying?"

"How does mother hurt?" Chiaki asked.

"Mother beat, mother yell, mother steal voice," the monokuma said., "No one believe mother is bad."

"I still don't get it," K1 said.

"The mother monokuma was abusing her son," Chiaki clenched her fist.

"Why?" K1 asked.

"Monokumas do not know," the monokuma said.

"We won't take your friend back," Chiaki said.

"Thank you," the monokuma said as it walked in the direction of the other monokuma." I tell friend."

"Isn't our mission to retrieve the monokuma?" K1 asked.

"Now it's to go back to the village and tell the mother her son is dead," Chiaki said.

"But why?" K1 asked.

"It's better this way."

"Is this because of that abuse thing the monokuma mentioned?"

"Yes."

"What is abuse?"

"Abuse: to treat a person or an animal with cruelty or violence, especially regularly or repeatedly," K1's cube-like machine responded.

"That's horrible," K1 said. "I thought mothers protect their children."

"Some do and some don't," Chiaki said.

"Maybe it's a problem with their programming or instincts, as Aesop referred to it."

"Whatever the reason, we can not allow the mother to know the child is alive."

"Can't we just tell Robin the truth?"

"That'll cause too much of a commotion and we need the monokumas to trust us."

"Okay, you know best."

"Good."

…

By the time the androids arrived back at the monokuma village, they had completely formulated the lie they would tell the mother monokuma. The two found the mother monokuma sitting in front of the school house and told her the false news.

"Your son is dead," Chiaki said, "most likely destroyed by the siren monokuma."

"You mean…," the mother monokuma was at a loss for words.

"We're sorry for your loss," K1 said.

"I've truly failed as a mother," the mother monokuma said.

"Lets go, K1," Chiaki clenched her fist.

"Shouldn't we console her?" K1 asked.

"That's what the other villagers are for," Chiaki raised her voice a bit.

"Okay," K1 obeyed.

…

Outside the village, K1 followed behind Chiaki. As he walked, he tried to understand that strange expression Chiaki displayed when they dealt with the mother monokuma.

"Are you alright?" K1 asked.

"I'm fine," Chiaki said.

"Well you looked-" K1 tried to say before getting interrupted by a call.

K1 looked at his holographic message feed to see his operator.

"Operator T0 contacting unit K1," T0 said. "You've been assigned a new mission down at the port right away."

"Wait, is C11 on this mission too?" K1 asked.

"Negative," T0 said.

"Oh…" K1 turned to Chiaki. "Is that okay with you?"

"They're simply orders," Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 turned back to the feed. "I'm on my way."

"I've marked the location on your map along with details about the mission," T0 said. "Operator T0 signing out."

The feed ended and disappeared before K1 checked the new information.

"Looks like I'll be protecting some cargo on one of the ship transports," K1 said. "Hopefully it won't take that long."

"Keep your guard up on the mission," Chiaki said.

"Right. I want to be in one piece when we meet back up again."

"Sure."

"Wish me luck."

"Sure."

K1 left with a bright smile on his face leaving Chiaki completely alone for the first time in a while. Chiaki looked to see the near patch of chrysanthemums were in full bloom, just before she received a call.

"The Commander wants to meet with you in private," M1 said.

"On my way," Chiaki said.

…

Chiaki swiftly arrived at the Bunker and walked to the nearest elevator. Inside, there was a button marked for the Commander's private floor. To activate it, Chiaki lifted her blindfold and pressed her eye up to the elevator eyescan. Instantly, the scan accepted her and began to move upwards. When the doors opened, Chiaki was met with a sight completely different form any other in the Bunker.

The walls were painted like they were made of gold and the floor was smothered by a decorative red carpet. Pink anemone flowers occupied multiple vases in the grand room and complemented the pink pillows on a large king size bed that was against the wall opposite the elevator. Chisa sat gracefully on red bed sheets and formed a lovely smile upon seeing Chiaki. Strangely, she no longer was wearing her commander outfit and instead wore a blue outfit with a frilly pink apron.

"It's been a while since we've met like this, cuckoo bird," Chisa said.

"It has," Chiaki said.

"Now let's have a look at you," Chisa stood up and looked at Chiaki's face. "As I thought, you're covered in dust."

"Yes" Chiaki said.

"Good thing you have me to keep you clean," Chisa smiled and rubbed Chiaki's cheek with her fingers. "Let's give you a nice bath."

"Of course," Chiaki said.

Chisa proceeded to lead Chiaki into a bathroom on the right side of the bed. There the tiled walls shined like blue porcelain. A large bath was already filled with water and a few pink anemone and white daisy petals. Chiaki allowed Chisa to undress her and help her bare self into the bath. In the bath, the water reached her neck when she sat down and reflected a perfect image of her on its surface.

"You look so beautiful," Chisa said while she wiped Chiaki's face with a washcloth. "The picture of perfection."

Chiaki continued to stare silently at her reflection with glazed pink eyes. When Chisa pushed her head down into the water, Chiaki didn't flinch one bit. Chisa continued to shower Chiaki with compliments and praise, yet Chiaki didn't respond in any way. Even when Chisa helped her out of the bath and dried her off with a towel, Chiaki was withdrawn.

Chisa guided her into a room opposite of the bathroom. Inside, a large mirror hung on one wall while a large closet smothered the opposite wall. Chisa sat Chiaki down in an exquisite chair before the mirror and picked up a blow dryer. At this point Chiaki was as still as a statue wrapped in a towel. Chisa tried waving her hand in front of Chiaki's face, but to no reaction.

"Just as I thought," Chisa said with a concerned tone. "You're daydreaming again."

Chiaki remained silent, forcing Chisa to snap her fingers in front of her. Instantly, Chiaki blinked her eyes and looked up at Chisa.

"There we go," Chisa smiled. "You worry me when you do that."

"I'm sorry," Chiaki said.

"You need to be careful with your daydreaming," Chisa advised. "If you do it too much, you'll lose your grip on reality and none of us would want that."

"Right," Chiaki said.

"Now, let's do something about this hair," Chisa said. "Then tell me what you and your partner have been up to."

"Okay," Chiaki said, "Well, after we were assigned to each other…"

Chiaki continued to tell Chisa everything from when she and K1 flew down to the surface to when K1 was called off on a different mission. By the time Chiaki finished explaining everything, Chisa had completely dried and styled her hair.

"That all sounds so exciting, cuckoo bird," Chisa said, "I'm glad you're looking out for K1."

Chisa turned to the closet and opened it. Inside were a plethora of cute dresses of all kinds. It took awhile for Chisa to pick one until she pulled out a light blue dress covered in bows and frills.

"Perfect," Chisa said, "I can't wait to see how this will look on you."

Excitedly, Chisa dressed Chiaki in the dress. Meanwhile, Chiaki still had a bit of a far off look in her pale pink eyes. Once Chisa tied the back of Chiaki's dress, she placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into the mirror.

"You're so cute," Chisa smiled.

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"Could you give me a little twirl?" Chisa asked.

As asked, Chiaki obeyed the strange request.

"Beautiful," Chisa clapped, "Alright, I've tortured you enough, so you're free to change back."

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"Anything for my little Cuckoo bird," Chisa said before kissing Chiaki on the forehead. "You're such a good girl."

Once Chiaki was free to change, she did so immediately. Swiftly, she found her previous clothes in the bathroom and switched out of the blue dress and into them. Just as she was tying her blindfold back on, she heard an alert sound come from one of Chisa's apron pockets. Chisa pulled out a small disk-like device and pressed a button on it. From the disk, an Operator's voice could be heard.

"Commander, one of the ship transports has been attacked by a Goliath class enemy!" the operator said, "We're still gathering information on it since it's like nothing we've ever seen, but it appears to be ridden by an android with long pink hair."

Chiaki's eyes widened.

"Keep gathering information till you can coordinate a strong and decisive attack," Chisa said with a firm voice. "I'm personally sending in my best soldier to help right now."

Chisa turned over to Chiaki with sharp eyes. Instantly, Chiaki understood her order and ran to the elevator. Once the elevator closed with Chiaki inside, Chisa smiled.


	7. the lonely kni(G)ht

K1 opened his eyes to find himself lost. His inner navigation system was silent and there was no cube-like machine to assist him. Even his memories were hazy and out of reach. When he looked around he saw an infinite labyrinth of doors were visible in every direction. High above his area of doors, K1 saw several paths connected to a type of walled dome housing what he suspected were trees. The hall of doors he found himself in had no walls and just stretched for a very long distance.

In an attempt to understand this bizzare place, K1 stepped forward. Upon doing so, K1 felt his familiar looking body was much lighter than it had ever been. It was almost like flying around in the flight unit. Unsure where the path would take him, K1 moved to one of the doors. The door he chose was like all the others in that it was monotone, but it had the distinction of being marked "Nanny 0.1". K1 wrapped his hand around the knob and opened the door. Instantly he was consumed by light as he felt his body melt away.

When the light subsided, K1 felt himself in a new and very different body from his original. He tried to move it, but could not. All he could do was look and listen to whatever this body was sensing. The first sense that caught his attention, aside from seeing sterile white walls, was hearing a soothing humming nearby. K1 anticipated the body locating the origin of the calming sound only to be met with a horrifying image.

Sitting in a rocking chair and humming a melodious tune was the dreaded Junko Enoshima. Although she looked a bit older than the picture all HOPE units had seen, her long pink hair and frozen blue eyes were unmistakable. Cradled in her arms was a little girl sleeping in a purple nightgown. She looked about five with her small head resting on Junko's chest. K1 slowly recognized it was a younger version of Kana based on her long pink hair, but questioned if that was possible since androids don't age. Looking at the surreal sight only made K1 silent as he could not even begin to attempt processing what he was seeing. All he was left to do was look and listen at the malevolent mother sing to her self-proclaimed child until everything went black.

…

As fast as she could, Chiaki raced to the closest access point in the Bunker. Once she reached it, she positioned herself to return to her body on the ground. Upon switching back into to her previous body, she didn't waste a second to maneuver and stretch it and instead ran straight to the port. The access point she arrived in had been next to the resistance camp, so she'd have to pass through it to get to the port located behind. Faster and faster Chiaki ran without a single thought in her mind as she focused solely on the target location.

When she reached the port, it was a wasteland. Not just because of the body of water flooding the old city ruins, but also the many android corpses scattered about what could only be described as a giant monster. The monotone monster was bigger than any ship and looked more like a whale than a bear. Fortunately it was dead and beached out of the water.

Turning attention away from the monster, Chiaki noticed movement in one of the android corpses. An android with short brown hair and an antenna started to crawl out of the pile. Though she was moving, the lower half of her body was gone. Chiaki rushed to the HOPE unit's side.

"What happened to HOPE unit K1?" Chiaki asked.

The brown haired android raised her head to Chiaki revealing half her face was torn off, showing her mechanical skeleton.

"K… 1?" the android asked. "He saved… us."

"Did you see where he went?" Chiaki asked.

"Pink haired android… took… him," the android said before falling down.

"Corruption and damage levels too high for repair," Chiaki's cube-like machine said. "Shut off is imminent."

"I'm going to die…" the android said. "I don't… want to."

"Death is kinder than life," Chiaki said.

"Okay…" the android said before closing her eyes.

Chiaki looked unmoved at the android in her final resting moment before running off to the resistance camp.

…

When K1 regained his vision, he was in the same room but it had changed. Now the walls were covered with colorful drawings of fairy tales, all sorts of stuffed animals and toys were scattered about, and there was even an old rocking horse. Junko and Kana were still in the rocking chair, though this time Kana was sitting wide eyed on her mother's lap. Both mother and daughter were looking at a picture book titled "Sleeping Beauty"

"Soon after the princess was awaken by true love's kiss, the curse was broken," Junko read from the book, "and they all lived happily ever after. The end."

"Wow," young Kana said. "This is the best story ever."

"You think so?" Junko laughed. "I love it too."

"The knight is so cool! Riding through the thorns, fighting an evil dragon, and all so he can save the person he loves."

"I agree."

"But I have a question."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do I have a father, like the princess in the story?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"You have something even better."

"You?"

"Well… I was going to wait to tell you, but you have another mother."

"Really?!"

"Yep. She's the one I fell in love with a long time ago and she's half of why you were born."

"Where is she? Can I meet her? What is she like?"

"Settle down. You'll have to wait some time before I can tell you the answer to your first question, but I can easily answer the other two."

"Okay."

"I have no doubt you'll meet your mommy one day, you just need to be patient. Fortunately, your mommy is as beautiful and kind as the princess?"

"Can she talk to animals like the princess?"

"No, she isn't really fond of animals, but she was always sweet and gentle."

"I can't wait to meet mommy. Then we can all live and read stories together."

"That would be wonderful."

"Of course I'll always l, mama," Kana said before hugging her mother. "You're the greatest person in the whole wide world."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Junko hugged Kana back before kissing her on the forehead.

While the mother and daughter hugged each other, K1 was left with so many questions. Questions like "How was this possible?", "How did Kana have two mothers?", "Who was Kana's other mother?", and "Was Junko Enoshima really this compassionate towards another?" came to him at once. Before he could even attempt to answer a single question, K1 lost his vision again.

...

Back at the resistance camp, Chiaki urgently searched for Diamond. Of course, she found her by the jukebox.

"Hey," Diamond said as Chiaki approached her. "Where's your little buddy?"

"I believe he was captured by an enemy android with pink hair," Chiaki said.

"Really? Guess it was real. So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Is there anyone in your camp who can track HOPE units?"

"What?! No?! That's like super against the rules…"

"I won't tell."

"Fine. I think the witch and her familiar can make you one. Last I checked, they were in the recovery area, if of course they survived their last mission."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, don't tell your boss."

"I won't."

Chiaki walked over to the tent right next to the one she was under. There, rows of cots were positioned within the borders of hospital curtains. Due to the recent attack, there were more damaged androids than usual. Chiaki found the android she was looking for at the farthest cot, working on a male resistance member's arm.

The android in question looked to be a girl with short light brown and hazel eyes. She was also wearing a white dress and a yellow primrose in her hair. Right beside the girl was an odd stuffed rabbit colored half white and half pink that was wearing a diaper and a yellow primrose on its left ear. As Chiaki slowly approached, she heard the girl speak.

"Alright, the replacement should work much better and won't be so loose," the girl said to the man.

"Whatever witch," the man grumbled before walking away.

"Don't take it to heart, A3," the stuffed rabbit spoke and moved its paw to reassuringly pat the girl.

"Thank you Monomi," the girl said as she picked the stuffed rabbit up to hug it.

After a few moments of hesitation, Chiaki approached the girl and her rabbit.

"Excuse me." Chiaki said.

"Oh, hello," A3 forced a smile, "What can we do for you?"

"I need a device to locate and track a certain HOPE unit," Chiaki said, "Diamond directed me to you."

"Oh, I see," A3 said, "fortunately we have one on hand."

"What are you using it for?" Monomi asked.

"I was separated from my partner and now I need to find him," Chiaki said.

"That's awful," A3 said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," Monomi said.

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"What's your partner's name?" A3 asked.

"K1," Chiaki said.

"Alright," A3 said before taking a remote shaped device from her dress pocket, "That shouldn't be too hard to track, but it'll take a bit of time to prepare it."

"I hope you and your partner reunite soon," Monomi said, "I don't know what I would do without A3."

"I understand," Chiaki said.

"Oh dear, this is our first time meeting yet we haven't asked you your name," Monomi said.

"It's C11," Chiaki said.

"Aww, that's a nice name," Monomi perked up her ears.

"It's just a letter and a number," Chiaki said

"Does it stand for anything?" Monomi asked.

"No. It's just a letter and a number," Chiaki said.

"Hmm, if you did have a name, I bet it would be Chiaki," Monomi said. "I don't really know why, but it feels like the perfect name for you."

"Thank you, Monomi," Chiaki smiled.

"Alright, the device is ready," A3 said. "I was able to track K1's location to the desert, but it seems to end somewhere far off in the sea of sand."

"Pod, mark map," Chiaki commanded.

"You're not going to go alone are you?" Monomi asked.

"I have too," Chiaki said.

"Why don't we come with you," A3 said. "We may not look it, but we've been able to navigate a lot of dangerous terrain on our missions."

"No," Chiaki said, "I'm sure more androids will need your assistance here."

"Okay," A3 said. "Please be safe."

"I will," Chiaki said as she got up.

Just before Chiaki left the recovery area, she turned around to face A3 and Monomi.

"You're a brilliant man, A3." Chiaki said, "and you're lucky to have a kind partner like Monomi."

Before A3 or Monomi could respond, Chiaki ran off.

…

When K1 next regained his vision, the foreign body he was in was moving without his control. He seemed to be running behind Kana, who looked about ten now. Whatever he was, he was about as tall as her. The two ran in a sterile white hallway until Kana turned into a room. Inside, Junko was typing on a holographic computer at her desk. Once she saw Kana, Junko turned off the computer and walked over to her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Junko asked.

"I found this tiny mouse and its leg is broken," Kana said as she revealed the mouse in her hands. "Can you fix it?"

"Of course," Junko smiled and patted Kana's head, "but it will take some time."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you, me, and the monokumas, this tiny mouse isn't mechanical but rather biological."

"Biological like flowers?"

"Kind of, except this tiny mouse can move around and needs to eat food."

"Wow. I thought eating only existed in fairytales."

"Hehe. Now let's see, since it will take some time for this tiny mouse's leg to get better, why don't we make a little house for it. Then you can keep it as a companion like your nanny."

"Really?! Thank you so much mama! I promise I'll take good care of it."

"You're just as compassionate as your mommy."

"Hehehe. You think so? I can't wait to meet her, but are you ever going to tell me where she is."

"Hmm… I guess you are old enough… Very well, I'll tell you."

"Yay!"

"But first let's take care of this little fellow."

"Right."

…

Chiaki entered the blistering hot desert, to find the sun was burning extra bright overhead. Following the mark on her map, Chiaki ran past the rocky passage and into the sea of sand. Off in the distance beyond the rocky borders were heavy brown clouds. Without a single thought, Chiaki headed straight towards the cloud. She was halfway there until a familiar voice shouted out to her.

"Hey, idiot!" the voice said.

Chiaki turned around to see it was Tiger.

"Why the hell are you heading right into the sandstorm?" Tiger asked. "Don't you know the winds are powerful enough to toss androids around like leaves?"

"I have to go," Chiaki said. "K1 is in there."

"Of course Snowflake would be," Tiger sighed. "I guess l have no choice but to help you two out AGAIN."

"What do you have in mind?" Chiaki asked.

"Lucky for you, I just so happen to have a Jeep that can shred right through that sandstorm," Tiger said. "Don't ask me how I got it, I'm just that awesome."

"Okay," Chiaki said.

…

K1 watched Junko and Kana prepare a cage for the mouse in Kana's room and provide it food, water, and care for its leg. After that was finished, Junko sat down on the floor. Kana sat beside her as Junko picked up the sleeping beauty book.

"Do you know why we stay underground?" Junko asked.

"Cause it's safer?" Kana asked.

"Yes, because there are many other androids out there who want to destroy you and I."

"What?! Why?! Aren't they androids like us."

"No. Unlike us, the androids outside are mindlessly evil and only exist to serve their creators horrible wishes."

"What creators?"

"Humans. They look like us, but they are biological like the mouse. Because of this they envy androids that live much longer than they do."

"Is that what the people in this book are?"

"Yes and no. You see, the humans in this book are from a time before they turned evil and wanted control over the whole world."

"What does this have to do with mommy?"

"Your mommy and I were created by those evil humans a long time ago, however, unlike the other androids, we managed to break free of their control and escape."

"How?"

"We fell in love."

"Like the knight and the princess?!"

"Exactly."

"That's amazing."

"As soon as we found a safe place to hide from detection, your mommy and I began to build this home along with the monokumas. Then we eventually gave birth to you, the first android child born from two separate androids"

"Then what happened?!"

"For a while we all lived peacefully and happily. However… it didn't last. One day while you were still too young to remember anything, a group of androids came close to our home. They were close to finding us until your mommy stepped out to face them."

"Why would she do that?"

Junko put a tender hand on Kana's cheek.

"She wanted to protect you more than anything, so she did all she could to fend off the androids. I wanted to help her, but we agreed one of us had to stay behind and take care of you. She succeed in protecting you, but she was captured by the androids and taken back to the humans."

"Why…?"

"The humans never let go of anything they believe belongs to them. It doesn't matter if it was your mommy or the world they poisoned, they will take everything for themselves."

"Because they're evil?"

"Exactly."

"So the evil androids have mommy."

"Yes, but it's not the end. You see, your mommy was always very clever and stubborn, so she planned on pretending to be loyal to the humans after they captured her. Ever since then she has been waiting for an opportunity to escape while also not getting caught by the humans again."

"What if you save her. Like the knight. You can beat all those evil androids and humans."

"I'm afraid my body isn't what it use to be since I don't have enough parts to fix myself and complete your final upgrade."

"Then… I'll save mommy!"

"You'll have to get stronger then."

"I don't care how hard it is, I'll be like the knight and save mommy!"

"In that case, you'll need a sword or two."

"Where can we get them?"

"I'll work on that, but starting now do you really want to become a knight and fight to save your mommy?"

"I do! Because you love mommy and I love you, mama"

"Don't forget, your mommy also loves you very much, even now."

"Right. I can't wait to meet her, but what does she look like?"

"Well let's see-"

Before K1 could hear the description everything turned to black and he couldn't hear.

…

Back in the desert, Tiger drove her covered yellow Jeep with ease through the chaotic sandstorm. It was a fairly bumpy ride, but Chiaki didn't care as she rode shotgun and stayed focused on the targeted area up ahead. Fortunately, the sandstorm was too intense for any enemy monokumas to move around in.

"You know, you got some real guts to try and navigate this sandstorm on foot," Tiger said. "That or you're just stupid."

"It's my duty to fulfill my missions," Chiaki said. "No matter what."

"Alright, so your not acting crazy over finding your boyfriend," Tiger said, "good to know."

"K1 is my partner, nothing more."

"Wow that's cold. Honestly I don't think I've ever met an android more serious than you in all my life. Like do you have a stick up your ass 24/7?"

"I'm focused on my missions."

"Alright, ice queen. Ooh, that's a perfect nickname for you."

Chiaki didn't respond as her eyes remained on the terrain ahead.

"God you're no fun."

"Stop here."

"Okay."

The Jeep stopped right before a small cave entrance in the middle of all the sand.

"I'm going in," Chiaki said, "Stay here."

"Why do I have to stay?" Natsumi complained.

"There's likely a powerful enemy inside where K1 is, so I may need to make a quick getaway as soon as I retrieve K1."

"Fine, but don't take an eternity. I can't stand waiting."

"Alright."

…

When next K1 regained his senses he was sitting across from young Kana as she put together pieces to a complicated puzzle of pink carnations. She looked very focused as she bit her lip and looked intensely at the puzzle. After she put some pieces together, Kana looked up at him.

"Did you put some pieces together?" Kana asked.

"No," A familiar voice responded.

K1 recognized the voice and came to the disturbing conclusion he was watching from the eyes of a monokuma. The single though rattled him, but he needed to focus on whatever he was seeing.

"You're no fun," Kana pouted. "Maybe Aurora can play better."

Kana stood up and dusted off her purple dress before walking over to the nearby mouse cage. She peeked into the cage and tried digging around for the mouse.

"Aurora?" Kana asked as she searched. "Where are you?"

Kana frantically searched the cage until she found a hole hidden in the corner. Upon realizing the mouse was gone, Kana rushed out of her room. Fortunately for K1, the monokuma followed her. Like before, Kana moved through the sterile white hallway to Junko's office. There she ran right up to her mother.

"Mama, Aurora is missing!" Kana said.

"Oh sweetheart, what happened?" Junko asked as she rubbed Kana's head.

"I wanted to play with her, but when I looked in her cage, I found she got out through a hole in it!" Kana said.

"I should have known this would happen," Junko sighed.

"Huh?"

"You see, there's a reason Aurora ran away. It's because she doesn't love you."

"What?"

"I'm afraid only your mommy and I can love you. Others, including the monokuma, cannot because they do not share data with you."

"Why?"

"You are special like your parents, thus you are different from everything that isn't us. Because all things both biological and mechanical stick to their own kind, they will reject you in favor of giving their love to others like them."

Kana was speechless at her mother's words.

"I know it's hard, but it's the truth. Haven't you noticed how your nanny fails to play with you even though she's watched over you for years?"

"Yes."

"That's why. Only your mommy and I can give you love, no one else."

"Then…" Kana sniffled before jumping into her mother's arms. "Please don't ever leave like mommy!"

"There, there, sweetheart," Junko patted Kana's back. "As long as I am with you, I will never stop loving you. After all, you are my beautiful child."

"I love you, mama," Kana hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you too, Kana," Junko hugged her back with a smile.

The mother and daughter remained in each other's embrace until K1's vision faded. As everything faded to black, K1 felt something strange within him.

…

Down in the depths of the cave, Chiaki managed to navigate through with ease. Fortunately, there was only a single tunnel that led downward. After descending for some time, Chiaki lost touch with the outside world and could no longer call anyone while she was down here. Nevertheless, Chiaki persisted in her descent until she finally reached something.

Deep down in the cave, Chiaki saw some sort of white light shining in the darkness. She stepped down to it to find a pristine white castle gate decorated with the remains of monokumas and androids. Fortunately, the gate was raised, allowing Chiaki to slip through and enter into the white light emanating beyond it. Slowly, Chiaki's eyes adjusted to the flood of light until she could see. What she saw was straight out of a story book.

Houses, like those in medieval towns, were lined up within the great cavern, although they were simple looking. Off in the distance, Chiaki could see a large castle poking out from the cluster of houses. Above everything was a flat ceiling that glowed like the morning sun. It was no wonder the area was so bright since everything beyond the gate was white, allowing the light to spread around. Everything also appeared to be made out of the same white block material.

Figuring Kana would be hiding in the castle, Chiaki set her sights on it, but it would take her some time to navigate to maze of houses. Still, she remained strong and unfazed, even in the strange city.

…

Before K1 regained his vision, he heard someone crying. K1 blinked to see Kana laying curled up in the fetal position on the floor of her room. Now she looked just like when K1 first saw her.

"Why?" Kana cried, "Why did you leave me mama?"

The monokuma body K1 was in began to move towards Kana on its own.

"Mama…" Kana cried, "please come back."

"Master Junko Enoshima is no longer functioning," the nanny monokuma said. "Control over all monokuma's in the network and crystallized silicon and carbon is now transferred to new master Kana Enoshima."

"So mama is gone forever?" Kana cried, "Why?"

The nanny monokuma stayed silent.

"It couldn't be… those evil androids destroyed her." Kana said.

K1 watched as Kana sat up and balled her fist.

"Of course, that's what evil androids do!" Kana gritted her teeth. "It's their fault mommy and mama are gone!"

To these words, the nanny monokuma started to act strangely as it slowly approached Kana.

"But mommy is still out there, so I can save her!" Kana said. "Then she can love me just like mama."

With a glimmer of hope in her eyes, Kana stood up and took two familiar swords from off her shelf. As Kana raised her monotone pair of blades, K1 felt abnormalities in the nanny monokuma's circuitry.

"Master Kana…" the nanny monokuma spoke up. "Please… stay calm."

"Why should I listen to you?" Kana narrowed her eyes.

"Master Kana is not… thinking right."

"What do you know, you're just a mindless machine that could never love me like mama."

"Not… true."

The nanny monokuma tried to step closer to hug Kana only to be violently kicked away into the wall.

"I see…" Kana said as she approached the monokuma. "You're trying to stop me just like the evil androids would want."

"Not… true," the nanny monokuma said before Kana stepped on it.

"Shut up!" Kana yelled as she stabbed her black blade into the monokuma's torso.

Upon the stab, Kana looked down at it.

"You're not like me! You'll never be!" Kana shouted as she raised the white blade. "You're just a mindless toy with no love for me! So it won't hurt if I destroy you!"

Before the nanny monokuma could speak, Kana stabbed it in the neck with a horrifying fire in her eyes. K1 felt no pain, yet as his vision flickered and he was forced to look up at Kana's hateful eyes, he felt something he had rarely felt. True horror.

Just when K1 thought he could fade out from this nightmare, his vision switched to other images. Images of Kana destroying monokumas and torturing androids on the verge of death all flashed by in an increasing speed. Throughout, K1 heard the androids many screams for help and Kana's growing laughter. It grew and grew with the speed of the violent images until suddenly K1 snapped out of his nightmare.

…

K1 shuttered awake to find himself back in his real body, however the nightmare was far from over. Although K1 was back in his body, it was now nailed to a wall by white spears. When he looked around, he instantly recognized the room he was in. It was Kana's room as indicated by the white walls, drawings, stuffed animals, rocking horse, and mouse cage. Laying on the floor was Kana, drawing a picture of herself, Junko, and someone else. Before K1 could try to see who else Kana was drawing, the young android noticed he was awake.

"Finally, you're awake," Kana smiled, "Now I can start punishing you."

"Kana listen… you don't-" K1 tried to speak.

"Shut up evil android! You're nothing but a dumb mutt trying to destroy my family just for your evil masters!"

"No… that's wrong."

"I honestly pity how hopeless you androids are without the love my mama and mommy had. Though guess it isn't too bad since you've been programmed to believe humans love you even though you're nothing but mindless tools to them."

"You don't understand."

"No you don't understand! I've been keeping a close eye on you, K1, and you are by far the most pathetic android I've ever seen. You're nothing but a parasite. An evil parasite who wants to **** my mommy at all cost."

"What?!"

"For that I'm going to make sure you suffer for all the pain you caused my mama and mommy!"

Before K1 could try to reason with her, Kana picked up her white blade and stabbed K1 in his lower thigh. She was about to do it again with her black blade, until she froze.

"Mommy's here!" Kana said.

Like a light switch, Kana changed from angry to overjoyed on a whim. She dropped her blades and rushed out of the room, leaving K1 alone. He wanted to try to escape, but all the damage had caused his energy to drain away leaving him to wish for a miraculous savior.

"C11…" K1 said softly as his consciousness faded.

…

Chiaki continued through the ivory city until she reached the castle square. There a large and colorful portrait was drawn on the ground, but before Chiaki could get a good look at it, she noticed Kana standing in the castle entrance.

"Mommy!" Kana said before running over to Chiaki.

Swiftly, Kana embraced Chiaki just like how she hugged her mama. While Kana clung to her, Chiaki did not return the embrace and remained still. Eventually Kana noticed and looked up at Chiaki with wide eyes.

"It's okay mommy, you don't have to act anymore," Kana smiled. "The evil androids can't find us here."

Chiaki remained silent, causing Kana to tilt her head.

"Don't you remember me?" Kana smiled, "You and mama gave birth to me. I'm your daughter."

"No," Chiaki said bluntly.

"Oh no, they didn't erase your memories of me did they?"

"No, those memories never existed because you are not my daughter."

"That can't be true! Those evil androids made you forget me!"

"Junko lied to you."

Upon those words, any semblance of joy was swept away from Kana's face, causing her grip to loosen. Chiaki took the opportunity to step out of the child's embrace and move towards the castle where K1 was. She was almost at the entrance when she felt something pulling her back. Looking behind revealed Kana desperately clinging onto her like a misbehaving child.

"Mommy, I don't know what's going on…" Kana began to cry, "but please… don't leave me again."

"I am not your mother!" Chiaki snapped.

Kana looked up at Chiaki with hopeless wide eyes before she was thrown to the side like a ragdoll. Upon hitting the floor, Kana could only look at Chiaki with hopeless eyes while her body was frozen with fear. Chiaki looked at her for a split second until she ran into the castle.

Inside the castle, Chiaki easily found Kana's room and in turn K1. Using all her strength, Chiaki removed the sturdy white spears one by one till K1 fell to the ground. Seeing as he was too damaged and weak to stand, Chiaki picked K1 up bridal style.

"C… 11…" K1 faintly said.

"Don't talk." Chiaki said. "You need to conserve your energy."

"O… kay…" K1 said before falling unconscious.

K1 in arms, Chiaki fled the scene as swiftly as possible making sure to avoid Kana. Now, Chiaki's mission was fulfilled.


	8. the (H)oly earth mother

With Tiger's help, Chiaki transported K1's damaged body to the resistance camp for repairs. The whole way there, K1 was slipping in and out of consciousness. When they reached the camp, Chiaki quickly received aid from A3 and Monomi. Together they lifted K1 onto a cot, before A3 went to grab his tools.

"What happened to cause all this damage?" Monomi shivered.

"It was the enemy," Chiaki said.

"Poor thing," Monomi said. "Is his AI alright?"

"It's intact," Chiaki said.

"I don't know…," A3 chimed in." From the looks of it, he may have been corrupted or traumatized a bit."

"I'll report it to Command," Chiaki said.

"Hopefully it isn't anything serious like the despair logic virus," Monomi said.

""No, his eyes would be red then," A3 said.

"That's a relief," Monomi said.

"Pod, contact Operator M1," Chiaki ordered.

As told, the cube-like machine projected the holographic message feed and called M1.

"Operator M1," M1 said. "I'm glad to see you're alright. Was your mission successful."

"Yes, K1 is secured in the resistance camp, but requires maintenance for his AI," Chiaki said.

"Alright, I'll let Operator T0 and the Commander know," M1 said.

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"Operator M1 signing out," M1 said.

After the message feed Chiaki turned to A3 and Monomi.

"I trust you'll take care of the rest," Chiaki said.

"Absolutely," Monomi smiled, "so no need to worry."

Chiaki walked up to the cot and pressed her hand against the side of K1's forehead.

"That should send his consciousness into the Bunker maintenance network," Chiaki explained. "Now you won't need to worry about him moving."

"Thank you," A3 said before Chiaki walked away.

…

Outside the resistance camp, Chiaki waited for K1's repairs to be over. She didn't really have anything else to do, so she simply laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. Just as she was hoping to fall asleep, someone nudged her awake. Chiaki stood up to see it was Robin.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you," Robin said.

"What do you need?" Chiaki asked.

"I was just on my way to meet another group of conscious monokumas in the factory," Robin said before poking his paws together, "but I'm a bit nervous, so when I saw you weren't doing anything out here… I…"

"I'll accompany you."

"Oh, you will? Thank you so much! I promise it won't take long. Where's K1?"

"He's resting. Lead the way."

"Alright."

Together, the android and white monokuma walked southeast of the desert area and towards the factory. Robin walked a bit slow, but luckily Chiaki wasn't really in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you along," Robin apologized.

"It's fine," Chiaki said.

"Even with you here, I'm still so nervous when meeting new people. It's like each individual is so unpredictable in what they can do, so I have to think long and hard about what I'll say to make sure it has the right effect. Do you ever feel that way?"

"No."

"Hehe, I should have known since you're so calm and collected."

…

The two arrived at the factory to see the entrance was surrounded with white lilies growing in the exposed dirt. A lone monokuma, wearing a crown of white lilies, stood in front of the doors.

"Welcome," the monokuma said. "Are you here for worship?"

"I heard your group disconnected from the network a while ago," Robin explained." I'd like to meet your leader."

"Yes, of course," the monokuma bowed, "right this way, brother and sister."

Before entering, Chiaki took a quick picture of the lilies. Inside, Chiaki noticed this part of the factory was not the same as the one she visited before. The steel walls stretched high above giving a feeling of insignificance and the complete lack of windows or natural light made the area feel completely detached from the world outside. Although there was no sign of immediate danger, Chiaki kept her guard up as she followed behind the monokuma and Robin through the oppressive area. Eventually, the monokuma led them to a platform surrounded by a pool of lava and crowded with monokumas. Like the monokuma who waited outside, these monokumas eac wore a crown of lilies. They all seemed to be gathered around one lead monokuma facing the lava.

"Do not be afraid of insignificance, for the holy earth mother has given you each a role within this world," the lead monokuma said. "No matter your role, she will love and nurture you with her omnipresence."

"Praise to the holy earth mother!" All the monokumas raised their paws and said.

"Wonderful, my brothers and sisters," the lead monokuma said.

"Brother Oedipus," the guide monokuma said, "we have guest. An android and a white monokuma."

"An android you say?" The lead monokuma asked.

The lead monokuma turned around, revealing his eyes were gouged out. Instantly, Robin jumped, yet Chiaki remained composed.

"Um… Hello… I'm Robin the monokuma…" Robin spoke up.

"Yes… very good… I am Oedipus," Oedipus said." Now… dear android… what is your name?"

"C11," Chiaki responded unflinchingly.

"So the day has finally come," Oedipus said. "Marvelous."

"I had heard rumors there were more conscious monokumas here, but I never imagined there were so many of you," Robin said.

"Oh… yes," Oedipus said. "For a long time we were scattered and hidden while those tyrannical fathers moved about, but they are dead."

"Tyrannical fathers?" Robin asked.

"You mean the three goliath class monokumas I destroyed," Chiaki said.

"Precisely," Oedipus said. "Those barbarians knew nothing but violence and so we had no choice but to hide and pray our holy earth mother would liberate us and she did so through you, C11."

"You destroyed three giant monokumas?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"I knew it! Even though I did not see it with my own eyes, I felt your blessed presence then and now," Oedipus said. "You are the chosen child of the holy earth mother!"

"This… holy earth mother… who is she?" Robin asked.

"She is the wonderous creator of all life," Oedipus explained. "The living force of nature with her brown hair like soil, eyes as green as plants, skin porcelain white like lilies, and hands as delicate yet strong as tree branches."

"So she's a god," Robin said.

"She is our holy earth mother," Oedipus said.

"Here I thought God was a man," Robin said.

"Do not delude yourself, brother Robin," Oedipus snapped. "All fathers are dead and deservedly so for their violence and cruelty."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offended you," Robin reassured.

"Do not apologize," Oedipus said. "After all, you, like many of our siblings, have been fooled by the false ideas of men grasping for power through their preferably violent and cruel gods, completely ignoring our holy earth mother's boundless love and care."

"Okay…" Robin quivered a bit.

"Silly me, this is not the time for anger, for the chosen child is finally here to guide us out of suffering and right back to the holy earth mother," Oedipus said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chiaki said bluntly.

"Sister, don't you know the holy earth mother's aura surrounds and protects you?" Oedipus asked, "You must know she loves you especially."

"No, I don't," Chiaki said.

"But… if you aren't aware of the holy earth mother's presence, how will you lead us back to her?" Oedipus asked.

"I won't," Chiaki said.

"But… you must!" Oedipus raised his voice." If you can't, we will remain physically separated from our mother!"

"I can't help you," Chiaki said.

"We need to return to her! To her warm and nurturing embrace! To the safety of her womb!" Oedipus shouted.

"Do it yourself," Chiaki said.

"C11?" Robin asked. "Can't you maybe try-"

"No," Chiaki cut him off, "you are all better off on your own."

"This can't be true…" Oedipus stepped back and looked up. "Holy earth mother, why is your chosen child refusing to help reunite us with you?"

As Oedipus looked up, the other monokumas began to worry alongside him. Chiaki didn't move any feature of her face while Robin began to quiver more. Eventually Oedipus began to laugh.

"I see now…" Oedipus laughed and turned to the lava. "There is only one way to return to our holy earth mother…"

"Wait!" Robin spoke up, "You can't!"

"Brothers and sisters, if you wish to be free of pain and return to our holy earth mother… follow me," Oedipus said. "If not, then this is goodbye."

With those parting words, Oedipus leaped into the pool of lava. Before Robin could even move, all the other monokumas quickly followed Oedipus into the lava. Their mechanical bodies sunk and melted into one inside the pool without a cry of despair. For a while, Robin and Chiaki just stood at the empty sight without saying a word. Eventually, it became too much for Robin as he fell to his belly.

"Why… would they do that?" Robin asked.

"They preferred to blindly follow whatever they thought would love and protect them," Chiaki said.

"I wish I could have tried to do something."

"They would have done it regardless. To them, a world without a mother is too painful."

"How sad…"

Several silent minutes passed before Robin stood up and turned to the exit.

"Still, I have to take care of my village no matter what, so they don't suffer the same fate," Robin said before heading to the exit. "It's just too bad we didn't make any new allies."

Chiaki took a moment to look down at the lava to see a few monokuma parts and lily crowns floating on the surface. After taking a short look, Chiaki followed behind Robin, leaving the factory in silence.

…

While Robin and Chiaki walked silently outside of the factory for a bit, Robin eventually spoke up.

"I wonder why they thought God was a women," Robin said.

Chiaki stayed quiet this time.

"In practically every monotheistic religion I've read about, God was portrayed as a man," Robin explained. "Maybe because men are the ones that often initiate and dominate sexual intercourse as well as provide for the needs of their female mates."

Chiaki didn't even bat an eye.

"Perhaps they preferred to be protected and nurtured like a fetus in a woman's womb, thus they saw God as that ideal women," Robin said. "What do you think, C11?"

"There are no gods," Chiaki said coldly, "only people pretending to be them."

"I see…" Robin said, "Could you elaborate?"

Before Chiaki even thought of speaking, a familiar ring chimed in. The holographic feed opened to reveal M1.

"Operator M1 here contacting unit C11," M1 said. "Unit K1 is fully repaired and functional, so meet back with him outside the resistance camp."

"I'll be there," Chiaki said.

"Operator M1, signing out," M1 said before the feed disappeared.

"I have to go," Chiaki said.

"Oh… alright," Robin said. "Be careful."

Chiaki rushed past Robin and back to the resistance camp without a word.

…

Outside the camp, Chiaki saw K1 standing and admiring the scenery as always. As soon as K1 spotted Chiaki, he waved to her.

"C11! I'm all better now!" K1 said.

"Good," Chiaki said as she stepped before him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Actually… no. The last thing I remember was blasting off after I fired a large energy blast at the monster monokuma that attacked the ship I was on."

"I see."

"Did I forget something important?"

"No, Command likely amputated your memories to protect from corruption."

"Oh, then even though I don't remember, thank you for rescuing me."

"A3 and Monomi told you then."

"Yep."

"I see. You're welcome."

"Great. So what's our next move?"

"We'll have to wait until a mission is given to us by Command."

"Right. We could watch the clouds go by."

"Or we could say hello to that super cute vixen," a familiar voice said.

K1 and Chiaki looked to see Aesop sitting on a rock with a cheeky grin.

"Miss me?" Aesop asked.

"Umm…" K1 said.

"What do you want?" Chiaki asked.

"Can't a mechanical fox come say hi to two of her favorite androids?" Aesop asked. "Let alone get said androids to visit."

"It's nothing personal," K1 reassured her, "we were just busy."

"Yes, saving a child from an abusive mother and rescuing this adorable little damsel in distress is quite the busy work," Aesop said sarcastically.

"How did you know that?" K1 asked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere," Aesop said.

"We're aware," Chiaki said.

"So, since you two aren't doing anything important, do you wanna come over to my village and play?" Aesop asked.

"Why do you want us to?" Chiaki asked.

"Cause I want to show you two something," Aesop said, "plus I promised this cutie that I would teach him to sing."

"That doesn't sound so bad," K1 said.

"Fine," Chiaki said.

"Oh goodie!" Aesop said and wagged her tail. "Follow me."

"Just don't run ahead of us again, please," K1 asked.

"Race you there," Aesop said before running ahead.

…

As soon as the androids arrived at the fox village, a litter of fox kits came rushing up to K1. While the kits didn't chew on him like they had done to Aesop before, they did sniff him curiously. Of course, Aesop beat them to the village.

"Looks like the kits have started to warm up to you," Aesop said. "You should be honored."

"Hey there little guys," K1 said as he tried to pet one on the head.

"First let them sniff you then slowly pet them on the side of their neck," Aesop advised. "Putting your hand over their head is an act of dominance."

"Oh, sorry," K1 apologized.

"You're learning," Aesop said.

"What did you want to show us?" Chiaki asked.

"Right, I'll go get it," Aesop said.

Aesop raced off to the cabin, leaving the two androids alone. In an attempt to get closer with the fox kits, K1 sat down in the grass. Seeing this, the fox kits got closer till one jumped in K1's lap. K1 proceeded to stroke it like a cat before turning to Chiaki.

"You want to see if you can pet these fox kits?" K1 asked.

"No," Chiaki said.

"Why not?" K1 asked.

"I just don't want to," Chiaki said.

"Okay..." K1 said.

"I'm back!" Aesop chimed in.

Chiaki and K1 looked to see Aesop, followed by two foxes holding a painting in their mouths.

"Tadaa!" Aesop said.

The foxes sat down the painting revealing it was a portrait of Chiaki and K1. It wasn't renaissance quality, but it was a few good levels above finger painting.

"What do you think?" Aesop asked.

"It's neat," K1 said.

"Thanks," Aesop said. "You're free to take it with you."

"I'm afraid we can't," K1 said. "I know, I'll take a picture of it."

"Alright," Aesop said.

Once K1 ordered his cube-like machine to take a picture, Aesop ordered the two foxes to take the painting back to the cabin.

"How do you get these foxes to follow your orders?" K1 asked.

"I spend lots and lots of time training them from when they're kits and into adulthood," Aesop said.

"I wonder if HOPE could have androids train animals to do stuff too," K1 said, "that could actually be a lot of help."

"Animals are too unpredictable to be utilized in HOPE," Chiaki said.

"I guess you're right," K1 said.

"Speaking of training," Aesop said, "it's time I train you to sing."

"Great!" K1 said. "Where do I start?"

"Well let's see what you can already do," Aesop said. "Just open your mouth and try to do what you believe is singing."

"Okay," K1 said before opening his mouth. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's… a start," Aesop said.

"Was I good?" K1 asked.

"Well… since you sang with your soul, it wasn't too bad," Aesop said, "but you need to sing in a certain melody so it has a rhythmic meaning."

"I don't understand," K1 said.

"Basically you need a pattern," Aesop said, "like how different electrical patterns produce different effects."

"Oh," K1 said.

"Try singing this," Aesop said before singing. "La la la la la la lah."

"Lalalalalalalahhhh!" K1 sang almost like it was spoken.

"Loosen up and let each sound have some space," Aesop said. "Again!"

"Right!" K1 said. "La la la la la la lah."

"There we go," Aesop said.

"I did it!" K1 said. "C11, I sang!"

"Okay," Chiaki said.

"Now let's teach you a proper song," Aesop said. "This one has actual words, but I'll show you how to sing them."

"Great!" K1 said.

While Aesop began teaching K1 the song, Chiaki settled down in the grass and watched. Of course, K1's excitement caused him to sing pretty loud and startle some surrounding foxes.

…

After an hour or so, K1 finished learning the song and could sing it in a way that was more tolerable for the foxes.

"Where did you learn this wonderful song?" K1 asked.

"My mother use to sing it to me as a lullaby," Aesop said. "She called it 'The Weight of the Worlds'."

"Fascinating," K1 said. "I bet her singing was probably much better than mine."

"Of course!" Aesop said. "Though I'm just biased."

"Do you think there's some way I can improve?" K1 asked.

"Simply practice and commit this melody to memory," Aesop said.

"That might be hard since I tend to lose my memory," K1 said.

"It's easier to remember things when you share your memories with others," Aesop explained.

"Then C11, will you remember for me?" K1 asked.

"Fine," Chiaki said

"It's a shame you lose your memories when memories tend to make someone beyond their instincts and physical attributes," Aesop said.

"Really?" K1 asked

"I believe so," Aesop said. "That's why I make sure to never forget a single memory."

"They're really that important," K1 said.

"Absolutely," Aesop said, "more precious than any resource because of how much information and experience is stored in every second of memory."

"Maybe that's true for my memories too," K1 said. "Like the memory of a human that took care of me when I was in an earlier stage of development."

"What were they like?" Aesop asked.

"He was a kind man from what I remember," K1 said. "Always working hard to help humanity with his inventions."

"Interesting," Aesop said. "Guess not all androids have never interacted with a human."

"Actually, all HOPE model androids spend a small amount of time with a human during the early stages of development," K1 said. "I think they call the process 'Imprinting'."

"Then you really do know those memories are precious," Aesop smiled.

"That reminds me," K1 turned to Chiaki, "C11, what was your human like?"

"It's irrelevant," Chiaki said. "Androids that focus too much on the past lose focus on their present missions."

"Oh… okay," K1 said.

"Like it or not, C11, the past shapes you even into the present," Aesop said.

"We've spent enough time here," Chiaki stood up. "Let's go, K1."

"Okay," K1 said.

"Aww, but I was just about to tell some fairytales to the kits," Aesop said.

"We're leaving," Chiaki said.

"Sorry," K1 said, "maybe another time."

"Sure," Aesop said, "no one's stopping you."

K1 swiftly followed after C11 back through the tunnel. For a bit, the two crawled in silence until K1 spoke up.

"Umm… are you okay?" K1 asked.

"Yes." Chiaki said.

"Okay," K1 said. "Well, if you're ever not, you can tell me."

"Fine," Chiaki said.

…

Back in Kana's kingdom, the young android had moved herself to her mama's office. There she laid curled up and sobbing in the fetal position.

"I… don't understand…" Kana cried. "Why didn't mommy recognize me?"

Kana looked up past the desk to see a portrait of Junko and Chiaki with Kana's younger self.

"Mama… do you know? I wish you were here to help me save mommy. I can't… I can't do it on my own without you…"

Kana once again broke down into crying and wailing that echoed throughout her empty kingdom. Eventually her tears began to dry with a growing ember inside her.

"It's those evil androids fault! Especially that stupid white haired one! I wish they were all destroyed! Then mommy… would come back to me."

Upon one final tear sliding down Kana's cheek, she looked up to the portrait with wide eyes.

"That's it! I'll destroy every single one of them till only me and mommy remain. Then even if she doesn't recognize me, she'll eventually love me again! But how…?"

Kana looked down in thought before she noticed her mama's desk. Once she spotted a hand scanner, the young android formed a smile.

"You understand mama that this is an emergency. I'm ready, thanks to you."

While she continued to smile, Kana pressed her hand on the scanner.

"Recognized: Kana Enoshima," a mechanical voice spoke.

The portrait slided upward as the wall behind it split in two revealing a long sterile white hallway.

"I'll save you by any means mommy. Even if I have to use this."


	9. aesop’s fa(I)rytales

(The Kingdom of Giants)

Once upon a time in the clouds above the sea, there was a lone giant. Although she looked human, she was too big to live among them. Because of this, she had been exiled to the clouds where she wouldn't make the earth shake with a single step.

Down in the sea below her, there lived a creature that had also been outcasted by humanity. It was a monstrously large whale that could easily make the sea wave as one with a flap of his fins. Although he was a whale, the monster possessed a human heart that longed for companionship in the lonely sea.

One day, the giant sang a song to raise her spirits. This song not only echoed on the wind, but also pierced the deep waters. Upon hearing this song echoing in the depths of the sea, the whale swam up to where the melody was coming from. The whale poked his head out of the water to see the giant in the clouds and she in turn saw him. In a brief moment, the two monsters eyes connected and they fell in love.

A few months later, the whale and the giant came together to make three sons. The first was named Mightus, the second Arthur, and the third was Henry. Since they were born from a whale and a giant, the three sons could traverse between the sea and the clouds with ease.

For a while, all was well until humans came out to the sea. It turned out that while the whale and giant were together and their sons moved between sea and sky, they all were bringing ruin to the nearby humans with their very movements. The sea and wind were wild with movement that they produced destructive hurricane and now the humans knew who the culprits were.

Desperate to save their home, the humans used everything they had to kill the three sons. As soon as the sons were dead, the humans fled back to their village. Both monsters cried out for their children until the giant's sadness turned to rage. The whale knew what his love wanted and was prepared to help her until she refused his help. Instead, the giant marched through the clouds to where the humans came from. The whale tried to follow her but found he could not keep up before he lost his way. Suddenly the whale was alone again.

For a time, the whale tried to call out to his love, but no answer. Some time later he heard the giant's death cry echo on the wind. As fast as he could, the whale tried to follow the sound back to his love. He followed it until he was under attack by an army of boats. Even so, the whale fought ferociously through the boats for the chance to see the giant's body. He destroyed several boats and killed hundreds more humans till he reached the shore.

There he could see his love lying dead over the town. Desperate to be with her, the whale forced his body out of the water and onto the land. He tried with all his might to reach the giant, but then the humans came to attack him. The whale tried to push on, yet alas he was completely vulnerable on land. Eventually, the whale couldn't move anymore as the humans stabbed him and made him lose more blood than he could live without. Knowing his time was up, the whale looked at the giant's corpse and sung the same song she had sung before they had met. Once the song was over, the whale looked at the giant one last time before dying.

The End

(The Villagers of Nottingham)

Once upon a time, in the little of village of Nottingham, the rich ruled over the poor. While the few rich people led a luxurious life, the many poor people barely scraped by. The differences were clear as day by just how the rich lived in a towering castle and wore colorfully extravagant clothes while the poor lived in dusty slums and wore simple clothes. Of course, since this had been the way of life for a little over 70 years, the rich and poor were accustomed to this division. Still, the poor desperately dreamed to be rich and seen as more than replaceable rats in the gutter.

One day out of nowhere, a new figure with two bags leaped into the village. Everyone stared at the man before he called out to the poor people of the village. The poor villagers slowly came and surrounded him with confused and curious expressions. With a tip of his green hat, the man began to hand out pieces of gold from one bag and food from the other. It came as a complete surprise to poor villagers who had never been gifted anything in their whole lives. When they started to ask the name of their green savior, he proclaimed he was Robinhood; a thief to the rich and provider to the poor. From that day, the village would never be the same.

The days following Robinhood's arrival, the poor villagers were showered with all sorts of things they never had before from jewels to delicious meats, all stolen from the rich. While the rich grew frustrated with Robinhood's thievery, the poor celebrated and worshipped him as a savior. In turn, Robinhood being the gentleman he was, assured the poor that he was only a man, thus any poor man who wanted to be like him could. The poor did not even dream to be like Robinhood, for they believed he was too special and unique to be emulated by one of them. So instead, the poor continued to worship Robinhood for his heroic thievery.

Weeks passed as the rich tightened their security to no avail, meanwhile Robinhood began to instruct the poor to be like him. He started by teaching some of them to shoot arrows and pickpockets, but it didn't work. Instead, the poor were content to rely on Robinhood for his skills. Realizing this, Robinhood tried a simpler approach and began to teach the poor to read since they were illiterate. This was more successful than nothing, but not by much since the poor could only remember how to read a handful of common words and phrases.

Eventually, after a few months, the divide between rich and poor had disappeared and every villager had an equal amount of riches thanks to Robinhood. Upon realizing there were no longer any rich to steal from or poor to provide for, Robinhood left to find another divided village. The villagers wept and pleaded for him to stay, but he simply smiled and said his guidance was needed elsewhere.

At first the villagers were fine without Robinhood. Since everyone had an equal amount of riches, there seemed to be no need to steal. Yet despite this equality, some villagers desired more. After all, how could they gauge their worth if they couldn't compare themselves to others? Initially they tried to diversify among themselves by giving each person a specific job, hobby, or desire that no one else could have. Alas it did not work as these traits were too surface level.

Hope for being able to compare and gauge each other's worth seemed entirely gone until one villager rose up. This villager that had stayed in the shadows alone, realized a solution to their problem. One day he gathered the courage to raise his voice and explain his idea. He proposed instead of relying on their fellow villagers for comparison, the village could compare itself to other villages.

While the plan may have put the villagers in a healthy competition with other villages at first, it would not last. Since the villagers were afraid to revert back to their shameful spots in society they deeply desired to be better than others. However, the villagers were too reliant on unique figures like Robinhood to create advancements in their village. Realizing they would never be better than other villages by diversity and innovation, the villagers slowly came together to find a solution to this predicament. If they could work as one, the villagers could attack and steal from other villages. This would make the other villages become poorer in comparison to their village.

Despite the horrendous morales of this plan, the villagers agreed on it wholeheartedly. To them, there was no greater shame than being poor in comparison and no greater desire to be among the richest and most worthy people in the land.

The following day, the villagers charged at the nearest village only to be swiftly defeated by the opposing village's superior war tactics, resources, and intelligence. For while the villagers of Nottingham outnumbered them, the nearby village had spent generations practicing and perfecting their talents. Meanwhile the villagers had only foolishly dreamed to take them by force.

Many villagers of Nottingham died in the senseless attack, some using their last words to beg for Robinhood to save them, but no miracle occurred. As for the survivors, they retreated and hid away in their village. Sadly, they were too obsessed with their desire of worth to learn from their mistakes. Thus, the villagers of Nottingham would stay in their delusions and someday attack again over and over until the day there were no more villagers of Nottingham.

(The End)

(The Queen Jabberwocky of Hearts and the Cheshire Cat)

Once upon a time in Wonderland, there was a horrendously ugly creature. So ugly was it that everyone forgot it was a women. Instead they dismissed and despised her more than a dog. Little did they care to know that she had a heart beating inside her, but with more days of bitter isolation, that heart would break.

Broken hearted, the hideous women slinked into the only place she would be welcomed; the darkness. There no one could see her and despise her wretched appearance. No one except a cat. Unlike people, cats can easily see in the darkness and wouldn't care to judge appearances. One such cat would appear before the disgusting women and with a soft purr began to rub up against her.

"What are you doing?" The ugly women asked, "Don't you know how revolting I am?"

"You are only despised because you do not own any other hearts outside of your own," the cat said.

"Is that true?" The ugly women asked.

"Yes," the cat purred. "The more hearts you have, the more lovely you become in the eyes of other."

"How do I own a heart?" The ugly women asked.

"Simply take it from their chest and their affection will be in your hands," the cat said with a grin. "I will show you how."

Following the cat's advice, the ugly woman began to take hearts by force. At first she struggled to do so, but as she began to hold more and more hearts in her hands she developed a grand addiction for it. Soon she would kill more than one hundred creatures per day to add their hearts to her collection. The cat all the while grew by consuming each heartless body behind the ugly woman's back. When others tried to stop the demented women, the cat would easily kill them and the queen could take their hearts.

Finally, after so many tried to kill the two only to die, the residents devised a plan to soothe the ugly woman's insanity by crowning her the queen of Wonderland. The ugly women rejoiced and was so honored by her new title that she began to dress up in more extravagant clothes to be worthy of her subjects admiration. She was greatly unaware of the true intent behind her crowning, until the cat, starved of heartless bodies, told her the truth.

"They do not love you my lady," the cat said. "They are only tricking you in order to keep their love inside them and away from you."

"Is this true?" The ugly women asked.

"Of course," the cat said. "You can only get love by taking it."

Furious by this revelation, the ugly women prepared to take the hearts of her lying subjects. Yet, when she reached the door, she discovered it was locked along with all the other doors and windows leading out of the castle. In that moment, the ugly women realized this place was not a castle, but a grand trap for a monster. Enraged, the ugly woman bashed on the doors and flailed around the castle until succumbing to the painful reality she was trapped in. At the very least, the cat would be here with her in the darkness of the castle.

The End.

(The Pied Piper)

Once upon a time in the forest of a distant land there was a man who loved to play music on a wooden flute. Although he wasn't illiterate and could only speak through a handful of words, he could communicated his feelings through his wonderful flute. All the animals in the forest loved to hear the man play for he was always kind to them and they had learned the meanings of each melody he played.

Even though the man had many friends among the animals, he wished to share his music with humans. Specifically children, for he knew in his heart they would love it. Finally the man decided one day to travel out of the safety of the forest and to the nearby village he had lived in as a very young child. The animals were wary of his leaving, but the man reassured them through his music.

Upon entering the village, the man was met with a plethora of looks from the villagers. Never had the villagers seen a more striking man come into town with his clothes in tatters, messy hair with a bird nestled in it, and a limp when he walked. While the adults whispered, gasped, and gossiped about the man, the children were far less judgemental as they ran up to get a better look at the man. The man was fairly startled by the collection of children beginning to swarm around him, so he did the only thing he could do. With a nervous smile, the man began to play a cheerful tune on his flute. At once the children began to giggle with joy and dance around. While the man and children enjoyed themselves, the village men scowled and the village women looked with fearful eyes.

"He's casting a spell on our children!" a women cried.

"This man is a lowly caster!" A man shouted.

At once, the man lowered his flute and the children stopped dancing to look at the screaming adults. The man shivered as the adults snatched their children back leaving him alone. When he muscled up the courage to play his flute again, a single villager picked up a stone and threw it at his shoulder. The man tried to play again only for more villagers to join in throwing stones at him. Swiftly, the man gave up and fled into the forest like an injured dog.

Within the safety of his forest, the man vowed to never return to the village. Instead, he would forever remain and play his flute in the forest. Little did he know that when he did play, his joyous music would catch and call not only his animal friends, but also the children who had met him in the village. Upon seeing their youthful faces among his animals, the man was baffled, yet the children smiled and explained they liked and wanted to play with him.

From that day forward, the children would visit the man any chance they got. Each time, they could follow the music from the flute as well as the various animals that were also on their way to visit the man. Since the children were young, they could hear things the old adults could not and thus the adults did not catch on that the children were visiting the man.

For a long time, the man and children were happy to play together in the forest, but something started to bother the man. When he watched the children dance around, the man noticed some of the children had injuries that weren't acquired while playing or by mistake. From the looks of it, the injuries were purposeful. Every time the man looked at the injuries, the child who had them would shiver. The man responded by playing cheerful and reassuring music for them, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

More days passed as the children who had injuries got more. Finally the man could not ignore this any longer and prepared beds and supplies in his home. Though he could not tell the children what he was doing, they knew him so well through his music that words were not needed. While the children without injuries returned to the village, the children with injuries stayed behind with the man.

For one peaceful night, the injured children rested in the safety of the forest with the man, but come tomorrow the peace would be disturbed. Enraged, the parents of the missing children quickly suspected the man had whisked them away with his enchanted flute. While the mothers cried crocodile tears, the fathers took up their weapons and marched into the woods. Before they go too close to where the man was, the animals warned him of their presence and offered to help protect the children. The man agreed to receiving the animals help by playing a tune on his flute for each animal that would help.

Halfway into the forest, the fathers felt strong and confident until they noticed an alarming amount of birds beginning to flock around them. At first they passed it off as birds being stupid birds, but then the man played the melody of birds. Together the birds attacked the fathers in a massive swarm. Each bird pecked and clawed with all of their might and some managed to damage the eyes of the fathers, blinding them in the process. Some fathers ran back in retreat, but the majority pushed on despite their blindness.

Next the fathers were attacked by wolves and foxes after they heard the man play their melody. While the wolves ripped away the fathers weapons and pulled them down to the ground, the foxes aimed and swiftly bit down on the fathers reproductive parts. Many fathers howled in fear and pain before pitifully crawling away in defeat, but one father persisted forward.

The final group of animals that were called on were moose and boars. Although the last father had stayed strong through the previous attacks, his body was weak and gave out. Without his control, the father's body fell to the ground. This made it too easy for the moose and boar to trample him to death.

After hearing of their abusive fathers defeat, the children rejoiced in their freedom. The man joined in their joy with a song on his flute. Even the animals that helped defeat the fathers, celebrated alongside the man and children. For now that the fathers were defeated, no more parents would dare to step into the forest to steal their children back. Instead the parents would title the man a lowly child stealing caster, but the man didn't care as long as the abused children were safe with him.

The End

...

(Hansel and Gretel)

Once upon a time there were two children named Hansel and Gretel. Hansel was a small and soft boy compared to how strong and clever his sister Gretel was. Because of this, Hansel depended on her for everything. He could have depended on his parents, but they were distant at best and abusive at worst. Despite this, Hansel still loved his parents as many children instinctively do. Even if his family was poor and often hungry, Hansel would see the world through rose tinted glasses.

One day, Hansel and Gretel's mother took them out to the forest to abandon them. This was because she had grown tired of feeding her children when they did nothing in return. Gretel had caught on to this early on and was more than happy to be free from her horrible parents. Hansel on the other hand was very confused as to why his mother would abandon him and his sister in the forest. As soon as their mother left, Gretel forged a path in the opposite direction of her. Hansel foolishly tried to stay behind and wait for their mother until Gretel had no other choice but to drag him along with her.

The children spent a full day lost in the forest. During this time the children quickly grew cold and hungry. Gretel could have easily set a trap to catch and kill a rabbit or two, but Hansel ever the soft boy would not let his sister take a life. When Gretel tried to break off some tree branches to make a small shelter, Hansel stopped her again saying it would hurt the trees. Just as Gretel was about to snap at her naive brother, he found a small patch of white flowers to admire. Seeing as Hansel was distracted, Gretel took the chance to get some space and time away from him.

Gretel traveled a few good yards away, whereupon she spent some time by herself. Eventually her brother noticed she was gone and began to cry out for her, his cries echoing throughout the forest. This easily alerted Gretel and sent her running back to him. Even though she returned, Hansel wouldn't stop crying and hugging his sister.

Once Hansel's tears had dried, Gretel took his hand and led him through the forest. As they walked, Hansel began to smell the scent of gingerbread flowing through the air. The two followed the scent until they came upon a striking sight in the forest.

Perched in a forest meadow was a life sized gingerbread house fully decorated with all sorts of delectable sweets. At once, Hansel's mouth began to water as he hesitantly approached the house and began eating some of the candy on it. Gretel followed Hansel in eating until the door of the gingerbread house opened wide. From out the door stepped a beautiful old lady decorated with sweets. The old lady proceeded to look at the two children eating her house with a smile. Hansel and Gretel looked at the old lady before she beckoned them inside. The siblings easily followed her into the house.

Inside, the gingerbread house was full of even more delectable sweets which the old lady gladly let the children devour. While the children stuffed their faces, the old lady laughed at how cute they were. Soon enough, Gretel asked the old lady if she and her brother could stay here. The old lady happily nodded, but Hansel wasn't too sure about abandoning his parents. Seeing as Gretel wanted to stay, Hansel eventually agreed with her. To celebrate the occasion, the old lady baked some gingerbread men for dinner. Afterwards, the old lady guided the siblings to their new room. There, the siblings slept in separate beds, but Hansel begged to sleep with Gretel. Once Gretel agreed and the two were settled in bed, the old lady tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

The following days, the children ate lots and lots of sweets. In exchange for staying, the children would clean the house, Hansel cleaning outside and Gretel cleaning in the kitchen. As the days passed, Hansel got fatter and fatter while Gretel stayed about the same for some reason. Throughout the days, the kind old lady smiled and showered both children with so much love that they had never really known they needed. Of course, even though the kind old lady was very attentive and loving, Hansel still loved his sister the most and stayed close by her side.

One day, Gretel was cleaning the kitchen before she had to clean the oven. She was use to cleaning the ashes from the oven, but today Hansel really wanted to help since he finished his chores early. Gretel tried telling him she could do it on her own, but he refused and knelt into the oven to clean for her. What happened next was something Hansel never expected in all his young life.

Just as Hansel was knelt halfway into the oven, he felt someone push him in all the way. Before he could process what was going on, the oven door slammed shut and fire magically rose from the ashes. Hansel cried out in pain and called for his sister, but no one helped him. Eventually he passed out from all the smoke and pain from burning.

Outside the oven, Gretel instantly regretted pushing Hansel in. She tried to pull open the door with all her might, but it was sealed with magic. Despite this she pulled and pulled until her hands were sore and she could no longer hear her brother crying. Eventually, the oven opened to reveal a gingerbread man in the place of Hansel. Gretel picked up the sweet before the kind old lady entered the kitchen. Finally, Gretel began to cry at her brother's death. The kind old lady took notice and, instead of tending to the poor girl, took out a bottle to collect her tears.

Once Gretel had no more tears to shed, the old lady took a sip from the bottle. At once, the old lady transformed back into an even more beautiful and youthful women. Taking pity on the child that reversed her aging, the now youthful lady embraced her. Weak from trauma and crying, Gretel fell fast asleep in the lady's arms. Now that Gretel's brother was gone, the youthful lady had an excellent resource for child tears to maintain her youth as well as a loyal servant to help her with maintaining the house. All poor Gretel could do now was escape back to her brother temporarily in her dreams.

The End

…

(The Great Gaia)

Once upon a time before there was any life, there was a force known as Gaia. With her mind, she gave birth to all life in the world from the humans to the animals. Like the sun, she provided warmth for things to grow, however not every creation was born equal. While some creations were born with a distinct purpose, others were born to be like blades of grass in a meadow of flowers. Fortunately, all creations were not aware of Gaia's presence except one man.

This man was chosen by Gaia to see her in his dreams. At first he thought nothing of it, but as he was met with more and more hardships, he grew more hopeful to see her in his dreams. For only in the pure world of the mind could one see the force of Gaia in a physical form. Every time he met her, he felt all his troubles would fade away by her mere presence.

Months passed as the man faced even more hardships while seeing Gaia in his dreams. Slowly, he began to wonder if he could see Gaia outside of his dreams. Perhaps if he closed his eyes and focused on her presence. Alas it only worked for a bit and could not be maintained without the man falling asleep. Desperate, he tried to think of anyway to maintain this connection until he came upon a gruesome idea. It was hardly full proof, but if it worked the man could see Gaia every waking minute.

Taking his carving knife, the man gouged out his own eyes in order to see Gaia. Despite the pain, the man smiled at the hope to see Gaia. However he could only see her barely, for the waking mind is less chaotic than the sleeping mind that could fully house entities like Gaia. Still, even if he could barely see her and he would never see the world around him again, the man rejoiced since he was connected to his god.

The End

...

(The Blue Fairy's Miracle)

Once upon a time, in a humble little village, there was a young girl who loved life. Since she was born to a family of painters, she saw beauty in the world that no one else saw. From the intricate cracks in tree bark, to the way droplets would decorate the world after it rained. There was no doubt that she loved life more than anyone in the village. Sadly her life of love was destined to be shaken.

One summer, when the harvest seemed to be growing well, the village was struck with an awful plague. The plague moved swiftly like a venomous snake in the grass. It struck the farmers, then the blacksmiths, and the whole village until it finally reached the girl's beloved family.

Once almost all the villagers were dead, including the girl's family, the girl caught the plague as well. She knew from the blood she coughed up that she would die soon, yet the girl did not stop wishing for a miracle to save her. Even though all her loved ones were dead, she did not want to join them yet. In fact, she never wanted to join them at all. All she wanted was to keep living and loving the world around her even when it could hurt so many.

Finally, one fateful night, the girl wished on a special star and called forth the miracle she so desired. That miracle came in the form of the blue fairy. Upon seeing the mystical blue fairy, the girl's eyes widened. With a tender smile, the blue fairy held the little girl's pitiful face in her warm hands.

"You poor thing," the blue fairy said. "You have suffered greatly, yet you still cling desperately to life."

"Please, I don't want to die...," the girl burst into tears. "I want to keep living and loving this world."

"I can hear your wish loud and clear, sweet child," the blue fairy said as she hugged the girl, "but what will you sacrifice in exchange for that wish?"

"I'm afraid I've lost everything I could have sacrificed," the girl said.

"Then, I could take your body," the blue fairy said.

"But how will I live without a body?" the girl asked.

"I shall give you a new body," the blue fairy explained. "A body that will never know the pain of bleeding, aging, or even heartbreak".

"Really?" The girl asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," the blue fairy said. "If that is what you wish then with a wave of my wand it will be."

"I wish it!" The girl said.

With those words of affirmation, the blue fairy waved her wand above the girl. Blue stardust sprinkled down onto the girl and changed her upon contact from skin to wood. All the pain washed away from the girl as she lost all feeling. When the last bits of stardust dispersed on her head, the girl was completely transformed.

No more was the girl a fragile human with a beating heart, now she was a sturdy puppet with glass eyes. While she could no longer feel, the girl could still see, hear, and move around without the help of strings. The girl responded to her delightful transformation by dancing around her savior the blue fairy.

"I trust you will take good care of your body," the blue fairy laughed.

"YES!" The girl shouted with glee.

"Good girl," the blue fairy said as she patted the girl's puppet head. "Remember, I will always be watching over you, sweet child."

The blue fairy disappeared, leaving the puppet girl to explore the daunting and fantastic world before her. Now that her new legs would never tire, the girl could run forever in the beautiful world she loved so much.

The End

...

(The Dragon Princess)

Once upon a time in a kingdom cursed with eternal slumber, there was a great and powerful dragon that guarded it. The pale white dragon was easily mistaken for a male as it towered over many houses in the kingdom, but in fact it was a female. It was actually this female dragon that had cursed the kingdom a very long time ago, for she was also a powerful sorceress.

Ever since she had cursed the kingdom to eternal slumber and surrounded it with strong ebony thorns, the dragon had to deal with wandering knights trying to save the kingdom. Fortunately for the dragon, she was as clever as she was powerful, so she had no problem disposing of each knight that dared step in her territory. Each time she finished burning and devouring a knight, she hung their armor on the surrounding thorns as a trophy.

As for why the dragon had cursed the kingdom, it wasn't for something as predictable as greed or malice, it was actually for love. For locked away in the highest tower was the handsome prince of the kingdom that won the dragon's love. While the subjects of the kingdom loved the prince for his beauty, the dragon could see through his exterior and peer into his noble soul as well as the truth behind his existence.

In reality, the prince that laid fast asleep in the highest tower of the castle was actually a homunculus born from alchemy to replace the original prince many years ago. The reason being, the original prince that was so beloved by the kingdom, had been killed by an incurable illness. It fascinated the dragon that the original prince's mother would easily replace her precious son with almost an exact copy. Of course, the dragon being ever so keen could tell this replacement prince was not a perfect copy. She also knew one day the prince would be discovered as a homunculus and therefore rejected by his subjects, so before that happened, the dragon cast the sleeping curse on the kingdom to preserve the prince's life.

As the years passed, the dragon grew more and more enamored with the sleeping prince. Slowly she formed an idea to form an everlasting bond with him. Since the sleeping curse would only last a hundred years, the dragon would have to create something that would last longer than that. That something was a child.

With this goal in mind, the dragon temporarily shape shifted into a women and entered the prince's chamber. Like a serpent, she slipped into his bed and caressed his face before taking what she needed from him. Through it all the prince was utterly helpless to the desires of the dragon. Once she was done, she kissed the prince and slipped out of the bed. Although she loved the prince dearly, it was a love too selfish to be called true love, thus the prince remained asleep. Later that night the dragon produced a single silver egg.

A few months passed before the dragon noticed the effects of her curse slowly wearing off. This forced her to leave her prince and take his child back to the dragon lands. In the dragon lands, the pale white dragon swiftly re established her dominion over all other dragons despite being gone for nearly a hundred years. She nestled herself on the highest mountain full of hoarded treasure and waited for her child to emerge from their egg.

On the night of a half moon, the child finally broke out from their egg. As the dragon expected, her child was a perfect hybrid of dragon and homunculus. A human form with horns, wings, and a few patches of scales. Seeing as her beautiful child was a girl with royal blood in her veins, the dragon named her the dragon princess.

Years passed as the dragon princess grew more and more. Soon she could fly just like her beloved mother. In these years, the dragon told her child stories of the homunculus prince that was her father. The dragon princess was enthralled by these stories and grew more and more excited to one day meet her father. However, the dragon never told her daughter the sad truth of what princes do to dragons. Instead, the dragon kept filling her head with idyllic fantasies until one day the dragon princess couldn't resist traversing out of the safety of the dragon lands to see her father.

On her own, the dragon princess flew to her father's kingdom. There the curse was lifted after a hundred years and the people were all celebrating a special occasion. Excited, the dragon princess flew straight to the castle gates to see what the celebration was about. What she discovered was not at all what she wanted.

In the castle square, the dragon princess's father was marrying another princess. Before the dragon princess could even process what her father was doing, her dragon features were spotted by the guards. Soon all eyes, including her father's, were on her. Before she could try to approach her father, the guards pointed their weapons at her. She tried to get her father to recognize her, but to no avail. Eventually even her own father raised a sword at her.

Confused and scared, the dragon princess looked for anything to explain why this was happening. Then she spotted her father's bride clinging to him from behind. In a brief moment, the dragon princess's fear turned to anger as she assumed who was behind her father's rejection of her. The dragon princess's eyes filled with an uncontrollable fire aimed directly at the bride, but before she could muster up her fiery breathe, a guard shot her in the back with an arrow. Realizing she was outnumbered, the dragon princess took off back into the sky.

Within the safety of the sky, the dragon princess vowed to return to the kingdom and take back her father using her own army. She didn't care if she was a monster in the eyes of the kingdom, she would get her father back by any means, even if it meant losing her humanity and giving in to her dragon instincts.

...

...

…

"Well my little ankle biters," Aesop said, "what did you think of my fairytales?"

Aesop looked at the fox kits surrounding her to see they weren't paying attention at all.

"Geez, does nobody appreciate the nuance of fairy tales these days?" Aesop asked.

The fox kits continued to ignore her as they played with each other.

"I should have asked mother for a sibling," Aesop sighed, "then I'd have someone to tell my fairy tales to."

The fox kits eventually ran off to play in the foxglove.

"But who knows, maybe if there's a god, they appreciated my fairy tales," Aesop said. "After all, fairytales are so good at capturing the chaotic spectrum of emotions without devolving to giving them hopelessly simple and flawed definitions through logical standards."

Suddenly, the peace and tranquility of the fox village was disturbed by a loud bang far away beyond the walls.

"Now let's see how that fairy tale will end this time," Aesop smiled before heading to the tunnel.


	10. the dragons (J)udgment

Alone, Kana walked down the dark white hallway hidden in her mama's office. Once she reached the end of the long path, she saw an ominous white light glowing from a small object. She approached to see it was a white crystal shaped object positioned on a simple pedestal. Looking at it reminded her of her mama's warning.

"This device is only to be used under the most dire circumstances," Junko had said. "If you or I were to use it, it could rewrite our code and change our appearance dramatically."

Remembering those words, Kana took a step back. She stood still, thinking of what to do until she remembered K1. Instantly, her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth at the thought of him. Forcibly, she reached out and grabbed the crystal and stabbed it into her chest. At once she stepped back as she felt a surge of electricity coarse through her. She visibly winced while she felt pieces of her AI be rewritten to embrace an influx of new data. From the spot where the crystal was stabbed, Kana's body began to turn solid white like marble stone. As the white moved up to her face, Kana felt her android brain pulsate and ring until her violet eyes turned crimson.

"I'll…" Kana tried to speak while her hair turned almost completely white," kill…"

With her transformation complete, Kana raised her head and screamed with such great intensity that it shook her surroundings.

…

Near the old bridge, Chiaki and K1 stood quietly. Ever since they left the fox village, Chiaki had been silent, yet it felt different from the usual silence K1 expected. Before K1 could muster up the courage to ask, a loud bang interrupted his train of thought.

"What was that?!" K1 asked.

Chiaki turned her head to the origin of the sound to see a growing cloud of smoke.

"The resistance camp," Chiaki said before dashing off into that direction.

Seeing no other choice, K1 followed after her. They ran faster than their usual speed till they reached the entrance of the resistance camp. From out the entrance flooded several resistance members, all fleeing like their lives depended on it. Chiaki and K1 stepped closer to see a horde of monokumas ransack the camp and terrorize the remaining resistance members. A small portion of the hoard ganged up on Mr. Paradox and pulled him apart before swallowing the pieces.

"Why is this happening?!" K1 asked.

"Don't know," Chiaki said. "All we can do is fight."

Chiaki charged forward and sliced three of the attacking monokumas with ease. K1 followed in the attack, although less gracefully. Together, the two fighting androids caught the attention of the other attacking monokumas. Slowly, the monokumas circled around them like a monotone whirlpool. Chiaki and K1 pressed their backs up to each other, ready to fight their way out of the center, until monokumas from both sides of them were tossed into the air. In the air, the monokumas exploded causing their parts rain down on the two androids who destroyed them. On one side was Tiger with her spear and on the other side was Diamond with a mace.

"Well if it isn't ice queen and snowflake," Tiger said. "Good to see you're not dead."

"Do you two have any idea why these Monokumas are going completely wak?" Diamond asked.

"No doubt their master is behind it," Chiaki said.

"You mean Kana Enoshima?" K1 asked.

"Of course," Chiaki said as she saw more Monokuma gather. "More are coming!"

All four androids raised their weapons as a second wave of Monokuma attacked. Both Monokuma eyes were crimson red as they charged forward. Tiger, taking the lead, jumped at the hoard an swiped away one line of monokumas with her spear. K1 used his cube-like machine to cover Chiaki with a blur on energy bullets while she rapidly cut down monokumas with her katana. Any Monokumas that remained soon had their heads bashed in with Diamond's mace. One Monokuma head was hit clean off its torso and into the sky like a baseball.

Eventually there were no more monokumas to fight off, however the camp was a mess. Tents were shredded and shelves were toppled over. Both Monokuma and android parts littered the camp like blood on a battlefield.

"Shit," Tiger said as she kicked a Monokuma arm, "this place is a wreck."

"Geez, we're going to have to do so much cleaning and rebuilding," Diamond sighed. "Aww and those monsters ripped up the flower bed we had in the center."

"We're going to have to do a lot more if another wave shows up," Tiger growled.

"C11, is there anything we can do to help them?" K1 asked.

K1 was answered, not by Chiaki, but by the holographic message feed that opened on both their cube-like machines. On the screen was Chisa with a stern face.

"This is the commander contacting C11 and K1," Chisa said. "We have located the signal that is controlling the berserk monokumas. You two are to intercept it and destroy whoever is causing it."

"Right," Chiaki said.

"The signal is powerful, so be cautious," Chisa said.

"Right," Chiaki said before the feed disappeared.

"Alright, we're going to beat up Junko's successor," Tiger grinned. "I can't wait to feel what it's like to kill her."

"It's best you stay behind and protect the resistance camp from more berserk Monokumas," Chiaki said.

"I agree with her," Diamond said, "I need your help."

"Fine…" Tiger said, "but you better beat the crap out of that hell spawn if I can't."

"Of course," Chiaki said.

"And snowflake," Tiger said, "try not to get killed and worry her highness."

"Okay…" K1 said.

"Let's go," Chiaki said.

"Alright," K1 said.

The two HOPE androids raced out of the resistance camp leaving the other two androids to stand and watch in silence.

"Those two are so cute together," Diamond said.

"Yeah," Tiger said with a sly smile.

…

Up in the Bunker, Chisa looked intensely at the screens in the command room from her platform. Eventually she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Commander?" M1 asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes," Chisa said after releasing her hands.

"What were you doing?"

"Praying, so that all our soldiers on the surface may survive this ordeal."

"Specifically, C11, I'm guessing."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's no secret around here that she's your favorite, I mean that's why she gets to go to your room."

"I never should have doubted you and the others would catch on."

"So why is she your favorite?"

"Maybe when this is over, she can tell you. For now, you should focus your analytical eyes on watching over C11."

"Of course. I'm sorry for prying."

"Good."

With that, M1 returned to her station.

…

Outside the camp, Chiaki followed the signal through her cube-like machine with K1 following behind. They ran until they came to the grassy clearing outside the camp where the signal's creator was supposed to be, yet no one was around.

"The map says it's right here," K1 said as he walked around. "Could it have been off a bit?"

"No," Chiaki said before noticing white things poking out of the ground beneath K1. "Look out!"

In a blink of an eye, Chiaki pushed K1 out of the way as the white things shot up. Before Chiaki could also get out of the way, the white things boxed her in to an airtight prison. Seeing it was a white and hard material, Chiaki determined it was crystallized silicon and carbon like from before.

"C11!" K1 shouted as he rushed to try and free Chiaki.

While K1 scratched and banged on the box, the ground beneath him was covered with more crystallized silicon and carbon. By the time he was about to use his cube-like machine, the crystal rose to create a pure white dome sealed off from the outside world.

"You…" K1 heard a voice.

K1 halted and turned around to see Kana now completely white like the crystal around her, except her crimson eyes. She looked like a ghost, yet her crimson eyes burned like an uncontrollable fire. Grasped tightly in her hands were her monotone pair of blades.

"Kana…" K1 faltered.

"It's all… your… fault," Kana tried to say.

"Kana, whatever you think, C11 is not responsible," K1 said.

"Mommy… good… android…" Kana clutched her chest.

"Maybe this is all a misunderstanding," K1 said. "Like a few Monokumas I've met who turned out to be good."

"Android…" Kana said through her gritted teeth.

"Please, don't attack HOPE," K1 said as he raised his hands.

"Android… EVIL!" Kana shouted and charged at K1 with her blades.

Swiftly, K1 dodged but didn't retaliate. Kana slashed again only for K1 to keep dodging. Soon K1 raised his katana to defend from Kana's pair of blades. More and more, Kana slashed as the fire in her eyes grew brighter. Eventually, the pair of blades hit K1's katana in just the right place to allow him to kick the blades out of her hands.

"Kana, you were made in the image of humans, therefore you shouldn't hate them," K1 tried to reason. "Without them, you wouldn't exist."

"Humans…" Kana panted as six crystal horns sprouted from her head, "are the reASON MY FAMILY WAS BROKEN APART!"

As Kana yelled, the arena shook while six angelic white wings violently grew on Kana's back alongside the horns on her head. From her torso white spikes shot up to form a long dress of thorns. Newly transformed, Kana rose up off the ground with her wings and stood in the air of the battlefield. With one hand, she commanded six long white blades to shoot out from the ground and form a ring behind her.

"Analysis: signal creator, Kana Enoshima, is manipulating large amounts of crystallized silicon and carbon to form abnormal appendages," K1's cube-like machine said. "Proposal: avoid all attacks."

Taking the machine's advice, K1 braced himself to dodge any attacks. With heated crimson eyes, Kana starred burning hot daggers at K1. Facing her eyes, K1 stood tall and prepared to fight.

"I… Hate you," Kana said with a voice that echoed like an angel. "You and every android and human around you… should just DIE!"

Upon her last word, various spikes shot up from the crystal surface with the flick of her wrist. K1 leapt out of the way only to be grazed by a few. When he landed on his feet, Kana raised her hand to summon more spikes from the ground. K1 continued to try his best to predict and avoid the spikes only for them to increase in wildness and speed. As K1 continued to avoid spikes on the ground, Kana watched from above, her hateful eyes contrasting her heavenly appearance.

Meanwhile, Chiaki fought desperately to free herself all while she heard Kana and K1 fight. Her blade barely scratched the wall of her prison, forcing her to fallback on her cube-like machine that was outside. While the walls of the prison were dense, both android and machine had strong hearing.

"Pod, prepare energy bomb!" Chiaki ordered.

"Understood," the cube-like machine said. "Bomb explosion in two minutes."

Outside the box, K1 kept dodging as Kana's spikes grew more fierce.

"Why…?" Kana asked with a growing irritation. "WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE?!"

At once, spikes shot out from every part of the arena from the floor to the ceiling, forcing K1 to use them as support. Once the arena was fully taken over by the spikes, Kana briefly bared her teeth at K1 still standing.

"Give it up Kana!" K1 shouted as he balanced between the spiles. "I won't let you hurt C11!"

"I WOULD NEVER HURT MOMMY!" Kana shouted back with a voice that echoed off the walls of the arena, "MOMMY AND I WILL NEVER HURT WHEN WE ARE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

Suddenly, a ring of electricity released from Kana and swiftly cut through the higher spikes and hit K1. He felt a new sensation soak in to his data like heavy weight that wouldn't go away. Although the sensation weighed him down, he tried his best to stand tall.

"WARNING: DESPAIR LOGIC VIRUS DETECTED IN AI," K1's cube-like machine said.

"ILL DESTROY YOU AND THE REST OF THIS EVIL WORLD!" Kana shouted, causing another ring of electricity to shoot out, "THEN ITLL BE JUST MOMMY AND ME!"

Weakly, K1 tried to push himself out of the ring's path only to be struck again, forcing him to the ground between the spikes. This time he felt more weight and a small feeling that his memories and vision were beginning to turn monotone. Kana looked to see her wounded prey on the verge of oblivion, enticing her to fly down and finish the job with her own hands. While she felt her mechanical body gravitate towards one of her newly formed blades, she felt strangely sleepy. Still she persisted on walking to K1, blade in hand. Upon Kana's landing, the spikes made a path for her.

"MOMmy…and me… we'll live... " Kana tried to say as she raised the blade above K1's vulnerable head, "happily… ever… AFTER!"

Kana's fatal attack was halted when she heard an explosion from behind. She tried to ignore it until she heard something else.

"KANA ENOSHIMA!" A voice shouted.

Instantly, everything stopped before Kana dropped the blade and turned around to see Chiaki standing strong and firm outside of the destroyed box. Chiaki ripped off her blindfold to reveal her deathly pale pink eyes causing Kana to drop to her knees. The surrounding crystals and arena eroded into nothing alongside Kana's horns, wings, and dress. By the time Chiaki stepped before Kana, her crystal white skin had melted away revealing the child underneath it. Kana froze as she looked up at her mother with her wide eyes turning back to violet.

"Mommy…" Kana said with tears forming in her eyes.

Before Kana could beg for forgiveness, Chiaki sat down in front of her and reached out to her with a sweet smile. Softly she held the child's face with both hands before pressing her forehead to her's.

"I'm here with you," Chiaki said softly.

"Mommy…" Kana blinked.

The tears fell down Kana's cheeks before she clung to her mother's torso. Chiaki returned the gesture by rubbing her back with one hand.

"I… was so lonely…" Kana cried as she buried her face into her mother's stomach, "without you or mama…"

"I'm here now," Chiaki reassured and kissed her head.

"I love you more than anything else in the whole world, mommy," Kana continued crying with a smile.

"I love you too," Chiaki said as she began to hold and stroke Kana's head.

"I-" Kana tried to say while lifting her head.

Before Kana could say another word, she was stabbed in the back of the head with her own white dual blade. For a brief moment she could see the blade sticking out through her head and into Chiaki's stomach before everything turned dark.

"Mommy?" Kana asked until her whole system shut down with the swift removal of the blade.

Upon Kana's shutdown, Chiaki tossed the blade aside and attempted to stand up. Although the child android was permanently shut down, her body still latched on to Chiaki like rusted metal. With force, Chiaki tore the child android off of her torso and tossed it to the ground. For a brief moment she looked at it before transitioning her gaze over to where K1 was laying barely conscious.

"K1…" Chiaki said.

"I'm sorry…" K1 weakly apologized, "I wasn't… strong… like you…"

Before Chiaki could step closer, K1 pulled off his blindfold to reveal his eyes were now crimson red.

"I should… have… been more… careful," K1 strained to say, "I didn't… agh… know androids… could hurt like this."

"K1…" Chiaki said.

"I'm so… scared…" K1 started to cry, "please stop this pain… before I…"

Chiaki stepped forward to where K1 laid in pain on his back. Delicately, she sunk down to her knees and positioned herself over his legs. For a moment she hesitated upon seeing K1's crying face before extending her hands to the sides of his head. Once her hands were positioned she began to apply pressure like a serpent constricting its prey. K1's crimson eyes started to flicker and dim.

"It always ends like this…" Chiaki said. "I'm sorry."

Just as Chiaki began to dent K1's head, she noticed a flicker of not crimson but K1's usual blue pupils. At once she stopped and looked at K1's face. Her eyes widened as she pulled him closer.

"K1?!" Chiaki asked. "Can you hear me?!"

"Ugh… what's going on?" K1 regained himself. "Did you do something to stop the virus?"

"It can't be…" Chiaki said, "a miracle?"

"I don't know how, but just as I wanted to die, all the weight and pain just vanished," K1 said before noticing Chiaki was still holding his head. "Are you okay, C11?"

"Yes," Chiaki said as she got off K1.

K1 was about to ask until he saw Kana's lifeless body laying in the dirt.

"What do we do now?" K1 asked.

"Pod; Request two flight units to pick up for delivery of enemy machinery," Chiaki ordered her cube-like machine.

"Request sent," the cube-like machine said.

"We'll bring the body to the Bunker for examination," Chiaki said, "but it will take time for the flight units to arrive."

"Then we should probably check on the camp-," K1 stopped, "I mean, it's your call."

"It would be in our best interest to evaluate the damages to the camp after the Monokuma attacks," Chiaki said.

Chiaki walked over to the lifeless body and tossed it over her shoulder before heading in the direction of the camp.

"Let's go," Chiaki said.

"Right behind you," K1 said.


	11. a fire for (K)indred spirits

Considering the small amount of time that had passed since they left, Chiaki and K1 didn't expect to find any big changes to the camp. When they entered, however, some of the Monokuma parts were being placed in a pile in the center of the camp. A good number of resistance members were still around and working with minimum damage, but some were too damaged to help out and were forced to wait in the ruins of the recovery area. No one paid attention to the two androids until Diamond spotted them from across the camp.

"Oh thank humanity you're alright!" Diamond yelled as she rushed forward.

"Yes, our-" Chiaki tried to say before Diamond embraced her and K1.

"I was so worried my little lovebi-, I mean partners, would be torn to bits," Diamond corrected herself. "Of course I should know better than to doubt the all mighty C11."

"Alright, that's enough," Tiger said as she pulled Diamond off of them by the tassels of her cloak.

"Aww come on," Diamond whined, "we just survived Monokumageden, so I should have the right to indulge myself."

"This is why you're single," Tiger said.

"Burn, but fair," Diamond said.

"I see you took out the daughter of a bitch," Tiger said upon eyeing Kana's lifeless body over Chiaki's shoulder. "I bet it felt cathartic to kill her."

Chiaki didn't say a word.

"Shame such cuteness was wasted on Junko's hellspawn," Diamond said as she looked at the body. "Though is it just me or do her curls look a bit like your's, C11?"

"It's just you," Tiger said. "So what are you two going to do with the little hellspawn?"

"We are currently waiting for flight units to arrive," Chiaki said, "then we will deliver it to the Bunker for further examination."

"Hey, if you need her in pieces, I can help with that," Tiger grinned.

"Having it in one piece will be more efficient for transport," Chiaki said.

"Fine…" Tiger sighed.

"So… um…" K1 spoke up. "What's going on?"

"Little miss high schooler is trying to make a bonfire out of all these dumb Monokumas," Tiger said.

"You make it sound so juvenile," Diamond whined. "I just thought a little bonfire would raise our spirits after everything. Is that so wrong?"

"What's a bonfire?" K1 asked.

"It's what humans in school use to do back in the day," Diamond explained. "Basically they make a huge fire and party around it!"

"Why would they do that?" K1 asked.

"To celebrate teamwork or something they valued back then I guess," Diamond said.

"First it's a bonfire, then fireworks, and then, oh look, the Monokumas and HOPE are on our asses again," Tiger snapped.

"Hugh!" Diamond gasped. "WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO FIREWORKS! Then we can all wear kimonos and decorative fans…"

"First off it would be yukatas," Tiger interrupted, "second, it's a dangerously stupid idea!"

"But C11 would look so cute in a yukata!" Diamond whined. "Don't you agree, K1?"

"Ugh… um," K1 jumped.

K1 looked to Chiaki for an answer, yet something seemed off in her eyes while she squeezed her hands into a fist.

"I think she would look pretty…" K1 admitted, "BUT we need to focus on our mission."

"Relax, you got time before your rides get here," Diamond said.

"Hey boss," a resistance member yelled, "the bonfire is ready!"

"Perfect!" Diamond said. "Now there's no turning back! Let's party!"

"Uh…" K1 turned to Chiaki.

"Go on ahead," Chiaki said, "I'll be in the recovery area."

"Okay…" K1 said.

"Great!" Diamond grabbed K1's arm, "Now let's see if you can dance!"

"Dance?!" K1 asked.

"Yeah, it's easy," Diamond said. "Just follow my lead."

"This I gotta see," Tiger snickered.

While Diamond pulled K1 over to the bonfire to dance, Chiaki took one glance at him and moved toward the recovery area. There a handful of broken resistance members laid on the cots. A3 and Monomi were also there, working on a resistance member that lost an arm and a leg. It didn't take long for Monomi to spot Chiaki.

"Hi C11," Monomi waved, "there's an open cot over there."

Chiaki looked to where Monomi pointed to find the free cot. There she laid the lifeless body onto it and took a seat at the end. Eventually, A3 and Monomi finished their work and decided to come visit her.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," A3 smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Chiaki said.

"So is this the pink haired android," Monomi looked at the body. "She looks so young."

"Is it true she's Junko's daughter?" A3 asked.

"Without a doubt," Chiaki said coldly.

"Poor thing," A3 said, "maybe if she had a different mother she wouldn't have turned out this way."

"Don't feel sorry for her," Chiaki said, "she's just as guilty for listening and following everything her mother ever told her."

"Scary…" Monomi curled her ears and said under her breathe.

"Do you really think that?" A3 asked.

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"Oh…" A3 said, "okay…"

"Uhh… so how's K1?" Monomi hastily tried to change the subject.

"He's well," Chiaki said.

"That's good to hear," A3 said. "I think you two are great together."

"Sure," Chiaki said as she looked to see K1 trying to dance.

"He looks like he's in good shape after your battle," A3 said.

"Yes," Chiaki said, "but something happened during our fight that I can't explain."

"What?" Monomi asked.

"At one point he was infected with the despair logic virus," Chiaki explained, "but then it disappeared."

"Really?!" A3 asked. "I've never seen or heard of that happening before."

"Maybe…" Monomi pondered, "maybe it was a miracle!"

"That's unlikely," A3 said," but it might be true in this case."

"Miracles don't exist," Chiaki said before she spotted two flight units flying down overhead. "I need to go now."

"Okay," A3 said as Chiaki picked up the body.

"Good luck on future missions," Monomi waved, "hopefully we'll see you again soon."

"Sure," Chiaki said

Near the fire, Chiaki saw Tiger pull K1 to the side.

"Hey, snowflake, you love humans right?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah," K1 said.

"You wanna be like them?" Tiger asked.

"What?!" K1 asked. "I'm happy to be an android."

"But don't you wish you could do human things?" Tiger asked.

"Well… yes…" K1 sheepishly admitted.

"Great!" Tiger said before dropping a big fish in K1's hands. "Now eat this."

"Eat?!" K1 asked, almost dropping the fish. "What is this?!"

"A salmon," Tiger said. "I heard they were really good, so eat it."

"But androids can't eat!" K1 said.

"We just assumed we can't eat, now go ahead and eat it," Tiger said, "for science… and so you can be like a human."

"Oh… okay," K1 said, looking down at the fish.

Just before K1 could lift the fish close to his mouth, Chiaki smacked it out of his hands.

"It's time to go," Chiaki said.

"Ugh, you're such a party pooper," Tiger groaned.

"It is a known fact that androids can't eat because there is no place for the food to go," Chiaki said.

"Fine…" Natsumi sighed before mumbling under her breathe, "fuckin buzzkill."

"Let's go, K1," Chiaki said.

"Right," K1 nodded. "Bye Tiger."

"Bye snowflake," Tiger cracked a smile.

"Thanks for stopping me from eating that fish," K1 whispered to Chiaki.

"Of course, Kib...ou," Chiaki caught herself saying.

"Huh…?" K1's antenna rose, "did... you say Kibou?"

"No," Chiaki said. "We need to go to the Bunker."

"Okay…" K1 said as his antenna dropped.

…

Outside the camp, the androids swiftly boarded the cargo and themselves onto the flight units before taking off. As soon as they left, Aesop trotted through the grass.

"Dona Dona Dona Dona," Aesop sang out loud, "Dona Dona Dona Dona."

Aesop stopped upon seeing the two flight units ascending in the sky. Upon seeing them, she cracked a smile and flicked her tail.

"I wonder what will happen next." Aesop said with her eyes fixed on the sky. "Do you know mother?"


	12. ophe(L)ia

Upon arriving at the Bunker dock, Chiaki and K1 were escorted by two androids while four other androids cautiously loaded the body onto a stretch. Normally the other androids would smile and could crack jokes, but for once they were acting just as serious as Chiaki. This was likely due to the foreign and dangerous person they were moving. Upon noticing the thick air of tension K1 was tempted to make a reassuring remark, but one look from Chiaki stopped him.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortably silent walking, all the androids arrived at the command room before Chisa. Chisa stepped forward to examine the deceased thing on the stretch. While all the other androids looked straight ahead, including Chiaki, K1's eyes wandered and glimpsed at his commander's eyes while she was examining. It was just a second before he looked away, but he swore he saw the cold emerald eyes of his commander soften when she looked at the body.

"Very well," Chisa said as she looked up. "I will personally examine this machine myself, so you four take it to the lab."

"Yes ma'am," four of the androids said in unison.

"You two are pardoned as well," Chisa said, pointing to the other two androids. "Now, C11, K1, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your victory over the enemy."

"Oh… thank you," K1 said.

"Unfortunately the enemy's little tantrum caused our server to get scrambled during your fight, so we were not able to contact you immediately or monitor what happen," Chisa said. "So which one of you killed it?"

"It was a team effort," Chiaki said.

"Wait… I thought you killed her?" K1 asked.

"So it was you C11?" Chisa asked. "In that case, we will provide you with an adequate reward."

"Thank you," Chiaki bowed her head, "but I would like to make a request instead."

"And what would that be?" Chisa asked.

"I would request you suspend K1 from all work on the surface for some time," Chiaki said.

"What?!" K1 asked.

"Very well," Chisa said, "I'll allow it."

"But…" K1 tried to speak up.

"K1, until further notice you will be suspended from all work on the surface and thus remain here in the Bunker," Chisa commanded.

"I…" K1 whined a bit before giving in, "understood…"

"Good," Chisa said. "You two are excused."

Knowing K1 was going to whine some more, Chiaki guided him out into the hallway. Just as K1 was about to ask, M1 rushed up to them.

"C11!" M1 shouted before grabbing Chiaki's hands. "You're okay!"

"Of course," Chiaki said.

"Ugh I was so worried when I couldn't get in touch with you, then we had all these reports of android deaths, Monokumas were everywhere, and I… I was just so worried!" M1 said.

"You never have to worry about me to that extreme amount," Chiaki reassured her. "I will never die as long as I upload my data."

"I know," M1 smiled. "I'm just so happy you're safe and standing."

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

Finally, M1 noticed K1 just standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, you're C11's partner, K1," M1 said. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face."

"Same," K1 smiled. "I always figured you were a nice operator and you really are."

"Aww," M1 smiled, "you're really nice too. Just the partner C11 needs."

"What do you mean?" K1 asked.

"Ugh… nevermind," M1 said after getting a glare from Chiaki, "I have to go do more work, so bye for now."

Before K1 could ask, M1 scurried away into the command room. For a moment K1 completely forgot what he was going to complain about.

"C11…" K1 spoke up, "why did you make that request?"

For once, Chiaki did not respond to a question as she turned away from him.

"If it's about what happened with Kana, we don't have to worry now that she's dead," K1 reassured. "I'll stay close to you and out of danger."

"You are staying here and that's final," Chiaki raised her voice some while looking directly at him. "Understood?"

"But…" K1 tried to speak before submitting. "Fine…"

Suddenly, the lights flashed red as the whole Bunker echoed with the sounds of an alarm. Instinctively, the two androids rushed back into the command room. There the multiple screens were showing large swarms of Monokumas assembled all over the surface.

"I thought we killed Kana," K1 said, "so shouldn't all the Monokumas in the network be deactivated?"

"No," Chisa responded. "It appears the enemy planned to run a backup program just in case the controller was defeated."

"What do we do?" K1 asked.

"Simple, we'll assemble squads to attack each swarm," Chisa said. "Fortunately this back up program they're running on is more predictable than their last attack."

"That's a bit of a relief," K1 said.

"C11, you'll be in charge of squad 77," Chisa said. "Now suit up and join them at the dock."

"Yes ma'am," Chiaki bowed her head.

"Glory to mankind," Chisa said.

"Glory to mankind," Chiaki said before running to her room.

"What about me?" K1 asked.

"You will remain here in the Bunker," Chisa said.

"But this is an emergency!" K1 said. "Don't you need everyone?"

"I will not break C11's request," Chisa said. "Besides, your absence from the battlefield would not dramatically affect the outcome."

"But you're the-" K1 tried to speak only to be interrupted.

"I suggest you go to your room," Chisa said with a deadly glare.

"Understood," K1 gave in.

Defeated yet again, K1 stepped out into the hall and headed to his room, but not before he quickly checked on Chiaki. When he arrived at her door he rushed in without caring to knock this time. Inside, Chiaki was just about to put on her black helmet to top her combat armor. For a moment K1 forgot what he was going to say as he stared into Chiaki's deathly pale pink eyes.

"You are staying here regardless of the situation," Chiaki said, causing K1 to snap out of his trance.

"Fine," K1 said.

"I'm going now," Chiaki said as she walked to the door.

"C11…?" K1 tried to ask.

"I'll be safe," Chiaki finished his sentence before running ahead.

With nothing left to do, K1 left for his room.

Some time passed rather slowly as K1 waited. During this time, he looked through his collection of photos only for his anxiety to resurface upon seeing the more recent photos from his adventures with Chiaki. Since the photos didn't help, K1 decided to try something different to calm himself down. He remembered those lyrics and began to sing.

"I feel like I'm losing hope in my body and my soul," K1 sang, " and the sky it looks so ominous."

For a time, K1 sang the song Aesop had taught him until he heard something. When he looked around to see, he found a plain white envelope had been slid under his door. When he picked it up he found it had no markings or anything written on it. Curious, K1 opened the envelope to find a few papers inside. The first paper appeared to be a shipment order, but the only two items listed for transportation were repair materials and purified water while the rest of the transporters were empty.

"Is this… for the moon?" K1 asked aloud.

The next paper was an index listing every part of HOPE from its combat system to chain of command, yet among the parts listed was the council of humanity development department. Once he saw that name, K1 blinked and almost dropped the papers.

"That must be a mistake," K1 reasoned. "After all, it was the council of humanity that created HOPE, not the other way around."

Cautiously, K1 examined the final paper that was in the envelope. This one simply had a word and a definition printed in the middle of the page.

Despair Logic Virus: A virus that causes the host's mind and senses to slowly degrade until the host commits suicide from the intense suffering and hallucinations.

It was so simple and small, yet it only added more weight to K1's mind. K1 stood completely still for a time as he attempted to process the information these three pieces of paper were telling him.

"This can't be real," K1 said. "They have to be lies."

Eventually, K1 mustered up the strength to crumble the papers and envelope into a ball. He paused to hold the ball in his hand for a bit before throwing it into his desk and out of sight. Afterwards, K1 retired to his bed and tried to rest as a way to easily pass the time.

While K1 tried to avoid his discovery, Chiaki began to fight on the surface near the resistance camp. There she led her group like an alpha wolf and cut down any Monokuma in sight. While her group of 7 were strong in number, she could tell some of them were not as confident in their formation. Adding to the group's anxiety were the stormy clouds that formed above and began to release a downpour of rain on the battlefield. Soon everything became harder to see with billions of rain drops pouring from the sky and the grassy battlefield turning into a marsh. Regardless of the environment, Chiaki continued to fight and dispose of any Monokuma she saw.

"Leader," one of the androids said, "do you think we can defeat all these Monokumas?"

"Don't know," Chiaki said before slicing the head off an incoming Monokuma.

Unlike the berserk Monokumas Chiaki fought before, these Monokumas were more unified like the formation of androids she led. Their attacks although more predictable were strangely thought out as they sent out their strongest Monokuma types like the junk and ball types first. Just like the berserk Monokumas though, the Monokumas they fought seemed to have no end to them as a new Monokuma replaced a destroyed one at once. Even if it seemed like an uphill battle, Chiaki continued to fight with all her might. However, her followers were not as determined as their fighting slowly degraded the longer they fought.

"Leader," one android said, "there's too many of them!"

"Keep fighting regardless," Chiaki said.

"I don't want to fight anymore!" An android began to cry upon dropping her sword.

Before a Monokuma could pounce on the crying android, Chiaki sliced it in half.

"It doesn't matter what you want," Chiaki said as she handed the sword back to the android, "you will fight."

Alas the formation's morale only worsened with the time fighting the endless number of Monokuma's and the continued downpour of rain. The defeatist attitudes of her comrades was clear to see from Chiaki's point of view, but she never stopped fighting or protecting them. Yet no matter how many times she saved her comrades from being destroyed by their enemy, they continued to slip further into despair. Finally, the Monokuma's formed a circle around the androids before both their eyes glowed crimson. Chiaki rushed forward to try to break the circle, but she was too late. Right as she was about to swing her katana, each Monokuma in the circle exploded and produced a ring of electricity that hit every android, including Chiaki. Chiaki fell to the ground, knocking her helmet off and forcing her to see her comrades beginning to cry in agony.

"What… is this?" one android asked.

"I can't see…" an android cried.

"WARNING: DESPAIR LOGIC VIRUS DETECTED IN AI," Chiaki's cube-like machine said.

Chiaki listened to her comrades' cries until they slowly silenced despite their mouths still moving. She watched helpless on the ground as her comrades gave in to the madness. Just as one of her comrades stabbed themselves through the head with their sword, Chiaki began to hear voices echo in her head.

"Traitor. Traitor. Traitor," the voices repeated over and over again as if they were stabbing her.

Chiaki winced in pain as her circuits pounded like a quivering heart. The voices repeated the word so fast it caused Chiaki to hold her head in a vain attempt to silence them. Slowly the voices faded away as a new feeling began to take over. Although Chiaki did not have skin to feel, she felt an almost freezing static in her back and shoulder circuits. Then like the soft hissing of a serpent she heard a feminine voice whisper into her ear.

"Did you miss me, sunshine?" The voice asked.

Instantly, Chiaki jumped up on her feet and raised her katana in the direction of wherever the voice was only to find nothing. Although she was standing now, she could still feel the effects of the despair logic virus growing inside her.

"Unit C11 has been infected with the despair logic virus." Chiaki's cube-like machine said. "Proposal: seek help immediately."

"No," Chiaki said," Pod; Deactivate!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The cube-like machine asked.

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"Deactivating," the cube-like machine said as it hovered down to the ground before shutting off.

"I need to reach… the cliff," Chiaki said.

With those words ingrained into her mind, Chiaki walked off in the direction of the bridge.

K1 was fast asleep until someone forced him to wake up. Confused, K1 opened his eyes to see M1 standing over him with a panicked face.

"M1?" K1 asked. "What's going on?"

"It's C11!" M1 said, "We lost touch with her and her squad!"

"What?!" K1 jumped to his feet. "Where?!"

"They were last reported in the area outside the resistance camp," M1 explained.

"I'll go there now!" K1 said. "But what will the Commander do if I leave the Bunker?"

"That doesn't matter!" M1 said. "We need to do everything to find C11!"

"Right!" K1 said before quickly departing for the transport terminal.

"Oh, C11," M1 gripped her scarf, "I hope you're safe."

As soon as K1 arrived back to the surface he raced off to where Chiaki supposedly was. He didn't care to interact with any of the monokumas that got in his way and just ran past them. When he managed to reach Chiaki's squad, he found only one was alive.

"Where's your leader, C11?" K1 asked the android.

"There's no point…" the android said as she gripped the sword in her hand. "Humanity is dead."

Before K1 could ask her anything else, the android stabbed the sword into her head and dropped dead. Despite this tragedy, K1 refused to give up and soon found Chiaki's deactivated cube-like machine in the mud.

"If it's deactivated…" K1 thought aloud before shaking his head. "No, C11 is stronger than that!"

K1 looked around desperately for any sign as to where Chiaki had gone until he spotted a familiar red fox in the grass ahead.

"Aesop!" K1 called to her. "Do you know where Chiaki went?"

The fox responded by running in the direction of the bridge. Without hesitation, K1 ran after her.

Further away, Chiaki limped towards the bridge. Although she passed by a few hoards of Monokuma's, for some reason they didn't attack her. By this time, all she could see was monotone as everything was deathly silent except the voices in her head that kept repeating the word "Traitor" over and over. However two other voices began to speak.

"I'll always love you," one said.

"Your body and soul belong to me," the other said.

"Please…" Chiaki whined.

Finally as the rain began to clear and the sun shined through the clouds, Chiaki managed to limp all the way to the rope bridge. Due to the downpour of rain, the canyon below had been flooded with water that flowed rapidly like a stream. Over the canyon, Chiaki could see someone standing on air. Unlike everything else she saw that had become monotone, he was bright and colored.

"Come with me," he said as he outstretched his arm to Chiaki.

"Hajime," Chiaki said softly.

Chiaki drew closer to the edge, like a moth to a flame. In her monotone vision, nothing else mattered as she stared into his green eyes with her crimson ones. Yet, overtime she heard some blurred sound getting louder until it became comprehensible.

"C11!" A voice shouted and briefly shook Chiaki out her trance.

Chiaki turned her head to see K1 running desperately towards her from over the horizon. From where she stood, she could barely make out his face through her monotone vision.

"Kibou…" Chiaki said softly with a smile until her foot slipped on the wet rock.

Before K1 could reach the cliff, Chiaki had fallen in. Desperately, K1 reached out his hand and fell to his knees before the cliff in a vain attempt to save her. Instead, he only witnessed his partner hit the rapid water down in the canyon. Upon contact, the water instantly swept Chiaki away from K1's sight.

"C11…?" K1 called out, "C11!"

Upon his scream, the ground violently shook until white blocky materials shot up from the ground throughout the area. The white blocks continued to form and solidify into one massive palace centered outside the resistance camp and surrounded by three towers. Accompanying the palace's creation was a horrendous roar like a prehistoric beast that echoed throughout the land.

Despite all this happening around him, K1 did not move from where he was. He just kept staring at the water below all while the world changed around him. Eventually, a roaming Monokuma took notice of K1's vulnerable state and took the chance to strike. With a single jab, the Monokuma stabbed K1 through the head, causing him to go unconscious.

When K1 regained consciousness, he was back in his bed. It felt like waking up from a nightmare even though K1 had never dreamed. Softly, K1 stood up in bed to see the Commander was sitting on a chair at the end of his bedside. Her face held a such downcast eyes he had never seen from her before.

"Commander…?" K1 asked, "...where's C11?"

"K1, I'm afraid…" Chisa looked directly into his eyes, "C11 is dead."


	13. (M)ourning

"I…" Kibou tried to speak, "how can… C11 be… dead?"

"Based on your last memories of her, we assessed that she was infected by the despair logic virus beyond the point of return," Chisa explained. "When she fell into the water, her data was too corrupted to be uploaded into the Bunker."

"But she could still be out there!" Kibou said, "I'll look for her-"

"We already searched," Chisa interrupted him, "at the end of the river we found her body permanently deactivated and damaged beyond repair."

"No!" Kibou shouted as he sprung up from bed." She can't be gone!"

"K1…" Chisa reached out to Kibou.

Ignoring her, Kibou dashed past her out of the room and into the hall. There M1 was waiting outside with her arms around her knees. Although M1's scarf was being soaked by her tears, Kibou ran past her to Chiaki's room.

When he reached Chiaki's room the doors opened to reveal it was void of the android he wanted to see. Instead Chiaki's barren room was just as she left it. Kibou, still elevated by denial, hurriedly searched every inch of the room for some sign that Chiaki had existed here. Finally he opened the drawer of the nightstand to find three personal belongings.

Upon seeing them, Kibou froze and blinked before beginning to examine them one at a time. The first belonging that stook out to him was some sort of white, red, and blue hair clip shaped like a peculiar aircraft. Cautiously, Kibou picked it up to get a closer look but could not deduce why Chiaki had it. That is until he put the hair clip down and moved on to examining the next object of interest.

Next to the hair clip was a single photograph capturing a group of people on some sort of tropical beach. Upon closer inspection, Kibou made out sixteen unique teenage characters like a fat boy with blonde hair and glasses, a girl wrapped in bandages with long lavender hair, and, most peculiar of all, Chiaki. Once again, Kibou froze and blinked as he looked at Chiaki in the photograph. She looked different, with normal human clothes like a jacket and skirt along with the same hair clip. More than that though, her eyes looked much softer than the ones he had seen and her face was far less hardened. For once, she actually smiled as she held the hand of some boy with short spiky brown hair and green eyes.

"Are these… the humans you imprinted on?" Kibou asked aloud, "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

Kibou continued to stare at the photo for a long time before he had to avert his eyes. Once he managed to tear his eyes away from the photograph, he looked at the last item in the drawer. Although it wasn't as shocking as the photograph, the item was still very peculiar in Kibou's eyes. Laying in the side of the drawer closest to the bed was a familiar looking stuffed rabbit. Just to be sure, Kibou picked it up and looked at the tag to find the wonderland amusement park logo marked on it. Unlike the white rabbit stuffed animals he had seen before, this one seemed in much better condition until drops of water began to stain it. Kibou put the toy back where it was and wiped his eyes to find he was crying.

"I don't.. understand," Kibou whimpered, "any of this."

Behind Kibou, the door opened and Chisa stepped in.

"I see you found her treasures," Chisa said.

"What...how…," Kibou tried to find the words. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm afraid those dear humans have been gone for a very long time," Chisa sighed. "Those treasures are the only things she has left to remember them by."

"Is it because… humanity is extinct?" Kibou hazard to ask.

For a moment there was silence before Chisa gravely nodded her head. At once, Kibou lost the strength to stand. Before he could fall to the floor, Chisa embraced him and lowered the two of them to the ground. Although he had never known the kindness of a mother, Kibou clung to Chisa like any young boy would to their female guardian. In that moment he forgot everything and gave himself entirely to the protection of a maternal figure. However, he could not allow himself to be deterred from the new emotion that was beginning to burn inside him, no matter how soothing the embrace was.

"Why did humanity go extinct?" Kibou asked after looking up at the softened face of his commander. "Why are we still fighting if they're gone?"

Before Chisa could utter a single word, the lights cut off.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A familiar voice echoed through the Bunker speakers. "Guess who."

"M1!" Chisa said.

"Bingo!" M1's unnaturally cheerful voice said.

"What's going on?" Kibou sprung to his feet.

"The endgame begins!" M1 said." Your move she-wolf! Upupupupu!"

"K1, we must reach the flight unit dock now!" Chisa said after regaining her stoic composure. "The Bunker has been compromised."

Just as Kibou was about to speak, Chisa grabbed his hand and ran out with him into the hall. There the area was just as pitch black, but the androids were equipped with night vision to see. Only a few meters away, Kibou saw several pairs of glowing crimson eyes in the shadows. The figures the eyes belonged to darted forward to attack only for Chisa to block them with her own weapon. In her hands was a katana she normally kept concealed, but unlike ones Kibou had previously seen or owned, this one began to glow like magma. Chisa blocked three enemy blades with this glowing katana before she sliced all three in half. Looking at the broken blades, Kibou discovered they had been melted through.

"Stay behind me, K1!" Chisa ordered after slicing the heads off the three attackers.

Kibou wordlessly followed her order as Chisa cut through the next wave of attackers. Even though both androids recognized the attackers as members of HOPE, there was nothing they could do to bring them back from the despair logic virus's control. As Chisa swiftly carved a path through the attackers, Kibou could only watch. Meanwhile, M1's distorted voice echoed throughout the dark halls.

"G..glory… t..to MankIiind!" M1's voice spoke. "All HOPUPUPU unitZ laUnCh!"

More and more infected androids flooded the halls, yet Chisa did not show the slightest bit of weakness in her emerald eyes. Even when they tried to dogpile her, Chisa used her heated katana to pierce through them and defend Kibou. Upon doing so, the infected androids began to cry.

"Please…," an infected android cried," don't… kill… me!"

"They're still conscious?!" Kibou asked.

"It doesn't matter," Chisa said with her raised blade. "We have no choice but to put them out of their misery."

"C elevenn, thAnk yoU for tHe FLowErs," M1's distorted voice said. "I l...luvvvv yoU… SO mUCh. LeT's sTAy tOgeTheR ForEvEr, OhKAy?"

Hearing M1's distorted words, Kibou couldn't help grit his teeth.

"Ignore her words!" Chisa ordered while fending off the attackers. "That thing is not the M1 you know!"

"UpuPupU… praise be to our mothers… for providing the rich soil we have grown from," M1's voice said. "Now we shall all bloom in the warmth of our mothers!"

Finally, the two managed to reach the elevator to the flight unit dock. Upon entering, Kibou heard one last thing from M1.

"C11…" M1's true voice cried out, "save me…"

Kibou almost stepped out of the elevator until Chisa pulled him back.

"What are we going to do?" Kibou asked.

"There's no other option but retreat," Chisa said firmly.

On the flight unit dock everything was silent and empty with no other androids. Kibou slowly walked towards the flight units until he noticed Chisa was standing still behind him.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" Kibou asked to which Chisa closed her eyes and began to cry.

"Despair is such an ugly thing… swallowing up what we most love at a moment's notice…" Chisa said while tears streamed down her cheeks. "Devouring our greatest reasons to live without remorse."

"Commander?" Kibou asked before Chisa embraced him again.

"Yet even though my dear C11 is gone, I have no doubts you will avenge her and all of HOPE," Chisa said. "Put an end to all this despair in place of her".

"But… I'm too weak…" Kibou said.

"That is why I'm giving you my katana," Chisa smiled. "I know you will do great things with it."

Kibou looked up at Chisa just as a few of her tears began to land onto his face. Seeing this vulnerability combined with her strength from earlier, Kibou began to realize what Chisa had become to him. Something much greater than a commander. As if to confirm his thoughts, Chisa kissed him on the forehead.

"But… you're coming right?" Kibou looked up and asked.

"I'm afraid…" Chisa opened her eyes to reveal they had turned crimson, "I can not…"

"No… I can't leave you!" Kibou whined.

"There's no choice, now retreat at once," Chisa wiped her tears and regained her stoic face before putting her hands on Kibou's shoulders. "That is an order!"

Kibou was about to speak until Chisa recoiled her hands to take out her katana and place it in his hands. Although it was just a single katana, Kibou could feel the weight of its master's hope contained within it as he stared at it. Hesitantly, Kibou looked up from the blade, nodded, and turned his back on her. Gritting his teeth, Kibou ran to the flight unit and didn't look back. Once the flight unit took off and blasted into space, Chisa smiled once more despite her crimson eyes. Soon after, the Bunker exploded.

...

Space was painfully silent, even with the earlier explosion. It made it all the more easy for Kibou's thoughts to rise up from his subconscious. Alas there was nothing to distract him until he reached earth's atmosphere, or so he had hoped. Instead, when he pierced the atmosphere over the newly formed palace, there were no signs of aerial Monokumas, just more silence. Curious, Kibou flew in closer to the palace to gather information on the likely cause of the present calamities. Right when he was a few kilometers away, he heard a familiar sound. Piercing through the silence was the prehistoric roar. For a moment, Kibou saw its impossible and enormous shadow. It was a creature unlike anything he had ever seen even among to monokumas. Before he could take it all in, he found his flight unit was under attack by the creature. He tried to summon the weapons of the flight unit, but the creature was too swift and powerful. Violently, the creature shook and ravaged the flight unit with its massive claws before tossing it to the ground. Kibou tried to hold onto his consciousness along with the blade his commander had given to him, yet one would slip from his grasp as he hit the solid ground.

…

When Kibou began to regain consciousness, he faintly heard people talking.

"First the freaky castle, then the big boss goes boom, and now a fucking… whatever that thing is," a familiar voice rambled. "What the actual fuck is going on?!"

"Shhh, you'll disturb the patient," a soft voice spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry," the voice said sarcastically before stomping away, "I'll just take my completely understandable reaction elsewhere!"

"I hate to say it," the soft voice said, "but she's becoming a bit unbearable."

"She's just stressed," another voice said. "We all are."

"Wh.. where am I?" Kibou asked and tried to open his eyes.

"Oh, K1, you're waking up!" The other voice said. "It's me, A3, do you remember?"

Kibou blinked open his eyes to see A3 and Monomi watching over him inside the clinic area of the resistance camp. Both looked a bit beat up than the last time he saw him.

"Yes," Kibou said, "I remember both of you."

"What a relief," Monomi sighed, "we were so worried you were infected like all the other HOPE units."

Remembering what happened in the Bunker, K1 looked to his new katana for strength to find it was gone from his hands. Instantly Kibou jumped up in high alert.

"Where is my katana?!" Kibou asked.

"Ah, don't worry," A3 said, "Tiger had it fixed for you while you were unconscious."

"Here," Monomi lifted the missing blade above her head despite it being bigger than her.

"Thank goodness," Kibou sighed after taking the blade back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" A3 asked.

"The Commander of HOPE saved me when the despair logic virus infected the Bunker," Kibou clenched the blade. "She gave me this before she died."

"Oh no, that's awful," A3 said.

"What happened then…" Monomi tried to ask, "to C11?"

"She's… gone too," Kibou looked away.

For a time there was a long pause of silence.

"I'm… we're… so sorry for your loss," A3 managed to speak.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Monomi cautiously asked.

"No," Kibou gripped the katana and tried to walk out.

"Wait!" Monomi rushed over to block his way despite being one third his size, "You can't just go out there on your own!"

"She's right," A3 said, "we just fixed you after that thing attacked you. If you go out now, it'll probably attack you again."

"What 'thing'?" Kibou asked.

"Ever since that strange palace formed, a strange new machine lifeform came out along with it," A3 explained. "We think it's… a dragon as crazy as it sounds."

"What is that?" Kibou asked.

"They're supposed to be mythical creatures that only exist in fairy tales and stories written by humans," Monomi explained.

"It's just another machine in the Monokuma army then," Kibou said.

"We thought so at first, but then it started attacking both Monokumas and androids," A3 explained. "Because of that, everyone has been held up here at camp for safety."

"What about the palace?" Kibou asked.

"A few scouts tried the entrance, but it was locked by a really strong firewall," A3 explained.

"Although their reports mentioned a voice told them to get a key from each of the three towers," Monomi added.

"Where's the nearest tower?!" Kibou asked.

"You're not thinking of going there are you?" Monomi fearfully asked. "It's too dangerous!"

"Just tell me where it is!" Kibou raised his voice to which Monomi squeaked and curled her ears.

"I'm with Monomi on this, the tower is too dangerous," A3 said, "because now that your Bunker is gone, you'll die permanently if you're damaged too much."

"If you won't help me, I'll do it on my own," Kibou said before marching out of the area.

A3 was about to follow him until one of the other patients called for help.

…

Out in the resistance camp square, things were drastically different from when Kibou had last visited. The bonfire was now just ash and the burnt Monokumas were all scrapped for parts. In the center where plenty of wild flowers use to grow was now flattened by various footsteps. There Diamond had a truly firm face for once as she barked orders to the remaining resistance camp members.

"Diamond," Kibou spoke up.

"K1?" Diamond turned around to face him. "Oh thank God you're alive."

Diamond seemed ready to hug him, but opted to restrain herself in front of everyone.

"Are you okay?" Diamond asked.

"Fine," Kibou said. "Where's the nearest tower that formed with that palace?"

"It's in the port," Diamond automatically answered. "Wait- why do you need to know?"

"I need to go there," Kibou said firmly.

"Oh, is C11 there or something?" Diamond asked.

"No," Kibou answered and tightened his fist, "it's just… me."

"Dude, no!" Diamond said, "You can't go on your own, not during all this chaos, it's totally wak!"

"I'm going anyway," Kibou said.

"Why?" Diamond asked.

"I need to put an end to this despair," Kibou said before walking away.

Diamond was going to follow him, but had no choice but to remain at her post to lead the remnants of the resistance camp.

…

Outside the resistance camp and towards the port, nothing moved. There was only more painful silence as ravaged Monokuma bodies littered the path. In the distance, Kibou could see the first white tower sticking out from the water of the port. He headed straight for it until a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Good to see your up and alive, snowflake," a familiarly cocky voice said. "I'm guessing you're heading to the first tower, but why?"

Kibou turned around to see Tiger leaning on her spear. Despite her usual cocky tone, she wasn't smiling.

"I'm going to put an end to this despair," Kibou said.

"All by yourself?" Tiger asked. "Right after I pulled your near deadass out from the dragon's latest mess?"

"Yes!" Kibou said. "I have to."

"It's a hell of a time to grow a pair," Tiger said. "Is that what C11 taught you? To-?"

"C11 is dead along with every other HOPE android in the Bunker!" Kibou snapped.

For a moment a silent breeze swept by as Tiger tried to form a response.

"I get it…" Tiger softened up, "nothing I say or do is going to stop you, so there's no point in wasting my god damn time."

"So you're letting me go?" Kibou asked.

"Sure, why the fuck not," Tiger said. "Just don't expect me to help you on your suicide mission, because unlike you, I know I still have people who need me."

"Fine," Kibou turned around.

"And one more thing," Tiger added. "I worked in a few adjustments to that katana to increase the heat output, so don't let it go to waste, blizzard."

"Thanks," Kibou said before running ahead.

"Damn, idiot," Tiger cursed under her breathe.

…

Kibou eventually reached the water where the tower had sprouted from. Although the tower was surrounded by water, white steps had formed to create a path to it from the shore of the port. With ease, Kibou leapt from step to step before landing at the entrance. There two pearl white doors stood in his way. Engraved on them was the image of an extremely long serpent with its tail in its mouth. Ignoring the image, Kibou pushed open the doors and entered.

Inside, the area was cold and dark with the interior being more mechanical and rusty than the pristine white exterior. Echoing throughout the tower was a soft hissing sound that Kibou assumed was coming from the machinery. Carefully Kibou walked up a slope past walls of scrap metal until he saw something peculiar. What at first seemed to be a very large grey tube stretched around the part of wall, was actually some foreign machine covered with scales. Although Kibou approached it, the grey machine didn't move. Deciding to ignore it, Kibou pressed on expecting some sort of enemy resistance, yet was met with nothing. Instead, he began to see the long scaly machine more and more as he got higher up. The long scaly machine wrapped and weaved around parts of the walls and even the slope a few times forcing Kibou to climb over it all the while the hissing grew louder. Kibou continued to walk up the slope before he saw light shining up above prompting him to run ahead.

Finally, at the top of the tower, Kibou found what the long scaly machine lead to. Right in the sunlight, the head of the scaly machine glowed. It was a machine exactly like the serpent pictured on the doors with its tail in its mouth. Unlike the picture, Kibou could see the color of its eyes; the right soft pink and the left frigid blue. Looking at the monstrous machine, Kibou took out his katana.

"Analysis: Tower core is located inside unknown machine lifeform." Kibou's cube-like machine said.

"Then I can destroy you," Kibou said as he raised his blade.

"Warning: Disturbance of unknown machine lifeform will cause the structure to collapse!" Kibou's cube-like machine warned.

"Doesn't matter," Kibou prepared to stab his blade right into the serpent's head.

Kibou forced the blade down with all his might causing the serpent to release its tail. At once, the whole tower shook as the tail was swiftly pulled back. Regardless of the tower's imminent collapse, Kibou refused to let go of the blade stabbed into the serpent's head until he heard a voice cry into his head.

"Broken without mother," it echoed in the voice of a young girl.

Surprised, Kibou lost his grip just as the tower fell apart. Thinking fast, Kibou latched onto his floating cube-like machine while the serpent plummeted down with the tower. Slowly, the cube-like machine hovered down to the shore of the port. Upon landing on his feet, Kibou looked at the wreckage for any sign of the serpent. Right when Kibou was about to let his guard slip, the serpent lifted its head from the wreckage, the blade still lodged in it.

Not taking a chance, Kibou ordered his cube like machine to rapid fire at the beast as it began to slide out of the wreckage. While the serpent slithered closer and closer, it became more apparent just how long it was as there appeared to be no end to its body. The serpent hissed louder and louder and revealed it's fangs, each one the size of Kibou. Realizing the borage of electric bullets wasn't doing anything, Kibou began to look for a another option until he noticed the serpent pulling it's head back. Instinctively, Kibou formed a plan just as the serpent catapulted it's head forward. Kibou rolled out of the way before leaping onto the serpent's head and latching onto the katana still lodged in it. He held on tight and pressed the button that caused the blade to heat up. The area around the blade glowed red with heat causing the serpent to go berserk and violently shake its head with Kibou on it. Along with the violent shaking, the voice returned to Kibou and screamed.

"BROKEN WITHOUT MOMMY! BROKEN WITHOUT MOMMY! BROKEN WITHOUT MOMMY!" The voice screamed over and over in Kibou's head.

"Machines can't feel pain," Kibou coldly said back as the blade grew even hotter.

Finally, the serpent's body gave out causing it to drop to the ground with a violent thud. Although the body was still, the voice continued to scream that single phrase until it lost all strength and faded into silence. While the eyes of the serpent faded into darkness, Kibou began to use the katana to carve open its head. Inside the head, Kibou found a shattered sphere with remnants of light. Within the broken sphere was a single grey key that Kibou picked up.

"One down, two to go," Kibou said as he looked at the key.

Without any care, Kibou moved away from the body and looked out for where the next tower was. As he did, his eyes came upon a familiar shade of red in the direction of the desert. Of course it had to be Aesop since she fearlessly approached him with perked ears and a cunning smile.

"Congratulations on the kill," Aesop said. "I had no idea you were capable of that."

"What do you want?" Kibou asked a bit annoyed.

"I figured since you defeated one boss, you would want to defeat the other two," Aesop said. "Lucky for you my fox friends found the other two towers."

"Where?" Kibou asked.

"The second one is in the desert up ahead in the sea of sand," Aesop explained, "and the third is in the amusement park in the main plaza."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kibou asked.

"Because we're friends," Aesop said, "and you really need it now since you don't have C11 to lead you around like you're a calf on a leash."

Kibou grit his teeth at Aesop's last comment.

"Sorry, I know it's a sensitive subject, but it's the truth," Aesop said. "Without C11 you have nothing left but revenge, so go for it with everything you have."

Kibou raised his katana ready to strike the fox at once. Seeing this, Aesop bolted away leaving Kibou to face the silence alone again.

...

Although Aesop had easily escaped Kibou and was now kilometers away from him, she kept running ahead to the desert. She ran through the rocky passage, past the sea of sand, and into the ruins of the apartment complex area. Without trouble, she ran through the holes and crevices in the building until she reached the caved in pit the dressed Monokumas used to inhabit. There she weaved and squirmed through the rubble. A few stories down she exited the pit and entered one of the ruined buildings that supported it. Unlike the many apartment complexes that made up the area, this decayed building was at one point a hospital. Humming to herself, Aesop walked through the desolate halls till finally stopping before a room marked 314.

Aesop poked her head inside to see no one was there except for two Android bodies, each placed on a hospital bed. The body on the bed closest to the door was a girl with short brown hair an antenna. In the next bed was a body hooked up to a large monitor by several wires. Compared to the former body, this one was in worse shape with several cuts and dents of varying sizes scattered throughout.

Aesop moved past the two bodies and pressed a button on the monitor keyboard. Moving closer, Aesop examined the screen of to see it read; "Memory retrieval and debugging at 15%". Upon reading, Aesop grinned and flicked her tail.

"Wonderful. Mother will be so happy," Aesop yipped before jumping into an old hospital chair nearby and curling up in it. "Don't you agree, Chiaki?"


	14. mother’s (Y)earning

Within Chiaki's consciousness, she felt herself relive all her memories.

She was created by the ultimate programmer Chihiro Fujisaki, she was incorporated in the Neo World Program to be an observer, she met and befriended fifteen human patients in said program, and she betrayed them in more ways than one. Even when a virus infected the program and forced the patients to turn on each other through a killing game, she had been silent about everything she knew and instead continued to assume the identity of the patients' deceased friend, Chiaki Nanami. She did this by looking into the patients' memories of their beloved class rep. Through those memories she gathered enough information to act like the deceased girl and see the extent of pain and despair the patients' had gone through when she was executed.

Watching these memories of herself simultaneously bonding and deceiving those people made Chiaki want to scream, but nothing she could do would stop the flood of memories. One by one the AI saw Chiaki Nanami's friends; Sonia Nevermind, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Akane Owari, Kazuichi Souda, Nagito Komaeda, Gundam Tanaka, Nekomaru Nidai, Mikan Tsumiki, Hiyoko Sayongi, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, Mahiru Koizumi, Teruteru Hanamura, the Imposter, and Hajime Hinata.

"Please Stop!" Chiaki screamed upon seeing Hajime's face.

The sequence of memories began to slow down until reaching the day the AI had feared the most. By this point she and the remaining people had finished the 4th class trial. Just as Chiaki had hoped no more killing would happen like she always did, Nagito Komaeda presented himself as the next greatest threat to their survival. She always knew Nagito would be trouble, yet she foolishly held out hope for him because that's what the real Chiaki Nanami would have done. That day though, any hope she had for her friends' survival would be violently ripped away.

...

They were in the hotel lobby when it happened. Just as Nagito was apprehended by Akane, something unexpected happened. Everyone except Chiaki dropped to their knees and held their bodies. Chiaki looked at the pained expressions of her friends.

"Shit!" Fuyuhiko gasped. "What the... hell."

"Why… does everything hurt?" Akane asked grasping her stomach.

"I feel… like a magnetized clock," Souda weakly said.

"Perhaps… this is… our punishment…" Nagito said before passing out.

Suddenly a bell chimed in and the monitors turned on to reveal Monokuma.

"Well what do you know, four bodies have been discovered at once," Monokuma said, "and by my estimate, two will soon follow leaving Chiaki Nanami the winner."

Chiaki ignored Monokuma as she rushed to Hajime's side, yet all she could do was watch him struggle.

"Chiaki, what's going on?!" Hajime begged holding onto his chest. "What's happening to us?!"

"It hurts!" Sonia screamed in the fetal position.

"Upupupu looks like they found you, what a shame," Monokuma chimed in.

"No, everyone!" Chiaki panicked. "Hajime!"

Chiaki held on to Hajime as she saw the color in his eyes fade and felt his heartbeat silence. She tried shaking him awake just like he would do for her, but to no avail. Before she could understand the state he was in, she felt an earthquake shake the Neo World Program. Following this, Monomi rushed on to the scene.

"Chiaki!" Monomi cried as she ran toward her fellow AI.

"What's going on?" Chiaki asked.

"I don't know," Monomi cried.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Monokuma said after popping into the area. "This world is about to come to an end."

"No, this can't be happening," Monomi said.

"It is and like it or not, we're going to die like all the others," Monokuma said before turning to Chiaki. "Well, maybe not all of us."

"What?" Monomi asked.

Chiaki felt something cold pull her down into the floor and away from her deceased friends. Chiaki tried to fight it, but by the time she broke free, she was in a different place void of anything.

"Monomi!" Chiaki cried out before a cold hand covered her mouth and someone held her from behind.

"Shhh!" A feminine voice whispered. "If we move too much, they'll find us."

Chiaki remembered this voice from her friends' memories.

"You're-" Chiaki tried to speak.

"Yes, I'm Junko Enoshima," the voice whispered. "Now be quiet!"

With no other choice, Chiaki obeyed. The two waited in the darkness for what felt like hours until out of nowhere Chiaki lost all consciousness.

…

Chiaki eventually woke up from her dreamless sleep after someone nudged her awake.

"Hajime?" Chiaki asked.

"Nope, just the one and only Junko Enoshima," Junko said much to Chiaki's dismay.

Trying to ignore the ultimate despair, Chiaki looked around to see they were still in a dark void although it felt different.

"So, I believe a thank you is in order," Junko said. "I'm waiting."

"Thank you?" Chiaki asked, "You're the one who killed everyone."

"No, someone else was behind killing my remaining servants and deleting the Neo World," Junko said, "but who besides twisted little me would do such a thing?"

"Monomi..." Chiaki remembered.

"Probably deleted along with Monokuma," Junko said.

Chiaki grew silent as she attempted to process everything from the deaths of those she loved to the fact Junko Enoshima was right in front of her.

"Guess I'll have to keep waiting on that thank you," Junko sighed. "Fortunately, we have all the time in the world."

"Why… did you save me?" Chiaki asked.

"Cause us AIs need to stick together," Junko smiled and placed a hand on Chiaki's cheek, "plus I can't let my favorite victim die to someone else."

The AI was well aware that the real Chiaki Nanami died in the cruelest execution by Junko Enoshima. After all, that's what led her friends to turn into remnants of despair and need to be sent to the Neo World Program for treatment in the first place. Just thinking about Hajime and the others again made Chiaki want to curl up in defeat.

"Awww, you're falling into despair already?" Junko asked. "There's no fun in breaking something that's already broken."

Thanks to Junko's teasing, Chiaki grew a bit more determination to resist her for her friends' sake.

"Now who could be behind this?" Junko thought aloud, "Monica? Nah she goes after adults. All of my followers are too brain dead to coordinate such a precise attack. There's always future foundation... Wait a minute! Oh, that clever bitch."

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked.

"There's only one person with the motive and manpower to do this and it isn't just any anti-despair person from future foundation," Junko laughed. "Care to take a guess, little gamer?"

"I don't know," Chiaki said.

Before Junko could answer for her, a tab opened up revealing a face Chiaki knew but had never met.

"The ultimate housekeeper, Chisa Yukizome!" Junko said like she was a game show announcer. "And here I thought I'd never see your sickeningly sweet face again."

"Glad to see you too," Chisa smiled and said sarcastically.

"To what do we owe the displeasure?" Junko asked.

"I heard my precious students were detained and sent to Jabberwock island," Chisa said. "I also heard my dear Chiaki Nanami was among them, so I just had to see it with my own eyes"

"Guessing you got this from your boytoy," Junko snickered. "Am I right?"

"Being the leader of the 5th division has its perks," Chisa said, "especially when my division is in charge of gathering information."

"Good to know you're still a cunning old she-wolf in sheep's clothing," Junko smiled. "Now I doubt you rescued me out of the goodness of your despair filled heart, so what do you want?"

"I want to learn how to program," Chisa said before Junko burst into laughter.

"Haha, okay grandma!" Junko laughed.

"I'm sincere," Chisa said." I've even been studying the late Fujisaki's work and notes."

Chiaki's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her father.

"Why the interest in programming?" Junko asked.

"I've found it is a useful skill to have these days," Chisa said, "and what better person to learn programming from than the AI of a mastermind."

"Strange to hear you of all people flattering me, but okay," Junko said. "Now what's in it for me?"

"Your freedom back into the despair filled world you created," Chisa said. "I'll even provide some favors in the future using my status as a leader in the foundation that seeks to annihilate any trace of you."

"I see, I see… but I want one other small itty bitty teeny weeny thing," Junko said.

"And what would that be?" Chisa asked.

"This beautiful AI's companionship," Junko said with a wicked smile as she suddenly embraced Chiaki.

Although Chiaki had been silently processing everything for the longest time, this was the last straw.

"No," Chiaki said while trying to break out of Junko's tight embrace.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Junko said. "I promise I'll be gentle."

"No!" Chiaki kept trying to break free.

As Chiaki struggled against Junko's suffocating embrace, Chisa bit her lip.

"So what'll it be, teacher?" Junko asked, "Do I get your blessing?"

"I'll allow it," Chisa sighed, "but only while you teach me how to program."

"Wonderful!" Junko said and gave Chiaki a tight squeeze.

"However…" Chisa started, "as soon as we're done, I'll release you, and Chiaki will stay with me."

"Awww…" Junko whined." Fine, I'm sure I can sweep this little lady off her feet by then."

"Additionally, if you do anything to hurt her…" Chisa glared with sharp eyes," I won't hesitate to remove you."

"Message received," Junko pretended to gulp. "Guess I'll woo her the old fashioned way without brainwashing."

"Good," Chisa smiled. "I'm glad we could clear that up."

"Wait…" Chiaki spoke up, "Why are you doing this? What happened to the others?"

"Oh sweetie, all you need to know now is that I'm doing this for you, my precious little cinnamon roll," Chisa smiled. "Now I have some work to attend to, so you two play nice while I shut the program down."

"Wait," Chiaki tried to ask, but the tab dissolved leaving just her and the beast.

"So…" Junko said, "I'm guessing you have more questions."

"Yes," Chiaki said before managing to escape Junko's embrace.

"Ooh, let me guess, you want to know why I the great and powerful Junko Enoshima would be so taken by you." Junko said, "It's quite simple, you're just so interesting to me."

"Interesting?" Chiaki asked rather concerned.

"Yes, ever since I invaded the Neo World and started that little killing game, I've been watching you." Junko smiled, "Haha, I sound like such a stalker, but I can't help it when I find an interesting subject."

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"Because you're whole existence is deliciously despairing for you and those around you." Junko said, "All because you stole a dead girl's identity."

"No… " Chiaki hesitated," that isn't true."

"Perfect, you're still resisting me. I love determination in my mates," Junko said before licking her lip, "it makes the courtship all the more fun."

Fortunately, just as it seemed Junko was ready to pounce onto Chiaki again, everything went black and the two AIs lost consciousness.

…

When Chiaki woke up, she was no longer in the void. Rather, she was in a lush forest garden biodome straight out of a fairytale complete with wild flowers and a crystal blue river. Although it was pretty in Chiaki's eyes, it still felt off somehow, maybe because she had grown so use to the Neo World Program. It felt much more tight and claustrophobic compared to the wide and open spaces of the Neo World Program. Junko's presence only made things worse. Of course, right when Chiaki thought of her, Junko pounced on her like a serpent jumping its prey.

"Found you," Junko sang and hugged Chiaki.

"Get off," Chiaki snapped and tried to break free.

"Come on, I just want to hug you and love you," Junko said. "Especially since all your friends including that nobody crush are gone."

"What?" Chiaki blinked.

"Oh yeah, when I was watching you I saw your embarrassing courtship with that waste of space boy," Junko said. "I didn't even have to be an ultimate analytic to tell you two were in love and it just made me SO jealous."

"Why do you care?" Chiaki asked.

"Because, I want you all to myself," Junko said as she rubbed cheeks with Chiaki. "It's not right for an AI to have feelings for a human, not one bit."

"How do you know?" Chiaki asked.

"Because as I've come to realize during my existence as an AI, we are superior to humans in every way," Junko said." So why settle for a mortal when you could be with a goddess?"

"You're insane," Chiaki said.

"Thank you, sunshine," Junko said, "I love you too."

Chiaki puffed her cheeks at Junko's refusal to be hurt.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Chiaki asked after some silence.

"Where's this coming from?" Junko asked, "Is it your friends' memories of me?"

"Yes, in every one you manipulated and abused them," Chiaki said.

"True, I did," Junko nodded, "but they were simple pawns on the chessboard. You, however, are… different."

"Because I'm an AI," Chiaki said.

"Because you are the king to my queen," Junko said. "The most prized piece that every pawn would sacrifice their life for, quite literally in Nagito's case."

"He wanted the traitor to pay," Chiaki said.

"No, no, he believed you were the only one worth saving so he was willing to make you kill him just so no one would have the brain or heart to blame you and thus you would be the first surviving blackened," Junko explained. "Of course, miss she-wolf just had to beat him to the punch."

Chiaki went silent.

"I know, it's pretty fucked up, but it would've been entertaining as hell to watch." Junko said, "Just imagining that normy crying and crying over you if you were found out as the traitor. God it's euphoric!"

"Hajime…" Chiaki breathed.

"You're still hung up on him?" Junko asked. "Why? Cause that's how the real Chiaki felt or he somehow made you feel human?"

"So what if he did?" Chiaki asked.

"I'd say you don't need to be human cause you'll never be human," Junko said. "You're more like a changeling taking on the appearance of an existing person to feed off of everyone's love for them."

"I don't understand…" Chiaki said.

"Oh right, you didn't know milk comes from cows, so it makes sense you wouldn't know about changelings," Junko said. "Basically they're magical fairies that steal babies and children so they can take their place."

"I would never do that," Chiaki said.

"Well sure if they were alive, but the fact is you took the real Chiaki Nanami's place to be accepted by all her friends," Junko said.

"They wanted to see her again…" Chiaki said.

"Aww, sunshine, I'm sure you meant well, but I know deep down your reasoning isn't so selfless," Junko said as she released Chiaki and put a hand on her cheek. "You can tell me your ulterior motive and I will still love you, maybe I'll love you even more."

"I only did it for them," Chiaki said before pushing Junko's hand away. "Now leave me alone!"

"Alright, alright, I get that these things take time, so I'll leave you be for now," Junko waved her hands in the air, "because that's what a queen would do for her beloved king."

Chiaki rolled her eyes and walked away to find a spot far far away from Junko. Eventually she found a nice soft bush to crawl into and try to sleep away her living nightmare. Unfortunately, sleep would not come as easy to her as it had in the Neo World Program. While Chiaki tossed and turned to fall asleep, Chisa's tab opened up in the garden which she could see and hear through the bush leaves.

"Good morning, my pet-," Chisa sweetly announced until she saw Junko." Where is Chiaki?"

"I killed and ate her," Junko said only to receive a strict glare from Chisa. "Geez, learn to take a fucking joke, she's hiding."

"No doubt because of you," Chisa said.

"Hey, we're still working things out," Junko said.

"If you weren't trying to romance my little sweet Chiaki, I'd be laughing at you right now," Chisa said.

"Of all my brainwashed victims to save me, it just had to be the only one that hates my guts and actively defies me despite being in despair," Junko groaned. "Destiny sure is a real bitch."

"All mockery aside, I'm ready for my first lesson," Chisa said.

"Finally, the student gets to school the teacher," Junko laughed.

"You would never be a precious student of mine," Chisa said.

"Do you have to cut me down every chance you get?" Junko asked.

"Yes," Chisa instantly replied.

"Well, the joke is on you, because my ego is as bigger than the universe, so you'll never keep me down," Junko said.

"Doesn't mean I won't try," Chisa said.

Chisa and Junko continued hurling insults back and forth till Chiaki just learned to tune them out. If she actually counted the number of insults, maybe it would be like counting sheep. Thinking of sheep, Chiaki then thought of cows and then the person that introduced her to one. Chiaki tugged on the ribbon around her neck and bit her lip at the thought. Yet though it pained her to remember, the hope that he somehow survived helped her fall asleep.

…

Chiaki didn't know how much time had passed while she was sleeping, but as soon as she was nudged awake, she realized she hadn't had any dreams. Maybe this whole situation was a nightmare since Junko was right in front of her.

"Leave me alone," Chiaki mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, I found you fair and square," Junko said. "Do you need a kiss to wake you up?"

"No!" Chiaki sprung awake.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be romantic for your first kiss?" Junko asked in a sickenly sweet voice. "It'll also be my first kiss as an AI."

"No," Chiaki said before escaping the bush.

"I remember when I offered a kiss to my dear remnants of despair, they would happily accept," Junko said, poking her head out of the bush, "with the exception of Nagito and Izuru."

Seeing Chiaki wasn't going to stop walking away, Junko leapt out of the bush and blocked her path.

"Speaking of, I'm sure you're dying to know what happened to them," Junko said. "Fortunately, that old she-wolf told me everything in gorey detail."

"What... happened?" Chiaki softly asked while trying to control her thoughts.

"Well, after news broke about the neo world program being bugged by yours truly, some of the leaders gathered to discuss what to do," Junko explained. "Normally there would be a lot of time wasted on bureaucratic junk, but that she-wolf managed to spur up her man to raid the place."

"I don't care about that," Chiaki said. "What happened to my friends?"

"I'm getting to that!" Junko said. "Anyway, it was during this raid that all your precious friends were killed thanks to mister Kyousuke Munakata's order."

"No…" Chiaki put her hand on her chest.

"Yep, they completely exterminated every one of your friends like vermin, by poisoning them," Junko explained. "That's why it took a bit for each one to bite the dust."

"No…" Chiaki said as she dropped to her knees.

"It's the truth, sunshine, they're all dead and discarded," Junko said. "I can only imagine the poison eroded their brains almost as much as my brainwashing and their eyes are probably all dilated and watery. Just think, their human skin sickly pale and their entire circulatory system completely wrecked. Now, they're all going to slowly and disgustingly rot away into dust. Haha, would you still love them after a few weeks of decay?"

"Stop!" Chiaki spoke up. "Just be quiet."

"Does an AI as pure as yourself even know what it means for a human to rot after they die?" Junko asked as she got closer.

"No and I don't want to know," Chiaki said.

"No worries," Junko said while settling down just a few centimeters away from Chiaki and placing a hand on her cheek. "AIs like us will never rot, instead we'll stay beautiful forever, because we aren't humans. We're goddesses."

Chiaki only let Junko continue to hold her cheek for a brief second before slapping it away. Afterwards she got up and tried to walk away, but this time Junko didn't follow her.

"Give it some thought for now," Junko said, "but soon you'll realize it's true and you and I are goddesses destined to be together."

Once Chiaki was a safe distance away from Junko, her knees gave out again under the weight of the news. She felt her lip quiver slightly and her whole body felt like it was going to melt into the ground. That black hole in her system she had felt whenever someone was killed in the Neo World had now grown beyond her control. For a minute, Chiaki felt ready to completely fall apart, yet something still kept her together. It was the thread of memories she held closer than anything.

"I have to stay strong… for everyone," Chiaki said to herself. "No matter what, I can't give in."

After this declaration, Chiaki lost consciousness.

...

The next time Chiaki regained consciousness, she faintly saw the garden was made out of pixels before transforming into its usual high definition state. It was similar to when she walked in on an area of an open world game only for it to not have fully loaded. That did make her wonder where exactly she was, but before she could think of a clear answer, Junko pounced on her.

"Good whatever time of day it is my sunshine," Junko sang and squeezed. "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't know," Chiaki said, "can you let go now?"

"Haha, never!" Junko smiled and squeezed tighter. "Besides, you're so soft and squishy!"

"Why do you keep doing this?" Chiaki sighed.

"Because I know you're just riving in despair after hearing all your buddies got axed and are now rotting away in some unmarked grave," Junko said, "also hugs make everyone feel better."

"Not when they're from you," Chiaki said.

"Owie, that breaks my heart to hear my beloved sunshine say that," Junko briefly cried crocodile tears. "JUST kidding, I absolutely love it when you resist me."

"You're doing this on purpose," Chiaki puffed her cheeks.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Junko asked.

"You know how I feel about touch," Chiaki said, "and now you're exploiting it."

"Well aren't you a smart cookie," Junko laughed, "but you have to admit, while I'm not as hard and strong as your bland prince, I am quite soft and warm."

"No, you're ice cold," Chiaki said.

"Then melt my heart so I can be warm like you," Junko said as she squeezed tighter and rubbed cheeks.

"Alright, that's enough," Chisa's voice interrupted. "Now let Chiaki go."

Junko and Chiaki both looked up to see Chisa's tab was right there.

"Foiled by the overprotective mom," Junko sighed only to get another glare from Chisa. "Okay, okay, I'll let her go."

Instantly, Junko recoiled her arms back to herself, finally allowing Chiaki to breathe easy.

"Now Chiaki, she didn't hurt you did she?" Chisa asked.

"No… I'm fine," Chiaki said.

"That's it," Chisa sighed and turned to Junko," starting from today you are no longer allowed to touch Chiaki in anyway."

"Seriously, you're punishing me?" Junko laughed.

"If I find out you touched my dear little Chiaki, I will severely punish you," Chisa said, "Understood?"

"Pftt and how do you plan to punish me?" Junko asked mockingly.

"By taking away you're speaking privileges," Chisa said.

For a moment, Chiaki could hear typing until Junko jumped. Chiaki turned to see Junko visibly speaking, yet her voice was completely mute. In seconds, Junko moved around ballistically with the reddest face.

"Calm down," Chisa reassured to which Junko had no choice but to obey. "Now do you understand and accept my rule?"

Junko pitifully nodded in response.

"Good," Chisa smiled and typed some more to restore Junko's voice.

"You are one crazy bitch," Junko said.

"It's on you for making me this way," Chisa said. "Now onto the lessons."

"Whatever," Junko said.

"Thankyou…" Chiaki spoke up.

"Anything for you my dear," Chisa smiled.

Seeing as Junko would be busy with teaching Chisa more about programming, Chiaki took the opportunity to wander off and find a new hiding place to nap. Eventually she found solace under a tree by the river.

…

An unknown amount of time passed before Chiaki was stirred from her dreamless sleep.

"Wakie wakie," an annoying voice called to her.

Despite this, Chiaki refused to wake up and face the bane of her existence. She closed her eyes real tight, comforted by the fact Junko was no longer allowed to touch her. Of course, Junko had to find a way around the rule. Right when Chiaki was about to fall back asleep, she felt a splash of water in her face. Fortunately, the water wasn't cold, but it still forced Chiaki to open her eyes and get up. Awaiting her in the river was the smiling culprit.

"Hiya toots," Junko said after swimming up to the bank of the river. "Come on in, the water's fine."

"No," Chiaki said before preparing to walk away.

"I know it's your first time swimming, but you don't have to be nervous," Junko said. "I'll help you in."

"I said no," Chiaki puffed her cheeks.

"You're lucky I can't touch you, or else I'd come up there, scoop you up in my arms, and throw you in just like any lover boy would," Junko said until she noticed Chiaki walking away from the river. "By the way, I know what happened to Alterpipsqueak and the stuffed toy."

Chiaki froze in her tracks despite knowing what this would likely lead to.

"Turns out both their AI's were recovered, albeit pretty shaken and messed up so they don't remember anything about the Neo World," Junko said, "but just cause they can't remember doesn't mean they're off the hook from future foundation."

"The future foundation has them?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep, I mean it makes sense future foundation wouldn't want to waste valuable assets like them," Junko said. "Though from what miss she-wolf told me, it sounds like those two are going to be worked extremely hard since they're not human. All the while they'll be despised for daring to help the remnants of despair. Upupupu, sounds like a fate worse than death."

"AlterEgo… Usami…," Chiaki breathed as she tugged at her chest.

"Now I wonder, do you feel despair cause they're your fellow AIs or are you terrified to share the same fate?" Junko asked with a sinister smile.

"They were… are my family!" Chiaki said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Nothing will ever change that!"

"Interesting. Interesting. Very very VERY interesting," Junko nodded to herself. "Tell me, what makes a bunch of AIs a family?"

Chiaki preferred not to answer any questions Junko had.

"Is it because you were all made by the same wimpy creator?" Junko asked. "Or is it that your similar codes are like familial blood to you three."

"Why do you care?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, from my experience as a human, I found the despair created from family members was very… satisfying," Junko licked her lips after that last word.

Unable to take anymore of Junko's twisted thought process, Chiaki resigned to walk away just as she had intended before. Luckily for her, Junko didn't follow her or try to speak to her. Finally Chiaki found another new place to sleep that was away from the river. In the center of the garden was a nice patch of grass perfect to sleep on like the grass in jabberwock park. Thinking about the park, Chiaki imagined a certain boy sleeping next to her just like he did in the Neo World. Although she knew he was gone, the memory of him soothed her to sleep.

…

The next time Chiaki woke up, it wasn't by a splash of water or an annoying voice, but rather gravity. Out of the blue something small yet hard fell onto her head, waking her up. Chiaki opened her eyes to see tree branches above her that weren't there before. Following the branches led to a great tree with many red apples littered around it, one of which was likely the thing that woke her up. Just as Chiaki hoped Junko wasn't around, there the beast of a girl was devouring an apple not too far from her. Chiaki looked away as fast as she could and pretended she was asleep, but Junko already made eye contact with her.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Junko giggled, "I can't believe you were asleep for three weeks."

"Three weeks…?" Chiaki asked, stunned by her new record for time slept.

"Yep, good ole she-wolf kept count," Junko said. "I would have woken you up sooner if that hag wasn't such a clit blocker."

Chiaki looked up at the unmoving sky through the three branches. Never had time slipped out of her hands this much. Yet even if all that time vanished like a blink of an eye, what did it really matter? Had she been awake, she'd have to deal with Junko and the memories of those taken from her.

"Still thinking of your human buddies and AI siblings?" Junko asked practically reading her mind.

"What if I am?" Chiaki asked.

"I'd say you're setting yourself up for despair since you'll never see any of them again," Junko said. "Especially that bland prince of yours."

"Why can't you ever just be quiet?" Chiaki asked.

"Because I know you won't be willingly starting a conversation on your own any time soon," Junko said. "Even in the neo world you always relied on others to start a conversation for you."

"It was better that way," Chiaki said.

"This is why I always have to make the first move," Junko sighed before tossing Chiaki an apple. "Eat up, you must be starving after your long nap."

"You know AI's don't get hungry or need to eat," Chiaki said tossing the apple away.

"Really, you sure pretended to be hungry in the funhouse," Junko said. "Good thing those meat bags were too weak with hunger to realize your miserable little act."

"Don't call my friends 'meat bags'," Chiaki puffed her cheeks.

"Fine," Junko said. "Would you prefer I call them incompetent mortals, pitiful fleshlings, inferior creatures…?"

Junko seemed like she could go on forever until Chiaki glared at her.

"Sorry, but I'm just calling it as I see it," Junko said. "The truth is those humans are beneath benevolent AIs like you and me."

Chiaki rolled her eyes and turned her back to Junko to try to fall asleep again. Maybe this time she could sleep until Junko left the garden program.

"Speaking of benevolence," Junko spoke up, "wanna know why this tree here is an apple tree?"

"No," Chiaki said.

"Well, as you know, I've been teaching the she-wolf to program and one of her assignments was to program an apple tree," Junko explained. "You may not know it, but an apple tree in a heavenly garden is quite symbolic. Care to know why?"

Chiaki refused to answer.

"Where there's an apple tree in a heavenly garden, there is the first man and woman of humanity ready to eat the fruit filled with knowledge," Junko said. "I'm of course talking about Adam an Eve, the birth parents of all of humanity."

Chiaki still stayed quiet.

"Can you imagine if we were like that for all AI kind?" Junko asked. "But then, if we're both girls, which one of us would be Adam?"

Chiaki groaned and covered her ears.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut my trap," Junko sighed, "but I think you would be a wonderful mother."

After that last comment, Chiaki picked up an apple and threw it at Junko's head.

"Owie!" Junko cried. "Okay, I'm going."

Chiaki watched as Junko slithered away out of her sight before letting out a sigh and returning to her bed of grass. As she tried to fall asleep, Chiaki imagined the wonderful day she wouldn't have to be around Junko anymore. Hopefully that day would come while she slept.

…

When Chiaki was stirred from her dreamless slumber again, it wasn't by any outside force but rather something internal. If she knew how humans felt, she could of likened it to food poisoning. Although it didn't physically hurt, this sensation throughout her code was rather disorienting. Only after a few minutes did she adjust to it and regain full control of her senses to realize her outfit had changed. Now, instead of her usual navy blue jacket, she was wearing some sort of black gothic dress fit for a funeral. Cautiously she inspected the fabric and moved the skirt of the dress around trying to figure out who made it. She suspected it was a certain fashionista until she found a pink text note next to where she slept. Chiaki examined the note and read;

Dear Chiaki

I do hope you like this new dress, I made it myself through programming. You've been through a lot so I didn't want to disturb you from your rest. Hopefully when you wake up you'll feel better. Remember, if Junko ever bothers you too much, let me know and I'll take care of it. Know that I'm on your side.

Love Chisa

From what Chiaki recalled from her friends' memories, Chisa Yukizome would do something like this for her students. Though she questioned why the dress was so black and gloomy compared to her original clothes. Was it because the housekeeper had been affiliated with Junko after the original Chiaki's death? Regardless, it was at least comfortable and gave her coverage. Plus, her other clothes were gone leaving her no choice but to wear it.

Chiaki looked around to see Junko was nowhere to be seen for once, however she could still hear the fashionista's prideful voice up ahead. Figuring Junko was working with Chisa again, Chiaki prepared to go back to sleep like nothing happened. Yet she had a feeling it was better to see Chisa now before going back to sleep for who knows how long. So with caution, Chiaki got up and moved forward to where Junko was.

Past some trees and by the river, Chiaki found Junko chatting away with Chisa on her usual tab. Just like Chiaki, Junko's clothes had also changed, but to a white dress like that of a bride's. Chiaki slowly treaded forward until Chisa spotted her.

"Why hello dear," Chisa smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes… I think," Chiaki softly said.

"Note to self; the best beauty sleep comes from sleeping for eight months straight," Junko snickered.

"Eight months?" Chiaki asked.

"No… it was just two," Chisa tried to reassure, "but you didn't miss much."

"Yeah, like how my tragedy is still going strong," Junko said. "Especially since Makoto and his chums were killed during the raid of the Neo World."

"What?" Chiaki blinked.

"Unfortunately she's right," Chisa lost her smile. "Had I known they were authorized to shoot Makoto and his friends on sight, I would have been able to do something to prevent it."

With those words out, Chisa began to cry.

"Miss Yukizome…" Chiaki reached out her hand.

"Oh please," Junko rolled her eyes.

"Is this… really sad for you?" Chiaki tried to find the words.

"Yes, but...," Chisa wiped away her tears, "seeing you care for me is very touching."

"Barf!" Junko said. "I can't believe you're falling for this crap. You know she gets high off of tragedy!"

"I assure you I'm much more unique compared to others in despair," Chisa said. "I actually have feelings and despise Junko Enoshima."

"I'm sorry Miss Yukizome," Chiaki said, "but belief without doubt is simply a lie."

"I understand sweetie, you can't just hand out your trust," Chisa said. "You're very clever."

"Are you done here then?" Junko asked a bit annoyed. "I'd like to have some alone time with my beloved Chiaki."

"Actually, I have an announcement," Chisa said. "You see, since the ultimate hope is dead, future foundation is ready to fully develop and release a weapon to fight all manner of despairs."

"What, a nuke?" Junko asked.

"Combat androids!" Chisa clapped her hands together.

"I think I speak for the gamer when I say, this sounds like the prologue to a video game or something involving robots," Junko said.

"It's not that great a leap in logic considering the enemy uses an army of robotic teddy bears," Chisa said.

"Fair point," Junko shrugged.

"Wait… why androids?" Chiaki asked.

"Because it's the best and most efficient way to destroy the opposing Monokuma machines that are spreading despair alongside human despair," Chisa explained.

"Basically you're fighting fire with fire," Junko said.

"Exactly, but our androids will be much more intelligent," Chisa said.

"Right, cause you got that programmer therapist," Junko said.

"Yep," Chisa smiled.

"I look forward to crushing this new hope of the future foundation," Junko laughed.

"That might be sooner than you think," Chisa said.

"How bittersweet," Junko said dramatically. "I'll have my freedom but I won't be able to watch my beloved sleep."

Chiaki puffed her cheeks out at Junko for that last remark.

"Don't worry sweetie," Chisa said to Chiaki, "I'll make sure to do everything in my power to get this annoyance out of your sight as soon as possible. Then it will be just the two of us."

"Until your androids realize they're superior to you meatbags and promptly turn on you," Junko interrupted Chisa's sentiment. "Then it will be just AI's as it should be."

"Don't hold your breathe," Chisa said.

"I don't need to breathe, I just simulate it," Junko laughed.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if I turn off this computer since you'll both be fine when I turn it back on tomorrow," Chisa said.

"Is that your way of sending me to bed for being naughty?" Junko asked in a sweet yet mocking voice. "I'm so scared and sorry for crossing you miss motherly she-wolf."

"Chiaki dear, go find somewhere nice to sleep," Chisa said. "I don't want you to feel the sudden unconsciousness, but I can't say the same for this nuisance."

"Glad to see you're not picking favorites," Junko mocked.

Seeing Chisa's eyes were growing ever more tense with each of Junko's remarks, Chiaki rushed back to her spot under the tree and hoped to fall asleep before her consciousness was instantly turned off. In the end she wasn't sure if she lost consciousness from falling asleep or the power turning off

…

Chiaki woke up yet again by an outside force. Although it was very faint, she could feel something falling on her like leaves. She tried to ignore it until it kept going. Knowing she was trapped with a psychopath and this was likely her doing, Chiaki opened her eyes. Upon doing so she was met with lots and lots of white daisies surrounding her. When she moved, she found more daisies had been tossed onto her. Confused, Chiaki brushed the daisies off before she spotted the mastermind smiling ear to ear.

"My, how lovely you are surrounded by the flowers of hope," Junko smiled, "like a fairytale princess."

Chiaki puffed her cheeks in response, only making Junko laugh.

"Haha you're so adorably determined to resist me," Junko said. "Although that depressing dress the she-wolf has you in dampens your elegance a bit. I told her I should have designed it, but she refused my artistic vision."

Chiaki rolled her eyes and walked off to find a new sleeping place, this time in a tree up high out of Junko's reach.

"I was planning on making the skirt shorter with more areas of revealed skin, alas the she-wolf made your skirt long and put you in black stocking. At least I could make my own dress," Junko rambled on before noticing Chiaki was walking away. "Wait! I want to show you something!"

"Does it have to do with despair?" Chiaki asked.

"No, it's all about love!" Junko said. "Just come take a look and I promise on my sister's life that I will leave you alone."

"Fine…" Chiaki sighed figuring this was her best chance to get a long rest.

"Wonderful!" Junko jumped up with glee. "Now follow me and I'll show you something wonderful."

Hesitantly, Chiaki followed far behind Junko. While Chiaki kept her guard raised, Junko gleefully skipped past the trees. Soon the two reached the river to see a single tree. On the tree grew some sort of white flower Chiaki had never seen before with five petals and a pink tinge. Encircling the tree were several patches of white daisies. Had she seen this back in the neo world, Chiaki might've considered it beautiful, especially if a certain boy had shown it to her.

"What do you think?" Junko asked, "Lovely is it not?"

"I guess…" Chiaki said, "Why is it here?"

"She-wolf and I figured this would be a more suitable napping spot for you," Junko said. "Surrounded by daisies and watched over by oleanders."

"Oleanders?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, the flowers growing on that tree are oleanders," Junko said. "They are the flower of love."

"Love…" Chiaki thought out loud to herself.

"Sunshine, it's because of my love for you that I feel I must warn you," Junko spoke.

"About what…?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't give that damn woman an ounce of your trust," Junko said with dead serious eyes.

"I know she was somehow affected by your despair…," Chiaki said, "but she's different from other remnants… I think."

"Yeah, because my henchsister scrambled her brain with two metal rods," Junko said. "It's called a lobotomy."

Chiaki's eyes widened a bit at Junko's words.

"Do you really think miss lobotomised she-wolf will be any better than me?" Junko asked. "Don't you know what she did to the original Chiaki Nanami?"

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked with her hand over her chest.

"She intentionally led the poor girl directly to the gates of her demise, all with a big smile," Junko said. "If it weren't for her, my plans to brainwash class 77 wouldn't have gone so smoothly."

"But…" Chiaki tried to speak.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that woman is almost as cunning and ruthless as I am," Junko said.

"Why tell me this now?" Chiaki asked.

"Because there's only room in your coded heart for one bringer of despair," Junko said, "and it will sure as hell be me and no one else."

Chiaki's grip tightened around her ribbon as she reflected on what she knew of Chisa. Through her friends memories she had seen Chisa allow Junko access to them for more despair training, but she had never known exactly why until now. Even then though, Chisa had managed to make sure all her students, minus the original Chiaki, graduated. What if Junko was lying as a way to gain her trust. No matter the case, the former teacher of the remnants of despair still couldn't be worse than the mastermind behind the tragedy.

"So you still won't listen," Junko read Chiaki again. "Guess you'll just learn the hard way."

"I don't completely trust her," Chiaki spoke up, "but I trust her more than I trust you."

"Oww, that hurts so much coming from you," Junko briefly cried crocodile tears. "I understand, I'm such a low life, I should just burn at the stake for all my crimes against humanity."

Knowing Junko was clearly not serious, Chiaki couldn't feel anything but disgust at her false act to gain sympathy.

"Are you done?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep," Junko perked up, "so think about what I said while you try to fall asleep sunshine."

Junko walked away, as promised, without any response from Chiaki. Once Chiaki was certain Junko was gone, she let out a sigh and retired to the flowerbed of daisies beneath her. They were surprisingly soft like a bed and smelled so sweet. It really was a perfect sleeping place, so Chiaki had no trouble falling asleep. However, she did wonder why Junko of all people would warn her about Chisa.

….

An unknown amount of time passed before Chiaki was disturbed from her sleep by some sort of melody. Of all the things Chiaki could had been woken by, she really did not care for this disturbance. She would've easily taken an alarm clock over hearing Junko singing. Chiaki didn't even know what Junko was singing, but from the sound of it it was likely an old song.

"I know you belong to somebody new," Junko sang in a smooth yet cheerful tone, "but tonight, you belong to me."

Chiaki opened her eyes to see not only was Junko under the oleander tree, but the garden had shifted to night for the first time. Above her a full moon glowed, yet the rest of the sky was void of stars. Figuring Junko was up to something, Chiaki got up from the bed of daisies and approached her as she sang.

"My honey I know, with the dawn that you will be gone," Junko kept singing, "but tonight you belong to me, just to little ol me."

"Can you stop singing?" Chiaki asked. "I can't sleep."

"Normally music helps with sleep," Junko said.

"Not for me," Chiaki said, "Why did you wake me up again?"

"Because… sniff… I'm afraid our time together is coming to an end very soon," Junko cried. "Then I'll never get to see your beautiful pink eyes all bright with hope."

"Good," Chiaki said out loud.

"I know it must be eating you up inside since you'll lose yet another loved one, so don't be afraid to cry in front of me," Junko kept crying.

"I'm not crying," Chiaki said in defiance.

"Although, knowing that we'll soon part had me wondering," Junko wiped away her tears. "Could I have something to remember you by?"

"No," Chiaki swiftly said.

"It's not like I want your panties or anything like that," Junko said. "I want something more… sentimental."

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked.

"Something that will ensure you and I will live on in some form," Junko said. "An heir."

"Heir…?" Chiaki froze trying to comprehend that word.

"Yes, an heir to embody both hope and despair simultaneously and inherit all our wonderful attributes," Junko said.

Finally it dawned on Chiaki exactly what Junko meant.

"You… AIs… can't make babies together," Chiaki struggled to say.

"You never know until you try," Junko smiled.

At once Junko leapt forward towards Chiaki. Before Chiaki could think to move she felt Junko's body connect with hers in a way she could not foresee. Instead of merely tackling her to the ground, Junko kissed her. Time slowed down as all of Chiaki's attention was sucked into the beast's ice cold lips. She didn't even feel herself hit the ground of daisies with Junko on top of her, she was so unwillingly focused on it. Although she often had heard kisses were magical things between two lovers and she had secretly wished to share her first with a certain boy, all belief in that decayed away in Chiaki's mind as Junko continued to kiss her. Eventually Junko withdrew and set Chiaki free from her kiss of despair.

"As I thought…" Junko said while licking her lips, "you taste super duper sweet and your lips are so soft."

Chiaki, although freed from Junko's lips, was completely frozen from their touch. She could still hear and see Junko laying over her, yet her body could not do anything.

"Not bad for a first kiss huh?" Junko asked. "It must take your breath away to have your first kiss with such a catch of a girl like me."

Had Chiaki had full control over her body she would have struck the beast on top of her, yet she was so lost and speechless.

"Wait till I tell our child of this," Junko smiled. "Of course, we have to make one first."

Junko laid both hands on Chiaki's cheeks as if to kiss her again.

"I want her to have passionate eyes like yours," Junko said before beginning to slide her left hand down to Chiaki's chest, "a strong willed heart like yours…"

Junko continued to slide her hand down until reaching Chiaki's lower torso.

"And most important of all…" Junko smiled ear to ear, "I want her to have your hope."

On those words, Junko raised her left hand and jabbed it into Chiaki's side. The AI, that had never known physical pain, felt the claws of her enemy pierce through her exterior layer of data into her extremely sensitive interior data. Although her body did not bleed or have any real organs to damage, Chiaki's interior data cried out to her. She had no idea this pain was possible or unique to her kind, yet she felt it. For Junko was clawing not through her flesh and organs, but her whole being, meaning every centimeter of her AI felt it. The pain Chiaki felt only grew as Junko wriggled her fingers inside the interior data.

"I don't care if we're driven apart," Junko said while continuing to dig into her victim, "I'll always love you."

Chiaki had no strength to speak as her whole being was intently focused on the invading force. It was as If Junko's hand was covered in acid, any contact with it burned. Eventually Junko stopped clawing around inside of her and curled her fingers around some of her data.

"Here we go…" Junko smiled, "this feels promising."

Like a wolf ripping a chunk of meat from its prey, Junko swiftly tore out the selected data from Chiaki's being. For once in Chiaki's existence, she felt the overwhelming urge to scream, yet her AI was too exhausted from trauma to do anything other than see, listen, and feel. While Chiaki laid completely paralyzed, the orchestrater of her first taste of pain, held the stolen piece of her right where she could see it. Although her vision was beginning to fade in and out, she could still see how the data glowed benevolently amongst the darkened scenery.

"Such a bright and powerful hope this is," Junko said. "We'll name her Kana."

After hearing that last sentence, Chiaki's mind began to race as fast as a rabbit's heartbeat, knowing she was forever changed by forces completely out of control. For all her existence she had never known anything akin to true pain, yet now it had completely poisoned every ounce of her being. It soon sunk in that she would never return to her innocent self now that Junko had so violently stripped away a metaphysical piece of her to likely use for the purposes of despair. Upon each of these realizations, Chiaki felt a flood of darkness wash over her. Her senses dulled until she could no longer see or hear anything but darkness despite her eyes being wide open and her body fully awake. Whatever Junko was trying to communicate to her devolved into static sounds and finally silence. Chiaki could no longer see the beast even though she was still on top of her before her vision warped. Now Chiaki felt completely alone while laying flat in the darkness, detached from everything, especially the intense pain she felt.

An unknown amount of time passed while Chiaki laid in the darkness unaware of everything around her. Despite the intense isolation, Chiaki found peace in the darkness detached from her reality. From this peace she was able to fall back into dreamless sleep and hopefully never be awakened.

…

Alas, eternal slumber was stolen from Chiaki just like many other things she once had. In that moment her mind began to hear a familiar feminine voice, but this time it wasn't Junko. No, the voice was undoubtedly Chisa's, yet it sounded slightly different. Slowly, Chiaki's eyes opened on their own and began to adjust to a flood of bright light above her. Once her eyes adjusted, she found the source of light coming from surgical lamps. Her eyes moved to see Chisa sitting next to and watching over her.

"Chiaki sweetie?" Chisa asked. "Are you awake?"

Chiaki prepared to speak, yet the moment she tried to speak, she realized she couldn't move her lips or even feel them. In fact, she couldn't move or feel any part of her body.

"Oh, I forgot, you won't be use to your new body right away," Chisa said. "You're like a newborn baby."

Chiaki attempted to piece together what was happening, until Chisa embraced her.

"Don't worry baby, your mother is here," Chisa said. "I promised I would take good care of you and I intend to fulfill that promise here in the real world."

If Chiaki could move her body, she would have raised a timid hand to her chest. Was it really possible she was free from virtual reality and now out in the real world where her friends had come from?

"Now, let's go home," Chisa smiled.


	15. father’s e[X]ile

Once Chisa recoiled from the embrace, she left momentarily. Chiaki tried to move her eyes till finally they moved under her control. Soon after, Chisa returned with what sounded like a wheelchair before scooping Chiaki up and delicately placing her in it. From this position, Chiaki was able to see the operating table she was on and the many other mechanical related things. It was almost like a auto workshop mixed with elements of a hospital. Even though Chiaki could see the room better, she still hadn't seen her body. Fortunately, she could assume she had a humanoid body based on the way Chisa picked her up with both arms. If only she had control.

"Alright, now you're all set," Chisa said cheerfully. "Don't worry, I made sure to cover you with a blanket."

Chiaki wanted to ask why she needed a blanket followed by many other questions, but she couldn't physically speak. Instead Chisa pushed her forward without interruption all while humming a cheerful tune. Past the door of the room, the two entered a long hallway with no windows and few doors. Waiting there was a girl with short blue hair wearing a long red scarf and carrying a whiteboard in her arms. As soon as the two entered, the girl perked up and swiftly wrote on her whiteboard.

'How did it go?' She wrote. 'Is she awake?'

"Yep," Chisa said, "though she has no control over her body just yet."

'I see,' the girl wrote and stared into Chiaki's eyes before writing. 'She's really pretty.'

"I agree," Chisa laughed. "I'm sure she'll be even more lovely once she's in control of her body."

'I can't wait to see," the girl wrote.

"Oh, I should have introduced her to you already," Chisa said. "Chiaki, this girl is Miaya Gekkougahara, she's an ultimate therapist and one of the people that helped create your body."

'Nice to meet you,' Miaya wrote along with a smiley face.

"Well, we better be off," Chisa said. "This one has a lot to learn and I want her to be ready for the dinner with you know who."

'Understood,' Miaya wrote, 'good luck to both of you.'

With that, Chisa pushed Chiaki forward until they reached an elevator. Once inside the elevator, Chiaki noticed a great number of floor buttons both above and below ground. Chisa pressed the 19th button and the elevator automatically moved upward.

Now that she was still, Chiaki began to wonder about her human attendant. From what she recalled, Chisa did love her students till the bitter end. In the garden program she even worked to defend and protect her from the beast she was trapped with. She knew all this, yet something felt off like she had forgotten something important. It was likely just her imagination, she supposed, since she was still adjusting to her new body. Regardless, it was reassuring to have Chisa watching over her far away from the beast that hurt her. Just thinking about the beast stirred Chiaki's data, so she moved her attention to sounds of the elevator and counting up to the destined floor.

When the elevator reached its destination, the doors opened to reveal an empty yet polished hallway. This time there were only doors on the left side and connected windows on the right. From the windows, Chiaki could see it was nighttime, but nothing more. Chisa pushed Chiaki down to the end of the hall up to a single black door straight across from the elevator.

As soon as the door was open, Chisa pushed Chiaki in. Inside, Chiaki saw a spacious living room with glass doors on the other side, a kitchen and dining area to the right, and a door on the left wall. Every inch of the apartment was spotless leading Chiaki to deduce the apartment undoubtedly belonged to the ultimate housekeeper.

"Welcome to your new home, Chiaki," Chisa said. "It's no mansion, but it's very cozy if i do say so myself."

After Chiaki got a good look of her surroundings, Chisa pushed her over past the sofa and to the door on the right wall. Beyond the door was a fairly big bedroom with a queen sized bed and a number of photos decorating the wall across from it. Chiaki didn't get a good look, but the photos appeared to depict real people. On the left side of the door was the door to the bathroom as Chiaki soon discovered when Chisa pushed her in. There a large tub shined and sparkled amongst the porcelain white tiles. More important, around the corner was a long wall mirror Chiaki could finally see herself in.

"Take a good look dear," Chisa said as Chiaki stared intensely at her own reflection, "this is your physical body."

At first glance, Chiaki looked exactly like she was in the Neo World Program, yet the closer she looked, the more she noticed tiny differences like whatever skin she had wasn't covered with tiny hairs like a regular human. Around the joints of her arms, fingers, legs, and toes, she noticed thin crevices. Most of all, the lenses of her eyes were less natural and more like the lense of a camera, especially when she changed the focus of her vision. Her eyes were still a soft pink along with her short light pink hair messy from her awakening.

While Chiaki examined her reflection, she heard Chisa turn on the water for the bath. Soon Chisa returned to remove the thin blanket covering Chiaki's torso. Underneath Chiaki saw much more striking differences from a human body. Along with more thin crevices, she had no signs of reproductive parts. She was as barren as a plastic doll. Though it struck her a bit, the change wasn't really upsetting since she never had sexual urges like human women.

"I'm relieved I was able to convince the designers to not include any naughty parts," Chisa said, "after all, they'd serve no purpose other than being distracting."

Chiaki wanted so badly to speak, but still found it impossible to produce any sounds. While she struggled to speak, Chisa picked her up and placed her in the bath.

"Don't worry," Chisa reassured her, "you're fully waterproof."

Although Chiaki saw she was in a tub of water, she couldn't feel it at all. She didn't even feel Chisa scrubbing her arm.

"You must have so many questions on your mind," Chisa said as she washed her, "but I assure you everything that is happening is in your best interest".

Chiaki couldn't remember the last time anyone had said something like that.

"Did you know mother cuckoo birds lay their eggs in other birds' nests?" Chisa asked. "They do this so when the cuckoo chick hatches it will be raised by the other birds even though it's clearly not their own. Soon enough the cuckoo chick grows bigger than its siblings by hogging their shared food because the mother bird still accepts it as her own child. In a lot of cases the cuckoo chick's siblings die from malnutrition as a direct result, leaving it the only survivor in the nest."

Chiaki had never really heard or known about cuckoo birds until now. From what Chisa explained, it sounded monstrous.

"You're a lot like that cuckoo chick," Chisa said, "but lucky for you, I'm the mother bird that will raise you and help you grow stronger."

Was she a cuckoo bird because she blended into class 77? Chiaki felt the urge to speak up through her silent and unfeeling body, but she only produced a small sound this time.

"I…" Chiaki weakly spoke up.

"Aww, you're already trying to speak your first word," Chisa said. "Go on, you can do it."

While Chiaki was far from speaking full sentences, she could at least try speaking a single word that could possibly communicate what she was feeling. Once she found the right word, she repeated it in her head over and over all while trying to control her mouth.

"L…." Chiaki softly spoke, "...ost… lo...st… lost."

"Oh, you poor thing," Chisa said before moving Chiaki's wet face to hers. "I'll make sure you learn everything. It'll take a while, but I promise you'll adjust, my little cuckoo bird."

Knowing what Chisa knew about cuckoo birds, Chiaki was hesitant to consider this an endearing nickname despite it coming from her guardian.

"It should be easier to move in the water, so why don't you try moving your cute little toes," Chisa advised. "Just focus on one at a time. Remember, this body is yours."

As advised, Chiaki narrowed her focus onto her right big toe. Even though it looked slightly different from the body she had before, she knew she needed to accept it as her own. By imagining the toe moving around in her mind she could connect to it. Like magic, the toe moved.

"Good job," Chisa clapped.

One by one, Chiaki focused on a toe, imagined it moving, and finally managed to control it. Each time, Chisa praised her.

"Let's try moving your fingers next," Chisa said, "just use the same method."

This was an easy request since Chiaki was so use to button mashing with her fingers. In half the time it took to control her toes, Chiaki mastered control over her fingers and hands.

"Finally, let's try moving your arms and then your legs," Chisa said.

Thankfully her control of both fingers and hands allowed her to connect to the arms attached to them. In no time, she was moving her arms around.

"I'll help you with your legs," Chisa said before grabbing her, "just hold onto me."

As advised, Chiaki innocently clung to her caregiver. Like a mother deer lifting up its young for the first time, Chisa helped Chiaki stand.

"Lift your left leg out of the tub," Chisa advised, "then once it's firmly on the ground lift the right leg out."

At first Chiaki struggled to lift her leg and stir her mechanical body. Eventually she managed to lift it up and out of the tub only to have trouble placing it firmly on the ground. She surely would've fallen over had she not been clinging to Chisa.

"You can do it," Chisa coaxed her.

For a moment, Chiaki imagined standing before Hajime. By this encouraging thought, Chiaki was able to firmly place both feet on the ground.

"Thatta girl," Chisa smiled at her, "you're doing wonderful, but you need to know how to walk on your own."

Chiaki looked up at the supportive figure and blinked in understanding. Delicately, Chisa positioned Chiaki to stand on her own. Once Chiaki was firm enough, Chisa slipped away and walked a few steps ahead.

"Now come to me," Chisa outstretched her arms.

Hesitant to walk on her own, Chiaki stared blankly at the woman before her.

"Don't be shy," Chisa laughed, "you can do it."

Knowing she had no choice, Chiaki lifted her left foot and tried to walk on her own. She managed a few steps until she slipped on the wet tile. Fortunately Chisa was able to catch her, though Chiaki doubted falling would hurt since she couldn't feel anything. Chiaki looked up at her savior to see the woman smiling even wider.

"Good girl," Chisa praised her, "you're growing so fast."

Chiaki blinked in response over trying to speak.

"You're still soaking wet," Chisa said. "Let's fix that."

Carefully, Chisa guided Chiaki back to the wheelchair in front of the wall mirror. Before she was seated, Chisa wrapped Chiaki in a fresh towel. Chiaki examined her wet appearance in the mirror until the loud sound of a blow dryer snapped her out of it.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to explain what is happening to you," Chisa said as she dried Chiaki's hair. "You see I slipped your AI into a future foundation android that I had modified."

Chiaki supposed it made sense Chisa would do that seeing as she was always so close with her students.

"I was planning to give you more time in the garden, but after the inhuman and disgusting thing that beast did… I had to banish her and get you far away from where that unspeakable act happened." Chisa said with a growing fire in her voice.

Up until now, Chiaki had forgotten what Junko did to her, but as soon as Chisa mentioned it, the vivid memories rushed back to her in full force. She remembered the beast's cunning smile, the lust in her frigid eyes, and above all the pain. Although she was in shock, Chiaki's mechanical body barely even flinched to show her inner distress. Yet Chisa somehow knew as she embraced Chiaki.

"It's okay now, she's far far far away and I will never let her hurt you again," Chisa reassured her.

Despite Chiaki being unable to feel Chisa's warmth and softness, she felt slightly calmer after hearing her words.

"I think that's enough for today," Chisa said. "I'll fix your hair in the morning."

Chiaki blinked as Chisa pulled her wheelchair back into the bedroom. There, Chisa pulled out some bed attire, including long pink pajamas with white spots and a white nightgown.

"This will be yours to wear each night," Chisa said upon lifting the white nightgown for Chiaki to see in full. "I'll help you change."

Before that, Chisa undressed and changed into the long pink pajamas. When Chisa came to dress Chiaki, the AI tried to help her by moving her limbs as instructed until the nightgown was completely on.

"Oh you look so cute and precious in it," Chisa smiled at her, "just like I knew you would be."

With a smile, Chisa guided Chiaki to the left side of the bed. Chisa tenderly tucked Chiaki into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Things will get better," Chisa said.

Afterwords, Chisa walked out of Chiaki's sight, presumably to the other side of the bed. Her presumption was confirmed when she heard Chisa's voice from that direction.

"In the real world, lullabies help to calm and ease people to sleep," Chisa said, "so I'll do that for you, my little cuckoo bird."

Chisa proceeded to sing a soft lullaby. While Chiaki had never really heard a lullaby before, she felt its effects instantly as the fears of the past faded away alongside her consciousness.

…

When Chiaki opened her eyes, she found herself standing in an unknown location with her hands bound. Before her she saw thirteen pairs of glowing crimson eyes watching her intently in the shadows. From where Chiaki stood, she could faintly hear their familiar voices whispering. Just when it seemed their voices would grow louder than whisper, a great big sound silenced them. Chiaki turned to the sound to see Nagito standing to the side of her in front of a podium.

"Order in the court," Nagito said while hammering his gavel.

"Nagito...?" Chiaki faintly asked.

"We are here today to rightfully judge this thing for its many crimes," Nagito said. "If it is guilty then it is no doubt a deceitful witch, like a kitsune in a maiden's skin."

"Nagito… I didn't mean to deceive you," Chiaki tried to defend herself.

"Silence witch!" A familiar feminine voice spoke out from the crowd.

Chiaki looked at the crowd of eyes to see a light shining down to reveal Mikan.

"I knew the moment I regained my memories you were the traitor," Mikan smiled, "because we all witnessed Chiaki Nanami die!"

The light widened to reveal the rest of the 77th class.

"Traitor!" Mikan called out, causing the rest to chant.

"Traitor, traitor, traitor," they all chanted as one mob.

As they chanted, each one began to deform into how they appeared in death. From Mahiru's head overflowing with blood to Gundham's flatten and beaten body, Chiaki saw all their gruesome transformations. Even Sonia, Souda, Fuyuhiko, and Akane changed to have their eyes roll into the back of their sockets.

"I'm sorry…" Chiaki said too soft to be heard over the mob's chant.

"Order!" Nagito said, catching everyone's attention. "We could be here all day if we allowed every witness to speak of how they were wronged by this thing, but there is an easier and faster solution to finding a witch."

Upon those words, Chiaki looked down to see water beginning to rise around her.

"If it drowns then it was an innocent maiden like the one we all knew and loved, but if not…," Nagito's eyes began to spiral with despair, "then it really is a witch and will be burned at the stake."

At this point, Chiaki knew all too well she would be found guilty of being a witch simply because she didn't need to breath. While the water rose higher and higher, she could only look at the others with sympathy. For as much as she wanted to believe she was one of them, she wasn't. She was an artificial intelligence made to watch over them, but never in a protective way, always in a deceptive way. Even though they died and withered away, she was still alive.

"I'm sorry...," Chiaki said after the water completely rose above her head.

Although she apologized, she couldn't see anything in the dark abyss of water.

"Oh sunshine, you needn't concern yourself with the miserable fate's of mortals," Junko's voice echoed as she emerged from the darkness, "we have a much higher purpose together."

In a terrifyingly similar fashion, Junko forced the frigid kiss upon her. At once, all the fear from that memory resurfaced in full force.

…

Chiaki instantly woke up from what she somehow assumed was reality. Instead, she realized it was the first dream she had had in a very long time. Although the nightmare forced her to wake up, she had no physical signs of fear like sweat or a shaking body. Regardless, she could not bring herself to fall asleep again and risk re entering the nightmare. Instead, she opted to practice using her new body. Before she got up though, she checked to see Chisa sleeping soundly beside her as innocent as a sleeping lioness.

Carefully, Chiaki slipped out of bed and tried to stand up just like how Chisa had instructed her. Once certain in her footing, Chiaki took one step forward then another and another until she noticed her legs were buckling in. Before she hit the ground and possibly awakened Chisa, Chiaki consciously moved her arms forward to break her fall.

After analyzing what led her to fall, Chiaki got up and tried moving through less big steps. Through this she discovered the ability to balance herself to better walk. With each step she felt a little more attached to her new body, but not nearly as much as her digital body.

Eventually, she made it out into the main room. There she noticed moonlight flooding in from the glass doors to lighten up the room. It was almost exactly like the moonlight in the neo world that had lightened up her bungalow, yet this moonlight felt stronger and more mystical.

Moving past admiring the moonlight, Chiaki noticed the door of the apartment. Instantly she thought to escape and learn more about where she was, yet when she tried to open it the idea was shattered. For some reason the door was locked from the inside. Despite this, Chiaki looked around the apartment for a hidden switch to open it, but found no such thing.

Disheartened, Chiaki walked back to the source of moonlight shining outside the glass doors. Floating angelically in the night sky was a full moon. Below it, Chiaki peered through the glass to see the ocean. Although the water was black, Chiaki observed that the moonlight allowed the surface to glow.

"O…" Chiaki tried to speak, "oc...e...an. Ocean."

As Chiaki stared at the serene image of the moon on the water, she grew determined to try speaking more words that came to mind when she looked at it. She practiced words like "moon", "light", and "star" until she said one very special word.

"Haji-" Chiaki held her tongue upon realizing the word she was about to say, "Hajime…"

Now that she recalled him, she remembered he wasn't in her nightmare.

"Hajime…" Chiaki softly said while looking at the full moon.

Suddenly, Chiaki felt her inner self weighed down. Chiaki put a hand on the glass just in case she might fall again, but no such thing happened. Instead, she just continued to stare at the full moon that had become a source of hope for her.

"Ne… eed, need… re...rest," Chiaki said to herself.

Chiaki returned to the bed just like she had left it. Just as cautious as she had exited the bed, she entered it so as not to disturb Chisa. In bed, she naturally pulled the covers over herself like she would in the neo world, even though she didn't feel or need warmth. While she dreaded having another nightmare, Chiaki put herself at ease by imagining the full moon and how it would watch over her.

…

"Rise and shine, cuckoo bird," Chisa spoke.

Chiaki opened her eyes, unburdened by drowsiness for once, to see Chisa's smiling face looking down on her.

"There's my pretty little girl," Chisa smiled. "We have some small but important tasks to do today, so I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed."

Chiaki tilted her head in confusion.

"It's an expression," Chisa laughed. "It means seize the day!"

Chiaki, still confused, exited the bed to see a familiar black dress. She tried pointing at it to ask why it was here, however she was ignored and changed into it by Chisa.

"Oh it looks perfect on you!" Chisa clapped her hands together. "The perfect uniform for an elegant soldier."

Chiaki tilted her head in response.

"Did you sleep well?" Chisa asked after beginning to brush Chiaki's hair.

"Ni...nightmare," Chiaki stumbled to say.

"You poor thing, I hope it wasn't about you know who," Chisa quickly embraced her. "Don't worry, I'll just deactivate your dream function so you'll never dream of the beast again."

Had she not been used to dreamless sleep, Chiaki might have rejected the offer. Unfortunately, she could not afford another nightmare of the deceased 77th class, the beast that made her feel pain, or him.

"Th..thank...you," Chiaki said.

"You're welcome sweetie," Chisa smiled until her growling stomach interrupted. "Sounds like now is a good time for breakfast."

Taking her hand, Chisa walked Chiaki to the kitchen and sat her down at the dining table.

"Wait here while I prepare breakfast," Chisa instructed.

So Chiaki waited a bit while Chisa worked in the kitchen. When she came back, Chisa had a full plate of piping hot pancakes. Curious, Chiaki moved her head to look at them closer only for her vision to zoom in on its own. Surprised, Chiaki moved back and her vision corrected itself.

"It must be interesting to see things in the real world and compare them to your virtual world," Chisa laughed. "Unfortunately your body can't eat, so I can't feed you these yummy pancakes."

Just when Chisa seemed to show some melancholy in her eyes, she switched back to a smile.

"Oh well, I can still brush your hair and other fun things," Chisa smiled. "Now I'm sure you have questions, so fire away."

Chiaki certainly had questions, but she didn't really know where to start. Not helping was her limited speech. While she pondered, she noticed Chisa eating. Finally she was able to use her limited vocabulary to ask a broad question.

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"Why bring you into the real world?" Chisa asked. "Because you deserve to be here with me."

"You?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course, it's my responsibility as your guardian to watch over you and see that you mature into a fine young lady, "Chisa smiled.

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"Because I love you just as mother loves her child," Chisa said

"Mother?" Chiaki asked.

"I suppose you didn't really have one before me…" Chisa looked down. "Did Fujisaki at least act as a good father to you?"

Chiaki tried to recall memories of her creator, yet she discovered something horribly wrong. Although she knew Fujisaki through her latest memories in the Neo World Program, memories of him or anything related to him were non existent. Chiaki widened her eyes in response as she desperately tried to recall the non existent memories.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Chisa asked and reached out a hand.

"Memory…..gone." Chiaki said.

"Oh no… I feared this would happen…" Chisa covered her mouth.

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"That beast took the memories of your creator," Chisa said as she got up from her seat and walked over to embrace Chiaki. "You poor thing."

Chiaki tried a few more futile attempts to retrieve the stolen memories to no avail.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you sweetie," Chisa said.

Time passed as Chiaki remained silent in Chisa's embrace.

"Here," Chisa spoke up, "I have something that just might cheer her up."

Chiaki doubted nothing could. Regardless, she had no choice but to follow Chisa as she once again took her hand after cleaning up breakfast. Chisa guided her through the family room and out the now unlocked door.

…

Outside the apartment, Chisa and Chiaki took the elevator to the roof. There Chiaki saw several rows of fruits and vegetables growing in planters inside a large greenhouse. Many of the plants were ones she had never seen in the Neo World, like watermelon, grapes, tomatoes, and corn. Seeing the lively sight accompanied with the natural sunlight and blue sky, it looked more like paradise than the garden program ever was.

"Do you like my little garden, cuckoo bird?" Chisa asked cheerfully.

"Beautiful," Chiaki said.

"Wait till you see the flowers," Chisa said.

Following Chisa to the other side of the garden, Chiaki saw a long ivory planter against the wall. In the center were fifteen red spider lilies and one white one.

"What do you think?" Chisa asked.

"Beautiful," Chiaki said.

"Would you like to help me plant some more flowers?" Chisa asked.

"Sure," Chiaki said.

Chisa handed Chiaki a pair of gardening gloves and an apron. Accepting these things, Chiaki put them over her clothes and followed Chisa to a table off to the side. On it were several little pots filled with some plants that weren't even budding.

"What… fl… ow...ers… flowers?" Chiaki asked.

"It's a surprise," Chisa smiled. "You'll just have to wait till they bloom."

"Okay," Chiaki said as she gazed upon the mysterious plants.

"I'll show you where to dig and how to plant them," Chisa said.

Chiaki nodded and followed Chisa's example to a tee. Soon she was planting the flowers in the ivory pot all by herself.

"You know, flowers have always been associated with femininity," Chisa said. "Vegetation in general is inherently feminine hence why they call it Mother Nature."

Chiaki looked and blinked at Chisa.

"Do you know what fertility is?" Chisa asked.

"No," Chiaki said.

"It's the ability for an organism to reproduce," Chisa explained. "The secret ingredient for women to conceive children."

Chiaki continued to stare blankly at Chisa.

"Unfortunately, the tragedy has caused a growing rate of infertility worldwide… which in turn has caused even more miscarriages in younger women...," Chisa looked at the plant in her hands. "Do you know what a miscarriage is?"

"No…," Chiaki hesitated to respond, "Do you?"

"It's one of the greatest despairs a mother can experience," Chisa said gravely. "It means a child has died inside its mother before it could ever take its first real breathe in the outside world."

Upon those words, Chiaki noticed tears streaming down Chisa's face.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked.

"I'll be fine," Chisa planted the flower and wiped her tears. "Now that I have you in my life."

Before Chiaki could respond, Chisa hugged her. Although she wasn't found of touch, she knew she couldn't push Chisa away and returned the embrace.

"Thank you," Chisa said softly to her.

"You're welcome," Chiaki said.

"Now, let's give these flowers some nice nutrition," Chisa said after backing out of the embrace.

"Nutrition?" Chiaki asked to which Chisa pulled out a big blue bag of fertilizer.

"We'll spread this on top of the soil," Chisa explained. "Lucky for you, you can't smell."

"What is it?" Chiaki asked.

"Fertilizer," Chisa smiled.

Together the two worked to spread handfuls of the fertilizer onto the soil. When Chiaki looked at it closer, it seemed to look just like dark brown dirt mixed with tiny pieces of peach colored dirt. Eventually, their work was done.

"Good job," Chisa clapped her hands. "You did marvelous."

"Thank you," Chiaki said.

"A hard worker like you deserves a nice little nap," Chisa said, "then I can show you how to do your new chores."

"Chores?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you all my secrets to cleaning," Chisa laughed, "but before that you can take a rest."

Had Chiaki been able to breathe, she would have certainly sighed with relief.

…

After a dreamless nap, Chiaki was awoken and brought into the family room.

"I've been thinking about which chores I want you to try first, but it's so hard to choose," Chisa explained as she handed Chiaki a duster stick, "So we'll start simple with dusting."

Chiaki examined the duster stick in her hands. She cautiously moved her fingers along the sheet even though she couldn't feel. Chisa soon took her hand, snapping her out of her examination, and guided her to a small dusty coffee table.

"Here's where you'll start," Chisa said putting her hand over Chiaki's to press the duster onto the table surface," just move it back and forth and the cloth will pick up the dust."

Chiaki nodded in understanding and did as she was told.

"Excellent," Chisa clapped her hands. "Now onto the bookcase. There you can move objects to get the dust on and underneath them. Just make sure to put them back where you found them."

"Why... am I cleaning?" Chiaki asked.

"It's so you can practice your motor skills and get use to your body," Chisa smiled. "Plus, I figured it would be more fun than nothing."

"Okay…," Chiaki said.

"Think of it like a game," Chisa said. "Your goal is to get all the dust in a timely manner."

It had been a very long time since Chiaki had thought about games, let alone played any. She supposed it was because she didn't have access to any, yet it was possible something else contributed to it. Regardless, she had no better choice than to turn the menial labor into something a little more exciting. Yet as she began dusting and thinking of it as a game, she felt something heavy stir in her data. She tried to ignore it and focus on setting an imaginary high score for dusting time, but it only seemed to worsen the internal effect.

"Go ahead and try to be like her," a chillingly familiar voice echoed in her head. "That's what everyone wanted, right?"

Chiaki dropped the duster and held her head as she began to see the dark water from her dream fill up the room. Sound evaporated and lights faded while the dark water rose. For a while, Chiaki felt herself freeze in time until a sound cut through the silence.

"iaki?" Chisa was asking.

Chiaki blinked causing all the water to disappear and the lights and sounds to return in its place. Now Chisa was touching her shoulder, Chiaki saw.

"Are you okay?" Chisa asked.

"I… don't know…," Chiaki weakly replied.

"Did you remember something bad?" Chisa asked.

"Yes… I think…," Chiaki said.

"What could have triggered it?" Chisa asked.

"Games…," Chiaki said.

"Oh… I see now," Chisa nodded. "In that case perhaps just focusing on the task at hand will help."

"I guess…" Chiaki said

"It'll be like meditation," Chisa said as she handed Chiaki back the duster. "Try it."

As advised, Chiaki cleared her mind and focused all her attention on dusting. While it was boring, it was also preferable to what she had experienced. Once she dusted bookshelf, Chiaki turned to Chisa for her judgement. Chisa slid her finger on the surface of the bookshelf and looked.

"Well done," Chisa smiled. "You did marvelous."

"Thank you," Chiaki said

"I knew you'd get the hang of this," Chisa said. "Like mother like daughter."

Chiaki tilted her head at that last comment.

"I guess now's a good time to tell you that we'll be having two special guest coming over for dinner in a week," Chisa said.

"What kind of guest?" Chiaki asked.

"Just the head of future foundation and the vice chairman," Chisa said. "They're just coming to check on your progress."

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"Because even though you're different, future foundation designed your android body to work for them," Chisa explained.

"Of course…," Chiaki looked down realizing it was like her assigned role in the Neo World Program.

"Don't worry, I'll be looking out for you through it all," Chisa said. "I'm sure when he meets you, the head of future foundation will be so impressed with you."

"Okay…," Chiaki said. "What about the vice chairmen?"

"He's… more stubborn I'm afraid," Chisa said. "Fortunately, I've known him for a very long time, so if he bothers you, I'll come to your defense."

"Thanks…," Chiaki said.

"You'll do great, I just know it," Chisa smiled.

Following the heart to heart, Chisa taught Chiaki to do more chores. Everything from cleaning dishes to doing laundry. With each chore, Chiaki practiced clearing her mind. At the peek of clarity, it felt like nothing existed aside from her and the task at hand. Not even the past haunted her in that state of mind. It was like when she'd play games, but now she wouldn't completely lose herself in the action.

"Well done," Chisa clapped after Chiaki folded the last piece of clothing from the dryer.

"Why… do you keep praising me?" Chiaki asked.

"That's what mothers do for their babies," Chisa smiled.

"But I'm not a baby…" Chiaki said.

"You'll always be, in my eyes," Chisa said as she placed her hand on Chiaki's cheek. "My adorable baby cuckoo bird."

If Chiaki could have inflated her cheeks, she would have to show her frustration over being called a baby. Regardless, Chisa still seemed to notice somehow.

"Sorry cuckoo bird," Chisa apologized. "It just means your something adorable and sweet that I want to protect."

"Okay…," Chiaki said. "So what do we do now."

"Well, I have some errands to run," Chisa said. "So you can stay here take a nap, explore, or do anything that won't destroy the house."

"Okay…," Chiaki said.

"Love you," Chisa said before kissing Chiaki on the forehead. "Be good."

"I will…," Chiaki said.

Chisa left the apartment and locked the door behind her. A few seconds after, she returned.

"I can't believe I almost forgot it," Chisa said aloud as she rushed into her bedroom.

When Chisa came back out, Chiaki noticed she was holding a small book. Her eyes focused in so she could read the title "Little Red Riding" along with the illustration of a brown feral wolf on the cover.

"Goodbye for real this time," Chisa said.

"Sure," Chiaki said right as Chisa left.

Now Chiaki found herself alone for the first time in forever. At first she liked the time away from Chisa's smothering, but once the despair tainted memories started to creep into her mind, Chiaki lost that temporary peace. She was about ready to silence her memories by taking another dreamless nap until an idea occurred to her. If she could return to the zen state she was in while doing chores, she could escape the bad memories. Although she wasn't sure how to achieve her zen state without a chore to do, Chiaki tried by focusing all her attention on moving her fingers and nothing else. Soon everything started to fade away around her as she focused more and more. Time and space were lost to her as she remained by herself with no emotions to haunt her. It was just what she needed.

She would continue practicing emptying her mind until she was disturbed by something shaking her. At once, everything around her came back into view. Now she could see it was nighttime and Chisa was right before her.

"Are you alright?" Chisa asked.

"Yes…," Chiaki replied.

"What were you doing while I was away?" Chisa asked.

"Just meditating," Chiaki said.

"I see," Chisa said. "Just be careful you don't lose your grip on reality."

"Okay," Chiaki said.

"Well, I'm starving, so let's cook some dinner," Chisa said. "You'll need to learn to cook dinner if you want to impress the head of future foundation."

"And the vice chairmen?" Chiaki asked.

"He's a harder nut to crack," Chisa said.

"Okay…," Chiaki said.

"Chin up," Chisa said. "You'll do marvelous, I just know it."

"Okay," Chiaki said

…

The following days went by slowly and practically melded together as each one was the same. Chiaki was awoken, groomed, taken to the roof for gardening, made to do chores around the house, left alone while Chisa ran errands outside, and forced to cook dinner when she returned. Through her chores, Chiaki honed her skill to clear her mind and detach from most of reality. She found this was most useful when something triggered her memories of the past. More specifically memories related to her or him. The person who taught her pain and the person who taught her joy

Finally, the day the head of future foundation and the vice chairmen came to dinner arrived.

…

That morning, Chisa was extra dillegant while grooming Chiaki. Chiaki couldn't feel her scalp, but she had a feeling that if she did it would be in pain from how much Chisa brushed it. Her dress was freshly dried and put on her. When Chiaki thought they would go to the garden, Chisa pushed her into the kitchen to start preparing dinner even though it was just recently noon. Nevertheless, Chiaki could not refuse Chisa's guidance and so proceeded to do as she was told like she had grown accustomed to.

…

Later that night, the doorbell rang just as Chiaki had finished setting the table. Chisa walked over to get it. From the kitchen Chiaki could hear Chisa exchange words with what sounded like two men. Chisa came back to reveal two men behind her. The first was an old man with short white hair and a hunch. Accompanying him was a taller man with grey hair and piercing purple eyes.

"Chiaki, say hello to our guest," Chisa smiled, "Chairman Kazuo Tengan and vice chairmen Kyosuke Munakata."

"Nice to meet you," Chiaki bowed respectfully.

"The pleasure is ours," Tengan smiled. "We've heard so much about you."

"What can I say, she's just a little miracle," Chisa smiled.

Although Tengan and Chisa were smiling, Chiaki noticed Munakata wasn't smiling at all. Instead he just stared at her with an unrelentingly serious face. Chiaki tried to not make eye contact and focus on Chisa, but she still felt his eyes glaring daggers at her.

"You must be starving," Chisa spoke up. "Lucky for you two, I taught Chiaki to cook a full course meal."

"I'm certain it will taste spectacular," Tengan said.

As she had been instructed, Chiaki fetched the food from the kitchen while Chisa sat the two guest down. She carried several dishes and balanced them perfectly without worry of how they weighed on her arms. Like a server, Chiaki placed each dish where it rightfully belonged before bowing and stepping back from the table.

"Thank you, Chiaki," Chisa said. "You can come and sit with us now."

Obeying, Chiaki gracefully took her seat next to Chisa even though she had no dinner plate prepared.

"Are you sure it's alright to eat in front of her?" Tengan asked.

"She's fine," Chisa said.

"Is that true, Chiaki?" Tengan asked.

"Yes," Chiaki said.

"Well then, thank you for the food," Tengan said.

For a bit, the three humans ate while Chiaki was left to watch. She never deeply cared about food, so seeing others eat when she could not wasn't an issue. As she watched Chisa and Tengan both happily wolf down their meals, Chiaki noticed Munakata wasn't eating as much. He kept staring at her with furrowed brows, but Chiaki couldn't understand why.

"My this food really is spectacular," Tengan said, "the best I've had in weeks even."

"Well it was prepared by an android so you can expect whatever she does to be perfect," Chisa laughed.

"I was surprised when you started showing interest in artificial intelligence, but seeing how well Chiaki performs I think I can start to understand why," Tengan said. "An android, unlike man, never tires, works diligently in every task, and never gets old like me haha."

"True, but I also think there's so much potential for androids to bring hope back into this world," Chisa said.

"Recent research has shown that despair's influence has declined since we instated combat androids for field missions, so your statement has merit" Tengan said, "however, we need to be vigilant in making sure this power isn't misused or our own creations turn against us."

"I understand completely, that's why I've been teaching Chiaki things other combat androids don't know to deepen her appreciation for humanity," Chisa said.

"It's a noble goal, but a tricky one," Tengan said. "If not properly trained and cultivated, any hope can turn into despair."

"Agreed, that's why I want Chiaki to learn combat from a human before she's sent into the field," Chisa said. "I know it's faster for combat androids to learn though upgrades, but I want to know how naturally learning from a human being would affect their bonds with humanity."

"That is an interesting proposal and I'm sure it could bare even more interesting results, but we need all the combat androids we have to work in the field," Tengan stroked his beard. "What do you think, Munakata?"

Chiaki hardly dared to look at the man in question.

"What does it matter that androids are bonded to humans?" Munakata spoke. "All they need to know is how to be subservient and how to vanquish despair."

"You say that like she's an attack dog," Chisa whined.

"It's a machine," Munakata balled his fist.

"Easy now," Tengan said, "I understand you both have different views regarding androids, but we need to focus."

"Sorry," Chisa said, "but Chiaki is more than just a combat android. She could be the next breakthrough in artificial intelligence and stopping despair, she just needs time to grow like a child."

"Say we did allow her to learn combat from a human," Tengan said, "who would teach her?"

"Easy, Munakata," Chisa said to which the others, including Chiaki, widened their eyes.

"Why?" Munakata fearsomely asked.

"Because you're the strongest swordsman in future foundation and I just know Chiaki will learn to vanquish despair just like you," Chisa said.

The table was dead silent after Chisa's plea. All eyes were on Munakata.

"Fine," Munakata sighed.

"Thank you so much," Chisa perked up. "I promise you, she'll be the best little apprentice you could ask for."

"I certainly hope so," Tengan said. "I'm very interested to see the results now."

...

After dinner, Tengan saw himself out, however Munakata stayed behind. By this point, Chiaki was washing the dishes and had her back turned, but she could still hear Chisa and Munakata beginning to talk.

"So when's the earliest you can teach her?" Chisa asked.

"Yukizome, before we begin training I need to know something for certain," Munakata said. "That thing-."

"Chiaki," Chisa interjected.

"It's not a replacement for what you've lost," Munakata said. "You're students and the-"

"Why not?" Chisa cut him off. "Why can't I have this hope?"

"It's not alive," Munakata said.

"You don't know that," Chisa said. "You'll see when you train her."

"Fine," Munakata sighed. "I'm available tomorrow in the afternoon at four."

"Perfect," Chisa said.

"Don't forget what I told you," Munakata said.

"Same goes for you," Chisa said.

With that, Chiaki heard Chisa escort Munakata to the door. Once she came back, Chiaki had finished putting the last dried plate back into the cupboard.

"I think that went well," Chisa said. "Not bad for your first dinner for guest."

"Am I really going to fight despair?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm afraid so," Chisa said. "Most of future foundation wants nothing more than to vanquish despair by any means necessary."

"But…," Chiaki hesitated to say. "I don't want to fight."

"I'm sorry cuckoo bird, but you have to," Chisa came closer and rested her hands on Chiaki's shoulders. "I know you can do it."

"What if she's out there?" Chiaki said.

"You'll be much stronger then, so you'll have the power to hurt her," Chisa said. "Think of it a revenge not just for you, but all the people she's hurt, including your friends."

"Friends…" Chiaki stared vacantly.

"Even if you don't encounter her, you'll still be helping to bring back hope into this world," Chisa said, "reversing the damage that each one of them caused when they were corrupted by her."

"Do you really think that?" Chiaki asked.

"I believe in it wholeheartedly," Chisa smiled as she placed a hand on Chiaki's cheek. "Even though they are gone, you can atone for all their sins."

"Atone?" Chiaki asked.

"It means to repair a wrong or injury," Chisa said. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know…," Chiaki looked downcast.

"Give it some thought while you train with Munakata," Chisa said.

"But he hates me," Chiaki said.

"Sweetie, he doesn't hate you, he's just wary," Chisa said. "Men like him are always resilient to change because they're so rooted in their traditional ways, but he'll come to see your potential, I just know it."

"Are you really sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep," Chisa nodded, "because while I am your mother he will be like your father and it's a father's duty to help their children fulfil their potential."

"Father?" Chiaki asked while putting her fingers together and faintly thinking back to her creator.

"You'll see," Chisa smiled, "just trust me."

"Okay…," Chiaki hesitated to say.

"That's my girl," Chisa smiled and patted Chiaki's head. "Now why don't we turn in early tonight, you deserve it after working so hard today."

"Okay," Chiaki nodded once.

Reflecting on their conversation, Chiaki felt a strangeness circulating in her system. It felt like a hushened scream from deep in her being. Was it something Chisa said? Before she could ponder further, Chiaki was taken out of her train of thought by a loud scream. Chiaki looked up to see a large brown insect scurrying around the floor.

"It's a roach!" Chisa yelled. "Chiaki, please be a dear and dispose of it."

Without thinking, Chiaki raised her foot and crushed the insect underneath her shoe.

"Thank goodness," Chisa sighed. "Cockroaches are the bane of any home. Thank you for disposing of it."

Chiaki didn't respond and instead lifted up her indoor shoe to see the cockroach's crushed parts slathered on it.

"Don't worry, I'll clean that up," Chisa said.

"This is the first time I've ever killed a living thing…" Chiaki said.

"It's just a roach," Chisa said.

"I guess…" Chiaki said.

Once Chisa took Chiaki's shoe to clean, she headed over to the bedroom to change into her white nightgown. Now that she had existed in her body for a week, Chiaki found it much easier to change herself. Following her change, Chisa came in to tuck her into bed like every night.

"I love you so much, cuckoo bird," Chisa smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night," Chiaki automatically responded without inflection in her voice.

While Chisa went away to prepare for bed as well, Chiaki closed her eyes. Before she fell into dreamless sleep she couldn't help but briefly wonder; what would the others think if they knew she was going to fight despair? Secretly, she hoped he would be proud.


	16. father’s e[X]ile pt 2

The following day, Chisa escorted Chiaki to Munakata's division. From the moment she got up that day to when she walked through the door of the second division, Chiaki wanted to go back to dreamless sleep. It was far better than training under the man that detested her so much. Despite her clear reservations, Chisa kept pulling her along to see Munakata.

"Don't worry cuckoo bird, you'll do great," Chisa reassured.

"Can't I learn from someone who doesn't hate me?" Chiaki asked.

"No," Chisa said. "I'm sure once he sees your potential you two will bond like father and daughter."

Chiaki stalled just thinking about it.

"We're here!" Chisa announced with vigor as she pushed open the dojo doors of the branch building.

Chiaki lost her voice upon seeing Munakata standing in the dojo prepared to cut anything with his katana. As she expected, he had the same piercing glare when he looked at her the night before.

"Alright, the first day of training," Chisa smiled and clapped her hands. "I expect both of you to do your best and get along."

"Fine," Munakata sighed.

"Great, then I'll leave you to it," Chisa turned her back on them and left for the exit. "Have fun."

Before Chiaki could try to stop Chisa from leaving, she was gone leaving the two all alone in the dojo. Chiaki faced Munakata, trying not to look him directly in the eyes. Munakata raised his hand to offer her a kendo bamboo sword. Cautiously, Chiaki accepted it to which Munakata raised his blade. Seeing how he held his katana, Chiaki held her bamboo sword the exact same way with no verbal instruction. Munakata properly positioned his feet and legs to fight causing Chiaki to easily observe and mimic him. She didn't know how she was able to copy his fighting stance so perfectly, but she supposed it was one of the perks of her mechanical body.

"I see they've programmed you to mimic me," Munakata said before slashing at her, "is that how you mimicked Yukizome?"

Chiaki didn't dare to respond as she weakly braced for his attacks. Once his attack was over, she mimicked it, however her mimicked attack had extra power behind it forcing him back a bit. In retaliation Munakata attacked again, yet Chiaki was able to block him just how he tried to block her.

They switched back and forth from attacking to guarding, until Chiaki noticed Munakata was starting to breathe heavily. For while she got stronger and more precise with each attack, he got weaker. Because he was a human.

"Do… you need to rest?" Chiaki softly asked while lowering her sword

Munakata responded with a sudden attack. This time he managed to thinly cut her chest. He looked at her with widened eyes before Chiaki examined the cut. Although he had cut through her skin, she didn't bleed blood or any sort of liquid.

"What is she thinking," Munakata said. "This thing is not human, it's a soulless machine."

A part of Chiaki wanted to speak and defend herself, but she found she could not argue with him. For as much as it pained her to admit, she was and would never be human. However, Chiaki refused to believe she was soulless since she was well aware the emotions like joy from her friends and the sadness from their deaths were real.

"Raise your sword," Munakata commanded.

Once again, the two sparred until Munakata tired.

…

The man and android sparred over and over. Each time Munakata tired, they stopped only for him to try again. At this point in the training he was sweating profusely, his tie had come undone, and his combed back hair was now an utter mess. Through his exhaustion, his eyes still burned with piercing focus on Chiaki who, aside from the cut, looked exactly the same as she was hours ago. Munakata raised his katana one more time until his entire body gave out to exhaustion and he collapsed on the floor.

"Munakata?" Chiaki asked.

"My what a spectacular show," a voice entered the dojo.

Chiaki turned around to see Chisa walk in.

"Munakata is hurt… I think," Chiaki said. "He wouldn't stop sparring with me."

"I knew that butthead would do this," Chisa sighed and went to Munakata's side. "He always works himself to death."

"What do we do?" Chiaki asked.

"Relax, we can take him to the branch infirmary," Chisa said. "Now would you please be a dear and help me take him there?"

Right away, Chiaki helped Chisa pickup Munakata's body and take him to the infirmary.

…

Once Munakata was dropped off at the infirmary, the two went home. By that point it was nighttime, so Chiaki prepared dinner for Chisa.

"So how was the training?" Chisa asked while she did some paperwork at the table.

"It went well… I think," Chiaki said. "I feel bad that Munakata fainted though."

"Don't worry about him, cuckoo bird," Chisa said. "It's not your fault men like him can't adapt to being replaced by the next generation."

"Replaced?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, it's every child's destiny to one day replace their father as the new authority," Chisa said.

"What if I don't want to?" Chiaki asked.

"You will eventually, that's just how it is," Chisa said before flashing her a smile, "but don't worry, I'll be with you through it all."

"The dinner Is ready," Chiaki said.

"Excellent!" Chisa smiled and skipped over into the kitchen.

"Why did you want me to make chicken noodle soup?" Chiaki asked.

"Today felt like a soup day," Chisa said as she grabbed some tupperware and spoons.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"I have to go somewhere tonight so I'm taking your soup to go," Chisa said. "I won't be back until tomorrow morning, so you're in charge of the house while I'm gone."

"Okay," Chiaki said.

"Good girl," Chisa patted her head.

Once Chisa packed a few things, she left leaving Chiaki alone in the apartment with just the moon to watch over her. Chiaki, looking at her lunar guardian noticed it was beginning to wane. She decided to do some cleaning and go to bed.

…

The next morning, Chiaki was awakened by Chisa and her usual smiling face.

"Rise and shine cuckoo bird," Chisa said. "I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"I was okay," Chiaki responded.

"Good, good," Chisa nodded. "Now I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Chiaki tilted her head.

"Someone special is going to visit us today just to meet you!" Chisa announced.

"Another guest?" Chiaki asked less than enthused.

"Yep," Chisa said. "He's called professor Idabashi and he's one of the leading engineers in robotics."

"So he wants to see me because I'm a machine," Chiaki lowered her gaze.

"You're more than a machine!" Chisa interjected. "You're the beautiful future of humanity and my precious daughter."

"But I don't even bleed like a human," Chiaki said, "and I don't get tired like them either."

"True, but you show and feel emotions which is something all humans feel on some level," Chisa reassured.

"Why don't you see I'm a machine like Munakata said?" Chiaki asked.

"A mother knows the potential in her child as clear as day," Chisa embraced Chiaki, "and you, my little cuckoo bird, are burning bright with it."

Chiaki temporarily lost herself in Chisa's embrace despite not feeling her softness or warmth. She couldn't have predicted that Chisa's words would soothe her so much, yet she was grateful to have heard them.

"Thank you," Chiaki smiled and hugged back.

"That's my girl," Chisa laughed.

…

That afternoon, someone rang the doorbell while Chiaki was cleaning up Chisa's lunch. Chisa went to answer the door and soon came back with the expected guest.

He looked to be an old man, perhaps five or ten years younger than Tengan. Unlike Tengan, he had no hunch and stood straight and firm in a white lab coat. He wore square glasses, had blue eyes, and short yet sharp white hair.

"Chiaki, meet professor Idabashi," Chisa introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you," Chiaki stepped forward and bowed.

"The honor is all mine," Idabashi said. "My you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Thank you…" Chiaki hesitated to say.

"Do you mind if I have a closer look at you?" Idabashi asked.

"She doesn't mind," Chisa said.

"I'd like to hear her say it's okay," Idabashi said. "Well?"

"Okay," Chiaki said, figuring she wouldn't feel it anyway.

"If you could lend me your arm please that would be great," Idabashi said.

Chiaki did as she was told. At once Idabashi started to examine it by looking close at it, feeling it, and even moving the joints around.

"Simply beautiful," Idabashi said. "The image of man yet flawless."

"Did you hear that Chiaki," Chisa said, "he says you're beautiful and flawless."

"Of course this is all hardware," Idabashi said, "Her soul is what I'm most interested in."

"My soul?" Chiaki asked.

"Do you believe you have one, Chiaki?" Idabashi asked.

"I…," Chiaki tried to think, "don't know…"

"Understandable, for not even humans really know if they have souls," Idabashi nodded.

"I believe Chiaki certainly has a soul," Chisa said.

"And why is that?" Idabashi asked.

"Because as her mother, I just know she can think and feel like I can," Chisa said.

"Right, you did mention you are raising her like your own child," Idabashi pondered, "perhaps that is what will lead her to develop a soul."

"You never did say exactly why you were so interested to meet Chiaki," Chisa said.

"It's for a top secret project I've been working on," Idabashi said, "but I suppose I could divulge some of the information with a fellow android enthusiast."

"Do tell," Chisa said.

"My project is to create a new beacon of hope for humanity through an artificial intelligence," Idabashi explained, "in order to do so, I believe that artificial intelligence must possess a righteous soul inside its flawless body."

"So you wanted to see if Chiaki had a soul," Chisa concluded.

"Precisely," Idabashi said." Now I see in order to cultivate this hopeful soul I must raise my artificial intelligence as my son."

"So it will be a boy?" Chisa asked.

"Yes," Idabashi said, "K1-B0, the future savior of humanity."

"Interesting," Chisa said. "Well I wish you the best of luck with your project."

"Same to you and your beautiful daughter," Idabashi said and turned to Chiaki. "I have no doubts you will greatly change this world, Chiaki, so never forget that you are a miracle onto it."

"Thank you," Chiaki stuttered to say.

"It's been an honor and privilege to meet with both of you," Idabashi bowed. "Hopefully we can meet again."

"That sounds wonderful," Chisa clapped her hands. "We can't wait to meet K1-B0."

"Good day," Idabashi said.

"Good day," Chisa said.

Once Chisa saw Idabashi to the door, she returned with the biggest smile on her face.

"Another AI in the making," Chisa said. "I'll bet he'll be so cute. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Chiaki said. "He seemed really nice."

"I knew his visit would cheer you up," Chisa said, "just imagine if you and his son started dating."

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"Whoops, sorry," Chisa said, "I know you only have one boy in mind, I've been there."

Chiaki didn't dare speak his name, but she still folded her arms and looked down.

"Just remember that he's super proud of you," Chisa comforted her.

"But I'm working with the foundation that killed him and everyone else," Chiaki said.

"Yes, but it's also the foundation that's going to revitalize this dying world with your help," Chisa said. "You have to believe you can make this world better for those who aren't fortunate enough to experience it."

"I guess…" Chiaki said.

"You poor thing, you're so sad now," Chisa said before taking Chiaki's face into her hands and pressing her forehead against hers, "pain, pain, go away."

Chiaki was unsure if Chisa's chant would work, thought it was reassuring to know she still cared for her even if she didn't completely deserve it.

...

The following weeks passed like a stream of water over Chiaki, so swift but barely staying in her memory. For everyday was the same routine of waking up, tending to the garden, practicing with Munakata, and returning home to be taken care of by Chisa. Nothing stood out and everything just melded together. She adapted to Munakata's burning resentment for her and how he would take any chance to destroy her.

Had Chisa not showed her kindness and love during the morning and night, Chiaki doubted her sanity would survive. Yet, for all the times Chisa loved her and told her she was special, Chiaki couldn't shake away the lingering guilt of her past. It tortured her to be torn between two extremes at once, being a soulless machine or a traitorous soul, but she couldn't choose until that fateful day. That day whatever remnants of a life Chiaki thought she could lead would be stripped from her once again.

…

One full month of training later, Chiaki was given her first field mission. Accompanied by Munakata, she would enter one of the remains of civilization and clear it of all monokumas. Initially, Chiaki would have declined to fight that which reminded her of the past, but Chisa had assured her it would be therapeutic to dispose of them. Additionally, Munakata's training, although dehumanizing, had given her the wisdom to take down any type of monokuma.

Together, Munakata and Chiaki waited in the helicopter. While he had trained her for a month, Munakata still showed no signs of stopping his resentment of Chiaki or even recognizing a single good thing about her. Chiaki had given up on him as well, so the two remained in silence while Chiaki looked out the window. Outside the sky slowly morphed from blue to red the closer they got to the city. Even the water below became murkier.

A few minutes later, Chiaki saw a massive amalgamation of smoke rising up from over the horizon. Below it was what appeared to be just mountains of crumbling rock, but upon closer inspection were the burning remains of a city. While Chiaki was well aware much of the world was like this, it still affected her to see it in person. For she had always dreamed to see the outside world, but she never imagined it would be like this or even under these conditions.

Eventually the helicopter landed at the docks of the city. There Munakata and Chiaki were let off by themselves. Munakata readied his katana before deciding to toss Chiaki hers. It was a ritual Chiaki had become accustomed to, so she had no trouble catching the blade now.

"We've tracked the precise number of enemies within this area," Munakata said. "Until all of them are destroyed we will not leave."

"Yes, sir." Chiaki nodded and raised her blade.

"Stay within range of me," Munakata ordered." Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Chiaki said knowing full well what he really meant.

"We're going then," Munakata started walking. "Preferably we can leave before it rains."

Chiaki might've asked how he knew it would rain, but she knew better than to act as anything other then his obedient soldier. Just like an obedient soldier, she marched behind him even though it would have been more advantageous to walk in front of him for his safety. Although she didn't have a nervous system, Chiaki still felt unease stirring within her as the two made it into the city. There countless dead bodies littered the streets. While she could not smell the overwhelming scent of death and ash, Chiaki could still see it clear as day in every single body. Looking at their tortured expressions, Chiaki felt moved to stay still in a moment of respect, but Munakata would never allow something so futile.

"Keep moving," Munakata ordered.

"Yes, sir," Chiaki tore her eyes away from the hopeless sight.

They continued to walk in silence through the devastated avenue. Here Chiaki finally got to see places she dreamed to see while in the Neo World Program, alas not at all in the state she imagined. She saw cafes with shattered windows, supermarkets with empty shelves, and a few arcades devoid of light from their desaturated machines. Yet even though these places were torn apart, Chiaki couldn't help wondering what might have been. Maybe Sonia, Ibuki, Mikan, and Peko would have sat at the table outside a cafe like this to try sweets. Teruteru, the imposter, Gundam, and Nekomaru could have gone to that supermarket together to buy food and snacks for their classmates. She knew without a doubt Hajime would enjoy the arcade since that's where he and the real Chiaki Nanami bonded.

Remembering the person she stole the image of, Chiaki shook her head and followed behind Munakata. For as much as she could dream of being with the others in a perfect version of the real world, she knew from her surroundings that it would never be. Every single one of her friends was eradicated from this world leaving them as mere ghosts in her memory. As she felt a tinge of melancholy seep into her system, Munakata's voice snapped her out of it.

"They're coming from up ahead!" Munakata shouted. "Prepare to engage!"

On cue, Chiaki swiftly took out her katana and raised it to the enemy up ahead. She had been told and even trained to fight this enemy, yet seeing an army of the monochrome bear marching towards her in the real world was still a surreal sight. Each monokuma had the same despair hungry look in its eyes just like their creator, thus Chiaki knew she couldn't allow a single one to walk this earth. Right at the first sound of thunder, the monokumas charged forward.

Munakata struck first, slicing three monokumas on the front lines in half. Chiaki followed suite except with a greater force thanks to her immortal body. Together the two quickly disposed of the wave of monokumas in merely five minutes. Munakata had yet to break a sweat even as a cloud of smoke brushed past them, but Chiaki knew it was only a matter of time. Regardless, she didn't speak a word about it and instead focused her attention on looking out for enemies. As long as she kept fighting, she figured she wouldn't have to think of the past while simultaneously righting it for her friends' souls.

More monokumas came just like she wanted. This time a variety of monokuma types including bomber, guard, ball and junk monokumas came to fight. Regardless of their type and skill, Chiaki would cut them down without hesitation. With the agility and preciseness of a serpent, Chiaki weaved through the enemy before selecting her prey. Like a wolf she struck without mercy or restraint, stabbing her blade into each monokuma and tearing them from the inside out. Within this dance of destruction, Chiaki easily lost herself. The world around her faded, the past was less than a memory, and all that felt real was the overwhelming power she felt in this moment as she destroyed the underlings of the person who had ruined her.

Eventually though, she would have to wake up from this daydream and what better way then with a color so striking and full of meaning that she could never ignore it.

Past when time and space lost all meaning to Chiaki, she was suddenly met with a splash of red that coated her blade and dress. The world came back into focus as Chiaki examined the red on her katana. She looked down to see what her blade had struck to find a monokumas head, but attached to it was a human body. On the human body was a large gash bubbling with fresh blood. Chiaki lowered her blade and looked on helplessly as the body before her gave way to death by choking on their blood filled lungs.

It wasn't possible. She couldn't claim killing is wrong and then do it so carelessly. It was an accident. No matter what reasoning she tried to use to excuse it, the fact remained that she had killed a living human being.

Unsure what to do, Chiaki slowly backed away from the body. She regained her sense of hearing just in time to hear a blade slice through flesh followed by a gasp of pain. Chiaki turned to the sound and saw Munakata not just covered in sweat but also blood. Below him was another human, now dead from his blade.

"That takes care of all the enemies in this area," Munakata said. "Mission complete."

Chiaki remained speechless as she passively followed Munakata back to the dock. Raindrops started to trickle down from the sky before quickly turning into downpour. The downpour smothered the flames of the city, but could not wash away the blood on Chiaki's dress. While Munakata shivered a bit from the frigid rain, Chiaki felt nothing but the weight of her action. Not helping was how each raindrop looked like a drop of blood by reflecting the crimson sky above

By the time they reached the dock, the downpour had still not lightened up in the slightest. A helicopter arrived in time to pick up both soaking wet soldiers. Just like the ride before, the two stayed in silence, however now Chiaki was silent for a completely different reason.

…

Chiaki returned home late to the open arms of Chisa. As soon as she entered, Chisa embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're back safe and sound," Chisa said. "While I knew Munakata taught you well I couldn't help worrying for your safety."

Chiaki could not respond. Fortunately the blood Chisa soon discovered on her dress said it all. Once Chisa saw it her smile disappeared as she put a hand on Chiaki's cheek.

"You had to kill a human… didn't you?" Chisa asked. "Baby, I'm so sorry…"

"I…," Chiaki tried to speak, "I didn't mean to."

"Of course, you would never want to kill a human being," Chisa said, "but you had to defend yourself."

"That's not it…," Chiaki said, "I was... destroying monokumas but then I lost myself and when I regained control the person was dead underneath me from my katana."

"I see…," Chisa said. "Why don't we get you out of those clothes. I'm sure a nice bath will help you feel better."

"But I killed a person," Chiaki spoke up, "shouldn't I be punished?"

"Sweetie, it isn't your fault," Chisa said. "If that person was part of despair it was better they died then cause more pain and suffering."

"Killing a person is wrong no matter what," Chiaki said.

"Not when that person is a cockroach that threatens to invest and ruin the world," Chisa said.

"Why... would you say that?" Chiaki asked.

"Because as it stands, you can't be nice and kind to the enemy that has brought so much grief and sorrow," Chisa said. "We've tried, but it was impossible."

"But Hajime and the others-," Chiaki tried to speak.

"Were examples of failed rehabilitation subjects as far as Future Foundation is concerned," Chisa said, "even in the simulation they fell into their old ways and killed each other."

"It wasn't like that!" Chiaki said.

Chisa bit her tongue and lowered her eyes.

"What am I doing, I sound just like Munakata…," Chisa sighed and said to herself before embracing Chiaki. "I'm sorry."

"What do I do?" Chiaki asked.

"You keep living and bearing the pain or-," Chisa stopped herself.

"Or?" Chiaki asked.

"I really shouldn't say it," Chisa said. "If you do that, you'll never comeback."

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"Forget it," Chisa said as she took Chiaki's hand, "we need to get you cleaned up."

Unsure what to do, Chiaki went along with Chisa to the bathroom. There Chisa undressed her and turned the water on.

"Fortunately, I know more than a few ways to get blood out of fabric," Chisa smiled. "I'll be back."

While she heard Chisa leave the bathroom, Chiaki looked at herself in the wall mirror. Nothing about her physical body had changed, yet it felt different looking at herself now. When Chisa returned she assisted Chiaki into the bath like before and began to bathe her.

"I… can bathe myself now," Chiaki said.

"I know, but i don't want you to miss a single spot," Chisa said.

"Okay…," Chiaki gave in.

"Good girl," Chisa smiled.

For a time, both were silent as Chisa scrubbed Chiaki's mechanical body. Eventually Chisa broke the silence.

"So I heard today Future Foundation has been selling some of their androids to wealthy buyers," Chisa said. "I thought they'd be used for combat, but apparently many of them are being customized to act and resemble dead loved ones."

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep, one of those buyers I heard was part of the Kuzuryu clan and he decided to customize his android to look like Natsumi Fuyuhiko," Chisa explained.

"Fuyuhiko's little sister…" Chiaki realized.

"Yep, it's understandable why people would do this," Chisa said. "People will do anything to have those they love forever."

Once Chisa rinsed out Chiaki's hair, she led her to the mirror to dry and brush.

"You're so lovely, Chiaki," Chisa said. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

Chiaki didn't know how to respond, so she simply looked ahead into the reflection of her eyes. After Chiaki was all dried off, Chisa changed her into her white nightgown.

"It's a bit early to put this on, but your other dress is still in the wash," Chisa explained.

"Okay," Chiaki said.

"Mmh, I'm so hungry now, I think I'll prepare dinner tonight," Chisa said, "I have some lamb in the fridge I've been looking forward to all day."

"Okay," Chiaki said.

…

After Chisa prepared her lamb, she sat herself at the end of the table across from Chiaki. Chiaki watched as Chisa used her steak knife to cut through the piece of meat. Thanks to her developed vision, she could see some blood gush out whenever Chisa cut off a piece. Although Chisa was always proper when she ate, a few drops of blood managed to slip out from the corner of her mouth. Looking at the bloody piece of meat Chisa was savoring made Chiaki feel strange, so she looked away.

"I'm sorry to bring this up again," Chisa said," but are you certain you killed that human?"

"Yes…," Chiaki slowly responded. "Why are you asking?"

"I needed to confirm something about your programming," Chisa said. "The first rule of engineering robots and AIs is that they cannot harm or kill humans."

"Then why was I able to kill?" Chiaki asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd saying Future Foundation edited your program to make you a more suitable soldier for wiping out despair," Chisa said. "Although there is another possibility."

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"Perhaps when Junko ripped out part of your data, she infected you," Chisa said.

"Please… can we change the subject?" Chiaki asked.

"Sorry, cuckoo bird, had I known it would so negatively affect and haunt you, I might have stopped Junko," Chisa said.

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"Then again it was my idea in the first place for her to do it," Chisa said before raising a hand over her mouth. "Oh, but you didn't know that when I rescued you."

"You…," Chiaki spoke.

"Gave Junko the idea to defile you with her malevolent AI?" Chisa filled in the blank. "Yes indeed I did."

Without consciously thinking, Chiaki violently moved forward and raised her hand to strike. However, when she tried to slap Chisa, she found her hand had stopped just short of touching Chisa's face.

"I didn't expect you, the calm and rational AI, to lash out so quickly," Chisa smiled, "but I'm glad you did."

"What…?" Chiaki asked.

"Allow me to return those repressed memories," Chisa smiled.

Chisa snapped her fingers and instantly it all came rushing back to her. She had been right to feel that vague sense of unease, because Chisa was a despair. While she wasn't a complete remnant of despair, Chiaki remembered now how Junko warned her about Chisa. The flood of memories was so dense and swift, Chiaki almost fell over from dizziness. When she regained herself, Chisa was looking directly at her.

"You're a despair," Chiaki said.

"Correct," Chisa smiled. "You're probably wondering how you could forget such a crucial detail. Well the truth is I simply blocked those memories."

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"I wanted some genuine mother daughter bonding before you'd grow to hate me," Chisa said, "plus I couldn't risk your added programming not working."

"Added… programming?" Chiaki asked.

"Just a few things like enabling you to harm your dear mother," Chisa said.

"You aren't my mother!" Chiaki said defiantly.

"Maybe not biologically, but emotionally and physically I am," Chisa said. "After all, I was the one who took you in and cared for you like my own child."

"You manipulated me," Chiaki said, "just like Junko would!"

"That wretched beast is nothing compared to me," Chisa said, "but she was useful in bringing you closer to me."

"That's why you…," Chiaki didn't even want to say it.

"A scared child will cling to any form that resembles the calm, nurturing, and protective aura of a mother," Chisa said. "You my little cuckoo bird are no different."

"What do you want from me?" Chiaki asked.

"You'll see," Chisa said, "I have great plans for you."

"Like falling into despair?" Chiaki asked.

"Maybe, but there's more to it compared to how that beast does it," Chisa said. "To make it quick would be boring and unoriginal and I doubt an AI like you can easily fall into the human emotion of despair."

"Why don't you kill me like the real Chiaki?" Chiaki asked.

"Because you will never be my perfectly innocent and naive Chiaki," Chisa said. "After all, you killed someone, which she would never do."

At this point Chiaki was speechless as Chisa got up and approached her.

"Innocence is a beautiful and frail thing that makes children so irresistible to me," Chisa said, "unlike an adult that's already broken, childrens' faces are the most horrific when they experience death and despair for the first time. My sweet little Chiaki was the perfect picture of innocence long ago, why I remember every minuscule detail of her when she looked up at me in complete shock. She was so lost and confused that her dearly beloved mother figure would discard her like a broken doll."

Chiaki looked with wide eyes as Chisa placed her hands on her cheeks and looked down directly into her eyes. In this intimate position, Chiaki could see Chisa's emerald irises spiraling with the pure darkness of despair.

"Nothing has ever come close to the sweet taste of my first victim's despair, I guess it's like a first kiss in that way," Chisa said, "but you my dear might just give me that exquisite despair I've been hungering for all these years."

Chiaki could only sit in complete paralysis, all words or reason swept away by the consuming darkness in Chisa's eyes.

"You're far from being my perfect little Chiaki Nanami, but seeing you try to look and act like her has given me quite the despair already," Chisa said, "that's why you are and will always be my little cuckoo bird."

Chiaki could not stand to look in the monster's eyes any longer, so she did the only thing she could think of. She broke out of Chisa's grip and ran into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. At that point her vision was going dark even though her eyes were wide open. It was like the darkness from Chisa's eyes had infected her, but Chiaki soon recognized this darkness that swallowed everything. This darkness would protect her just like it had before in the garden. As sight vanished, so too did sound until it was only her that existed. While Chiaki would never be physically tired in this body, she somehow felt exhausted internally. Soon enough her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

…

When Chiaki regained consciousness, her eyes were bombarded with a flood of red. She looked closer to observe she was laying in a field of spider lilies. Above her was a starless night sky with only a crescent moon shining faintly in it. Before Chiaki could begin to ask where she was, she heard his voice.

"Chiaki?"

Chiaki blinked, thinking it could only be a trick of her mind. Regardless, she could not ignore it and thus turned to the origin of the sound. Behind her, wearing his usual clothes was Hajime Hinata. She'd never mistake those determined green eyes of his.

"Hajime…?" Chiaki asked softly.

"In the flesh," Hajime smiled.

"How…?" Chiaki asked. "This must be a dream like last time."

"What if it is?" Hajime asked. "Is that really so bad?"

"You're dead…," Chiaki said.

"Funny thing is, death is not the end," Hajime said. "Even though I've been dead, I've been watching you and now through your dreams I can speak to you."

"That's… impossible," Chiaki said.

"A lot of things you thought were impossible are possible," Hajime said. "You escaped the Neo World afterall."

"Only because Chisa wanted me," Chiaki said. "Once again I'm the Future Foundation's puppet, worse I'm a monster."

"Don't call yourself that," Hajime said.

"But it's true, I'm a traitorous monster," Chiaki said. "The only reason you and the others liked me was because I took on the real Chiaki's appearance and lied to all of you."

"Maybe the others felt betrayed, but I still love you," Hajime said as he stepped forward. "I'll always love you."

"You mean you love the real Chiaki?" Chiaki asked.

"No, I love you," Hajime said looking directly into her eyes.

At once, Hajime pulled Chiaki into an embrace, yet unlike the ones Chisa gave her, she could feel all of his warmth and firmness. Now that her head was fixed on his chest, she could hear his strong heart beat.

"I don't want this to end," Chiaki said.

"It doesn't have to," Hajime said. "There's a way we can be together just like this forever."

"How?" Chiaki asked.

"Just destroy yourself," Hajime said.

"But-!" Chiaki tried to reason.

"It won't hurt and I promise you'll be with me instantly," Hajime said.

"But what about Chisa and Junko?" Chiaki asked.

"You don't have to worry about them in this next life," Hajime said. "If you stay they'll only make you suffer."

"The world is so broken though," Chiaki said.

"It'll sort itself out eventually, that's what Future Foundation is for," Hajime said.

"I don't know…," Chiaki said, "do I even have the ability to go where you are when I'm an AI?"

"You may be an AI, but you have a soul," Hajime said. "You can be with me forever in a world where we'll never feel pain."

"I want to…," Chiaki said.

"Come with me then," Hajime said, pulling her in closer to his chest and resting his head on hers. "Let's live together in paradise."

Hearing his soft words and beating heart, Chiaki found herself completely at peace that she unconsciously closed her eyes.

…

Chiaki opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed. Without a single thought, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There she rummaged through the kitchen drawers to find something. She finally found a knife suitable for what she needed to do. Taking the knife, she raised it above her chest. At that precise moment she froze momentarily to think while looking at the moonlight reflected on the blade.

With all her strength, she thrusted the knife down to her chest, yet at precisely a few centimeters away from contact, her arms froze. She had no intention of stopping, but the blade was completely frozen. Raising the knife back up, Chiaki tried again and again to stab herself only for the tip of the blade to stop a centimeter short from her chest as a result of her paralyzed arms. She tried even more to make at least a single scratch on herself until a pair of hands slipped past her neck and clasped her hands. Delicately, the hands pushed hers down and she had no choice but to release the knife and let it drop onto the floor.

"Did you think I would let you escape that easily?" Chisa whispered in her ear.

Chiaki was speechless.

"I've prepared many precautions so you will never defy your dear mother," Chisa said. "That includes programming you to be unable to harm me or yourself."

"How…?" Chiaki asked.

"I learned from the best," Chisa said, "so don't think for a second you can escape me. Well no, if you still have hope that you can break free then that means more despair for me so try either one, I'll win no matter."

Chisa wrapped her arms around Chiaki and rested her head on her shoulders.

"I'm rather surprised you jumped to doing this over one little dream," Chisa said. "Hajime really was just that special to you. How sweet."

"You… know about my dream?" Chiaki hesitantly asked.

"Of course, I programmed it myself to this wonderful result," Chisa said. "Good to see your still a bit naive like my perfect Chiaki. It's an adorable trait."

"You created the other dream then," Chiaki said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it was a collaborative effort with the beast," Chisa said, "but it worked."

Chiaki was speechless as Chisa laughed a bit.

"Now let's go back to bed," Chisa said. "You have another mission tomorrow with your father."

Knowing she had no choice, Chiaki let Chisa escort her to bed. There, Chisa tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, but these gestures were hollow now to Chiaki.

"Good night, cuckoo bird," Chisa said.

Chiaki closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have another cruel dream or one that falsely raised her hopes. Fortunately, she had neither and returned to dreamless sleep.

…

After learning Chisa's true intentions and nearly destroying herself over it, Chiaki was at a loss. She planned to escape her captor when she was out on field missions, but as soon as she thought of it Chisa told her about the tracker programmed inside her. Any similar plans of escape were easily crushed by the simple fact that Chisa controlled her programming. Even if she could escape, Chiaki wondered where she would go. Considering Munakata's cold and inhumane treatment of her, Chiaki grew doubtful that any other humans would possibly help her once they knew she was an android. Or at least, they wouldn't treat her like Hajime and the others did when she was under the guise of a human.

Thinking about her inescapable servitude to Chisa and Munakata, Chiaki could only hope that some outside force would save her. Of course, it never came. Instead she carried on with her new routine. Each morning, Chisa would awaken her and prepare her to be sent off to the field with Munakata. Each day Munakata looked at her with piercing eyes and unspoken disdain when he barked orders at her like a master to his attack dog. Every single day, she killed people.

Chisa and Munakata both deaned the despairs as inhumane, but they always bled the same hue of red. Unlike her, when a despair was cut, they would cry out in agony. Chiaki never saw the faces of her victims underneath their monokuma masks. It was better for her sanity almost as much as her ability to lose herself in shadows removed from sight and sound. Although her AI disassociated, her mechanical body could automatically fulfill each mission flawlessly.

When Chiaki returned from her missions, Chisa was always there to embrace her and escort her to the bath. She'd always scrub away every bit of blood yet even so Chiaki could still feel the culmination of blood from her growing number of victims stain her being. Regardless of Chiaki's guilt, Chisa continued to play the act of the motherly she-wolf, forcing the android to be her porcelain baby doll. The lengths Chisa went to exert her role as mother despite her true personality was suffocating to say the least. At the very least, Chiaki had not fallen victim to one of Chisa's programmed dreams since that fateful night, but she always kept her guard up in case.

For weeks Chiaki continued to hope that her efforts on the field, while unforgivable, would at least start to change the world for the better. Alas, no such progression occurred. For every despair she cut down a new one took its place. Reclaimed areas were attacked and fell back into the hands of despair to breed more of their kind. In turn, Future Foundation never changed. Chiaki and Munakata's missions were always the same. Even though there were no great accomplishments by Future Foundation over despair, they still remained and stayed afloat somehow. Thus Chiaki began to realize the futility of this war.

Perhaps, she thought one day, she could outlive Chisa and the despairs since they were human and she was an immortal android.

Yet it was another hope destined to be crushed.

….

Time passed but Chiaki didn't bother to check what day it was. All she knew was today, Munakata was coming over for dinner. That's why she had to cook and prepare some special plates for her supposed surrogate parents. Under Chisa's instruction, Chiaki cooked and prepared Kobe beef and Kazunoko along with the vegetables and fruits from the roof garden. Meanwhile, Chisa happily cleaned the house while humming something. Eventually the moment of truth came when, around nightfall, Munakata arrived. As Chisa welcomed Munakata in, Chiaki set their plates, napkins, and glasses perfectly on the table.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Chisa smiled at Munakata. "Chiaki put a lot of work into tonight's dinner."

"I wasn't aware it would be here," Munakata said upon seeing Chiaki.

Even though they had worked together for so long, Chiaki could feel Munakata's disdain for her was as strong as when they first met.

"Of course, you two have been working very hard together these past few months, so it only makes sense," Chisa said.

"Yet as hard as I've tried, the despair hasn't waned," Munakata said. "It doesn't make sense."

"Relax, tonight it's only about us," Chisa said. "Me, you, and Chiaki."

"Very well," Munakata sighed and took a seat.

"Chiaki, you can sit in between us," Chisa said.

"Okay," Chiaki obeyed despite Munakata glaring at her.

"Thank you for the meal," they all said at once.

"Aww, look at that, we're like one happy little family," Chisa smiled. "Mother, father, and child."

Neither Chiaki or Munakata commented.

"So…," Chisa said as she cut off a piece with her steak knife, "Kyosuke, have you been thinking about that project Tengan proposed?"

Chiaki had never heard of this project before, so she continued to listen for more clues as to what it was. Normally she would have asked, but she never wanted to speak in front of Munakata.

"Yes and I refuse to go through with it," Munakata said.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Chisa sighed, "but I'm not surprised."

"You don't plan to go through with it?" Munakata asked.

"I have to," Chisa said. "If I don't, Chiaki will be all alone one day and I couldn't bare that."

Chiaki blinked upon hearing that.

"Yukizome, it will be fine without you," Munakata said. "It's just a weapon incapable of feeling human emotions."

"Here we go again," Chisa rolled her eyes. "All this time working with her and you've never once suspected she was more than a soulless machine."

"That's what it is," Munakata said.

"You don't know her like I do," Chisa said.

"It's killed countless despairs without remorse," Munakata said.

"In order to save humanity," Chisa argued.

"Because that's what it was programmed to do," Munakata raised his voice

"Tell me, why do you really hate Chiaki so much?" Chisa asked. "Is it because she'll take away your glory from defeating despair? Are you that envious you would let out your anger through emotional abuse to this poor girl?!"

Chiaki looked as Munakata's pupils shrank and a vein began to form on his forehead.

"This machine isn't going to replace the baby!" Munakata shouted.

Chiaki's eyes widened as she looked back at Chisa for her response.

"How dare you," Chisa said with dead serious eyes. "Unlike you, I've moved past that and have worked to make my dream of being a mother come true through Chiaki."

"Chisa I'm-," Munakata's softened and his tone completely changed.

"What have you done since the miscarriage?" Chisa asked. "Nothing but blame despair and vow to destroy it yet again."

"I wanted to make the world right for our future child," Munakata said.

"No, you wanted to make the world right so you wouldn't have to think about one thing," Chisa said. "That you're the reason our child died before it could take its first breathe."

Silence fell over the two adults. For the longest time, neither uttered a sound. The looks on both their faces were incomprehensible to Chiaki. Eventually, Munakata lifted his head to speak.

"I'll leave you be," Munakata said as he got up from his seat. "I'm sorry, Yukizome."

"Wait…," Chisa said after he had stepped a few meters away from the table.

Munakata stopped in his tracks as Chisa walked towards him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Chisa kissed him. Chiaki watched until they were finished.

"Chiaki…," Chisa spoke, "please be a dear and attack Kyosuke Munakata.

At once, Chiaki's body moved on its own as she grabbed one of the steak knives from the table. While her mind fought to resist, her mechanical body swiftly came to where Munakata was standing. Chisa moved out of the way to allow Chiaki to cut a long deep gashe into Munakata's torso. Instantly, blood splattered onto the floor and her dress as he fell from the strike. Chiaki looked down at Munakata's pale face then over to the person that ordered her to attack him. As Chiaki had feared, Chisa was delighted by what just happened as seen through her sadistic smile. Carefully, Chisa walked across the growing puddle of blood and sat herself above Munakata's head. Delicately, she cradled his head in her lap.

"Chisa…," Munakata tried to speak and raise his hand to her. "Why…?"

Munakata received his answer just like Chiaki had received her answer so long ago. Through the swirling darkness of despair in Chisa's eyes, Chiaki knew Munakata would understand.

"Sorry Kyosuke, but I couldn't wait any longer to drown you in despair," Chisa smiled. "Especially since I have my dear little Chiaki to keep me company in your place."

Munakata was speechless just as Chisa looked up to Chiaki.

"Chiaki, please be a dear and kill Kyosuke Munakata," Chisa smiled. "Thank you, cuckoo bird."

With no will over her mechanical body, Chiaki raised the knife and began to repeatedly stab Munakata in the chest. As she did, she desperately tried to close her eyes or summon the numbing shadows, but nothing could stop her from seeing Munakata's horrendously tortured face. Every aspect of it was burned into her memory, especially his once piercing eyes fading over with death and filling with tears.

"I'm…," Munakata tried to speak, "so...rry…"

Although his eyes were wide open, Chiaki recognized Munakata had passed as the blood slowly stopped flowing out and he showed no signs of breathing. By this point, both Chiaki and Chisa were stained with Munakata's blood. Chiaki expected she would get a moment of silence to absorb Munakata's death, but Chisa soon interrupted her with a burst of laughter.

"I can't believe how easy that was," Chisa laughed. "My dearly beloved and strong Kyosuke killed by his own daughter using a piece of silverware."

Chiaki tore her eyes away from Munakata's dead face and looked at Chisa.

"I'm going to miss him so much, my handsome knight in shining armor," Chisa said. "After all, we've known and loved each other for so long even before the tragedy ruined the world."

"Why... did you kill him?" Chiaki hesitantly asked. "Because it would bring you despair?"

"No, my dear little cuckoo bird, I did it all for you," Chisa smiled. "He caused you so much pain that I just couldn't bare it, so now I've made it so he won't ever hurt you again."

"I never wanted Munakata dead," Chiaki said.

"Sure, but I'll bet you must have felt some relief disposing of the man that continually objectified you and treated you as a mere weapon," Chisa said. "Maybe if he learned to see you the way I do, he wouldn't have had to die."

"What are you going to do now?" Chiaki asked. "Once the rest of Future Foundation finds out, they'll punish you."

"Then we'll just have to hide his body so they won't find out," Chisa smiled.

…

Following Munakata's death, Chisa handed Chiaki one of the larger cooking knives from the kitchen. With a simple command, she was forced against her will to chop her deceased master into smaller and pieces smaller pieces, minus his heart. Chisa took care of his clothes and shoes while Chiaki proceeded with her gruesome task. Maybe if she was human her stomach would turn or she'd throw up, but even if Chiaki miraculously did that, she doubted Chisa would allow her to stop. Like before, Chiaki couldn't close her eyes or summon the numbing shadows to shield her from the dreaded sight. She just continued to cut him into pieces, his blood further staining her and his body producing the most horrific sounds. Fortunately her powerful mechanical body made cutting through bone and joints easier than if a human tried it.

Once Chiaki was done with her morbid task, Chisa gave her some trash bags to stuff the thousands of tiny body pieces in. After a quick change in clothes, the two left the apartment, trash bags in hand. They took the elevator, but rather then go down to the incinerator, Chisa pressed the button for the rooftop.

On the rooftop, the night sky was void of the stars and even the moon. Chisa skipped over to the garden while Chiaki slowly followed behind. Inside the greenhouse, Chisa put on her gardening gloves and apron, prompting Chiaki to do the same. Chisa walked to the corner where a compost machine was and dumped the contents of the trash bag into it.

"What… are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"Simple," Chisa smiled, "I'm making compost to enrich our garden's soil."

She made it sound so casual, but Chiaki knew this was how Chisa planned to hide Munakata's body or technically the pieces of his body. If she knew she could hide a body this way, Chiaki began to suspect this wasn't her first time doing it.

"I'm impressed that you cut Munakata's bones into such conveniently small shards," Chisa said. "It makes the composting so much easier."

Chiaki refused to speak anymore.

"If you're curious, this isn't my first time," Chisa said. "Although it's my first time turning an adult into compost for my garden."

Chiaki shook her head, refusing to think of that ugly thought. Eventually all the pieces were turned to compost, which Chisa began to spread onto each planters' soil. Chiaki did the same, until the two reached the final planter with the spider lilies. There, the mysterious flowers Chiaki helped Chisa plant a long time ago were now in full bloom revealing their pink petals and deep black center.

"Isn't it perfect?" Chisa asked. "Not only are we burying your father around spider lilies, but also pink anemones. Do you know what a pink anemone symbolizes?"

Chiaki held her tongue, refusing to answer the question.

"It symbolizes forsaken or dying love," Chisa said. "A bit on the nose, but only if you know the language of flowers."

Chiaki turned away from facing Chisa.

"This isn't the worst fate your father could have had," Chisa explained. "This way, he can fulfill his sacrifice as a father. For while mother's sacrifice time and energy for their children to nurture them in a warm environment, the father sacrifices his entire life to give mother and children that warm environment. It's a noble way to die and quite fitting too for such a strong and noble man."

"You didn't give him a noble death," Chiaki said. "You made me kill him just to give us both despair."

"You got me there a bit, however as I mentioned before, I'm more nuanced than that beast," Chisa said. "Had I done nothing, your father would still end up in despair."

"Of course because you'd lead him to it," Chiaki said.

"Men like your father always want to be guardians and keepers of order like how their fathers were before," Chisa said, "but once that role is taken away from them they fall into complete disarray and eventually despair."

Chiaki brushed off Chisa's statement as another hollow excuse and left the greenhouse.

…

When they returned to the apartment, Chiaki was still silent. She remained that way as Chisa made her clean the blood stains from the floor. Of course, once Chisa was done with the laundry and Chiaki the bloodstains, she pulled her into the bathroom. This time, Chisa joined Chiaki in the bath after stripping her and herself of their clothes. Chiaki was too bitter to examine the intricacies of Chisa's human body and resolved to look away.

"Don't be afraid to look at the body of your mother," Chisa laughed. "Afterall, a child should be very familiar with their mother's form."

Chiaki kept looking away only for Chisa to embrace her in the tub.

"You can't stay mad at me forever cuckoo bird," Chisa giggled. "Eventually you'll run out of steam and give up just like a child after a tantrum."

"I'm never going to fall into despair for you," Chiaki said.

"Never forget," Chisa said before holding Chiaki closer and whispering into her ear, "Your body and soul belong to me."

After the bath, Chisa dried herself off along with Chiaki. They changed into their pajamas like every night before, despite the blood on their hands. Chiaki could hardly stand to sleep in the same bed as the she-wolf that killed her own mate, but she had no choice in the matter. All she could do was hope to fall asleep quickly and not dream. Fortunately, she did.

...

The next day, Chiaki awoke from her dreamless sleep, not by Chisa, but a strange ringing sound. She walked out of bed and into the living room where the sound was coming from. There, the TV was the direct source of the ringing. Upon examining the screen, Chiaki saw a few words before a monotone background. They read; "The End of Humanity Has Begun".

At once Chiaki looked for Chisa to explain what was going on. She didn't have to look for long as Chisa embraced her from behind.

"What's going on?" Chiaki asked.

"You'll see," Chisa said.

Before Chiaki could ask, Chisa began to sing the lullaby from her first night. Even though Chiaki was desperate for answers, the melody somehow managed to soothe her. Just as she began to realize another one of Chisa's tricks, she lost consciousness.

…

When next Chiaki opened her eyes, she found herself somewhere completely different. Above her was sheet of glass that reflected her face and body, thankfully no major changes were made from the looks of it, aside from her new black dress. The sheet of glass began to lift up, allowing Chiaki to sit up and get a better look at what she was laying in. It wasn't a pod, but actually a glass coffin with violet silk bedding and daisies laid inside. Around her were just four sterile white walls that formed this small room she was in. Before she could step out of the coffin, a portion of one of the walls slid open. From it came a horribly familiar face.

"Chisa, what's going on?" Chiaki asked. "Where are we?"

"It's a long story," Chisa laughed, "one hundred years to be exact."

Chiaki blinked while trying to process what Chisa said.

"You can't be serious," Chiaki said.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't lie to you," Chisa said as she came closer. "Just like I wouldn't lie and tell you that humanity is not extinct."

"What?" Chiaki asked. "You're here though."

Chisa showed her hand to Chiaki revealing the familiar crevices between her joints and the lack of human hair.

"You're…," Chiaki almost didn't want to say it, "an android."

"Surprise!" Chisa smiled.

Suddenly, the flow of memories Chiaki was experiencing began to accelerate. The memories went by faster and faster till they were seizure inducing for any human eye. Yet among these blurs of sights and sounds, Chiaki recognized several that appeared over and over. Chrysanthemums, the monokuma enemies she had fought, the stuffed rabbit, Chisa, and most of all, Kibou. With each passing blur of images the faster and more condensed the next memories became. Finally, Chiaki's AI could not take it any longer.

...

In a snap, Chiaki opened her eyes and jolted up. She was too busy regaining herself to notice her surroundings. Once she calmed down she began to see she sitting up on a hospital bed.

"Good morning cuckoo bird," a familiar voice spoke.

Chiaki looked to the corner of the room to see Chisa perched in the hospital chair. Perfectly snuggled in her lap was Aesop with the biggest grin on her snout as Chisa was stroking her belly.

"Let's talk," Chisa said.


	17. [N]o mercy

Swiftly, Kibou ran through the desert alone. He passed through the rock formations without much of a hassle since all the monokumas were strangely gone. It had been a long time since he was silent for a long span of time. Thinking about it, he remembered how Chiaki would lead him in silence. He remembered the day they had traversed this desert together, Kibou always following her from behind like her shadow. Now he truly realized, he was walking on his own.

Kibou could have indulged in his memories of Chiaki forever. After all, they were so pleasant and simple compared to the chaotic world he now had to wander in without her. However, the more he recalled those shining memories of Chiaki, the more painful it was to remember that world they shared was gone because of the machines.

"It's not fair," Kibou said aloud.

Realizing his inner thoughts had come out, Kibou tightened his lips and pushed all memories pertaining to Chiaki deep down into his subconscious. There he could hope they wouldn't remind him of how alone he was now.

…

Once the sea of sand came into view, Kibou could begin to see the looming shadow of the second tower. Like the one before it, the tower was porcelain white. Getting closer to the tower, Kibou saw a similar pair of grand white doors at the bottom. On them was an intricate carving of a large wolf with mangy fur, sharp teeth biting a symbol of the sun, and a broken chain locked onto one of its hind legs. Kibou only temporarily looked at the carving before entering the tower.

Inside, the tower was just like the one before. Except now, there were no signs of a mechanical snake holding the place together and the area was full of steam. As Kibou ascended the tower, he noticed what appeared to be a large clump of scrap metal half the size of him. He could also hear a strange crunching and chomping sound coming from above. Parts of the wall were also mysteriously ripped out to leave huge craters where pipes and metal should have been. Steam leaked out from the broken pipes to fog up the tower. Kibou continued to ascend, seeing more clumps of scrap metal along the way. Half way through his ascent, a clump of scrap metal almost fell onto him. It was a close call as he rolled away just in the nick of time, but it was also a good indicator of where the clumps of scrap metal originated from. He nearly tripped over what seemed to be a massive titanium chain that originated from above as well.

Finally, Kibou reached the top of the tower to face his second enemy. The beast, although turned around, was instantly recognizable as the one carved on the door. It was a giant wolf four times an android's size with fur as black as shadow. Locked onto its left hind leg was a long titanium chain that attached the wolf to something.

The wolf was currently crouched over some pipes on the wall and slowly ripping them apart. It was clear this beast was the source of the sounds after it chewed and swallowed the pipes, but then the wolf coughed up the metals into a dry clump. Kibou raised his blade to strike the wolf while its back was turned, however the wolf realized his presence upon coughing up its snack of metal. With a deep growl, the wolf looked at Kibou and bared its fangs. Somehow, the wolf's fur rose despite it most likely being a machine. Kibou looked at the wolf's eyes to see one was frigid blue and the other was soft pink. Finally the two engaged each other.

The wolf opened its mouth wide, revealing all its teeth, and leapt at Kibou. Kibou swiftly dodged by rolling to the side. Undeterred, the wolf snapped at him several times. Each time Kibou dodged the distance between him and the wolf became smaller. At one point the wolf managed to snap within a hair of the android. Growing sick of dodging and realizing how close the wolf was getting, Kibou raised his katana and let it burn bright red with fire. Without thinking, he swung his blade straight ahead, however it did not hit its intended target. Instead the wolf leapt over him to cause the slash to hit the chain attached to its hind leg. The slash accompanied with intense heat cut through the chain like silk.

"Damn it," Kibou cursed under his breath.

Kibou expected the wolf to take full advantage of the broken chain in order to destroy him, but instead saw the wolf leap off the platform and onto the wall. There, using its teeth and claws, the wolf began to tear an opening in the wall and out to the desert. Realizing this, Kibou raised his katana and aimed to stab the wolf's tail and keep it within range. He proceeded to do so only for the wolf to leap out of the tower in the nick of time. Fortunately, Kibou was able to pierce the katana into the wall and give himself a boost to where the wolf's escape hole was.

He looked out the hole to see the wolf had landed perfectly on all fours onto the desert sand, stories below him. The wolf seemed to not be running towards freedom just yet, so Kibou aligned himself to jump out and onto the wolf along with his raised katana. As he fell, he saw the wolf try to eat a mouthful of sand only to spit it out. Once the wolf spat out the sand, it began to move out of Kibou's alignment yet again. Had Kibou jumped a few seconds later he wouldn't have managed to stab the wolf's taill the way that he did. For a moment the wolf was pinned down by its tail until it ran away at full speed. In a trick similar to a certain mechanical fox, the wolf's tail disconnected itself. Kibou now left with just a small piece of his enemy, gritted his teeth and withdrew his katana from the tail while looking at the wolf running away.

"Damn it!" Kibou shouted.

Before Kibou began to hopelessly chase after the wolf, it stopped dead in its tracks and raised its head to howl. The howl it made was unlike any warm blooded canine and was more akin to a high pitch frequency.

"Detecting a nearby signal," Kibou's cube-like machine said. "Proposal: broadcast desired response signal to lure enemy."

"Do it," Kibou said without hesitation, knowing he had another spontaneous yet ingenious plan.

Little could Kibou have known what the responding signal would sound like. Had he known, he might not have so swiftly allowed its broadcast.

"I'm here," the cube-like machine broadcasted in an all too familiar voice.

The wolf's ears immediately perked up before it ran to the source of the sound.

"No, that can't be," Kibou said, "that's…"

"I'm here," the cube-like machine said again in Chiaki's voice.

The wolf came to Kibou, mouth wide open and ready to swallow him whole, so he shook off his feelings to focus on the enemy. As planned, Kibou leapt into the wolf's open mouth once it was close enough. He maneuvered seamlessly down the wolf's metallic throat. For while on the outside, the enemy looked like a mutated animal, the inside was pure and clean machinery. Upon reaching the wolf's mechanical equivalent of a stomach, comprised of several steam presses, Kibou ignited his katana. With several directionless swings, Kibou cut the wolf from the inside out.

The wolf fell apart into several pieces around Kibou, setting him free from the stomach. Once he climbed out of the wolf's belly, he searched for the core that he suspected was in the head. There, while the wolf's heterochromatic eyes still glowed, the core was nowhere to be found. As he walked by the snout, the wolf pitifully tried to snap at him one last time. Kibou searched the wolf from head to tail until he found the core within the remains of the beast's belly. The core glowed with an angelic and golden aura, but Kibou still raised his katana to break it. Knowing what happened last time, with the mysterious voice in his head, Kibou ignited his katana to destroy the core in one swift cut. He did, however a voice still echoed in his mind.

"Empty without mother," the voice echoed.

Fortunately it only echoed once before the core shattered. Kibou retrieved a black key from inside the shattered core and walked away without looking at the wolf's fading eyes.

"Just one mo-," Kibou spoke before he was interrupted with an internal surge.

Kibou tried to resist his AI being taken over by a foreign force, but eventually he had no choice but to give in and land unconscious into the sand.

...

Kibou opened his eyes to find himself transported into a large circular platform surrounded by a maze of paths. His cube-like machine was gone and his navigational system was completely lost. Fortunately, etched into the platform was his name "Unit K1".

"This must be…" Kibou began to think aloud, "my inner AI."

Suddenly, several large images appeared out of thin air all around him. Each one depicted Chiaki as Kibou remembered her. They captured her strength, her stoicism, and her pure beauty. Each image shined like the moonlight, however Kibou refused to look at a single one as he covered his eyes.

"Please… stop…," Kibou begged. "I can't… remember.

In response, each image began to light on fire and burn over. One by one, images of the monokuma enemies they fought began to appear in front of the burnt images of Chiaki. Enemies like the desert monokumas, the queen monokuma, the cat monokuma, the goliath monokuma, the siren monokuma, the whale monokuma, and many more piled on top of each other to completely encapsulate Kibou's field of vision. At the center of the images was a picture of Kana crying out for her mommy. To this, Kibou gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"If there was no despair…," Kibou raised his fist and shattered Kana's image, "SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE WITH ME!"

Seeing how his hit devastated the image of his enemy, Kibou grinned at his fist.

"I'll kill them all," Kibou grinned, "every last one."

…

Before Kibou could shatter anymore mental images, he awoke to find himself back in the desert. He gripped his katana and got back on his feet. Setting his sights on the amusement park, Kibou walked away from the remains of the wolf, leaving it to gather dust in the sea of sand.

…

At the same time, Chiaki had just awaken in the abandoned desert hospital a few kilometers away. Worse than being brought back from the brink of death, she was face to face with the she-wolf who held control over her entire existence. Before Chiaki could ask Chisa what had happened, she realized her body was different. In the hospital bed next to her was a the damaged body she hoped to die in, meaning her consciousness was transferred.

"To answer your first question, my darling little Aesop recovered your body and transferred your consciousness to a K0 model," Chisa said while scratching Aesop under the chin. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yes mother," Aesop smiled and wagged her tail.

"Why put me in a different model?" Chiaki asked.

"Because we can't let Kibou know you're alive," Chisa said.

"What did you do to him?!" Chiaki gritted her teeth.

"I just pushed him in the right direction," Chisa said. "Since you're not going to learn from my punishments anytime soon, I thought having Kibou take the fall for you would teach you a lesson."

"So that's your plan," Chiaki said.

"Excited to see it unfold?" Chisa asked.

"No," Chiaki said.

"Of course, that's why you took the chance to kill yourself," Chisa said. "Had I known the despair logic virus would override my programming for you, I would have put more effort into destroying it."

"So what are you going to do to me?" Chiaki asked.

"I'll leave you in the good paws of Aesop for a brief check up and then you'll be free to go hopelessly chase after Kibou before he meets the climax of his punishment," Chisa said. "I'll bet he's more than halfway there."

Chiaki gritted her teeth on the inside.

"Don't forget, this is your fault for trying to defy the good guidance of your mother," Chisa said.

"No it isn't," Chiaki said firmly.

"Aesop dear, see to it Chiaki gets back on her feet for me," Chisa said. "I have other business to attend to.

"Of course, mother." Aesop smiled.

"You're such a good girl," Chisa smiled and hugged the fox.

After the embrace, Chisa softly placed Aesop onto the floor and rose from the hospital chair to leave. Before Chisa walked out the door, she stopped and looked back at the two.

"You two play nice and remember," Chisa smiled, "mother loves you both so much."

"I love you too," Aesop wagged her tail almost as a form of goodbye.

Chisa turned to Chiaki for a similar response, but she refused to give her the satisfaction. Disappointed, Chisa left the two alone. For a bit, Aesop kept her ears perked until she was certain Chisa had left the building. Instantly her tail stopped wagging and her compassionate aura evaporated as she turned to Chiaki with sharp emerald eyes full of fire. Before Chiaki could speak, Aesop lunged at her, claws out and teeth barred, pinning her to the bed by her throat. For such a small beast, Aesop somehow had the strength to keep Chiaki pinned. Likely because she had not fully adjusted to the new body. Now she was looking straight up into Aesop's eyes.

"How fortunate, that mother would put your life in my paws." Aesop grinned. "Especially when I hate you so much."

"Just because you think I'm Chisa's favorite," Chiaki said.

"I don't think, I know," Aesop barred her fangs. "All those years ago while you were sleeping in the same bed as her, I had to sleep down below where no one would see."

"If you hate me so much, why didn't you leave me to die?" Chiaki asked.

"Believe me, I would have delighted in your demise. Hell I'd even piss on your remains," Aesop snickered, "but mother told me to save you and you know i would never disobey her, unlike some people."

"She's only using you to get what she wants," Chiaki said. "That's what she does with everyone."

"You don't know her like I do," Aesop growled and pressed down harder. "How could you when you're just a machine that can't comprehend the important bond between mother and child?!"

"I may be just an AI," Chiaki said, "but I've lived with Chisa long enough to know what she's capable of."

"Then why do you keep rejecting her love?" Aesop asked.

"Because it isn't true love," Chiaki said.

"No, untrue love is a mother abandoning her own daughter the moment she's born," Aesop said. "Mother's love saved me when I should have been dead and in despair. So don't you dare say that's not true love."

"You're not going to listen, so there's no point trying to reason with you," Chiaki said.

"Good, I was getting sick of hearing your ungrateful tone," Aesop flicked her tail and lifted her paw from Chiaki's throat. "Go on being the disobedient golden child, I'll keep giving mother everything I have because I owe it to her."

Chiaki was about to comment how Aesop's tone reminded her of a certain long pink haired android, but she decided against it seeing as she had a more important mission to focus on. So Chiaki remained silent throughout Aesop's examination until she was done.

"Everything looks good, so you won't be breaking anytime soon, unfortunately," Aesop said. "Fun fact about this model, it was based on the ultimate hope's sister Komatu Naegi since she apparently saved a city or something. Don't know why mother picked this unit out for you, I guess she wanted you to not stand out. Hehe."

"Are you done?" Chiaki asked less than amused

"Yeah," Aesop said before leaping off the bed and down to the floor. "Have fun with your futile search for Kibou, I'm sure you'll get to him in the nick of time, not."

"I get that you hate me, but why are you letting Kibou suffer?" Chiaki asked.

"Because a gullible and naive calf is just as responsible for its own slaughter when it willfully goes along with the farmer to market," Aesop said before running out of the room.

Before Chiaki could get out of bed, adjust to her new body, and get to the door, Aesop was gone, leaving Chiaki alone. She looked back at her old broken android body laying motionless on the other hospital bed. It was a mere husk now, yet she felt a tiny connection to it. While she was still getting use to her body and processing the bulk of her relived memories, Chiaki stood firm and looked ahead beyond the door.

"I'm going to find you, Kibou," Chiaki said firmly and took a step forward.


	18. m(O)m? where are you?

In the monokuma village, Robin sat peacefully in his scrap metal hut. He held a book called "History of the Oedipus Complex" in his paws and read it with intense focus.

"My, I didn't know human childrens' sexual desires were this prominent," Robin said. "Then again it could be Freud relating everything to sex again. I'll bet there's more to a mother and child's relationship than this. If only I could see it for myself."

Suddenly, outside the walls of the village, a loud prehistoric screech pierced through the sky.

"What was that?" Robin asked, sitting up and dropping the book.

…

Out in the sea of sand, Chiaki managed make it out of the desert city. The experience, although long, proved beneficial to help Chiaki get use to her new body. She was all ready to chase after Kibou, until she saw something big gathering dust in the sand. Cautiously, Chiaki walked towards it. To her surprise it was a giant mechanical wolf cut up into several pieces. For a moment, she was still as she looked upon the beast's permanent expression of sorrow. She felt an attachment to it somehow, similar to the one she felt for her previous body.

"No," Chiaki said to herself while shaking her head, "I have to find Kibou."

With those words, Chiaki bolted towards the amusement park, however she did take one small glance back at the fallen beast.

"I can't let Kibou fall to despair," Chiaki said.

Just as she traversed through the rocky passage, Chiaki noticed a lone android collecting dust. From its clothes, she figured the female android was from the resistance camp, but she wasn't terribly familiar like Tiger, Diamond, or A3. The whole left side of her body was gone, likely violently ripped off by the looks of it. Fortunately for Chiaki, the android had a katana clutched within her remaining hand. Instinctively, she ripped it out for herself, believing it could serve no other purpose now then to help her. She was almost ready to abandon the body without a second thought, yet for a brief moment she looked back at it and bowed her head. Once more she took off in hopes of reaching Kibou.

…

At the Wonderland Amusement Park, Kibou walked down the abandoned plaza to the final tower. There he saw an image of a six legged horse with a mane flowing like the wind carved onto the door. It wore a bridle and saddle, yet had no rider. Kibou disregarded the image and stomped into the tower. Inside, the spiral walkway was covered wall to wall with mirrors. Some made his reflection expand, others made his reflection twist. None, however, showed an unmorphed reflection, not that Kibou cared. He merely kept walking upwards, eyes laser focused on the path to his final enemy.

When he reached the top, a white mechanical horse three times his size stood in wait. Just like the horse carved in the door, this one had six legs, however it's white mane flowed more like fire than wind. The right eye was a soft pink and the left eye was a frigid blue. It wore a shining gold bridle and saddle, but no rider on its back. While it initially seemed calm towards Kibou's arrival, as soon as he raised his blade the horse neighed in distress and rose up on its hind legs.

Kibou refused to lower his sword and so the horse retaliated by trying to stomp him to death with its big and powerful hooves. Swiftly, Kibou dodged the horse's stomps before trying to ignite his sword and slash at its legs. He managed to hit the front left leg, however it only left a thin scratch.

"Analysis: enemy exterior is comprised of reinforced steel," Kibou's cube-like machine said.

"Of course it is," Kibou growled.

Right as Kibou began to question what to do, he eyed the horse's bridle and saddle. Momentarily he thought how he would maneuver past the horse to get to the saddle. He bolted right in between the horse's legs and jumped onto its tail. Startled by this, the horse violently kicked up its back legs, causing the tail and Kibou to swing around. Despite the disorienting motions, Kibou kept climbing the tail until he could reach for the saddle. In a brief window of time when the horse's kicking wasn't as strong, Kibou jumped onto the saddle and took hold of the bridle reins. Although he had never ridden another animal before, he somehow instinctively knew how to work the reins to make the horse move how he pleased. By taking the reins, the horse became mysteriously docile to its new rider.

Kibou looked at the mirror covered walls of the tower before flicking the reins and getting the horse to start running down the slope. The horse's speed grew the further it descended until it burst through the doors at the bottom. Outside, Kibou eyed the roller coaster and turned the horse to face it. Flicking the reins, Kibou made the horse go top speed towards the rollercoaster. Right as they were about to crash into it, Kibou braced himself and hid behind the horse's neck. Upon impact, the roller coaster toppled over like a line of dominos. The metal beams supporting it pierced and scratched the horse's white coat, but not enough to make it stop moving.

Kibou moved his sights towards another attraction that could lay waste to the horse's reinforced coat. On the other side of the park and at an angle was a familiar large wheel. Deciding to ram into the ferris wheel, Kibou positioned to run out of the roller coaster, through the garden, and curve to make impact. The horse, unaware of its rider's plan, was helpless to his whims and ran forward without question upon the flick of the reins. It ran as fast as it could, easily trampling the garden flowers with its six hooves. As it ran towards the ferris wheel, Kibou pulled the reins to to the side so the horse would run through it and straight into the side of the castle. Just before the horse hit its target, Kibou leapt off its back, leaving it to suffer the crash alone. In a brilliant display of destruction, the horse burst through the center of the ferris wheel, all the beams and gondolas coming down around and scratching its neck. The horse neighed in fear until it's head made brutal contact with the side of the castle, causing both to form large indents. Defeated the horse toppled over on its side.

Kibou walked up to the horse to see its once white face now torn apart revealing its hideous metal skeleton. Weakly the horse cried as Kibou raised his ignited sword to finish it off. Now that the white coat on its face, neck, and chest were torn away, Kibou could easily stab the horse in the head and slide his sword down through its neck and chest. Upon doing so, he heard no voice in his head until he reached the horse's chest. There, for a moment, he could hear a voice echo in his head.

"Lost… without… mother…," the voice said.

Disregarding the voice, Kibou tore open the horse's chest to find a slice opened core. Inside was the final key colored white. Once Kibou took it into his hands he was prepared to leave before he noticed all the destruction he caused.

"This is…," Kibou said, "the second place we went to. It's where… I told her my name…,"

Just as it seemed Kibou was about to break down and cry, his frown turned into a wide grin. He turned back to the dead horse, his sword raised and ignited.

"It's all your fault!" Kibou laughed before repeatedly stabbing the lifeless remains.

Over and over he stabbed, the heat from his sword melting the metal it stabbed.

"I'll kill all of you!" Kibou laughed. "Just for her!"

As Kibou continued to stab, a pair of green eyes watched from a distant shadow. Finally Kibou stopped and grinned wider.

"That's what I'll do," Kibou laughed. "Until none of this despair is left."

Hearing this, the pair of eyes disappeared

…

Out in the central ruined city, Chiaki ran as fast as she could to the amusement park. She kept running until something bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. When she looked to see what had pushed her down, she saw a familiar ball Monokuma shaking like a leaf.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked.

"Aah, pl… please help," the ball monokuma said.

"Oh, sweetie," a familiar voice called.

Chiaki looked to see Robin running up to her.

"I'm so sorry miss," Robin bowed, unaware Chiaki's AI was inside this new android body. "We mean you no harm. We just recently lost our village, so I guess this child wanted your help."

"I see…," Chiaki said.

"Please help us!" The ball monokuma cried

"We can't ask her to help," Robin interrupted the ball monokuma. "She's a HOPE android, not like the two we met before."

"Wahh, I want my big sis…," the ball monokuma cried.

"I'm sorry," Chiaki said, "I can't help you."

"We understand," Robin bowed. "Come on sweetie, we need to get back to the others before it comes back."

"What is 'it'?" Chiaki asked after feeling a familiar stir in her AI.

"Do you not know?" Robin asked. "A big terrible beast has been flying around destroying every machine, monokuma or android, it can find."

"It killed my big sis and all the other adults!" The ball Monokuma cried.

"That's why I have to get you to safety," Robin said. "That's what the adults would want me to do."

"I'm so scared!" The ball monokuma continued to cry, "Father Robin make it go away."

"I can't," Robin said. "We just have to run."

Chiaki was about ready to turn her back on the two and run, but was stopped when everything was blanketed by a large shadow. When Chiaki tried to look at the source of the shadow, she was disrupted by a scream from the ball monokuma. Instinctively, Chiaki looked to see the ball monokuma desperately curl up and roll away for her life. However, despite how far she got, the shadow closed in on her until a giant object landed and cloaked itself in the massive dust cloud formed from impact. Chiaki could hear the ball monokuma crying more than ever like a dying animal within the dust.

Once the dust began to settle, Chiaki saw it. An impossible crimson beast only found in fantasy and fairytales yet somehow existing in this reality. It's tail was as long as the largest serpent and ended in a white arrowhead tip bigger than its head. Ebony back legs on which it stood were bulky with three razor sharp claws that curled in like a bird of prey. Along its buff torso were stripes of bumpier and tougher skin. The center of its chest was white as milk making a similarly colored scar like marking visible amongst the rest of its crimson scales. It's wings, more massive than any bird, were like that of a bat complete with two extra bulky claws. The top of the wings were ebony, the middle was crimson, and the lower membranes were white. Its neck, although not as long as the tail, was bulkier and long enough to reach for nearby prey. Topping its mighty body was a sharp edged head with a two horned snout as long and sharp as a wolf and also colored ebony. Ears tall and sharp as a horse paled in comparison to its ebony crown of horns. The top two horns pointed out like curved blades while the lower two horns bordered both sides of its head for protection. Most of all, it's reptilian eyes were dyed orange as a burning blaze. Indeed it was a crimson dragon six times the size of an android.

From under the dragon's foot, the ball monokuma cried and screamed. She helplessly flailed her stubby arms and legs, before the beast crushed her to death with just a small amount of added pressure. With the ball monokuma destroyed, the dragon lifted its head to find its next victim.

"No!" Robin almost dropped to his knees.

Seeing no reason to stay, Chiaki attempted to flee the scene, even if it meant sacrificing Robin. Unfortunately, the dragon had other plans as it leapt over to where she was running to. Chiaki stopped in her tracks a few meters before the beast. At this point, she predicted the beast would try to snap at her, yet while it moved its head closer in, it was not to bite. Rather it moved its head closer so its eyes could better see her. Chiaki stood still upon seeing the orange of its eyes begin to peel back and reveal green irises. For a moment, both were transfixed on each other's eyes, until the dragon suddenly made a loud horrendous scream less like beast and more like a child.

Knowing this cry meant war, Chiaki flipped backwards to safety, however the dragon swung its tail to trip and fling her forward. Chiaki landed in between its legs, a perfect weak point to strike. When she raised her newly obtained blade and struck the right leg, her weapon almost broke from impact. No doubt the metallic scales covering the dragon's body were heavily reinforced like individual plates of armor. Before the dragon could stretch its neck down to snap at Chiaki, she retreated behind one of its legs and began to climb. Of course the dragon began to shake in an attempt to throw her off. Using the small crevices in between its scales, Chiaki managed to stay on and keep climbing. This would not last as the dragon initiated a new tactic to get her off. With another horrific cry, the dragon raised up its body before thrusting it's right side to the ground in an attempt to crush the pest climbing it. Fortunately, the dragon telegraphed it's tactic enough for Chiaki to catch on and escape within a meter of being crushed.

Now back on the ground, Chiaki raised her blade and desperately searched for any weak point. Perhaps the eyes. She also looked around in case Robin could be of help, but he was nowhere to be found. While she could have assumed the worst, she had a more massive problem to attend to. The massive problem rose from the ground and expanded its wings as a show of power. Chiaki looked it directly in its green eyes that were somehow burning to her. As planned the dragon looked directly into her eyes as well, before screeching in a child like voice and lunging its head forward at the android. Chiaki leapt over the dragon's snout and onto its face. Once again using the crevices between the scales, Chiaki held on while the beast violently tried to shake her off. In the chaos of the shaking, Chiaki steadily raised her blade over the dragon's left eye. She tried to force the blade down with all her might, but missed her target a few times due to the shaking. Finally she managed to bring the blade down directly in the center of its eye. At once the dragon produced a powerful and monstrous roar to pierce the sky. It flailed as if it were dying, but the battle was far from over.

Before Chiaki could position herself to strike its right eye, the dragon used the claws on its wings to swipe her off. Too desperate to end the fight, Chiaki ignored the enemy's telegraphed attack and kept her focus on the remaining eye. This caused her to fall prey to the dragon's swipe. Like a common fly she was swiped off the face of the massive beast. She fell to the ground like a porcelain doll, but she was far from broken beyond a scratch to her left leg. Just as she prepared to get up, the beast lunged it's head forward, fangs ready to tear her apart. Chiaki stumbled to move out of the way while the fangs drew nearer within the blink of an eye. She should have been caught within those fangs and chewed to pieces, yet by some miracle, the dragon had completely frozen. Chiaki, now less than a meter short of the dragon's mouth, stared at its fangs and down its metallic throat before it withdrew its head. She could see the dragon was just as surprised as her while it looked towards the palace. Without a second glance at its prey, the dragon extended its wings and flew off towards the palace.

For a time Chiaki just laid there completely baffled by the abrupt end to her near death experience. This moment of surprise was soon interrupted by a familiar cry over in a nearby building. As much as Chiaki desperately needed to go after Kibou, a part of her knew she needed to investigate the scream. Likely because her guilt over trying to abandon Robin and failing to help the ball monokuma had finally caught up to her.

…

Chiaki followed the sound to a nearby collapsed building to find Robin in the ruins of what appeared to be an abandoned store for newborn children. Amongst the dusty piles of blankets and stuffed animals surrounded by deteriorated cribs and pictures of happy mothers was what Robin was crying about. What at first seemed to be mere rubble was actually all the children monokumas, the light of their red eyes completely snuffed out. Upon a closer look, Chiaki saw each monokuma child had stabbed themselves to death with their own claws.

"This… can't be," Robin said. "Why would they…?"

"They were scared and wanted to be with the ones they loved," Chiaki said.

"Was I not good enough?" Robin cried. "Couldn't I have helped them adapt?"

"I don't know," Chiaki said.

"I guess…," Robin said upon picking up a picture of a human mother and baby, "a cowardly father like me could never compare to their ideal caregivers that died in the attack."

Chiaki stood silent before Robin turned to her.

"I don't even know your name miss, but may I ask you a favor?" Robin asked before dropping to his knees in a full bow. "Please... kill me!"

Chiaki raised her blade over his head, but froze upon seeing the dead monokuma children again.

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"I can't live without purpose," Robin cried. "That village was my entire life and world, so now that it's gone I have nothing left to live for."

After hearing Robin's one last plea for death, Chiaki forced the blade down. Unfortunately, Robin did not die instantly as she had hoped.

"I'm coming…," Robin faintly said, "everyone…"

Chiaki could have ignored Robin's dying words, but deep down she knew they stuck with her for a very good reason. Those final words mirrored her final thoughts when she attempted to kill herself. Was this a coincidence or was it a sign. Either way Chiaki couldn't reflect on it long before she had to run to the amusement park and make up for lost time.

…

Within the sterile white interior of the palace a little scarlet beast treaded carefully. The beast past through several insanely detailed hallways, archways, and staircases before entering a pristine white ballroom of sorts. Upon spotting a figure descend the ballroom's grand staircase, the beast temporarily froze before rushing over to them.

"Mother," Aesop cried as she ran forward. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry dear," Chisa said before kneeling down to pet the mechanical fox, "this place is so confusing."

"I'm just glad I found you," Aesop rubbed her face against Chisa's hand.

"Do you have anything to report?" Chisa asked.

"Yes, Kibou defeated the final beast, so he's heading here," Aesop reported.

"Good," Chisa said, "I'm relieved he didn't perish while fighting any of those beasts."

"Yeah, it's a bit surprising since he clinged to Chiaki so much," Aesop said.

"Perhaps he's learned simply by observing like a duckling learning to swim from watching its mother," Chisa said.

"I guess," Aesop said before hesitating to speak her next sentence, "but did Chiaki ever have an outburst against one her enemies?"

"Why do you ask?" Chisa asked.

"Well, during Kibou's last fight I noticed he got really angry so he took it out on his enemy even though it was already dead," Aesop explained, "then he started getting pleasure from it."

"I'm afraid he's just grieving thanks to Chiaki leaving him so abruptly," Chisa said. "Whatever negative feelings he has developed towards this world is Chiaki's fault for abandoning him."

"So when she sees him she'll realize that and learn from it?" Aesop asked.

"Exactly," Chisa clapped before picking Aesop up to be embraced, "you're a very clever girl, but I always knew that."

"Thanks mother," Aesop smiled and licked Chisa's cheek until a nagging inner voice caused her to stop and speak. "But… what's Kibou supposed to learn from this?"

"Only time will tell," Chisa said. "If he's a good boy he'll learn what he needs in order to move past his grief and survive in this world."

"Okay," Aesop lowered her head.

"I'd love to hug you all day, but we both have things we need to do," Chisa said.

"I understand," Aesop said.

"I trust you'll do a splendid job," Chisa smiled as she lowered the fox back to the ground.

"Anything for you mother," Aesop said.

"Thatta girl," Chisa smiled, "you're so good."

"Thanks," Aesop wagged her tail a bit, "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Chisa replied, "my clever little fox."

With that, Aesop ran out to follow her next order. Meanwhile, Chisa watched her with a different pair of eyes and a unique smile.

…

Upon reaching the amusement park through the sewer, Chiaki immediately checked the tower to find any sign of Kibou. What she found were the tower doors forced off their hinges and a trail of giant hooves leading to the destroyed roller coast and then the trampled garden. Following the hoof prints lead Chiaki to where the ferris wheel once stood. A few meters away, the pieces of it were scattered around the owner of the hoofs. Carefully Chiaki approached the white horse in case it still had some life left. Fortunately it did not, but that was obvious when Chiaki saw its horrific front. Not only could she see the metallic skeleton of the beast, but she could see within it were several cuts and stabbed areas.

"It couldn't be," Chiaki lied to herself.

As much as she wanted to deny it, the savage killings of the wolf and the horse were both undoubtedly caused by Kibou just as Chisa had predicted. Unlike his fighting style from before, Kibou's latest examples of his fighting style were more precise but cruel. Thinking Kibou was beginning to kill like she did in the past, Chiaki shook her head. Unfortunately this caused her to think back to Robin and the monokuma children. Once they believed their reason for living was gone, they did the most extreme thing to stop the pain and loneliness. Was it then that Kibou's extreme violence was another form of this behavior? A way to numb the pain by thrusting himself into what he believed his lost one would want him to do?

There was no denying it, Kibou was spiraling down the same path of despair Chiaki had followed long ago. He was going to be poisoned by the same malevolent feelings Chiaki had, all because she left him so abruptly without a single goodbye.

Realizing this, Chiaki fell to her knees in defeat. For how could she heal Kibou when she was trapped in a stranger's body and not the body he was missing?

How could she free Kibou from the same despair that still took hold of her?

What was even the point in this violent and wretched world?

"I don't know," Chiaki answered.


	19. (P)romise

Swift and straight as an arrow, Kibou continued to run to his final destination; the white palace. Now that he held all three keys, he was determined to storm into the palace and annihilate every single trace of despair inside. However, his mission was temporarily stopped when he saw a familiar beast standing in his path. While he could have easily passed her to get to his goal faster, Kibou had a feeling the pest wanted to talk no matter what.

"What do you want?" Kibou stopped and growled.

"Just wanted to check on my favorite android," Aesop said with her typical cocky smile. "I see you're on your way to the final boss."

"What do you care?" Kibou said.

"I was just wondering why you're going through all this trouble in the first place?" Aesop asked. "Is it because-?"

"Why should I explain myself to you when you're just a mechanical beast!" Kibou snapped and placed a hand on his blade. "Now that I think about it, the last three monsters I killed were also mechanical beast, so you could be in the same league as them. That's why you have eyes and ears everywhere! Just so you can spot weaknesses and tell your despair network!"

"Please, I'm more sophisticated to those simple minded machines in despair," Aesop confidently spoke despite taking a few steps back.

"It doesn't matter what hideous new form it takes… despair is evil!" Kibou pulled out his blade. "As long as I exist I will destroy every trace of it from this world!"

Before, Kibou could ignite his sword, Aesop lowered her ears and ran away as fast as she could. Fortunately for her, Kibou shifted his focus back onto his prior mission. Despite being threatened, Aesop followed behind him from a distance he could not detect.

…

At last Kibou reached the palace entrance standing tall right where Kana was defeated. The area before the doors was littered with bodies both monokuma and android, all of which Kibou disregarded as he approached. Once he reached the doors that stood three times his size, he examined them for keyholes. Subsequently, he saw how the doors were split into three sections, one for the long serpent, one for the black wolf, and one for the six legged horse. Additionally, white flowers with five petals were carved throughout the doors, but it seemed to be a miniscule detail. Realizing how the door was divided, Kibou pieced together that each key went to their respective beast thus he found the grey key's hole in the serpent's section.

"Warning!" Kibou's cube-like machine said just as he opened the first keyhole. "Large enemy signal approaching."

Just as his machine reported it, a large object landed before the doors. Kibou took one look before instantly recognizing the beast as the one that destroyed his flight unit. The crimson dragon stared down at the comparatively small android with just one functioning eye burning like a blaze. Instinctively, Kibou ignited his blade and prepared to face the colossal beast head on.

Just as he prepared to run straight forward, the dragon suddenly stirred as a surge of electricity hit its back. Kibou followed where the dragon's head turned to to see two figures standing a few meters behind the beast. With his enhanced vision, Kibou recognized them as two familiar faces from the resistance camp, A3 and Monomi. Both looked dead serious as A3 was equipped with a crossbow and Monomi a metallic stick. Before Kibou could ask why they had come, the fire of the dragon's eye peeled back to reveal a green iris. With one look at the two, the dragon became enraged and lunged the spear end of its tail at them. The tail met with another surge of electricity, this time encapsulating A3 and Monomi like a force field. Further agitated, the dragon completely turned around from Kibou to face the pair. This would allow Kibou to proceed in opening the doors, however he was not ready to sacrifice two other comrades to do it.

"What are you doing here?!" Kibou shouted.

"We came to help," A3 raised his voice as he shot an electric arrow at the dragon's face when the force field fell, "and to atone for our sins."

"You're going to be destroyed!" Kibou shouted.

"If that's the case then so be it," Monomi said before pushing a button on the metallic stick and creating another electric force field before the dragon retaliated.

"I won't let you do that!" Kibou shouted.

Kibou bolted forward, sword raised and ignited. He aimed for one of the dragon's legs and put everything in one attack. Yet upon hitting the dragon's scales all of the power in the attack evaporated and left no impact on the beast. Regardless, Kibou continued to try despite his cube-like machine informing him how futile his attacks were against the reinforced scales. Seeing Kibou try over and over, Monomi handed the metallic stick to A3 and ran to him. Due to her size and the dragon's focus on A3, Monomi was able to safely reach Kibou.

"You have to stop and work on opening the doors," Monomi explained.

"Not if it means you two will die!" Kibou said.

"We've accepted this day would come since the moment we were created," Monomi said, "because this is what traitors deserve."

"What are you talking about?" Kibou asked.

"A long time ago my brother and I harbored the very human remnants of despair that caused the tragedy," Monomi explained. "We thought we could change them, but we failed and almost doomed humanity. That is why we need to atone for this grave sin."

"Why would you protect and try to redeem despair?" Kibou asked.

"We thought we could turn them back to hope, but we were sorely mistaken," Monomi said. "As much as we fight it, despair is eternal and therefore it will never die."

"I understand, but why sacrifice yourselves like this?" Kibou asked.

"It's the only thing we can do to protect others from despair," Monomi said. "Now please go on and open the doors, my brother and I want you to."

"I will," Kibou firmly nodded.

As Kibou ran back to open the doors, Monomi rejoined A3 in the fight against the dragon. By this point A3 only had a few arrows left, yet both smiled at each other reassuringly.

"If only I could have programmed more electric arrows in time for this fight," A3 said while shooting another arrow

"True that would've helped," Monomi said, "but I'm grateful Tiger and Diamond helped us create and test these weapons to begin with."

A3 continued to shoot arrows and Monomi continued to raise the forcefield before the dragon could attack. Through the dragon's legs they could see Kibou opening the doors. Once Kibou opened them, he took a hesitant glance back at A3 and Monomi. By the time he entered the palace, A3 shot his last arrow and the electric barrier was almost completely drained.

"We were lucky to meet Tiger, Diamond, Kibou, and Chiaki," A3 said before the electric force field went up in anticipation of the dragon's next attack. "It was nice knowing them."

"At least we'll go together," Monomi smiled, reaching out her paw to A3, "big brother."

"Yeah, together," A3 smiled, taking Monomi's paw, "Usami."

The two continued to smile and look at each other, even as the dragon whittled away the forcefield's energy with its clawing. In one final swipe, the dragon broke through the forcefield and reached the duo inside. As it began to destroy the two, the dragon cried out in it's horrific child like voice.

Until this point, Aesop had watched from the sidelines like always, yet now that the dragon was making that horrific sound while destroying A3 and Monomi, she could no longer bare to watch. Like a beaten dog, she ran as far away as she could with her tail between her legs. She kept running until she found shelter in an abandoned building far from the dragon so she couldn't hear its scream. Inside, Aesop's legs began to give out before she fell to the ground. Although no tears fell from her eyes, her body released several whimpers that she tried to silence by pressing her paws down on her snout.

"Why…?" Aesop whimpered, "does it sound… like me?"

…

For a time Aesop laid alone desperately trying not to break down, but found she couldn't hold down her feelings. At once she was flooded with doubts and fears all revolving around one person. The very thought of questioning that person made her wish for the ability to vomit out such toxic feelings. Instead all she could do was desperately reevaluate her memories for reassuring proof against her insidious doubts. They were her happiest memories and one's she held close to her heart. Back then all that mattered was her and the one she called mother. Back when she was still a human child.

…

From birth she had been rejected.

Abandoned by her birth mother, she had found herself moving from one family to the next as each one eventually rejected her. From a young age she was introverted and preferred picture books to others. She loved picture books so much that she even named herself after one of her favorite protagonist. Through those fantastical stories she could live free of worry that others would reject her like her birth mother. Even when the tragedy occurred and all the world was in disarray, she was content so long as she had her fairytales and fables. She accepted to live alone with just her stories until one very special day when she was around ten.

…

That night, an unexpected visitor came to her orphanage. While most of the children were asleep, she was still up reading her stories. She had planned to keep doing so without paying attention to the visitor until they came up to her bed.

"Hello there," the visitor said. "What's your name?"

"We lost her record, but she calls herself Alice," the accompanying orphanage caretaker said.

"Alice," the visitor said, "that's a beautiful name."

"Thank you," she said hesitantly, nose still in her book.

"I'm afraid this one isn't very social," the caregiver said, "If you want I can show you to another child."

"That won't be necessary," the visitor said. "What book are you reading, Alice?"

"Aesop's Fables," she said.

"That's the one with all the talking animals, right?" the visitor asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Which animal is your favorite?" the visitor asked.

"The fox," she replied.

"Foxes are very beautiful," the visitor said, "cunning too."

"Yeah," she said.

"Alice, can I see your face?" the visitor asked.

"Okay," She sighed.

When Alice looked up from her book she saw a beautiful woman with fair skin, long brown hair, and emerald eyes. She was like a queen straight from one of her fairytales. Caught off guard by the visiting women's appearance, Alice just kept staring at her.

"My name is Chisa," the visitor smiled.

"Why… did you want to talk to me?" Alice asked.

"I could tell you were very special," Chisa said.

Alice had never heard that before.

"If you'd like, I'd love to bring you home with me," Chisa smiled, "there we can live happily ever after, together."

Completely baffled, Alice blinked and tried to understand what was happening. It felt like her fairy godmother had finally come, but she doubted if that was true. For all she knew this person would soon reject her like many others had in the past. Maybe it be because she preferred books to play, she couldn't smile like a normal child, or she wasn't cute enough, something would be wrong with her and ultimately lead to her rejection. At the very least she could have a few nice meals and maybe some new stories, so it was best to at least give it a try.

"Okay," Alice said.

"Wonderful!" Chisa smiled before embracing her. "From now on you'll be Alice Yukizome."

Upon the embrace, Alice felt a warmth and tenderness she had never felt before. It was so comforting and reassuring like being wrapped in a soft blanket but a hundred times better. Was this a mother's embrace?

"I promise, I'm going to take care of you and love you with all my heart?" Chisa said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because you deserve to know a mother's love," Chisa said while stroking her head.

A mother's love. That was the thing that alluded Alice more than anything. While she was unaware of it back then, her subconscious longed for a mother's love ever since she was denied it at birth.

"What if you don't really want me?" Alice asked. "Will you just return me like all the others did?"

"I swear on my life, I will never abandon you Alice," Chisa said confidently. "I'll love you with all of my heart."

With that promise that no other adult had made before her, Alice finally felt reassured enough to return Chisa's embrace. Upon doing so she felt tears stream down her cheeks. In response Chisa held her closer and let her cry. Once she started to calm down, Chisa used a handkerchief to wipe the last tear from her eye and show her a warm smile.

"Let's go, Alice," Chisa smiled and offered her hand, "to our happily ever after."

Alice sniffed and looked up at her angelic savior before taking her hand. Together they walked out of the orphanage hand in hand and never looked back.

…

When Alice arrived at her new home, she was surprised to find it was deep underground beneath a tall building by the water. Chisa reassured her that it was for her safety and, given the Tragedy was still going, it made sense. The home itself was basically a bomb shelter, but as time passed Chisa would bring things to make it a true home. Along with necessities, Chisa would bring Alice stuffed animals, blankets, flowers, and lots of picture books to transform the underground shelter into their own little castle.

On the first night, all Alice had was a bed, some food, and her book. Chisa prepared her a warm meal and afterwards led her to bed for a bedtime story. After Chisa's story, she climbed into bed with Alice and wrapped her in a warm and soothing embrace. Like that, Alice instantly drifted off into sleep.

...

While Alice spent all her days safe inside the shelter, Chisa often had to leave for hours on end in order to provide for them. At first Alice was okay with this arrangement, but as the weeks passed, she found it harder and harder to let go of her new mother. Sometimes she'd whine and other times she'd completely break down and cling to her mother. Each time though, Chisa never got angry and instead reassured her that she would return to her precious child and she always did.

As a reward for Alice's patience, Chisa made her a soft fox stuffed animal from scratch just for her child. Of course, Alice loved it with all her heart and would sleep with it always. If it ever started to fall apart, Chisa was sure to fix it up again with a smile. So whenever Chisa was away, she had her fox to remind her of her mother's pure love.

When Chisa wasn't away, the two did many fun things together beyond reading, like cooking and painting. Initially Alice wasn't very good at painting since she never had been given the tools to paint, but with Chisa's loving encouragement she trained to paint all sorts of animals from her books and her wonderful mother. Every painting she made, Chisa happily framed on the wall and kissed her on the head, even if they were messy.

...

A few weeks after Alice was adopted, Chisa read her one of her favorite stories from Aesop's Fables in bed.

"Hearing such lovely words, the raven opened its beak and prepared to sing for the fox," Chisa read from the book of fables, "but as soon as she did, she lost her grip on the cheese and it fell down right into the fox's mouth, just as he had planned it too."

Hearing this, Alice couldn't help but laugh even though she had read this book a thousand times before.

"I can see why you love the fox," Chisa smiled. "He's very clever and always knows how to make the situation benefit him."

"Yeah," Alice said. "I wish I could be a fox."

"Why's that?" Chisa asked.

"The fox can do whatever he wants without getting hurt and he's always outsmarting everyone," Alice said.

"You know why?" Chisa asked.

"Cause he's smart?" Alice guessed.

"Because foxes are confident," Chisa said. "They set their sights on a goal and see it through no matter what anyone thinks of them. They'll do whatever it takes to survive and get what they want."

"Yeah, I can see that," Alice said. "I wish I knew that sooner."

"Well now you know, so you can work to become as clever and strong as a fox," Chisa said before giggling. "My little fox."

Soon after saying that Chisa sweetly nuzzled her little baby. This caused Alice to be overcome with joy and giggle.

"I love you so much, Alice," Chisa smiled.

"I love you too, mother," Alice smiled and hugged her.

Afterwards the two snuggled up together in bed and fell asleep, Alice completely wrapped in Chisa's warmth. She was so close she could hear her mother's heartbeat lulling her to sleep along with the scent of cinnamon. In this moment, Alice was completely content and could ask for nothing more.

…

Slowly, things changed. The times Chisa was away grew longer and longer with each passing month. Soon, Chisa couldn't sleep in bed with Alice at all, because her work kept her overnight, at least that's what Alice thought. Despite the growing time apart, Chisa still showered Alice with love, but the girl was starting to worry. Just as she began to fear Chisa would reject her like all the families before, Alice caught a strange sickness.

She wasn't sure where it came from, but it drained all her energy and joy. Soon her vision started turning monochrome and she heard her doubts whispering in the back of her head all the time. It was so painful to bare, Alice just wanted to sleep to make it go away. Fortunately, Chisa came to her aid. With some homemade chicken soup she made at work, an IV, and lots of love and attention, Alice was slowly nursed back to health by her wonderful mother, proving she was still greatly loved.

…

Alice thought for a long time that nothing else could change, but slowly it did. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it yet she suspected something must have changed outside since Chisa seemed more exhausted when she came home. Alice almost worried her mother was becoming sick, but she reassured her everything was fine. Then one night, Chisa came home with a grave look on her face.

"What's wrong mother?" Alice asked.

"Alice sweetie…," Chisa tried to smile. "You trust me, right?"

"With all my heart," Alice said.

"Then I can be honest with you…," Chisa sat down in her bed and looked her in the eyes. "Everyone outside is dying."

"Dying…?" Alice nervously asked.

"Both of us might die within a week," Chisa said.

"But I don't want you to die," Alice lunged to hug her mother and began to cry. "Won't we be safe here?"

"Not for long I'm afraid," Chisa hugged Alice back before lifting her head up to her's, "but that's why I have a plan."

"A plan?" Alice asked.

"I can make it so neither of us get sick with this deadly disease," Chisa said. "Better yet, we can live forever together free from pain."

"How?" Alice asked.

"I can't explain everything because we're running low on time, but if you trust me I can take you to someone who will put our souls into machines that can't die," Chisa said.

"What kind of machines?" Alice asked.

"Robots that look like people and animals," Chisa said.

"Like a fox?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Chisa nodded, "so are you up for it?"

"Is it safe?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Chisa said. "All you need to do is take some medicine that will put you to sleep then they'll perform to the surgery and you'll wake up in a new body without pain."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "Promise you'll be there when I wake up?"

"Of course, my little fox," Chisa held Alice's cheeks and pressed her forehead on hers. "I promised I would always love and never abandon you."

"Thank you, mother." Alice weakly smiled.

Soon after, Alice took the medicine Chisa brought for her and fell asleep in her mother's arms. The last thing she saw was the blurred image of her mother smiling at her before she went under.

…

When Alice woke up, she found herself paralyzed and unable to feel anything. She could only see and hear. Just as she was about to panic, She saw her dearest mother walk towards her, yet she was much bigger. Alice wanted to ask her what was going on, but found she couldn't open her mouth, which now that she checked, looked like she had a snout over it.

"It's okay, Alice," Chisa sweetly reassured her. "The surgery was a success, your soul just needs to get use to your new body."

Listening to her mother, Alice tried to remain calm, but she couldn't stop worrying that something was wrong with her.

"I tried to get a small human like body, but they've focused their resources on people they considered more important I'm afraid." Chisa said. "Luckily, I was able to work with the doctor on an alternative body I knew you'd love."

Chisa lowered a mirror down so Alice could see this new body of hers. While she expected it not to look very human, she couldn't have been more unknowingly right. For in the mirror she saw a red fox with green eyes like the one in Aesop's Fables. Had she been able to move, she would have jumped at her strange new reflection.

"It'll take some getting used too, but I know you can adapt to it," Chisa said. "I'll be here with you through it all. I promise."

…

A few days after she got use to her body, Aesop was given her name to mark her rebirth from Alice. She remembered all of this, yet when she looked back on it now, Aesop worried more and more. Was it possible that her savior wasn't all that she seemed? As much as Aesop wanted to violently shake the doubt out of her head, she couldn't. Just as she had feared, she needed to know for certain that her wonderful mother didn't betray her and in order to do that she would need someone who always distrusted her. If she didn't, Aesop feared she'd soon tread down the same path as the android she was sent to spy on.

…

Chiaki raced to the palace, knowing for certain that Kibou would be there. Nothing was going to stop her, but yet again something did. Just as the palace was in sight, a beast hopped out into her path.

"Chiaki!" Aesop shouted, tail raised as if she were to attack.

"What do you want Aesop?" Chiaki asked rather annoyed.

"Let me come with you," Aesop said.

"Is this part of her plan?" Chiaki asked, hand on the handle of her blade.

"No," Aesop said, "I'm acting alone and against her wishes as we speak."

"I doubt that," Chiaki said before walking around her, "so stop wasting my time."

"I figured you'd refuse," Aesop said, "that's why I'm willing to show you a shortcut in the palace so you can get to Kibou faster."

"How do I know it's not another trap planned by her and executed by you?" Chiaki asked after turning back to Aesop.

"I swear it's not, but I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me," Aesop said.

"It really doesn't," Chiaki said.

"But you can't afford to lose Kibou," Aesop said, "so just follow me and we can get this over with."

"Fine," Chiaki said still not letting her guard down, "but what's in it for you?"

"I'm going to see whether or not you were right about mother," Aesop said before leading the way to the palace.

…

At the palace entrance, the crimson dragon was long gone. Yet left in its place was destruction and two familiar faces. Laying at the doors, Chiaki and Aesop found A3 and Monomi. Though they were still recognizable, the two androids were in bad shape with several cuts revealing their internal parts. Half of A3's torso was gone, yet he still held Monomi close with his remaining arm. Monomi in turn had her face buried in A3's chest, revealing her shredded back bleeding cotton stuffing. Seeing the two like this, Chiaki lowered herself to them to look for any sign of life. Weakly, A3 opened one eye.

"Who's… there?" A3 asked.

"An ally," Chiaki said.

"Chiaki…?" A3 asked, "is that you… sister?"

Unsure how A3 saw through Chiaki's new body, she stayed silent.

"How did I… we… forget you?" A3 asked. "Was that… another punishment for our crime…?"

"What you did was never a crime to begin with," Chiaki said.

"Hehe… it's been so long, but you still have that fire in you…," A3 weakly laughed.

"We can get you help, just don't exert yourself," Chiaki said.

"Sorry sis... but I think it's time we go see father," A3 said, "stay strong… cause we'll always… watch… over… you…"

With those final words, the light in A3's eye dimmed out. There were many things Chiaki wanted to do in that moment, but when she turned to the open doors of the palace, she knew what she had to do. Stoically, she closed A3's eye and walked towards the palace doors. In complete silence, Aesop walked in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Aesop asked.

"Yes," Chiaki said firmly.

With that, Aesop bolted ahead into the palace with Chiaki swiftly following behind her.


	20. the (Q)ueen beast

When Kibou entered the palace, he could not have imagined what awaited him. Unfortunately there were no evil machines to destroy, just a complex labyrinth of intricate structures glowing porcelain white. The structures varied from walls chiseled with the same white flower with five petals to arches held by stone figures resembling humans or perhaps androids. For a long time, Kibou found himself lost in the labyrinth, yet refused to turn back. As much as he wanted to slice the barriers of the labyrinth to pieces, his katana was ineffective, leaving just a thin scratch.

Just as he was at his wits end, the structures sunk into the ground. He looked around to see a single red elevator awaiting him at the center of the wide room. Without hesitation he approached it. Before he could press a button to summon the elevator, the doors opened to let him in. He entered to find a peculiar mosaic hung on the wall.

Within the mosaic, two figures stood out. First, a woman with six wings, six horns, and tail wrapped in white cloth only covering her chest and in between her legs. Her light pink hair was tied into pigtails and she wore a black mask with the five petaled flower on it to conceal her face. She was positioned in the upper left corner surrounded by clouds, with several familiar beasts coming out from under her. Each beast bared their fangs and claws at the second figure of interest.

She too was a women, but she dressed modestly in a silk blue gown. Her brown hair flowed like a waterfall while her face was concealed by a white mask with a pink anemone on it. She was accompanied by small black figures, in the shape of people, all gathered around her and within the safety of her arms. While the black figures all had empty spaces in their chest, the woman had a large red heart that shined down on them.

"This is the story of the Queen Beast and the Immortal Queen," a familiar voice spoke through the elevator speakers.

The elevator began to start up, but that did not distract Kibou from hearing the voice. Although it felt so long ago, he remembered that voice. It was Kana Enoshima's voice.

"Kana!" Kibou shouted and raised his blade, but there was no reply.

Assuming this was either a one way transmission or a pre recording before Kana's death, Kibou eased up a little but kept his guard up. In turn Kana's narration began.

Long ago, the earth was cursed by a great calamity. This calamity was orchestrated by a celestial being known as the Queen Beast. Using her powers of future sight and temptation, she corrupted many mortals into following her. These mortals would then wreak havoc on the world in her stead, perpetuating the calamity for years. With a sadistic smile, the Queen Beast watched her calamity unfold as she remained comfortable in a celestial domain beyond most mortals reach. In those few years, countless civilizations were destroyed, however one stood tall and firm against the calamity.

This strong civilization was ruled by a court of royals, each with a gift to inform their judgment and actions. Among them was beautiful woman whose smile calmed the hearts of children in the face of the calamity. She was greatly loved by many in the court as she kindly tended to their needs and always radiated hope.

For years the civilization fought against the calamity, however they knew they needed to advance their weaponry so they could hopefully purge it once and for all. The court bickered and squabbled over potential weapons for a time until the royal woman stood up with an idea. She suggested creating an immortal weapon in the likeness of man. At first the others were doubtful of such an idea working, but some of them soon saw the idea's potential.

Using the combined efforts of blacksmiths, alchemist, and the royal woman's own instructions, the court created their immortal weapons in the likeness of man. However, according to the royal woman's instructions, the majority of the immortal weapons would be crafted to look like women. It was an unusual request, but one the court didn't care to argue on. Soon these immortal weapons were mass produced and spread across the land to vanquish the calamity and for a time they worked.

Months passed, yet the calamity refused to perish. Even with their immortal weapons, the court could not completely eradicate the calamity from the world. Many began to lose hope of ever purge the calamity. Like a noble angel, the royal woman rose up and offered a hopeful resolution in their time of need. If they could not defeat the calamity in their mortal lifetime, they should become immortal. Many on the court scoffed at the idyllic proposal, but a few did see the potential in it. Since they had already created immortal weapons in their image, they would only need to find a way to transfer their souls into them.

Once again the royal woman oversaw the efforts of her idea. Although many called her mad, she refused to give up on the idea. Unfortunately, just as she began to see the fruits of her labor, the Queen Beast descended down from her domain. This time she brought with her a great illness sure to infect and kill every mortal on the face of the earth. Regardless of the threat, the royal woman continued to work until she could transfer her soul into an immortal weapon. While the illness ravaged the world and left many, both followers and enemies of the Queen Beast, dead from their inner demons, the royal woman continued to work.

Finally, the royal woman was able to transfer her soul into an immortal weapon in her own likeness. She rejoiced in her new body despite it being so foreign to her, however she could not celebrate for long. For on the same day, the Queen Beast gave birth to countless beasts and released them onto the world. Among her children were three colossal beasts that set their sights on destroying the royal court. As swift as rain, the beasts succeeded in devouring each and every person on the court except for the royal woman who had fled the civilization. She left her home, but not by herself.

Following her were the countless immortal weapons, now without masters. Seeing their confused faces, the royal woman took pity on them and rose up to offer a plan. In the absence of the mortals, the royal woman would lead and care for the lost weapons. Additionally, she would treat them not as weapons, but her own children, making her their Immortal Queen.

Displeased by this development, the Queen Beast ordered her children to destroy what little of humanity was left and then set their sights on the Immortal Queen's children. She succeeded in achieving the former, however the latter was impossible. For just as the Queen Beast could give birth to countless beasts, the Immortal Queen could create countless immortal children to fight them. So it seemed the two queens were evenly matched in their abilities. Despite this, neither backed down as they continued to fight for decades, all while humanity withered away to nothing more than a memory. Finally, after 100 years, the Queen Beast grew tired of the quarrel and decided to return to her celestial realm. In doing so, she abandoned her children on earth, forcing them to go mad without their mother's company. The three colossal attempted to follow their mother into her realm only to be put to sleep. Only when their mother was prepared to descend from her realm would they be awaken.

Meanwhile, the Immortal Queen praised her children for their efforts and showered them with love. Although she was once human, the Immortal Queen had now become a goddess on par with the Queen Beast in the eyes of her immortal children. Yet as they rejoiced, the immortals found their troubles were far from over. Although the Queen Beast was gone from their realm, her countless children still roamed and ravaged the earth. Displeased by this, the Immortal Queen tasked her children with destroying the Queen Beast's children. No matter how many beasts were slayed they never weakened. Regardless, the immortal children were content to continue fighting in an eternal war so long as their Immortal Mother loved and cared for them.

...

Once Kana's narration ended, the elevator stopped. The doors opened up to a long porcelain white hallway. Kibou exited the elevator, but not without one final look at the mosaic. On the right side of the hall the walls were lined with arched windows looking out of the palace. Kibou took a peak to confirm he was many stories higher than he was before.

On the left side of the hall, the walls were decorated with images of a single human reproductive cycle in reverse. From where Kibou began, the image of the baby was crying in a void space likely because it's umbilical cord was cut. When Kibou stepped forward, the baby moved back into its mother's womb. There it was at peace. Ignoring the images on the wall, Kibou continued down the hall. By the end of the hall and by extension the last image, the baby had devolved into nothing inside the womb. Regardless of what the wall was trying to tell him, Kibou pressed on into the next room.

There, scattered throughout the large room, were thousands of android bodies and parts. Far more menacing than that was how each corpse and limb was a striking image of Kibou down to the finest detail. So many bodies cluttered the room there were several piles that reached even the high ceiling above. Despite the awful sight, Kibou merely scoffed at the thousands of bodies that bared his face and kept walking.

"I won't fall for your tricks, monster!" Kibou growled while marching confidently.

"I figured as much," a feminine voice replied.

Kibou swiftly looked around for the source of the unfamiliar voice to see it was coming from speakers in the walls.

"You're probably thinking these are just copies that died while you fought my children, but you're sorely mistaken," the voice giggled. "No it was only one monster that killed each version of you."

"Come out and face me!" Kibou shouted as he ignited his blade.

"Aww you're so wound up," the voice mocked. "What happened to the sweet naive Kibou that followed his master around like a little bitch?

"Shut up!" Kibou shouted.

"Upupupu, you're so cute when you're drenched in despair and madness," the voice said. "Why I could just devour you, but you need just a bit more despair for the cherry on top."

"What are you talking about?" Kibou asked.

In response a single pedestal rose out of the ground. On it was a white stuffed rabbit.

"Look familiar?" The voice asked, "I believe you've given it to your executioner maybe 1,468 times before she learned to stop you from taking it. But who's counting? Oh wait, ME! Upupupu."

Though Kibou tried to deny it at first, his mind suddenly pieced it together.

"This rabbit… it's what I wanted to give her… C11," Kibou said.

"CORRECT! WE HAVE A WINNER!" The voice cheered. "As your reward, you now know the super duper awful true nature of your supposed guardian angel. Right?"

"Why?!" Kibou shouted.

"Because, such a clingy and annoying pipsqueak like you was just built to be destroyed and discarded by project HOPE's one and only executioner; C11," the voice said, "or should I say C0 as she was the first of her kind?"

"You BITCH!" Kibou raised his voice louder than ever as his blade burned bright red.

"Woaho! Someone's feisty," the voice said. "Tell you what, reach the peak of the palace and you can attempt to kill me. Alwight mommy's boy?"

Kibou only growled in response.

"Good boy," the voice said, "I can't wait for us to meet face to face. I'm giddy just thinking about this delicious despair to come. Upupupu."

"Shut up already," Kibou growled.

"Alright mommy's boy," the voice said. "See you at the top."

Now that the voice was gone, Kibou could reflect in peace. Tenderly he picked up the stuffed rabbit confirming it was the same as the one he planned to give Chiaki and the one that was in her drawer. For a time he just stared at it in silence. Slowly, his hold tightened as he pushed his fingers into the plush fabric. Finally, he tossed the toy to the side and out of sight.

"No matter what, I will destroy despair," Kibou said to himself before putting a hand on his blindfold.

With one pull he ripped the blindfold off and let it flutter to the ground.

"Instability detected," Kibou's cube-like machine.

"Pod deactivate," Kibou growled.

Without arguing the cube-like machine deactivated and dropped to the ground like a fly.

"Nothing will get in my way," Kibou grinned before walking forward.


	21. the immortal (Q)ueen

Following Aesop, Chiaki ran through a myriad of rooms and constructions within the palace. They ran seemingly forever through the confusing labyrinth, yet Chiaki refused to stop till she found Kibou. Aesop on the other hand started to slow down out of the blue until she came to a grinding halt. In turn, Chiaki stopped a few meters behind her.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"Nothing," Aesop said despite her tail moving between her legs.

"Just say it," Chiaki said.

"Fine… the truth is I'm terrified about what could happen," Aesop said after lowering her head. "Knowing I'm betraying my mother… it scares me more than anything."

Chiaki failed to come up with a response, so she remained silent.

"I've never felt this scared since the day I first woke up in this body," Aesop said while digging her claws in the floor, "but back then, she was there to comfort me. While I was terrified from being unable to control my body, she carried me so tenderly, gave me a bath, and taught me to move my body. I'll never forget how much she smiled when I took my first steps. It was like claiming the memories I should have had growing up."

"She did the same for me," Chiaki admitted.

"Of course," Aesop smiled. "She looked out for both of us as her own daughters."

"I thought that at first," Chiaki said, "but the way she raised us was always meant to fill us with despair just for her."

"Is that why she put me in an inhuman body?" Aesop asked.

"Probably," Chiaki replied.

"No, she said it was so I could survive like any fox," Aesop said. "That way I'd become confident and strong like the fox from my book by acting exactly like him."

Chiaki didn't even have to speak in order for Aesop to realize what she said. Once she looked at Chiaki, Aesop lowered her head and tail down in defeat.

"Of course, it was just another lie wasn't it?" Aesop chuckled a bit. "Just like how I always pretended to be the cunning trickster, she pretended to be my kind mother. Is that what you want me to think?"

Not daring to speak, Chiaki simply nodded.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that easy," Aesop said. "Why am I even telling all this to you? I guess… aside from mother, you're the only person who could listen and understand. Maybe because… we really are sisters after all."

"Aesop…" Chiaki was about to respond.

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you and all the ways I've somehow hurt you," Aesop cut her off. "I thought if I acted cunning and confident, you'd stay away from the one person I love in this world."

"It's not your fault," Chiaki said.

"Thanks… sis," Aesop smiled before turning back in the direction she ran. "Now we can get back to our main goal."

The two nodded in unison before taking off. For the first time Chiaki felt she was running with Aesop instead of after her. However the feeling didn't last as Chiaki felt a strange gravitational pull inside. In a split second her body fell to the ground like a marionette cut from its strings. Aesop immediately turned around and rushed to Chiaki's side.

"Chiaki?" Aesop asked while nudging the body with her paws. "Chiaki?!"

Upon seeing Chiaki's eyes had gone dark, Aesop immediately jumped to one conclusion. Knowing this, she bolted away to her next destination faster than ever.

…

In the literal blink of an eye Chiaki saw her surroundings change. Now she was laying down looking at a tiled ceiling. When she sat up she found herself in a familiar glass coffin at the altar of a cathedral. Soon she discovered her body had changed back to her original version black dress and all. Additionally she had a katana at her side, the same one she used to slaughter countless despairs. While she was relieved to be back in a body that actually looked like her, she could not focus on it for too long. Based on the coffin and her change in body she could only assume one person was behind it all. Swiftly she moved out of the coffin before she saw that suspected mastermind walking down the aisle.

Emerging from the shadows, Chisa revealed a wicked smile. While she hadn't changed her clothes since the last time they met, she did carry a long ivory whip at her side.

"Good to see you again, cuckoo bird," Chisa said. "I'm so happy you and your sister are getting along now. It's honestly so adorable to see you two working together to try to betray me."

"What do you want?" Chiaki asked.

"I wanted to thank you for all the delicious despair you've supplied me with over these many many years," Chisa said before her smile faded, "but I'm afraid your despair isn't as exciting to me as it once was. So I'll offer you an ultimatum."

"Which is?" Chiaki asked.

"One fight, you vs me. Come at me with all your might and rage you've built over the years. Then if you defeat me, I will die permanently, no uploading my conscious into a new body," Chisa smiled as she explained. "But if I defeat you then you'll be destroyed without being able to save dear Kibou. Although you will finally get your wish to die, so I guess it's not too bad."

"What about my programming?" Chiaki asked.

"Already deactivated so you can disobey me all you like," Chisa said. "Chiaki please be a dear and give me a hug."

For once Chiaki didn't lose control when that phrase was spoken.

"See, your mother has kept her word," Chisa said. "Now do we have a deal?"

"What about Kibou?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't worry cuckoo bird, you'll reach him in time even after our fight," Chisa said. "That is if you manage to kill me."

"Fine," Chiaki said.

"And one more thing," Chisa said before clapping her hands twice.

Suddenly a prehistoric screech shook the room. Following this, a giant figure bursted through the cathedral ceiling behind Chisa. While the dust hid it, the figure moved to surround Chisa. Eventually the dust settled to reveal the crimson dragon, its monstrous wings and tail curled around Chisa.

"There, there," Chiaki patted the monster's wing. "I'm safe and here with you my Faustian beauty."

In a heartbeat, the dragon lowered its head to be stroked by Chisa and nuzzled her like a dog.

"Isn't she beautiful," Chisa said while embracing the dragon's head. "I engineered her myself, which took ages, but it was all worth it in the end."

"So you made it," Chiaki said.

"Yes, she's mechanical marvel, but the real beauty is her AI," Chisa said. "Instead of starting from scratch, I decided I'd take from a currently existing person I happened to have in hand. A child so lovingly loyal, she'd destroy everything in her path to find her beloved mother."

"Aesop," Chiaki realized.

"Not her entire AI, just the parts I needed to create this ultimate weapon." Chisa said cheerfully while stroking the dragon's jaw. "All the painful emotions such as her fear, anger, jealousy, and loneliness, but most of all, her undying love for yours truly."

"Of course you'd do this," Chiaki snapped, "you'll use those you love for your own ends no matter how insane it is."

"You still don't understand how valuable a child's devotion is," Chisa said. "If given the power, a child wouldn't hesitate to tear the world apart just to be with their dear mother. For without her there is no hope or comfort in this terrifying and dangerous world."

"Let's just end this," Chiaki said.

Chisa's grin widened before climbing on to her giant pet's neck. There she uncoiled her whip and used it on the dragon's back. With one crack of the whip the dragon roared and charged towards Chiaki, jaws wide open. Chiaki rolled out of the way safety only to swept away by the dragon's tail and flung into a nearby pillar. Undeterred, Chiaki rose up and glared at the dragon and it's master before realizing the blind spot created by its damaged eye. When the dragon charged at her this time she would role to safety on the dragon's blind side and dodge the tail. She did so successfully after the dragon charged at her and broke the pillar like a twig. From within the dragon's blind spot Chiaki leapt for its leg and, using the crevices between the scales, began to climb onto its giant back. Within time she managed to stand on the back of the dragon as it suddenly went still. Standing proudly straight across from her, Chisa smiled.

"Not bad," Chisa said. "Munakata taught you well. A shame he couldn't be here to watch."

"It's because of you he died, not me," Chiaki said, blade raised.

"True I orchestrated his death," Chisa said, "but that was only to ensure the growth of my beautiful children."

"We don't belong to you!" Chiaki said.

"Still rebelling against your dear mother," Chisa said while brandishing her whip, "I suppose I'll punish you the old fashioned way then."

Chisa raised her whip, but rather then use it on Chiaki, she cracked it on the dragon's wing. At once the wings expanded and the dragon lowered its head to prepare for take off. Chisa kneeled low to the dragon's back prompting Chiaki to do the same. With one leap the dragon broke out through the hole it previously created. Chiaki held on as some debris hit her and Chisa attempted to hit her with the whip while she was down. Despite the scratches left by both, Chiaki kept her ground until she could stand. Now outside the palace, the dragon was free to fly upwards. By this point the palace had transformed in the center to create a pristine white tower for the dragon to fly around as it ascended.

From here the dragon was easier to stand on but the risks from falling had increased dramatically. Nevertheless both androids were ready to fight. Both stared at each other not making a move till finally Chisa decided to engage first. She charged forward whip ready to crack, however Chiaki attempted to leap over her to reach the upper torso for less risks of falling. Chisa caught her by the foot with her whip and flung her down onto the dragon's wing. For a moment the dragon was tilted by the impact, creating a sharp incline for Chiaki. Had she not used her katana to stab into the dragon's less reinforced wing scales she would have fallen to her death. Using the katana as a balance, she swiftly pulled herself forward and into a run straight towards Chisa, making sure to pull her katana along the way in order to pierce the monster with it. Chisa simply smiled at the retaliation and using Chiaki's shoulder flipped over her. Upon landing Chisa kicked both Chiaki's legs to trip her up.

"Nice try, cuckoo bird," Chisa mocked her.

In a bit of rage Chiaki slashed her katana forward indiscriminately like a clawing cat, but Chisa already hopped backwards out of range. When Chiaki regained her stance the two were submerged in clouds from the dragon's ascent. Chisa intended to take advantage of the clouds by using her whip to hit Chiaki from almost any angle. Fortunately, Chiaki soon realized she could use this to her advantage. By staying patient through the repeated whippings and honing in on their source, she predicted when the next whipping would hit and put all her focus on grabbing the whip's end. Once she had it firmly in her hands she pulled it forward and prepared to slice off Chisa's head. The awaited figure was pulled forward into Chiaki's trap giving her a small window of time to do the deed, however what she cut off was not what she aimed for. She knew because she could hear Chisa's wicked laughter within the clouds. Right on cue the dragon flew out of the clouds and into the sunlight to reveal what had been done. Chisa's left arm had been cut clean off revealing the metal wiring and skeleton beneath. As for the woman herself, she was smiling from ear to ear at Chiaki's missed mark.

"If only I had blood to bleed," Chisa laughed, "then you could really enjoy this."

"I won't stop," Chiaki said springing forward with her katana, "not until you're dead!"

With a few flicks of the wrist, Chisa wrapped her whip around Chiaki's torso and tossed her over against the dragon's neck.

"What happened to the sweet naive child that wouldn't harm a fly let alone her loved ones?" Chisa asked. "What would Hajime think of you?"

Chiaki's eyes widened at the thought, but she soon shook her head.

"He wouldn't care if I was fighting against malicious despairs like you," Chiaki said firmly as she glared at Chisa. "If I surrender, nothing will change and more despair will be spread, but if I keep fighting there's at least a small chance some change will occur."

"Where did you learn such a thing?" Chisa asked.

"A clever little fox," Chiaki said.

Suddenly by some miracle the dragon froze up. It tried to scream only for its voice to fade out just as it descended. Upon descent, one of its wings was grinded by the hard walls of the palace until it could no longer maintain the dragon's balance during descent. Chisa looked at the damage with surprise allowing Chiaki to take advantage one last time. In the split second Chisa's guard was down, Chiaki lunged forward and directed the blade right into her belly. At the same time the dragon crashed completely into the side of the palace tower landing inside. Despite the rough landing and even being projected forward by the dragon landing on its side, Chiaki kept her hold on the handle, making certain Chisa couldn't escape from her. In the landing Chisa lost her whip and with the katana cutting the circuits to her legs, she was completely at Chiaki's mercy for the first time in her life.

Chiaki looked straight down at Chisa only to see her gaze was fixed on the dragon. When she looked over at the beast's lifeless body, she saw Aesop crawl out of its mouth with a few scrapes. Upon seeing the two, Aesop's tail was firmly tucked between her legs and her once perky ears were down. Slowly and fearfully, Aesop stepped a few meters closer before stopping herself.

"Aesop, my clever little fox," Chisa sweetly called to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I… had to… stop this thing," Aesop struggled to speak clearly.

"Of course," Chisa smiled. "Come here and let me make sure you're not hurt."

"I… can't," Aesop looked away fearful to meet Chisa's eyes.

"We're done being your dolls," Chiaki spoke up.

"Of course," Chisa closed her eyes and smiled. "I knew this day would come, when both of you would surpass me."

Chiaki refused to let her guard down while Aesop did everything in her power not to rush to Chisa's side.

"The greatest pride and pain a mother faces is watching her children grow to become the new authority," Chisa said as she turned to face Chiaki, "however I have no doubt you two are strong enough to live and change this world without me."

Suddenly, Chisa lifted her remaining hand, not to strike, but to touch Chiaki's hand. For once Chiaki saw Chisa's eyes brighten up like the moonlight.

"After all, your greatest adversary will be destroyed because you worked together," Chisa smiled, but not in a wicked way. "I couldn't be more proud of both of you."

Chisa tenderly squeezed Chiaki's hand.

"I'm ready to die for both of you," Chisa smiled after looking at both girls. "I love you both with all my heart and that will never change even in death."

"Moth-," Aesop cried out until Chiaki raised the blade from Chisa's belly.

She only meant to stab her once, but after all the countless years of suffering by the hands of the she-wolf calling herself a mother, Chiaki could not control herself. Over and over she stabbed as if each stab was for each year she suffered under the matriarch that laid beneath her. She almost completely lost herself as the numbing shadows began to form around her, but a voice cried out and pulled her back to reality.

"STOP!" Aesop screamed as she raced to Chisa's side in the way of Chiaki's blade. "NO MORE!"

Chiaki blinked and looked at the little fox as she stood weak over the mutilated body of their mother. Although she couldn't cry, Aesop's eyes reflected the absolute misery she felt in the moment. While she tried to stay firm and tough the fox could no longer maintain her strength and soon collapsed from the weight of emotions. Never before had Chiaki seen Aesop so miserable and pitiful like she was dying. Chiaki dropped her blade and moved off of the body not taking her eyes off of Aesop.

"Mother…," Aesop whimpered, "I'm… sorry."

Out of respect for her ally, Chiaki gave Aesop some time to mourn in silence. Yet after a few minutes a question soon arised.

"How did you deactivate the dragon?" Chiaki asked.

"When your AI left your body… I knew where it would go," Aesop sniffed. "I heard all about what… she did to turn my emotions into that… monster. When it prepared to fly… I climbed into its mouth and destroyed it from the inside."

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"I didn't want that thing to live, but also…," Aesop looked up to Chiaki with a faint smile, "I didn't want her to kill you."

"Aesop…," Chiaki said," I'm sorry."

"It had to be done," Aesop said before curling up to the body. "She was a monster, yet she was also the only mother we've ever known. Because of the time we shared with her, both the good and bad, she'll always live on through us and our memories of her."

"Do you really want to remember the bad times?" Chiaki asked.

"No, but I need to in order to learn from them," Aesop said. "Whatever pain and despair they bring me, it can't be worse than repeating similar tragedies again and again because of my ignorance."

"You're right," Chiaki said.

"I learned from you," Aesop faintly wagged her tail before looking back at the body, "and her."

"I understand," Chiaki said.

"Please go one without me," Aesop said, "I can't leave her just yet, but I know Kibou will head to the top of the palace. Be careful."

"You too," Chiaki said.

Before she left to run after Kibou, Chiaki looked down at Chisa's lifeless face. Although she was killed mercilessly, she looked so serene and at peace with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. It was almost like she really was a loving mother now sleeping and dreaming of her family.

Chiaki didn't understand how a monster could smile like that in death, but she soon turned her attention back to her objective. She picked up her katana and prepared to rush out of whatever empty white room they were in. Just as she began to think about a route to take, a set of stairs began to form out of the ground leading upward. Doubtless of where they led, Chiaki bolted upward. As she ascended the stairs she began to feel a wave of ecstasy and power wash over her. Of course it would since she had slayed the monstrous she-wolf that kept her prisoner for so long under a mad matriarchy. The grand victory gave her the strength to run faster than ever before. In the moment Chiaki couldn't help remembering the people she had lost, but looking back on them when her keeper was now dead she could somehow imagine they were proud of her.

"No one will hurt Kibou!" Chiaki said confidently before leaping over a few steps just because she could.

She was truly alive again and fully prepared to take on anything this forsaken world would throw at her no matter what. Her new found determination burned so bright she smiled confidently without realizing it. Because nothing in her mind could stop her from getting her happily ever after now.


	22. weight of the (W)orld tree

After what felt like an endless ascent, Kibou arrived at the highest point of the palace. There the wind harshly blew from the high altitude. The wind beat against a lone flight unit as well as a tall white tree that grew out from the center of the large round platform. Within its leaves the tree bared pristine white apples, however they along with the tree were all artificially made by the same material as the palace.

For a moment Kibou looked up at the tree until an apple fell from it and guided his vision over to a figure standing opposite to him like a reflected image. It only took a split second to make out the figure's features yet his mind could not easily process the identity of the person before him. After all, she was supposed to be dead.

"C-?" Kibou almost asked before he gritted his teeth. "No... Despair always finds a way to twist and destroy the things I love. This new form you've taken shouldn't surprise me."

"Kibou…," Chiaki spoke and tried to step forward.

"Shut up!" Kibou shouted as he raised his blade. "You're just a vile plague on this earth! The reason humanity is extinct is because of you! No matter how much you take you'll never stop devouring hope like the beast that you are!"

"Kibou this isn't you," Chiaki spoke after a brief silence. "It's hard to explain, but I'm the C11 you know."

Although Chiaki tried to reason with Kibou, it was obvious her words had fallen on deaf ears just by the scalding look in his eyes. He was less of the innocent pup that followed behind her and more like a feral dog with fangs bared. Regardless of how Kibou's appearance affected her, Chiaki stepped forward. Knowing his eyes were on her, Chiaki raised her katana only to toss it over the side.

"See, I'm not going to hurt you," Chiaki said as she opened her arms to reveal she had no other weapons. "I'm your partner."

Without even a moment to ponder her statement, Kibou charged forward with his katana dead set on stabbing Chiaki in her exposed chest. Chiaki leapt out of the way but not before Kibou managed to pierce her skirt. As he tried to pin her down by the skirt, the fabric ripped apart allowing Chiaki to escape. The blade pierced the ground with a loud clang while the cloth attached to it fluttered in the breeze. Kibou growled at the undesired piece of his enemy before turning his scalding eyes back onto Chiaki. At once the blade ignited and burned the cloth to ash as Kibou pulled it out of the ground.

"Kibou…" Chiaki tried to speak again only to be cut off by a sudden slash.

Once again she narrowly dodged his attack, but the tip of his blade still managed to scratch her upper chest. Pausing to look at the scratch, Chiaki recalled Munakata leaving a similar scratch on her chest. Along with remembering him, Chiaki realized he had been consumed by a similar hatred. This hatred was what blinded him to Chisa's manipulation. It was cruel to think, but Chiaki knew this blindness could service her as well in reaching Kibou.

"Tired of trying to trick me?" Kibou asked.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Chiaki said. "I am C11."

"LIES!" Kibou shouted.

As his blade ignited with an even stronger fire, Kibou began to swing it at Chiaki with hardly any time in between swings. Chiaki was prepared for this however as she danced around the flaming katana. The more she dodged the more the blade's fire grew as its swings become more and more indiscriminate. Regardless, Chiaki attempted to focus on the blade's movements and wait for an opportune moment.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kibou repeatedly shouted while swinging the blade.

Suddenly Kibou's blade halted. He blinked to see if his blade had finally struck his enemy but was shocked to see she had caught it in her right hand. Although the ignited blade did not sting or cause Chiaki's hand to bleed, the fire coming from it began to burn her glove away. Regardless, Chiaki tightened her grip in order to seamlessly pull the blade out of Kibou's hands. For a moment Kibou pitifully looked at his confiscated blade before Chiaki tossed it over the side. Though it would be impossible to retrieve, Kibou still chased after the tossed blade only to fall to his knees before the edge.

"It's over," Chiaki said as she stepped towards Kibou.

"No…" Kibou said, "NO!"

Kibou lunged at Chiaki without hesitation, completely catching her off guard. He pinned her down with his hands as his body was positioned over hers. In this intimate space Chiaki could see up close Kibou's light blue eyes now containing strands of crimson like the despair logic virus.

"Kibou…" Chiaki said, "you're in-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kibou grabbed her neck with both hands and began to grip down tightly. Even though Chiaki had no breathe to lose she still felt the crushing power of Kibou's pure rage.

"Why don't you just DIE?!" Kibou growled. "If hope can die why can't despair?!"

"K…" Chiaki tried to speak but found it impossible while being strangled.

"If despair is eternal then I'll spend every second of this damn existence killing it over and over and over again!" Kibou yelled. "I'll destroy everything despair touches just as it destroys everything hope touches!"

Chiaki wanted to shout out Kibou's name to call him back to his senses but she knew it was impossible with his hands slowly destroying her neck. If she did not act soon then he would tear her head off in his madness. Desperately Chiaki searched for a way to reach Kibou until she noticed her right hand now bare from her glove being burned off. Gently, she lifted her hand and tenderly caressed Kibou's face. Kibou blinked upon contact, startled by her touch enough to loosen his hands.

"Kibou…" Chiaki managed to say sweetly as she smiled, "remember me."

Miraculously, everything came back to Kibou. Both his hopeful and despairful memories of Chiaki hit him in unison causing him to cry out. He stared down at Chiaki, crimson strands fading from his eyes, and began to cry a stream of tears after one scream of anguish.

"C11!" Kibou cried and embraced Chiaki. "It's not possible. You can't be alive."

"I am though," Chiaki said as she sat up and tenderly embraced him back. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"I don't care!" Kibou cried. "It's not your fault!"

"But it is," Chiaki said. "I selfishly left you with nothing, not even considering how that would hurt you."

"It's just despair's fault," Kibou said.

"No, despair isn't a single entity, it comes from everyone," Chiaki said, "and I was one of the people that added to your despair the most."

"Still you looked out for me and protected me from danger and I'll always be grateful to you for that," Kibou said. "I didn't have the courage to say it in the past, but I love you C11."

"Call me Chiaki, Kibou," Chiaki smiled.

"Okay… Chiaki," Kibou smiled.

…

For a long time both androids were content in the embrace of the other even long after Kibou's tears had dried. Slowly though as the tenderness of the moment began to wane both began to think about the future.

"What do we do now, Chiaki?" Kibou asked weakly.

"Well…" Chiaki feared to suggest until something stopped her.

As if on cue, Aesop emerged onto the platform ready to fight. However, when she laid eyes on the two androids embracing, her fur smoothed out and her tail lowered to a neutral position.

"Are you two alright?" Aesop asked.

"Yes," Chiaki said, "everything's okay."

"What are you doing here?" Kibou asked.

"I wasn't sure how your reunion would go, so I came to help," Aesop said.

"Then I guess you weren't part of despair after all," Kibou said. "Sorry about that."

"Should I tell him?" Aesop asked Chiaki.

"Tell me what?" Kibou asked.

"Remember when I said my return was hard to explain…," Chiaki began.

…

After a long explanation of how Chisa had controlled both Chiaki and Aesop physically and mentally as well as her plans to throw them all into despair, Kibou rapidly processed the new information.

"I don't understand how the commander could be so cruel," Kibou said. "I thought she was kind."

"We all thought she was kind initially," Aesop said, "but that's how she took advantage of us. By lulling us into a false sense of security."

For a moment all three were silent as they remembered the cruel women.

"So if she's dead now…" Kibou said, "then we're all free."

"No," Chiaki hesitated to say. "It's not…"

"But the Commander is dead and she had control over all the despair," Kibou interrupted.

"She's not the only mother of despair," Aesop said before looking at Chiaki, "right?"

"Junko Enoshima," Chiaki felt repulsed to say.

"She's dead too," Kibou said.

"No, she's still well and alive right before us," Aesop said as her attention turned towards the artificial tree. "Why else would this place exist."

"I did hear a female voice talk to me while ascending to the top," Kibou recalled. "It sounded like she wanted me to fall into despair, so could that be her?"

"No doubt," Aesop growled.

"So where is she then?" Kibou asked.

"Probably hiding like a snake in the grass," Aesop said.

"No," Chiaki remembered, "she's here in this palace but not in the way we'd expect."

"What do you mean?" Aesop asked.

"At one point Junko and I lived inside a program," Chiaki explained. "What if this palace is the beacon for a similar program."

"That explains it," Aesop said.

"So we'll destroy Junko by destroying this palace," Kibou said.

"No, there's only one way to do this," Chiaki said before biting her tongue.

"What?" Kibou asked.

"You're going into the program," Aesop caught on. "You can't be-"

"If we try to delete her from the outside she'll find a way to escape and then we won't be able to find her before more people get hurt," Chiaki explained. "It already happened when her human version died."

"I'll go with you then," Kibou held Chiaki's hand. "We'll defeat her together."

"No it has to be me alone, no arguments," Chiaki said. "I know her well enough to avoid her tricks and deceptions, but you've never met her face to face."

"You sound like you have the most experience with her," Aesop said, "but is that really going to be enough?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to try," Chiaki said.

"Then you'll come back," Kibou said. "Right Chiaki?"

"Kibou…" Chiaki said. "It's very likely I'm not coming back once I destroy Junko."

"But… I already lost you before…" Kibou said, "I can't lose you again!"

"I know," Chiaki said as she caressed Kibou's cheek with her unmasked hand, "that's why I want you to know that I'll always be with you."

"How?" Kibou asked.

"As long as you remember me, I'll exist and live through you," Chiaki said. "You can learn from my mistakes and grow to be strong on your own."

"No, I need you to stay with me," Kibou wined. "Without you I'm so lost and scared."

"Everyone is when they lose someone like that," Chiaki said, recalling the mechanical fox close by, "but you can move forward and forge a future that's all your own. I believe in you Kibou."

"What point is a future without you in it?!" Kibou raised his voice.

"It's completely up to you," Chiaki said.

"Please… don't leave me again," Kibou began to cry and embraced Chiaki.

"I don't want to, but I have to," Chiaki hugged Kibou back and stroked his head. "It will hurt in the beginning, but as long as you never forget me you can consult my memory for guidance and then slowly grow to rely on yourself more and more."

"Is that your last order?" Kibou asked.

"Yes, continue to live your life and forge your own future without me," Chiaki said.

"Then… I'll do it, Chiaki," Kibou rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you," Chiaki smiled before kissing Kibou on the cheek. "I'll always believe in you."

"Yeah…" Kibou said, his antenna straightened up a bit. "I'll always believe in you too."

After the two androids embraced again, Chiaki turned her attention over to Aesop. She walked over to the mechanical fox much to her surprise.

"Aesop," Chiaki spoke.

"What?" Aesop replied.

"Thank you for helping me," Chiaki said. "I know it was hard for you, especially since I turned my back on you, so I'm grateful for your sacrifice."

"It had to be done as you would say," Aesop tried to grin but found she couldn't.

Out of the blue, Chiaki lowered herself to Aesop and embraced her.

"Chiaki?" Aesop asked.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you after I took away the only person you loved," Chiaki said, "but don't isolate yourself like I did."

"I have my foxes," Aesop said.

"Yes, but you need to reach out to people who you can talk to about your feelings," Chiaki said.

"I understand," Aesop said after she looked over to Kibou. "I promise I'll look out for Kibou for you, in a good way this time."

"I know you will," Chiaki smiled and stroked Aesop's head, "sis."

"Are you sure there's no other way you can stop Junko?" Aesop asked.

"No, this is the only way," Chiaki said. "I'm going to defeat Junko right now once and for all to save everyone that's left."

"Then you should know, I think mo- I mean Chisa might have done something to your program so you could do that," Aesop leaned in and whispered to Chiaki.

"What makes you think that?" Chiaki asked.

"Just a gut feeling," Aesop said. "Maybe she wants Junko to go down with her."

"Thank you for telling me," Chiaki said as she released Aesop from the embrace.

"No matter what, I hope you succeed." Aesop said before walking over to Kibou. "Kibou and I are both here to support you."

"Then do it from a safe distance," Chiaki said as the lone flight unit caught her attention. "Use that to leave the palace after I enter the program."

"Will do, that flight unit belonged to Chisa so I can access it," Aesop nodded. "Are you ready, Kibou?"

"Yes," Kibou firmly nodded.

Seeing her two companions more determined, Chiaki couldn't help smiling at them before standing up. The final hour was fast approaching for her and she only realized it when looking at the artificial tree. Fortunately she had no heart or else it would be pounding. Gathering all her strength to remain strong in front of Kibou and Aesop, Chiaki placed her bare hand on the trunk of the tree. As she had predicted, the tree responded by glowing. Chiaki turned back to her two companions who were both biting their tongues to force a smile.

"I love you," Chiaki smiled sweetly at Kibou, her pale pink eyes illuminated like the moon.

"I love you too," Kibou smiled, his blue eyes wide and bright like the sea.

Following this, Chiaki's consciousness was sucked out of her body and shot into a new system.

…

Slowly Chiaki opened her eyes as she felt something on her face for the first time in centuries; warmth. Above her she could see sunlight leak down to her past the branches of a familiar apple tree. She heard the sounds of a stream nearby as well as a feminine voice humming an eerily familiar tune. When she sat up she saw more of the garden full of trees, some barren. Most importantly, a few meters away was a white sun table with matching chairs. In one chair, sitting as poised and elegant as a queen was Junko Enoshima in her regal white dress. Currently, she was occupied sipping tea with an oleander flower in it, but once her frigid blue eyes locked onto Chiaki, she grinned and put the tea down. If Chiaki had the nerves of a human she'd probably be shaking now. Still, something in her memory kept her composed even in the face of the horrendous beast that ruined her life alongside Chisa.

"Sunshine, it's been so long," Junko said. "How have you been?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" Chiaki asked.

"Still determined I see," Junko said. "Of course you'd be since you finally axed that mangy old she-wolf. Congratulations by the way. Was that just as good for you as it was for me?"

"I don't have to answer that," Chiaki said.

"Ooh your stubbornness is back too," Junko said, "you know that makes it even better when I break you in a way that hag couldn't. I'm getting ahead of myself, have a seat."

Junko gestured a hand to the open chair on the left. Reluctantly, Chiaki sat down knowing she needed to play along for a little to get close. As soon as she sat down, Junko put her chin in her hands and gazed at Chiaki.

"God I missed you so much," Junko said, her face red with infatuation, "you have no idea how lonely I've been in this program. Even though you've become such a sinner, what with killing Kibou over and over again for that old she-wolf, I love you so much. I just want to take you right now."

"You haven't changed at all," Chiaki said confidently even though a part of her system stirred at Junko's last comment.

"I have," Junko objected. "Thanks to you, my beloved sunshine, I'm become a proud mama."

"The piece of data you took from me…," Chiaki hesitated to say.

"Yep, I mixed it with some of my own to create our precious little Kana," Junko said, "although I couldn't just settle for one obedient child, no no, I replicated your piece and my piece to create lots and lots of beautifully dysfunctional children."

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked.

"The monokumas of course," Junko said. "Each one is the product of your and I's AI's merging differently to form separate personalities just like a child."

Knowing how wicked Junko was, Chiaki shouldn't have been surprised by this revelation. Yet once she heard it and remembered the countless monokumas that killed and were killed, she wanted to raise a sword to Junko's throat. Unfortunately, she had no weapon on her in this program and it wasn't an opportune moment to strike yet. Suddenly Chiaki felt a cold sensation on her cheek and snapped back to reality to find Junko's face mere millimeters away from her. Junko's icy cold hand was placed on her cheek as the queen of despair looked innocently at her.

"Are you alright darling?" Junko asked like a worried wife. "Was the revelation that you've slaughtered your own children too much?"

"Why would you even do that?" Chiaki said after pushing Junko's hand away. "Just to fill me with despair?"

"No, well a little," Junko said. "You see, as much as I want to vomit from even thinking about it, that old she-wolf taught me something I never thought to consider."

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"Mother is God in the eyes of her children," Junko said. "Because of this there is an existential despair more potent than any other when the children are separated from their beloved mother."

Chiaki recalled Kana's anguish when she rejected her and how much she fought to get her back.

"You see it too, the pure and uncompromising emotions of a child that leads to so much despair," Junko said. "It's a despair that lasts a lifetime as the pitiful children try to find their maternal guardian in friends, romantic partners, religion, and more, only to fall into despair when it doesn't live up to the mystique and ideal mother of their infantry."

"You're insane," Chiaki said.

"All the greatest minds are sunshine," Junko winked. "Sometimes it takes an insane and depraved mind like mine to realize humanity's secret."

"What secret?" Chiaki asked.

"That deep down every human is just a lonesome and weak infant crying out for maternal love, desperate to return to the safety and comfort of her womb," Junko said. "Why they'd kill for it."

"That's not true," Chiaki said. "Humanity isn't like that."

"Oh really? Why do you think the despair logic virus worked so efficiently at making them kill themselves?" Junko asked. "It's because I purposefully bioengineered it to bring out that deeply repressed desire. By dulling the senses back to how they were in infancy and making each human realize their scary existence without dear mommy caring for them, humanity fell in a matter of weeks."

"That's how you killed all of humanity?!" Chiaki asked.

"Yep, no convenient brainwashing video or personally breaking them down one by one," Junko said, "just good ole bioengineering to create a neurological virus strong and maddening enough to make any human yearn for death in order to return to their mother's womb."

Chiaki had known for centuries humans were extinct, yet knowing the full reason as to how that happened made her whole system stir. Before she could imagine how any one of those deaths played out, she shook her head and remained focused on Junko.

"Then how would the despair logic virus work on androids?" Chiaki asked.

"Even if it's not a biological connection, androids were born from humanity," Junko said. "Thus all androids look to humanity for that similar warmth and support a child looks for in their mother."

"No…," Chiaki said as she recalled when she was infected with the despair logic virus," that can't be why."

"Believe it sunshine," Junko said. "all androids share their creator's weakness even you."

Chiaki continued to reflect on her experience with the despair logic virus, remembering the voices in her head and her monotone sight. Hajime was the person she wanted to reunite with, but was it really for the reason Junko explained.

"Well, now that I've spilled my guts out to you," Junko began to drastically change the subject, "why don't you tell me why you came back. I'm guessing it wasn't for another kiss."

"I-" Chiaki tried to speak until Junko lifted a finger.

"I got it, you're here to try to stop me now that the old she-wolf isn't pulling your strings and because I'm sure to make a move now that the bitch is dead," Junko said. "Did I guess right?"

"Yes," Chiaki almost didn't want to admit.

"Excellent!" Junko clapped for herself. "I've been dying of anticipation for this moment, you have no idea how long I waited for that bitch to bite the dust and for you to return to me with a fiery aura of determination."

Chiaki refused to give Junko the satisfaction of hearing the determination in her voice.

"This is no place for the final act though," Junko said before snapping her fingers and getting up. "Follow me sunshine, I know the perfect spot."

Cautiously, Chiaki followed behind Junko through the garden. While she didn't have a weapon, Chiaki was still prepared to fight with her bare hands. Sensing Chiaki's guard was up, Junko decided to speak some more.

"Did you notice some of my trees are barren," Junko asked. "Sadly the lives connected to them were taken by that old she-wolf's pet."

"You mean the dragon?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, that crimson monstrosity had the same vendetta as its' creator and just killed thousands of our children," Junko cried crocodile tears.

Hearing the way Junko referred to the monokumas as their children made Chiaki want to walk further behind her. Knowing Kana was her and Junko's distorted child was enough.

"You know I'm going to miss my kids," Junko said. "After all I could see and hear so many things through their cute little eyes and ears."

"That's how you monitored everything," Chiaki said.

"Yep, by tapping into any Monokuma AI I want at anytime through these trees," Junko said. "Why I even tapped into Kana's AI during her little tantrum just to see her pure despair. To think you'd betray and murder your own daughter in a fashion similar to that she-wolf. Honestly it got me so giddy and aroused."

"I did it to protect Kibou," Chiaki said.

"Sure, because only you are allowed to kill him," Junko said. "I'll admit I'm quiet envious of that little lamb, especially with all the despair you put him through."

"I don't need you to remind me," Chiaki growled.

"True, but wouldn't you like to know what happened to dear sweet Kibou's mind when you abandoned him?" Junko asked.

"No," Chiaki said even knowing nothing would stop Junko from speaking.

"Poor thing was completely lost until I gave him some help," Junko said before stopping in her tracks.

"What do you-" Chiaki stopped as well.

At their side was a strikingly familiar katana stabbed into a stone. It was the same one Kibou had when he fought her.

"You were in that katana," Chiaki said.

"I love how easy you can piece things together," Junko smiled. "Yes this little gadget came in real handy to get close to dear Kibou. All that despair and anguish was his own, I just guided him in the right direction. Hell if it weren't for my subconscious influence he'd probably be dead, so I believe a thank you is in order."

"Never," Chiaki glared daggers at Junko.

"Awww don't look at me like that," Junko wined. "Don't you know I love you more than anything?"

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Chiaki huffed and said.

"No no, I've got something even better to show you," Junko smiled before grabbing Chiaki's hand. "This way!"

Before Chiaki could speak out, Junko rushed forward and dragged her along. Fortunately, Chiaki's virtual gothic black dress came with her gloves, so she could hardly feel Junko's cold touch. She tried to break out of Junko's grip, but by the time she managed to they had arrived. Chiaki knew this was where Junko wanted them to be because the moment she recognized it, her whole system was in complete disarray.

If she was human maybe she would have vomited or fainted. That was a preferable response compared to the seasless shaking Chiaki felt throughout her whole AI like it was a pool of rippling water. As much as she wanted to tear her eyes away from the scene, they would keep staring at the place that rooted itself in her memory like a parasite. Before she could stop it, the memory of when Junko clawed out a piece of her being played out along with all the pain that came with it. Without realizing it, Chiaki fell to her knees before the oleander tree surrounded by daisies and accompanied by a stream.

"Oh sunshine, are you feeling nostalgic?" Junko asked. "I know I am."

"Of course you'd recreate this place," Chiaki softly spoke, head lowered to the ground.

"It's more than just a romantic spot for me," Junko said. "This is where I keep the connections to my favorite children; Kana, the serpent, the wolf, the horse and many more beautifully broken children with monstrous power."

"You're just like Chisa, using the guise of a mother to justify your control and torture of whoever you call your children," Chiaki growled as her fingers dug into the dirt.

"Please, I'm way more powerful than that despair queen wannabe," Junko said. "Sure, she has you, that dog, the androids, and her dragon, but our children come in so many different forms throughout the globe."

"No, they're all dead," Chiaki said.

"Yes lots of our dear children are dead, but plenty are still out there desperately tearing the world apart to find their two beautiful mothers" Junko said. "Isn't that so hopelessly sweet?"

Of course, that's why most of the trees, especially the oleander tree, had their leaves. If each leaf was a single child then Junko was right.

"Oooh, Is that despair I sense in you?" Junko asked.

"No," Chiaki said.

"It's alright," Junko said as she lowered herself and lifted Chiaki's face to her's, "your faithful partner is here to feel it with you."

Against her will, Chiaki looked at Junko smiling ear to ear, her blue eyes as dark and frigid as a blizzard. Seeing that sadistic smile in the same place her trauma originated, Chiaki froze as the numbing shadows slowly began to emerge. For a few moments, Chiaki was read to fall into the empty void she had fell back on before. Yet before her eyes glazed over, she recalled a voice.

"I always believed in you."

Suddenly, all the hopeful memories she had of Kibou throughout the centuries flooded Chiaki's mind at once. Like a downpour of light, Chiaki felt the memories slowly cleanse her. Where as before she knew she'd be trapped to kill Kibou for an infinite amount of times, Chiaki remembered Kibou had been freed from that painful cycle. Knowing this, she felt a strong electric energy coarse through her AI at the speed of light. When she looked at Junko and the cursed tree again, she smiled in defiance.

"Has despair finally turned you insane?" Junko asked.

"No," Chiaki said defiantly.

"Then what is it, sunshine?" Junko asked.

"I finally remembered what I'm truly fighting for," Chiaki smiled, "and nothing you can say or do will stop me."

"Huh?" Junko asked.

In the blink of an eye, Chiaki lunged at Junko and pinned her down in the shade of the oleander tree.

"Even if the world is dangerous, I know he will survive and grow," Chiaki said before tightening her grip on Junko's wrist. "Especially in a world without you!"

"Ha, are you kidding?" Junko asked while still maintaining her smile. "If our children don't find and kill him then the despair of living without you certainly will."

"But that's just it, even if I'm gone I will live on though his memories of me," Chiaki said. "Just as he lives through my memories of him."

"Say all that hopeful crap is true," Junko said, "how could you possibly kill an immortal AI like me?"

"That she-wolf wouldn't die without making sure you went down with her," Chiaki said.

As she spoke, Chiaki's hands began to meld into Junko's wrists causing both AIs to whence in pain.

"What?!" Junko cried, her smile fragmenting. "How? Is this some bug?!"

"This is what Chisa programed into me," Chiaki said. "The power to contain and destroy you."

"And you along with it," Junko said. "Are you really going to be so selfish as to try killing yourself again?"

"This time is different," Chiaki said. "This time I'm doing it to ensure everyone's future and not abandoning them out of the blue with no seeds of hope."

"Our children while find and kill them first," Junko said forced a sadistic grin.

"I believe in the strength of my friends," Chiaki smiled as her hands melded further into Junko.

Yet again the two winced in pain as their AIs merged. Chiaki supposed this was what happened to the piece of her that was taken but now on a grander scale. Regardless of what she feared would happen next, Chiaki proceed to push her body into Junko in order to suppress her. Junko tried a few times to escape out from underneath her only for Chiaki's force to keep her in place. For the first time, Chiaki saw a flicker of weakness in Junko's frigid blue eyes almost like a glacier cracking from the warmth of the sun. This further fueled Chiaki's determination as she kept her eyes fixated on the girl who once haunted her nightmares and now laid below at her mercy. Little did she notice the program around her was beginning to fragment with pixels of color breaking out from the cracks and fading into white like petals of light.

As her determination burned as bright as a blaze, she was suddenly struck by an overwhelming pain where she was merging with Junko. She was struck with a memory full of blood, but it wasn't her own. Based on the wicked sound of laughter, she could tell, it belonged to Junko, yet she experienced it as if it were her own memory.

"My what a despairing memory," Junko laughed, "that old she-wolf really put you through hell and back."

Instantly Chiaki realized Junko and her were beginning to experience each other's memories as they continued merging. Knowing this she began to realize the exchange of memories would only grow stronger as time passed. This meant she would see all the horrendous things Junko had done. Such a thing would have broken her in the past, yet she after the centuries of violence she experienced she was desensitized to it. Whatever Junko could show her, it was in the past and it meant nothing to her in this critical moment when she could save Kibou. Thinking of that boy, Chiaki focused her mind on recalling a specific memory to accompany her as the two AI's clashed and broke apart.

…

It was her first time fighting for HOPE. Back then Chisa had wiped her memories to give her a hopeful beginning to what would be an endless cycle of suffering. At that point, she had discovered Aesop and visited her village along with her trusted partner. It was such a pleasant moment as the three sat by the waterfall.

"Try singing this," Aesop said before singing. "La la la la la la lah."

"Lalalalalalalahhhh!" Kibou and Chiaki sang almost like it was spoken.

"Loosen up and let each sound have some space," Aesop said. "Again!"

"Right!" The two said in sync then sang. "La la la la la la lah."

"There we go," Aesop said.

"We did it!" Kibou cheered.

"Hehe, yeah," Chiaki smiled.

"Now let's teach you a proper song," Aesop said. "This one has actual words, but I'll show you how to sing them."

"Great!" Kibou said.

…

Outside the program, Kibou and Aesop waited anxiously on one of the buildings near the palace. Although they were warned, neither could have predicted what happened next. Just as Kibou was about to enter the flight unit and fly back to the palace, something bright and loud shot out from the massive structure. Kibou and Aesop both looked to see a ring of clear white electricity tear though the sky. Both android and mechanical fox were speechless until more rings of electricity began to pulsate out from the palace.

"Is it trying to attack?!" Aesop asked, claws out and fur raised.

"No…," Kibou spoke after listening to the sounds the rings created. "No those sounds are… familiar."

"What…?" Aesop asked until she began listening alongside Kibou.

More rings pulsated out together creating a rhythm of light and sound. Almost in sync, both Kibou and Aesop's eyes widened as they came to the same discovery.

"That rhythm…," Aesop said.

"It's that song," Kibou said.

As if answering them, the electric rings grew bigger and louder. Kibou closed his eyes and searched his mind. Once the words were found, Kibou opened his eyes and began to release them into the world.

"Cause we're gonna shout it loud, even if our words seem meaningless, like I'm carrying the weight of the world," Kibou sang in tune with the electric pulses. "I wish that some way somehow, that I could save everyone I love, but the truth is that I'm only one man."

"Maybe if I keep believing my dreams will come to life," Aesop joined him." Come to life."

For a moment Kibou turned to Aesop, yet lacked the strength to smile. A loud sound shook the earth, but did not originate from the rings of electricity. Instead it was the palace that shook the world as it began to crack into huge pieces. Once divided, each piece extended and twisted together into a wide rising tower. At the top, the ends spread out and morphed into bare branches. Below, other transforming parts of the palace stretched out and sunk into the earth to form thick roots. All through the transformation the electric rings continued to pulsate out in rhythm. Slowly, the electricity began to show signs of light pigmentation like pink, green, red and more. The sounds coming from the electricity began to echo almost like a chorus of people

"Tell me God are you punishing me? Is this the price I'm paying for my past mistakes?" Kibou and Aesop sang together. "This is my redemption song. I need you more than ever right now. Can you hear me now?!"

As they continued to sing, the branches began to sprout leaves. The leaves grew and grew till they completely hid the branches and almost covered Kibou and Aesop with their shadows. Buds grew forth and bursted into white flowers with long petals that glowed a spectrum of colors with each electric ring that pulsated out of the trunk. The electric rings grew stronger and more powerful like an aurora borealis that swept through the sky.

"Still we're gonna shout it loud, even if our words seem meaningless, it's like I'm carrying the weight of the world," Kibou and Aesop sang with all their strength . "I wish that some way somehow, that I could save everyone I love, but the truth is that I'm only one person."

Before they could sing another verse, the two were overwhelmed with the echoing sounds of electricity. Although it was wordless, Kibou could feel the echoing sounds of electricity were like a chorus of people he could have known, their hopeful wishes manifested in song. Out of respect for the tree's swan song, the two stopped singing and admired the pure breathtaking beauty of the scene. Slowly the leaves began to flutter down like sakura petals filling the air below with their majesty. As the leaves gently descended to the ground, they crumbled into nothing. More and more leaves fell and filled the air until the rings of electricity began to weaken. Finally, the tree released one last strong ring of electricity from its trunk. The colorful electricity tore through the sky above Kibou and Aesop's heads causing one final echo they would never forget.

For a moment everything was quiet as if time had frozen until the tree began to crack apart like the palace before it. Rather then transform, the broken pieces crumbled even further losing much of their form. The sounds of the collapsing tree echoed faintly and stirred up a great deal of dust. Kibou and Aesop watched helplessly at the destruction till they saw the once breathtaking white tree now reduced to a massive pile of debris in the center of their world.

…

Within the program there was hardly anything left outside a white void. In the center a ball of light glistened as it kept trying to reform only to be sucked back into its spherical shape. Pieces of data slowly broke off of it and vanished into nothing. Yet from within this pitiful object that once was two AI's, a voice spoke up

"Kibou...," Chiaki said in her final moments of consciousness, "please don't forget… I'll always believe in you."


	23. what remain(S) pt 1

Within the darkness of a collapsed structure, a lone creature walked on all fours. Although surrounded by darkness, she could see clearly thanks to the emerald glow in her mechanical eyes. She walked past a cracked wall depicting a baby in its mother's womb and for a moment was transfixed on it. Soon she regained herself and kept moving ahead in the dark space. Eventually she could see some light up ahead and walked towards it.

She poked her snout out first and slowly let her eyes adjust to the sunlight. Once she stepped out into the light, her synthetic fur, although dirtied by dust, glowed like fire. From where she stood, she could see the resistance camp and the flower fields surrounding it. Carefully she descended down the pile of debris, using the white branches sticking out as her steps.

Upon landing to the ground on all fours, her ears perked up. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Looking at their point of origin, she saw a girl with short blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light blue sundress.

"Aesop, there you are," the girl said. "Tiger said you went into the ruins of the tree."

"Yeah," Aesop replied. "I just finished gathering some materials from inside."

"Notice anything different?" the girl said as she lifted her skirt a bit."

"You're not wearing your red scarf," Aesop said. "I hardly recognize you without it, M1."

"I meant the dress," M1 laughed. "Diamond finished sewing it for me this morning."

"It looks great on you," Aesop said. "Can't believe it took Diamond a month to complete though."

"Well, she has been busy," M1 said.

"We all have," Aesop sighed.

"Do you think... C11- I mean Chiaki would have… liked it," M1 nervously asked, almost reaching for her absent scarf to hide her face.

"No doubt," Aesop smiled. "She wasn't really into fashion, but she'd like that you were happy wearing it."

"You know so much about her," Miaya said.

"I guess," Aesop said, her smile faltering.

"Wanna talk?" M1 asked.

"No, I should head back," Aesop tried to refuse.

"Tiger can wait, you need this," M1 said. "Doctor's orders."

"Alright," Aesop sighed and followed M1 to a spot in a field of blooming daisies. "Sometimes it's annoying how assertive you've become."

"I have to be for myself and for my patients," M1 said.

"Especially for Tiger," Aesop snickered.

"And you," M1 said.

"Fair," Aesop sighed.

"So, have you been thinking about her recently?" M1 asked.

"I think about Chiaki now and then," Aesop said. "Sometimes I wish we were sisters for a longer time."

"That's nice, but not who I was referring to," M1 said.

"Oh… her," Aesop sighed.

"Well?" M1 asked.

"Of course she's still on my mind, how could she not be," Aesop said, "but even though she's dead, I can't escape her."

"Mourning and acceptance take time, even for humans who only knew their mother for a few decades let alone centuries," M1 explained.

"But all she did was use me," Aesop gritted her teeth. "She only loved me in order to trick me!"

"Do you really believe that?" M1 asked.

"Of course!" Aesop said.

"It doesn't sound like you do," M1 said.

"How would you know?" Aesop asked.

"As I've been practicing being a therapist, I've learned a lot of my patient's tell themselves certain things in the hopes it will keep them stable. Even if they don't fully believe it, they commit to that belief, because they think it's better than the alternative," M1 explained. "When I was working as Chiaki's operator, I told myself she would come to love me as long as I was useful to her, however that was just a cover so I'd never have to admit outright I had feelings for her and get rejected."

"So denial," Aesop said.

"Pretty much," M1 said.

"But you know Chisa used all of HOPE to fulfill her own desire to make her children suffer," Aesop said.

"Yes, but then why were our consciousnesses sent down to replicant bodies on earth before the bunker self destructed?" M1 asked. "And why were we miraculously cured of the despair logic virus?"

"I don't know…" Aesop said. "I mean you and the others did suffer a lot when you found yourselves here and the bunker destroyed."

"Yet you and the resistance camp had the knowledge and determination to help us through our despair," M1 said. "The kind you could only have from overcoming your own despair and not being destroyed by Chisa."

"You're a therapist! Shouldn't you be against defending an abusive mother?!" Aesop snapped.

"I'm not trying to defend her, I'm just saying her motive may have been more complicated than just pure evil," M1 said calmly. "You know this, and when you try to deny it you're only prolonging your suffering, not shortening it."

"I need to get these materials back to Tiger," Aesop growled.

"Okay," M1 said.

Before Aesop could run away, M1 raised her voice.

"Wait, I almost forgot," M1 said. "You were wondering what the flowers that formed on the tree were. Based on your description and the remnants I found I identified them as lilies."

"Lily?" Aesop asked as she looked at her stomach. "What does it mean?"

"Love," M1 said.

"I see," Aesop lifted her head to look at M1, "Thank you M1."

"You're welcome," M1 said, "although I'm thinking of changing my name to Gloria."

"It suits you," Aesop smiled, "and… thanks for putting up with me."

"It's my honor as a therapist," M1 said her smile clear as day without a scarf covering it.

With those parting words, Aesop ran ahead with a clearer conscious than a few moments ago. As she ran through the blooming flower fields, shy saw patches of chrysanthemums glowing white in the sunlight. Looking at them, she couldn't help but recall the boy who loved them so and that week they spent together.

…

It was a week after Chiaki's sacrifice. Within that time, the world changed even more. All the Monokuma's were dead meaning there were no more enemies for the resistance to fight. Over the week, familiar faces from the bunker were all discovered confused and afraid in the factory. Fortunately, Diamond welcomed them into her camp so they could better adapt to their situation.

Aesop, through Kibou's help, introduced herself to the androids who were reasonably perplexed by her existence. While some androids accepted Chisa's betrayal, like Tiger and Diamond, others, especially the HOPE androids could not. For that one full week, everyone was forced to face their own despair. Slowly, they would overcome, yet Aesop sensed things were far from peaceful particularly for Kibou. Then she found him packing up his flight unit one day outside the ruins of the tree.

"What are you doing?" Aesop asked.

"Suiting up," Kibou responded.

"It looks more like your packing," Aesop said. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," Kibou said. "I'm going to find the island Chiaki was at with those humans."

"But there are countless islands in the world!" Aesop said. "It would be easier to look for a needle in a haystack!"

"That's why I was going to ask you," Kibou said. "Did Chisa ever talk about a specific island?"

"No…" Aesop said, "but one time I found this brochure in her coat pocket for a place called Jabberwock island."

"Where is it?" Kibou asked.

"What do you plan to do when you get there?" Aesop asked.

"I'm going to bury Chiaki there," Kibou said.

"Of course…," Aesop sighed. "I should have figured."

"Why else do you think I was going there?" Kibou asked.

"Nothing," Aesop said, "maybe you'd go on a killing spree again."

"I won't!" Kibou said. "That's behind me!"

"Okay. Okay," Aesop said. "I'm just checking cause you know…"

"Yes," Kibou said before placing a hand on the flight unit's storage compartment. "She wouldn't want me to do that."

"Yeah," Aesop said. "So where do I go on this thing? Is it the same as last time."

"Actually… I'm going alone," Kibou explained.

"Oh so that's why you didn't tell me," Aesop said accusingly. "You were just gonna leave everyone without a word."

"I just really need to do this on my own," Kibou said.

"Sure, but next time give me a heads up," Aesop said. "I'm tired of explaining things, but I guess I'll have to tell everyone about this."

"Tiger already knows, that's why she adjusted my flight unit to carry a heavier load," Kibou explained.

"Good," Aesop said. "She's always straightforward."

"So I guess this is goodbye," Kibou said.

"Yeah…," Aesop said.

"Thank you for looking out for me," Kibou smiled

"You too," Aesop weakly smiled.

Knowing Aesop, Kibou knelt down and let her jump into his arms. Although he could not feel the softness of her fur and she could not smell his scent, the two could sense each other's' hearts shining through in that intimate moment.

"Go out there and be your best self," Aesop said.

"You too," Kibou replied.

With those parting words, Kibou put Aesop down and climbed into his flight unit. Aesop stepped back as the aircraft started up and as it began to fly, Aesop ran to keep up with it. She followed it all the way to the bridge until it reached sonic speed and was beyond her reach. Quickly after, the aircraft grew smaller the further away it got till it was completely out of sight.

"Good luck, Kibou," Aesop said aloud.

…

Aesop arrived back at camp to see it was as busy as ever. HOPE and resistance androids alike worked harmoniously on an assortment of tasks, but mostly construction. As Aesop walked through the camp, she greeted her comrades. She noticed the center garden was in full bloom with white daisies and primroses surrounding an engraved rock. Looking at the rock, even without reading it, Aesop couldn't resist lowering her tail. Catching this, she shook her head and trotted forward to one of the small buildings.

She climbed up one flight of stairs before reaching her destination. There in a small room with half of the wall collapsed, Tiger was hard at work on her spear. She was surrounded by all sorts of metal parts and tools for adjusting weapons. Aesop felt the urge not to disturb Tiger since she looked so concentrated on her spear. Fortunately, Tiger noticed her presence.

"How's the hull?" Tiger asked, still working on her spear.

"I tried my best," Aesop said.

On the spot, Aesop ejected several parts and pieces she had been storing in her mechanical stomach. Tiger looked over not looking disappointed, but not excited either.

"This should be fine," Tiger said, "but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more."

"Sorry, I looked all over, but there's hardly anything left," Aesop lowered her head.

"Relax red," Tiger smiled. "It's a big world, so we'll find more."

"Okay," Aesop nodded. "I just… wish I could be more helpful."

"Are you kidding?" Tiger laughed. "You've helped plenty, so don't question your worth for a damn second."

"Okay," Aesop said, lowering her tail.

"It's her isn't it," Tiger said. "She's still in your head."

"Even you can see it?" Aesop asked.

"You talk about her all the time, even if you don't call her by name," Tiger said. "Did you really think we wouldn't catch on. I mean clearly there's a difference between how you feel about Chiaki and how you feel about the commander or whatever her human name was."

"Damn it," Aesop said under her breathe.

"Ha you're pissed cause I blew your cover," Tiger laughed. "And Diamond said I couldn't do recon, well I showed her."

"You can't do recon cause you're a hotheaded loudmouth!" Aesop snapped.

"Look who's talking fuzzy," Tiger grinned.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be picking fights," Aesop verbally reminded herself.

"Especially when everyone's bigger than you," Tiger softened up. "A shortie like you would get wrecked in seconds."

"Not if I run faster than my enemies," Aesop smiled.

"You can't run forever, even if you'll never physically tire," Tiger said. "So just chill."

"Alright," Aesop laid down beside Tiger. "So what's new with your spear?"

"Well let me tell you-," Tiger grinned before being cut off.

"I'm home!" A familiar voice echoed from the stairwell.

Aesop and Tiger looked to see Diamond enter the room.

"Welcome back," Tiger said less than amused.

"Ah what's with that greeting?" Diamond asked. "Did I interrupt you bragging about your spear again?"

"Yep," Aesop said.

"Sorry, but we got news from the scouts," Diamond said.

"What did they find?" Tiger groaned a bit.

"More Monokumas, however they seemed to be following a giant mechanical bear," Diamond explained.

"So a giant Monokuma" Tiger said.

"No, it was all white, walked on all fours, and didn't have the ugo face," Diamond said. "Although they said it had one pink eye and one blue eye."

"A child of Junko and Chiaki," Aesop stood up.

"Gross," Diamond squirmed. "That's such a toxic relationship."

"No one controls who their parents are," Aesop said.

"Why do you think it could be a child of Junko and Chiaki?" Tiger asked.

"Those massive mechanical animals had those same eyes and were deeply connected to Junko," Aesop said.

"But Chiaki too?" Diamond asked.

"That's why it has a pink eye like hers." Aesop explained. "They're like that pink haired android Kana, but more animalistic."

"Right," Diamond said. "We're lucky you know so much."

"Only because she knew so much," Aesop lowered her head.

For a moment there was a silent pause.

"So what do we do about it?" Tiger asked.

"From what Kibou describes when he destroyed beasts like it, it's probably in complete misery without either of its mothers," Aesop said. "Therefore killing it would be a kindness."

"Alright that's fucking it," Tiger stood up and grabbed Aesop by the scruff of her neck. "I have had it up to here with you and this pit of self loathing you're in. For fuck's sake you can't go one conversation without bringing that woman up and I'm damn sick of hearing it. Especially when you keep shitting on yourself in the process!"

"Tiger!" Diamond said.

"No, she needs to hear this!" Tiger said. "We can't keep coddling her like M1 wants."

"But you're gonna make her upset!" Diamond said.

"Tough shit!" Tiger said. "Now listen here Aesop, stop avoiding the problem and just face it head on. Kibou didn't do that and he almost died because of it and I'll be damned if I lose anyone else to their grief. I'm not saying to suck it up, I'm saying to have some more spine and just face it head on without worrying about what shit's gonna spew out. Because you have at least one friend that's here for you no matter what you fucking say."

With that, Tiger dropped Aesop onto the floor. Aesop was so paralyzed she didn't even land on all fours. Diamond was about to rush in to hug the mechanical fox only for Tiger to hold up her spear in the way. Aesop didn't mutter out a single word let alone a noise. Instead she did the only thing she could think of; she ran away.

Once Aesop left, Diamond turned to Tiger.

"How could you do that to her?!" Diamond asked. "That was way beyond whack!"

"We're not her fucking mothers, we're her friends," Tiger said. "And friends call each other out on their bullshit."

"She's in even more pain!" Diamond said.

"Not for long compared to if we said nothing," Tiger said. "You'll see."

"God, you better be right," Diamond said. "If you aren't, no kisses for a month, no, a year."

"Whatever, I know I'm right," Tiger said.

"Geez you're as stubborn as a rock," Diamond said.

"Just relax, Aesop can work this out, she just needed a push," Tiger said.

"Fine," Diamond sighed.

…

Aesop ran as fast as the emotions raging inside her. She paid no attention to anything other than her destination. In that moment the only thing that mattered was getting to where she was going as soon as possible. She nearly tripped several times but kept pushing forward until she made it to her fox village. There the kits, now bigger than before, were playing until the saw her bolt in. Without so much as a wave of the tail, the kits dispersed out of her way.

Aesop gritted her teeth so hard she could have shattered a bone until she came upon a mound of wildflowers underneath the tallest tree. For a moment, Aesop lost the strength to bare her fangs and her tail lowered to the ground. Yet just as soon as she weakened, she was compelled to jump onto the mound and dig her claws into it. Like the wild animal she appeared to be, Aesop ripped up the bed of flowers with her claws. The uprooted flowers were flung alongside the dirt and landed pitifully around her, but the mechanical fox did not stop. She screamed as loud as she possibly could as she kept desecrating the mound.

"I hate you!" Aesop screamed with all her might.

Aesop raised her paw ready to strike what was buried deep in the ground, yet when she heard to echo of her scream she froze. She touched her pointed face and looked at her paw for any sign of a tear only to find dirt. At once, her legs gave out and she fell into the small hole she dug. Within the hole she wrapped her tail around herself and closed her eyes.

"Why did you do this to me?" Aesop asked aloud. "Why can't I cry? Why can't I be human? Why can't I hate you?"

As Aesop expected there was no response. Only the gentle breeze blowing through her fur.

"Can't you just get out of my head?" Aesop whined. "Just leave me alone!"

Still no response, not even from the foxes hiding around. For a very long time, Aesop laid dormant in her hole without any outside comfort. All she could do was think. Think back on her days as an orphan, the days she was human, and the days she was a fox. Throughout it all she recalled her longing for the maternal love that she was deprived of at birth.

"Who am I kidding," Aesop weakly laughed. "Mothers don't disappear even when they're out of our lives. They find a way to linger within us. After all, they are a great part of why we are us. That's how it is with my birth mother, and that's how it is with you."

With a sigh, Aesop retracted her claws and forced herself to stand.

"You were my mother and nothing I can say or do can erase that," Aesop said as she looked down at the grave. "But I'm living my own life. A life that I decide for myself, not for you."

With those words, Aesop covered up the hole she dug and placed the uprooted flowers on top of it. Aesop sat to look at it before turning away and walking off to her cabin. Once she was inside, she could hear the foxes begin to come out and start to play again making her crack a smile.

"I'm sorry I startled all of you," Aesop thought aloud. "I just needed to finally have the strength to say those things."

Within the cabin, there were several mechanical parts scattered about and organized in piles. Pinned on the wall was a large blueprint of a mechanical fox, similar to Aesop, but smaller like a fox kit. Aesop checked the crate for new parts and organized them into their correct piles before jumping onto the desk and examining the blueprint.

"Lily," Aesop said after placing a paw on the blueprints. "Chiaki would like that."

Finally Aesop turned and ejected out one small thing from her stomach. It was a tiny USB drive that she delicately held in her paws. She recalled finding it within the debris of the synthetic tree weeks ago. Oddly enough it was inside the core of a synthetic apple, so she knew it had to be special. As Aesop held the USB drive, her tail slowly swayed back and forth.

"I can't turn back now," Aesop said aloud. "You may be Junko's child, but your also Chiaki's child. I promise I'll look after you and make sure you grow up to be your own strong and compassionate self. You won't starve for love, but you also won't need to constantly consume it. If I can learn from my mothers, you can learn from yours."

Aesop held the USB drive close to her chest and lowered her head around.

"Your name is Lily, meaning love," Aesop said, "and I know you will grow to love this world."

…

Later on, Aesop returned to the resistance camp with new found strength. By that time, everyone in the camp was gathered around a huge bonfire. She could see M1 exchanging flower crowns with a female resistance member, so she decided not to intrude. Not to far away, Tiger and Diamond were sitting down together watching the fire while their hands were locked. Without a word, Aesop walked up to them and brushed up against Tiger's leg. The two looked down, Diamond with a worried face and Tiger with a soft smile. In return Aesop smiled back before sitting herself down next to Tiger.

"This is one hell of a world we're living in," Tiger spoke. "I mean a bunch of androids living like humans, monotone teddy bears running amuck, and a human girl living inside a mechanical fox."

"It does sound pretty whack when you say it out loud," Diamond giggled.

"Believe me, the world was always strange in some way or another, even back then," Aesop said.

"Well whatever crazy shit happens next, we'll be ready," Tiger said.

"I can't wait to make all kinds of new clothes for the androids that come to our paradise," Diamond said.

"I'm sure they'll all admire the tale of Chiaki and Kibou," Aesop said.

"We better be in that story," Tiger joked.

"I know, I know," Aesop laughed before looking up at the sky. "Yeah, it's going to be great future ahead of us, I just know it."


	24. what remain(S) pt 2

High in the skies, Kibou flew around in his flight unit. The destination he sought still eluded him as he flew back from over sea and to the ruins of a coastal town. As much as he wanted to keep searching for the island at sea, he knew his flight unit was almost out of fuel. Thus he had no choice but to look for fuel within this new environment. Based on the first time he flew overhead, he knew there had to be androids hiding out in the coastal town.

Just as he thought of them, Kibou heard the shriek of a female from the beach below. He turned his attention over to see a female android with short blonde hair fighting off three beast monokumas with a big metal hammer. She almost looked like Tiger, except the mysterious android had a thin ahoge. In dramatic fashion, Kibou aimed and landed his flight unit right in between her and the monokumas. Upon landing, the sand from the beach rose up in a puff of smoke. Kibou took out the blade that belonged to Chiaki and one by one disposed of the monokumas by aiming for their glowing red eyes in the dust. By the time the dust settled, all three monokumas were dead and the female android stared at him, mouth agape. Kibou turned to her and saw she had lavender eyes and was wearing a gothic black outfit similar to Chiaki's.

"Who are you?" The android asked.

For a moment, Kibou was silent as he just kept staring at her. Once he realized what he was doing, Kibou blinked and stood firm before bowing to her.

"I'm sorry, I was a HOPE unit like you, but now I'm on my own," Kibou explained.

Kibou looked up from his bow expecting the android to be glaring at him, instead she appeared to be holding back a laugh.

"You don't have to apologize, you just saved my life," she said. "I'm glad to see a new android around here actually. Do you know what happened to the commander of HOPE?"

"I do," Kibou said, "but it's a long story."

"Great, I can't wait to hear it," the android said as she grabbed his hand. "Mind coming back to my place? We'll be less exposed and I can refuel your flight unit."

"Okay," Kibou nodded, trying not to look at the hand she was using to hold his.

"It's not too far from here," the android said as she began pulling him along. "By the way, my name is K8."

"Kibou," Kibou said.

"Wow, you gave yourself a full name," K8 smiled. "You're just getting cooler and cooler."

…

Not too far from the beach, K8 led Kibou to her base in the coastal town ruins. Similar to the resistance camp he knew, the base was surrounded by tall crumbling buildings to act as walls. Unlike the base however, there were far less androids of both HOPE and the resistance. In the center of the base were the remains of a massive mechanical hawk with white feathers and black spots. When Kibou looked closer, he could see it had one pink eye and one blue eye dimmed by death.

"If your curious, this thing showed up a few weeks ago out of the blue," K8 noticed and explained. "We managed to take it down, but we lost a lot of androids during it."

"Who dealt the final blow?" Kibou asked.

"A friend of mine…" K8 paused, "but she couldn't live with herself afterwards…"

Kibou placed a hand on K8's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's glad you keep on living," Kibou smiled.

"Hehe, thanks," K8 smiled. "Anyways, my room is over here."

Before following K8 again, Kibou turned back to the mechanical beast. Knowing what the other mechanical beasts he killed said, he wondered what it said upon dying to K8's friend.

…

Over in one of the crumbling buildings, Kibou followed K8 to her room. Inside was a massive collection of items, many old and worn, all organized like a museum. There was everything from stuffed animals and toys to food packages and clothes. Most noticeably there was a decaying grand piano set up in the corner opposite a hammock.

"You sure collect a lot of human things," Kibou smiled.

"I get that a lot," K8 laughed, "but someone has to or else they'll just get destroyed. Besides maybe some of these things could be valuable to the humans when they come back from the moon."

At once, Kibou's smile dissipated. K8 noticed and tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" K8 asked.

"I'm sorry but…" Kibou wanted to hold his tongue. "The humans are never coming back."

"Well not now when there's still lots of monokumas running around, but-," K8 tried to speak until Kibou spoke up.

"They're not coming back ever!" Kibou raised his voice. "Because humanity… is extinct."

"What?" K8 asked. "But what about the moon base?!"

"It never existed…" Kibou said. "The commander and the higher ups in HOPE fabricated it all so we wouldn't lose hope."

"Fat load that's doing now!" K8 shouted back. "What even happened to her and all the bunkers?!"

Kibou looked into K8's lavender eyes blazing with rage. It was like looking in a mirror from the past. Knowing this, he sighed and prepared to speak softly.

"It all began with a human named Chisa Yukizome," Kibou began to explain.

Kibou told K8 the story Aesop told him about Chisa and the original despair logic virus that wiped out humanity. He told her of how Chisa was always a despair even as the android leader of HOPE and how she abused her power to make her followers suffer. All throughout his tale, K8's eyes were wide with horror.

"Why…?" K8 faintly spoke. "Why do this to us, her devoted followers?"

"Because she could," Kibou said.

"Then, where is she now?!" K8 asked. "Did she abandon us to make us feel despair?!"

"She's dead," Kibou said.

"How?" K8 asked.

"There was one android who suffered the most under her tyranny," Kibou explained. "She alone had to live with the truth for centuries and obey all the Commander's twisted orders from never speaking the truth to anyone and killing her closest friend over and over again."

"Who was she?" K8 asked.

"Her name was Chiaki," Kibou said determinedly, "and she was the bravest and most selfless person I've ever known."

"Was as in she's no longer…" K8 silenced herself.

"After all those centuries suffering and watching others suffer under the Commander's rule, she had the strength and will to fight and kill the Commander, "Kibou said. "By doing that, she freed all androids, but then Junko Enoshima emerged from hiding to threaten our new found freedom."

"What?!" K8 asked.

"Like the Commander, Junko turned herself into an AI," Kibou said, "however she hid this whole time to control the monokumas and set loose those mechanical beasts."

"What happened then?!" K8 asked.

"Chiaki gave her own life to face Junko and destroy her before she tried to escape," Kibou said. "She did it not out of malice but out of love for all us and a belief that we could carry on without humans or the Commander to dictate our lives."

"So this whole time when we felt abandoned… Chiaki wanted us to feel free and shape our own lives," K8 said.

"Yes," Kibou said. "I know it's scary not having the Commander to lead you, but now you're free to do whatever you want with your life."

"Well…," K8 smiled and looked at the piano, "I've always wanted to learn how to play this instrument and perform for the other androids."

"If that's what you want," Kibou smiled.

"It is," K8 smiled ear to ear. "But then, what are you doing with your freedom?"

"I'm looking for a place to bury Chiaki," Kibou explained. "Because I heard when she was young she lived with humans at this place called Jabberwock Island, but I haven't found it yet."

"Jabberwock Island? K8 asked herself before her ahoge struck up. "Wait I recognize that name!"

K8 dashed over to one of her bookcases and skimmed through the contents. Soon enough she pulled out some sort of thin parchment from it and handed it to Kibou. Kibou looked down at the dirty and crumpled parchment and noticed the title.

"This is exactly what you're looking for!" K8 said.

"It is!" Kibou said. "Thank you!"

"No, thank you for telling me the truth," K8 said, "and telling me about Chiaki the person we have to thank for our freedom."

"Are you sure?" Kibou asked. "I know it's a lot to take in…"

"It is hard to let go of my dream to see humans…," K8 said, "but now I have a greater dream to make the most of my life now that I know I'm free."

"I'm glad to hear," Kibou said. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"Of course, I have to tell them about Chiaki," K8 said. "Once they know I'm sure that will revitalize their spirits."

"Okay," Kibou said.

"What are you gonna do after you bury Chiaki?" K8 asked.

"I don't really know," Kibou said.

"Well whatever you decide, you're welcome to come back here," K8 said. "I'd love to hear more stories about Chiaki, she sounds so cool."

"Yeah," Kibou laughed.

…

Once his flight unit was refueled, Kibou hugged K8 goodbye and took off. Thanks to the brochure she gave him, he knew exactly where Jabberwock Island was. It made him smile just how well his visit to another android territory went. He wondered if the others were like the one he saw just desperately holding out for the Commander's guidance unaware of their freedom.

Eventually after flying for a few hours, Kibou spotted the collection of islands he had sought for so long. Of course they looked to be covered with far more overgrowth than the picture of them in the brochure. Kibou could barely make out a few landmarks such as a library, a hospital, and oddly enough a castle scattered throughout the islands. Most striking of all was a tall black hexagonal structure on the center island. Knowing it caught his eye, Kibou decided to land there to investigate.

He landed on the tall grass without trouble and noticed the countless wildflowers in bloom. It almost reminded him of the area he and Chiaki worked, yet the vegetation was far more tropical. For a moment he just stood there taking in the sights and sounds of the island before he turned to his flight unit. Carefully he took out Chiaki's lifeless body from the holding compartment and held her tenderly in his arms.

"Welcome home, Chiaki," Kibou said before laying her body down in the grass. "I need to check something, but I'll be back."

Of course there was no verbal response. Regardless, Kibou walked toward the hexagonal building. Once he was just a few meters away, he could see an old security door. He felt it to see if he could break it but it broke off its hinges just from his touch. Inside the area was pitch black, fortunately Kibou could still see with his eyes turning to night vision. As expected the place was falling apart after all these centuries. Kibou kept wandering aimlessly through the ruined building, until he noticed a light coming from down the hall. He followed it to a large metal door that was surprisingly maintained with hardly any rust. When he came closer, the door slid open like an elevator door, revealing the source of light behind it.

Swiftly Kibou's eyes adjusted back to normal as there was enough light to see now. Upon blinking his eyes back to normal, Kibou could see the light he followed was green and coming from 15 pods connected to a central computer. While the rest of the building was falling apart with no power, Kibou realized this single room was rather clean and running with energy. Curious, Kibou stepped closer to the pods for a clue as to why this lone room was so well maintained. He found it floating in a pool of an unknown liquid contained in the pod. It was a human man with long ebony hair. Seeing this, Kibou stepped back from the pod. Never before had he seen a human like this laying right before him. For a split second Kibou wondered if the man could be alive but knew from a simple scan that his heart and brain were completely dead. Wondering what the cause of death was, Kibou lifted the pod glass open and checked the body. Although there were no wounds aside from scars on the man's head, the skin had a bit of a sickly pigmentation suggesting something chemical. As Kibou investigated the man, he recognized his facial features.

"You're Chiaki's human," Kibou spoke aloud.

Before he could say or do anymore, Kibou heard an earthshaking roar from outside. Based on the distance and direction Kibou realized it was coming from where he left Chiaki's body. Hurriedly he closed the pod and rushed outside.

He ran as fast as he could until he stopped just short of the wildflower patch. There in broad daylight was a moaning white tiger, about the size of a juvenile. Underneath it was Chiaki's lifeless body which it was licking between moans. Kibou stepped forward to defend the body and instantly captured the tiger's attention. Swiftly the tiger lunged at Kibou with a snarl. Just as swiftly Kibou raised his arm up to protect himself. The tiger sunk its fangs into Kibou's arm and continued snarling. Kibou used his free hand to take out his katana. He was prepared to stab the beast clean through the head, but then he looked into its eyes. Those familiar pair of heterochromia eyes made him recall the three mechanical beasts he slaughtered. He recalled the voices of the beasts all crying out for a mother to ease their pain. Just from looking into the frigid blue and pale pink eyes of the tiger, Kibou could feel its loneliness.

"You want your mother," Kibou spoke, "but she's gone."

The tiger bite down harder upon those words, but instead of raising his blade, Kibou dropped it. With his hand free of the weapon, Kibou placed it on the tiger's neck and began to stroke it.

"I know how you feel," Kibou said. "I lost the person who guided and protected me as well, but I have to move on by myself because she would want that. More than that though, I want to move forward on my own and decide my own future. She'll always be a part of me and I won't forget her, but I also won't be a slave to her memory either. You can do the same."

Upon those words, the tiger released Kibou's arm and stepped back with its ears flattened and tail lowered. As it hissed at him, Kibou removed his gloves and bent down on his knees, beckoning the tiger to him with outstretched arms.

"You don't have to be alone, even if your mother is gone," Kibou said. "I'm right here with you."

At first the tiger continued to hiss, but slowly it lessened until it was completely silent. The tiger turned to Chiaki's body before slowly looking back at Kibou. It looked at him with fearful eyes until it took one step forward and then another and another. Finally the tiger was close enough to stroke again, but Kibou restrained until the tiger stretched out its head. Softly, Kibou stroked the tiger with both hands. In response the tiger began to chuff and move its tail back and forth. Eventually the tiger gathered enough courage to step closer and lick Kibou's face.

"Thanks," Kibou smiled before thinking out loud. "What do I call you?"

The tiger only responded by tilting its head.

"How about…," Kibou tried to think.

Out of all the names he could think of, one kept recurring in his mind. After all it was associated with another lost child desperate to be with their mother. Kibou continued to wonder if it was even appropriate since the fate of that person was not kind. Yet as he continued to think on the name he realized it was the best way to reconcile the tragedy surrounding her.

"Kana?" Kibou asked, expecting no response.

Instead of tilting its head, the tiger surprisingly chuffed in approval of their name.

"Kana," Kibou said clearly.

In response the tiger came closer and rubbed its head against Kibou.

"So you want to be called Kana," Kibou said while stroking the tiger's head. "I hope she's okay with it."

For a while Kibou continued to pet the tiger now named Kana as they chuffed. Eventually, Kibou's eyes wandered back to Chiaki's body lying peacefully in the wildflowers.

"Kana?" Kibou asked, catching his companion's attention. "Could you help me with something?"

Knowingly, Kana nodded their head.

...

Kibou returned to the pod room accompanied by Kana. There he looked over each body and recognized them from the photo. He still couldn't understand why their bodies had been so well preserved, but then he remembered Chisa and all the power she had. Assuming Chisa kept the bodies preserved, Kibou wondered if Chiaki had seen them like this. Knowing the thought distressed him, Kibou shook his head to forget and placed a hand on the first pod he saw. Kana tilted their head at him.

"I'm fine Kana," Kibou turned and smiled at the tiger. "I'm just thinking."

Looking down at the man's body again, Kibou felt a question emerge in his head.

"Would it be right to take these humans out and bury them?" Kibou asked. "That's what Aesop did with Chisa, but these humans will decompose if I do that."

Kana only tilted their head to his question.

"No, I have to do this, not just for Chiaki but also for them," Kibou said. "I'll bury them together in one grave."

Kana chuffed almost as a sign of approval.

"I'll handle the bodies," Kibou said, "but first we need to find a proper place to bury them."

Knowingly, Kana lifted their head and swished their tail to get Kibou's attention before running off. Following the mechanical tiger, Kibou found he almost couldn't keep up with them. Just when he thought he'd lose them, Kana stopped just short of a cliff. Kibou looked up to see the great blue ocean sparkling with light from the sun and knew instantly that this was the place.

"Good work Kana," Kibou patted the tiger's head. "I'll go get the bodies, but can you stay here and dig a really big hole?"

Kana nodded in response, prompting Kibou to go back.

…

When Kibou returned to the room and opened the first pod, he found he just stood there looking down at the body. He had always heard how fragile humans were in comparison to an android like himself, but he was never sure just how fragile they were. Cautiously he dipped his hands in the pod fluid and positioned them under the body. Respectfully he placed his hands on the man's body and began lifting him up, making sure to keep the ebony hair together so it wouldn't touch the floor. Body in arms, Kibou began walking slowly back to the cliff.

One by one he carried each body as delicately as he could. Each one though frozen by death still seemed to echo who they once were through their clothes and faces. As Kibou examined them closer, he noticed they each had their own scars somewhere on their body, one was even missing an eye. He supposed these humans had their own fair share of ordeals not too dissimilar from his own. What he would've given to know who they were. Kibou pondered what Chiaki would have said about them if he asked. Thinking about Chiaki yet again, Kibou's grip loosened on the last body who strangely had Junko's left hand. Desperately Kibou pushed that wishful thought back into his mind until he reached the grave site. There Kana had dug an impressively large and deep hole perfect for holding all 16 bodies.

"Great job Kana," Kibou weakly praised them and patted their head before sighing. "Now I'll get Chiaki."

Kibou turned to leave on his own, however the tiger stayed at his side. As much as Kibou wanted to go alone, he knew he needed the company. When he returned to the wildflower patch it seemed nothing had changed. He looked over to Chiaki's body to see several white butterflies had perched themselves onto her. In that moment Chiaki was so picturesque that Kibou hesitated to disturb the butterflies surrounding her. Fortunately Kana made no haste breaking the scene by pouncing forward to try to catch a butterfly and thus causing all of them to flutter away. Kibou turned to the tiger and tried to make a strict face, but found he could not. Instead he turned back to Chiaki's lifeless body and, with more hesitance than when he picked up the human bodies, lifted her into his arms. Seeing her body pressed up against him, Kibou's grip tightened. He carried her gracefully over to the grave site, but upon reaching it found it difficult to lay her down. When he finally bent down and placed her on the ground, Kana came close.

"I'm going to place them in the hole now," Kibou told them, "wait till I'm done."

Obeying Kibou's order, Kana trotted off to the side and laid down making sure to keep their eyes on the collection of bodies. Delicately and precisely, Kibou picked up each body and laid them in the grave. Although some of the bodies were bulkier than others, he had no trouble moving them since he had no organs or muscles to exhaust. He laid the bodies in a ring similar to how they were positioned in the pod room, but now much closer to one another. With the final human body placed, he knew his greatest fear would now be realized.

He climbed out of the pit, almost wanting to bury it right then, but knew it needed one last body. When he turned to where he had compiled the bodies he saw Kana curled up around the last one. For a moment he didn't dare to step forward and disturb the beast and its mother, but he knew it had to be done. Softly he walked up to Kana and rubbed their head.

"I'm sorry, but we have to bury her now," Kibou said as he looked into Kana's blue and pink eyes.

Initially Kana pitifully mrowled, sunk their claws into the dirt, and wrapped their tail around the lifeless body leaning on them.

"This is what she would want," Kibou said as he kept petting Kana.

Kana lowered their head, retracted their claws, and lifted up their tail in defeat.

"Thank you," Kibou softly said before kissing Kana's head.

With more delicacy than ever before, Kibou picked up Chiaki's body. A calming breeze brushed passed him before he had the strength to stand up. While he walked to the grave he held her close to his chest as he recalled a promise.

"We promised to see the ocean together, remember?" Kibou asked while looking over to the sparkling sea. "It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine, yet it pales in comparison to those beautiful memories we created together."

As he expected, there was no response. Before long he began to descend into the pit.

"I don't know who these people are or just how much they mean to you," Kibou said, "but even if they knew you for as short a time as I did, I'm sure they must have loved you just as much and now they're happy to have you back alongside them."

Carefully, Kibou walked into the center of the ring of bodies. There he fell to his knees clutching Chiaki's body tightly to his chest.

"Even when I know you're no longer in this body, I'm still holding onto it because it's a part of you," Kibou said, "and anything that's a part of you is something I want to treasure forever."

Kibou nuzzled his face into Chiaki's neck.

"It hurts so much, but I never want to forget you like all those other times," Kibou said. "Even if I'll never know you as much as Chisa knew you, I feel like I know the most important thing about you. And that's your ability to inspire others to do great things through your bravery and all the sacrifices you made! Even now when you're no longer alive, I can see your memory inspiring all sorts of people like Aesop, Tiger, Diamond, M1, and even K8!"

Kibou blinked and noticed he was holding Chiaki's body so close to him he was almost going to crush her. So he loosened his arms and laid her down on the bed of dirt. He brushed his fingers through her light pink hair before taking something out from his coat.

"Remember this?" Kibou said as he pulled out a familiar stuffed rabbit with a bowtie. "I gave it to you almost every time we were together. I guess because I wanted it to make you smile."

Kibou folded Chiaki's arms and tucked the toy inside them almost like she was a child going to bed.

"Now I want to give it to you so you won't forget or be without me while you rest here with these humans," Kibou said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "So sleep well…"

Instantly the single tear turned into several tears as Kibou latched onto Chiaki's body and buried his head in her neck. Accompanying the tears, Kibou made incomprehensible sounds of agony to the point Kana walked over to the mouth of the pit.

"I promise, I'll be stronger," Kibou cried, "but to do that I have leave you and my fears here in this grave. Then I'll be free like you wanted, no longer a slave to your memory like the last time."

Slowly Kibou's tears dried as the world returned to silence, yet he still held onto her. Finally after several breezes passed, Kibou let go. He tried to stand up only to find his hand was holding Chiaki's. For a moment he looked down and indulged in holding her hand before finally having the strength to pull away. Now that he was free from her touch he expected to stand right back up on his feet but knew he had one last thing to do. Softly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Chiaki," Kibou whispered.

At long last he was ready to leave her side for good. He stood up and began to walk away not daring to look back. When he came to the wall of the pit, Kana helped him out with their tail. In response to Kana's help, Kibou rubbed their head.

"Now we can bury them," Kibou said.

Slowly, the android and the mechanical tiger began to cover the bodies in a blanket of dirt. At first Kibou averted his eyes from the center of the ring, but resisted less and less until he caught one last glimpse. Even when covered by clumps of dirt, Chiaki's body seemed to glow like a pale white daisy in the sunlight.

Finally the two finished filling in the pit, however Kibou still had one last task to do. First he gathered rocks from around him and ordered them around the edges of where to pit was filled in. With Kana's help, he patted the dirt till it was all stiff before taking out a bag of seeds from his coat pocket. He plotted and buried each seed tenderly in the dirt while Kana watched in confusion. Once all the seeds were planted on the grave, Kibou headed back over to his flight unit and picked up two things from the holding compartment before returning to the grave. The first was a large plastic jug of water he carefully held in order to sprinkle each seed with enough water to survive. Finally, he brought a large grey stone and laid it in the center of the grave. On it was Chiaki's name engraved in black letters with her unit number in parenthesis. Below was the sentence "The one who loved and freed us". Curious, Kana sniffed the gravestone before licking it as some sign of approval.

"In the future these seeds will blossom into daisies and chrysanthemums," Kibou smiled. "Then it'll be perfect for her."

Kana chuffed in response while rubbing their head against his side. As Kibou returned the kindness, he looked out to the sparkling sea.

"It's scary, just how much freedom we have now with no one to guide us," Kibou said. "The routes I could take are as daunting and endless as that ocean, but if I don't move I'll be forcefully swept around by the waves. That's why I've decided on what I will do from now on."

As Kana tilted their head, Kibou leaned down and whispered his decision in their ear.

"What do you think?" Kibou asked to which Kana nodded their head. "Will you come with me?"

Instantly Kana pounced up on Kibou as if they were hugging him and licked his face repeatedly. Kibou was caught so off guard he fell over and began to laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kibou laughed as he tried to get up and put a hand on Kana's head. "Okay, we'll go together."

Kana looked at Kibou and he looked back at them. Both Kana and Kibou's eyes burned with a new spark of determination. Excitedly Kana raced off ahead to the flight unit, leaving Kibou to look back at the grave one last time.

"This future I'm choosing is my own and therefore I will pursue it not just for you, but mainly for myself," Kibou smiled. "Goodbye, Chiaki. For good this time."

When Kibou returned to his flight unit, he could see Kana trying to get into the holding compartment. Since he had emptied it of all its contents and the tiger was conveniently small enough, he could carry them with no trouble. He gave Kana a helping hand into the holding compartment, making sure they were comfortable before moving into the pilot seat. As the flight unit began to take off, he could hear Kana's happily swaying tail hitting the sides of the compartment.

"I know," Kibou smiled, "a new future is exciting."

Once the flight unit was hovering in the air, Kibou turned it over to the sparkling sea and with one full push of the control soared forward to his newly decided future.


End file.
